GATE: OPERATION TIGER STRIKE
by UH-60 NIGHTSTALKER
Summary: A Gate opens up in the heart of Ginza and the invasion that come leaves thousands either dead, wounded or missing. Little did the invading army realize, it would not be just one nation that would respond to their hostile actions.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: What?! A new story from the Nightstalker and for GATE:**_ _**Jieitai Kano Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri**_ _ **?!**_

 _YEP! I finally decided to start this fic after it has been swimming around in my head for months. Now for those of you who dont know me, I am UH-60 NIGHTSTALKER and I have been on the sight for a while. But this is my first attempt to write a GATE fic so forgive me if I get anything wrong._

 _Standard disclaimer, I do not own GATE, it belongs to its respectful owners and this fic is not for profit. So do not sue me, I am broke. Also, I am not now, nor was I ever a member of any military organization so excuse me if I get any it wrong either. So without further ado... on to the story..._

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 ** _{Prolouge: Welcome to Japan}_**

 ** _Date: June 20_ _th_ _, 20XX_**

 _ **Time: 635 hrs**_

 _ **Location: Japan**_

It was going to be the biggest international military exercise Japan had ever seen. Or at least, that was what the numerous media outlets in Japan were painting it as.

With China becoming more and more aggressive in recent years and making claims to territory it historically never had in the past, many in the Asia-Pacific region had become a bit warry about their seemingly not so friendly neighbour. In recent months, Chinese naval vessels and aircraft had begun to harass ships belonging to Vietnam, The Philippines and even Indonesia. While recent troop movements near their border with India and Nepal had made the two south Asian countries rather nervious about Chinese intentions in the region.

Japan itself was not immune to this harassment from Beijing, as the Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force had notice a sharp rise in encounters they were having with Chinese submarines in Japanese waters. A pattern which was being copied by the Air Force, as they had encountered Chinese aircraft encroaching dangerously close to Japanese air space. Situation wasn't helped by the firey rhetoric being spewed by the Communist regime on an almost weekly basis. Making veiled threats of military action if their "claims" were not respected.

Obviously this did not sit well with any one of China's would be victims, all of whom refused to bow down to Beijing's demands.

As a result, _"The Tiger Shield Exercise"_ was created in response to China's aggression. A brain child of both the American and Japanese governments, Tiger Shield was basically a massive military exercise that was to be held in and around Japan and would involve 8 regional and global governments and would ultimately involve a massive 75,000 forigen troops on Japanese soil.

Officially, the main purpose for the exercise was to _"Enhance the cooperation and abilities between nations and foster friendship."_ Or at least that was the reason given by the Japanese government. In reality though, it was a show of force. It was to let Beijing know know that force would be met by force and that the nations of Asia would not be pushed around so easily.

Curiously, Australia and Britian had been invited to take part in the exercise as well, something which did not sit well with the People's Republic. The first forigen troops that would be taking part in Tiger Shield began to arrive just three days earlier, when elements of the Indonesian Air Force arrived at Komatsu Air Base with 12 Su-30 Jet fighters and two C-130J transport aircraft carrying support staff and ground crew. That same day, 15 Su-30 MKI and three cargo planes landed in Ibaraki. These aircraft made up just part of the Indian contingent that would also be taking part in Japan, as the Carrier INS Vikramaditya and her group of ships were expected to arrive near Tokyo by the end of the week.

Today though, the next batch of troop to take part in Tiger Strike would not be coming in by air, but by sea. As the United States, the Philippines and Indonesia still had more men and their equipment to deliver to the Japanese main land.

Sitting several miles off the coast of Japan, a small flotilla of naval vessels had assembled to begin the first phase of the exercise. They just represented a small part of the ground contingent to be taking part in Tiger Shield, as many more would be arriving in one of the many air bases on the island of Honshu.

Suddenly, an alarm could be heard blaring from some of the vessels, which signaled that the operation had begun. Large doors began to open and expose the interior of these vessels to the harsh waters of the Pacific. Moments later, a mixture of Landing Craft Utilities, Landing Craft Air Cushions and Armored vehicles began to emerge from the dark interiors of their home ships and crashed into the harsh waters of the Pacific.

For a moment it looked as if complete chaos had taken over the operation, but soon all the landing craft formed up into their assigned group and began to make their way to the shore. Meanwhile on the beach, a very bored and sleepy Yoji Itami stood next to Toyota High Mobility Vehicle _(Toyota Humvee)_ and yawned loudly. He was apart of the "welcoming" force that was to greet the amphibious force on that beach. Well... it was much more than that, as the JGSDF contingent was also there as an escort force, as the incoming vehicles would still have an 4 hour drive to Camp Fuji/Camp Takigahara.

Itami genuinely did not want to be there in all honesty. Originally, he had some down time and hoped he could use said time to visit a number of game stores and other such establishments to enhance his already impressive gaming/anime collection. Ironically, the only reason he joined the Japanese Ground Self-Defense Force was in fact, to continue funding his "hobby". But the down side to being in the military, well for him anyway, was that duty duty would call when you didn't want to. Like taking part in an massive military exercise that was taking place the same time he was supposed to be on leave.

"Did they have to come in so early?" Itami groaned, as he looked at the approaching force. "The sun hasn't been up for an hour, and they already arriving."

"Such is military life". Sargent First Class Akira Tomita replied, not even bothering to look at his team mate. "How long have you been in the military exactly?"

"I feel as if it had been already too long." the young man replied, as he leaned up against his vehicle. I just hope they dont decide to loitter too long before they finally decide to move out."

"Believe me, they won't!" a new voice chimed in. "These are U.S. Marines that are coming, men nothing like you!"

Upon investigation, the two soldiers saw that they were now joined by a female Sargent. She was standing there with a rather annoyed expression on her face and glaring at Itami. "These are the toughest of the tough! They charge into battle laughing and are as legendary as they are deadly!"

"I'm guessing you're a fan, Kuribayashi-san?" Tomita replied calmly. It was at that moment the petite Sargent realized where she was and soon calmed down, though she still looked rather annoyed.

"You may not like being here, but you singed up for this the moment you decided the join the JGSDF!" Kuribayashi replied, "To be the best, YOU HAVE TO TRAIN WITH THE BEST! And the U.S. Marine Corp are the best! I can't wait for the exercise to start."

"If you say so." Itami replied rather lazily, as he really did not care about what the young woman thought. He still didn't like being there, though the only solice her had was the fact that once the exercise was over, he would be off duty for a month. A fact he enjoyed even more, since in coincided with a major convention that was coming up.

"Here they come!" Tomita announced, just as the first LCACs made their way onto the sandy beach. Soon followed by the first Indonesian marked LCUs and Marine Corp Amphibious Combat Vehicles.

Kuribayashi could only look on in wide eye wonder and excitement as the LCAC ramps lowered to reveal Marine M1A2 Main Battle Tanks rolling out of them, as the LCUs unloaded a combination of Indonesian Leopard MBTs and Filipino KAPLAN medium Tanks. Minutes later, a dozen ACVs of the United States Marine Corp and Indonesian AAVs made their way out of the surf and formed up on the beach. Needless to say, the curvy Sargent was awe struck by the sight. Even Itami had to admit that the landing was very impressive to see, though he still could not understand the sargent's almost fanatical excitement.

"What did I tell you, general? Impressive, yes?" Lt. Colonel Leroy J. Gibbs asked his host, as the group of high ranking military personnel watched the landing take place from a near by Japanese Humvee.

"Well you are a man of your word, Colonel." Lt. General Hazama replied. "Though this is only the easy part. We still need to get them to Fuji."

"Either way, Beijing is not going to be happy about this." Colonel Respati of the Indonesian National Armed Forces commented, all be it with a smile.

"That is the general idea." Gibbs replied. "I have already heard from the navy that a Chinese vessel has been spotted."

"Just remember, the goal of this operation is to foster co operation between our nations." Colonel Majuel Bautista of the Filipino army commented, "Though, if we anger the Chinese, then we have already accomplished one of our goals."

This remark caused the other men to chuckle a bit, before an JGSDF private came up and said something to Hazama. "Gentlemen, all unit have arrived and are waiting to move out."

"Then we should move out ourselves." Gibbs voiced, with the other officers nodding in agreement.

Meanwhile on the beach itself, the LCACs had departed while the LCUs were reversing off the shoreline. The various vehicles and their crews were lined up and fitted with amber strobe lights fot the long drive to Fuji. In one of the ACVs, a young Corporal was making final adjustment to the amber light while the rest of his crew were busy with similar task.

The voyage from Camp Pendleton had been a rather uneventful, ever since his crew and his vehicle were loaded onto the USS Wasp. The only thing which really broke the boredom was the occasional drill, coupled with the calls from home. Honestly, he was finally glad to be off that ship and on solid ground, but he and the resr of _"Third Tracks"_ were in Japan for a reason. He just hoped that the planned drive to Camp Fuji would be just as uneventful as his voyage from California.

"Hey Punjab!" a man called up from the ground. "Are you finish with that light?"

"Yes sir!" the marine replied, just as he made the final connection.

"Good! Cause I dont want any crazy idiot say they aint see you after they plow into ya!" the Sargent's co-driver and friend joked, just as the marine climbed off the ACV.

"If anyone his us, then it will be your driving that causes it!" he replied. "And need I remind you, I out rank you?"

"Yet you still say sir everytime I ask a question."

"What ever, man."

"Corporal, ammunition is secured and systems are all regular and correct." another young marine announced, as she and another marine exited the vehicle.

"Good. Inform the colonel that Gator 8 is ready and standing by for orders." the vehicle commander ordered, to which the private did.

Another half an hour passed before the multi-national force was ready to move off the beach and towards Fuji. Just as planned, the JGSDF Humvees took the lead with a Toyota Crown Police car and cyclist leading the way. Behind them, Third Tracks were the first to move off the beach with four M1A1 Abrams and two M88 recovery vehicles behind them. The next group to follow were 6 Indonesian Leopars trailed by 12 AAVs and 4 support trucks. Finally, the Filipino contingent left in their own AAVs and 4 Medium Tanks, with 6 trucks following them and 4 more Japanese vehicles bringing up the rear.

Thus began the convoy's long journey to Camp Fuji.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N: AAV = Amphibious Assault Vehicle**_

 _ **ACV: Amphibious Combat Vehicle**_

 _Well there you go, my first entry into the GATE fanfic arena. This is just the beginning and depending on the feedback, I may update this fic more often. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. It would help a lot. Until next time, NIGHTSTALKER out and HAPPY 2019!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _I got such an positive reception from my first chapter, I decided to do another one. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or even favorited this story! trust me when I say I am very thankful for that show of support. But for future referance, I need to let you guys know a few things about this fic._

 _Multiple countries will take part in the eventual crossing into Alnus, but I will be only focusing on the three main (possibly 4) countries that will be leading the assault. One of which will be introduced properly in this chapter._

 _I must stress again that I am not, nor have I ever been apart of any military organization at any point in my life. So if my interactions between characters of different rank seem to be off, I am sorry, but I am trying._

 _A lot of the equipment that will be seen in this fic are either currently being used, introduced or are awaiting delivery by their respective countries. Like the ACV that will be used by my OC and his team in this story._

 _As always. I do NOT own GATE or any of the established characters from the series/novels, so do not sue me, I am broke._

 _And to the one guy who asked, you will have to wait and see... So with that out of the way, on to the story..._

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **{ Chapter 1: The Eagle, The Crane and The Tiger.)**_

If anyone were traveling on that particular stretch of highway and hoping for an uneventful drive on that day, they would have been sorely disappointed. For one thing, there was an unusual number of police vehicles and military trucks parked at every intersection and overpass. Armed JGSDF soldiers stood outside their assigned vehicles with weapons in hand, as police officers stood by in full uniform and white gloves directing traffic. Every so often, a military helicopter would fly over head following the road. Yet for the time being, traffic still flowed normally as cars and truck drove along as if it were business as usual.

The, the radios at every check point crackled to life and words were exchanged. Suddenly the police offices would run into the road with stop signs in hand and whistles blowing, as they jestured for the traffic to come to a stop. Sure enough, the few vehicles that were attempting to access the highway came to a stop and idled. Just as the Japanese soldiers moved into position and waited. Then the familiar sound of a chopper could be heard approaching, only to be confirmed as a lone Japanese UH-1 flew low over head and back up the road.

Moments later, a short burst of a police siren cut through the morning air which signaled that the convoy each check point sand road block was waiting for, was now passing. First were the two cyclist and police car with flashing lights and caution flags mounted on them. Moments later, a JGSDF Humvee drove pass with its headlights on. Then the main event began...

A seemingly endless line of armored vehicles, trucks and even tanks rumbled past the small group of spectators who had not assembled. Their eyes wide in both awe and disbelief, as this multi national force consisting of Japan's closest allies drove by. The orange strobe lights flashing brightly as the air soon became thick with the sent of Diesel and Gasoline fumes. Curiously, some of these vehicles had mounted the flags of not only their respective nations, but their unit colors as well and Third Tracks were no different.

Along with the Stars and Stripes, along with the flag of the First Marine Division, the Third Assault Amphibian Battalion had their unit flag flying on some of their vehicles as well. It was the image of an mean looking Crocodile riding on top a set of tank tracks and in front the the First Division's insignia. All of which rested on a shield with the unit's name written under it. Third Tracks had a history that stretched back all the way to World War Two and it was one it was rather proud of. Now they were making history again by taking part in the largest military exercise to take place in Japan.

Sitting on the hatch that lead to the top of his ACV, Lance Corporal Lewis "Punjab" Williams watched as the Japanese landscape rolled by. It was nice for once to be able to ride on top of his vehicle, and not have to worry about an insurgent sniper try to pick him off. Every so often the convoy would pass a group of spectators who would gather to see the military procession drive by. Some were protest, possibly set up by one of the nationalist movement who were opposed to the build up of foreign troop on Japanese soil. But most were just curious on lookers who just could not help but to stare at the convoy as it passed. But for the most part, the trip was proving to be uneventful.

Eventually, the convoy had to pull off of the highway to complete their last stretch to Fuji. It was at this point when the crowds really began to come out.

"Looks like we are getting a lot of attention." Williams called out to the men inside the ACV, sounding slightly amused.

"What you expect?" Private Jay Puller, replied from his position in the driver's seat. "The Marines are in town, sir!"

"More like they are not use to seeing so many Tanks and Trucks pass through their town." Private Richie Santo replied from her spot in the turret. "Remeber some of those protest we passed?"

"Well they don't look hostile." Williams replied, as he waved at a group of young children who were standing in front of their pre school wand cheering the vehicles as they drove by. "At least they are happy to see us pass through."

an hour would pass again before the convoy finally made it to Camp Fuji made their was to their designated areas. While the Indonesian contingent continued on to the JGSDF camp Takiahara, both Third Tracks and the Filipino units would remain in the USMC base there. Arriving in the motor pool and arranging their vehicles for parade, the Commander of the unit had his men assembled to give the standard speech that needed to be given.

"Alright, listen up!"Col. Gibbs announced, as he stood in front of his men. "Let's get the formalities out of the way! Welcome to Japan, I expect ALL OF YOU to conduct yourselves in a manner that would no tarnish the good name of the Corp! The last thing we need is a bunch of Samurai wannabes getting any excuse to attack us! If ANY OF YOU, do anything out of line, I will personally see to it that you are kicked out of the Corp. DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR?"

"YES SIR!" was the response.

"Good. Now I don't think I need to remind you just why we are her. Beijing is starting to act a fool and bully its neighbors for land and territories they never wanted in the past. Despite what you hear from the politicians and media, are man reason for being here is to make sure that China knows that we are more that ready to deal with them if they ever cross that line. We are here re ensure our allies that America stands with them and are more than willing to help them in any way possible!"

"OORAH!"

"That's what I like to hear!" the Colonel replied proudly. "But also remember, we are not alone in this war game. As every country that had beef with Beijing had sent their best to train along side us, so I expect all of you to show them the same respect you expect to be shown while here. We may have the largest contingent, but we are guest here and the goal is to foster co operation between nation and friendships. An the more friends China sees us or our allies have, the lest likely chance of them doing something they will regret. Do I make myself CLEAR?!"

"Sir, YES SIR!"

"Good. Because I have arrange a little get together this after noon." Gibbs replied, "Members of the Japanese Ground Self-Defense Force will be visiting us and interacting with both you and your vehicles. You are to answer any questions they have, because we will be training closely with them over the coming weeks. Now unlest anyone had snything else to add, DISMISSED!"

And with that, the Colonel left the motor pool to meet with the other high ranking officials. The next few hours saw the men and women of Third Track cleaning their vehicles and preparing themselves for the afternoon's activities.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **{ 2 Hours Later... }**_

This is going to be so cool!" Kuribayashi exclaimed cheerfully, as she and a number of other JGSDF soldiers made their way towards the American camp. They were gonna be the first to interact with the visiting American contingent and while most were interested in seeing just what their counterparts in the U.S. Marines had brought, the young sargent was by far the most enthusiastic.

"I wonder if they will let me climb into their Abrams? Or even fire off a few rounds from it?"

"Calm down, kid." Sargent Major Kuwahara tpld his younger companion. "You don't want t make a spectacle of yourself in front of them."

"Still, the MARINES!" the young woman replied, putting an emphasis on the word "Marines"

"Let her have her fun." Sargent First Class Tomia replied with a grin. "It may be the happiest she may ever get in her life." this was a comment which earned him a death glare from the petite woman. Meanwhile Itami just remained silent as he walked with the group, trying his very best to become invisible in the group of green.

After a few minutes the group came upon the motor pool and Third Tracks. After greetings were exchanged by each group's commanding officer, the JGSDF were lead towards one of the parked ACVs and were introduced to the four Marines that stood with it.

"Greetings." Williams said in Japanese, all be it with a thick American accent. " My name is Lance Corporal Lewis William, Bravo Company of the Third Assault Amphibian Battalion. This is is my crew and this is our vehicle." he finished by motioning to his team and the ACV they stood by. "If you have any questions please fee; free to ask."

"Um... Um... are all ACVs equipped with the gun system?" Kuribayashi asked nervously, pointing to the vehicle's turret which housed the primary weapon. Apparently she was still rather awestruck by the fact she was now interacting with American marines.

Taken aback by the Sargent's odd behaviour, Williams replied "Not all of them. The ACV is primarily an armored troop carrier, but some vehicles are mounted with special weapons systems for certain task. In our case, we are mounted with the MK 44 Bushmaster 2 as our primary weapon for supporting infantry and engaging other enemy vehicle. Though expect us to go toe to toe with a tank any time soon."

"Tanker... 6?" Kuwahara said in broken english, as he noticed it was written on the side of the vehicle. " What does it mean?"

"Oh that?That is what we named it!" the Lance Corporal replied with a smile. "We thought it needed a name, so we gane it one."

"But what does it mean?" the older man questioned. "Does it have any significance?"

"Actually, it does." a new voice chimed in,as Puller emerged from an open hatch on top of the vehicle and looked down at the assembled group. "You see, when me and the Corporal are not being Marines, we are members of the Berks County Volunteer Fire Department back home."

This caught the attention of all the Japanese soldiers there. "Wait? you guys are also Firefighters?" A very confused, yet impressed Shino asked out loud.

"Well... yea." Williams replied. "Well... both of us are with Berks County Volunteer Fire Department in New Jersey. While the vehicle we drive is a water tanker called Tanker 6. so why not name it after my other work vehicle?"

"Wow..." Tomia gasped out. It was one thing to be in the military, but to be a fire fighter when not on active duty? These men were really something else, maybe Shino was right about Marines being fearless. To fight in a war then go home to be fire fighters?

For the rest of that afternoon, the Marines of Third Tracks and Tanker 6 in particular, continued to interact with with member with not only the JGSDF, but soldiers from the other countries that were taking part in the Exercise. After the Japanese departed, members of the Filipino Expeditionary Force also got a chance to look at the American equipment. As it turned out, Third Tracks would be working very closely with the Philippine military during the exercise, as integration and cooperation were key aspects of the deployment.

But eventually, the day came to an end and the Marine began to settle in for the night. Tiger Shield was not expected to begin for another three days as there were still a number of units to arrive in Japan before it could start. There was gonna be at least one more unit that Joining Third Tracks at Fuji.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _{ The Next Day...}_

"Hey, what's going on?" Itami asked curiously, as she saw a group of Japanese soldiers gathering near the base entrance.

"The next foreign contingent arrived early this moring, they on their way now." one of the men replied, as he took out his phone to video tape the arrival.

"Who is it?" the otaku asked curiously, just as a pair of police cyclist rolled by. He soon got his answer when the ominous yet familiar sounds of vehicle engines began to approach. Moments later a number of large, dark green trucks passed his position. Itami did not recognize the makes or models of the vehicles that drove pass, 6 of them in total. But each one had a large flag mounted on the back of them which had a tri-color of Saffron, White and Green. Moments after the trucks passed, the even more familiar sight of tanks coming up the street with the very same flags mounted on them.

"Will you look at that." Puller said out loud, as the saw the large contingent roll pass the motor pool.

"Yep." Santo replied, as some of the new vehicles pulled into the Motor pool and switched off. As if on cue, Soldiers dressed in brown, woodland camouflage uniforms poured out of the the trucks and began to take position in front of them. Moments later, 6 armored vehicles with 8 wheels pulled in as well and parked next to where Third Tracks were lined up. An impressive sight to say the very least.

"The Indians have arrived." Williams added, as he continued to see the units form up. "I guess we will be working with them as well."

"And with their heavy armor too boot." Santo added, as she noticed 6 T-90 Bhishmas Main Battle Tanks enter the area.

"If you were still not sure just how serious the Tiger Exercise was gonna be, you are now." Col. Gibbs stated, as he walked up to the assmbled group of Marines. "This will be the first time in their history that India has deployed such a large ground contingent to Japan. Delhi has been on edge ever since that shelling incident on their border last year and as you can guess, they are not gonna let the People's Republic do what they want so close to their homeland."

Just then, a man dressed in the same woodland camo scheme as the rest of the Indian contingent came up to the Marine Colonel and saluted him.

"Colonel Gibbs I presume?" The Indian officer asked, a thick Indian accent in his voice. "Colonel Vijay Sing of the Indian Army, 12th Armored Regiment. I was informed by my superiors that I am supposed to report to you upon my arrival to Fuji."

"Indeed, you were inspected." The Colonel replied. "We have a meeting the rest of the forigen contingent leaders later today."

"Well, I look forward to finally meeting my counterparts for this exercise." Vijay replied. " Just give me a few minuted to speak with my men, they also look forward to taking part in Tiger Shield."

"I bet they would be." The Marine commander said with a smile.

The two commanders just laughed before making their way over to 12th regiment to inspect the assembled contingent.

"This is going to be a very interesting 6-7 weeks." Williams said to no one in particular, as he and the rest of his group just went back to their own business .

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **{Meanwhile... in another place and time...}**_

A lone farmer walked alone through the cold morning dawn. With him were 30 sheep from his own stock he hoped to sell at Italica market to who ever needed them. It was a journey the old man had made numerous times in the past and despite the distance, it was a trip he still enjoyed doing even in his old age.

He had no family to speak of to say, his wife had long since passed and the two sons she had given him during their relationship had both died during one of the many "crusades" the Empire had gone on to expand their borders. In truth, he had no love for the empire or any of the Royal Family that were in charge. Which was why he always enjoyed his visits to Italica, as the city more or less acted as its own county. Even though the family which controlled had had long since pledged its loyalty to the Imperial Family.

It was a city where fortunes could be made and for some, a new life as well. For him though, it was the place where he could not only sell his sheep, but used the profits to buy supplies he could use to last him through the coming winter. But he still had a few days of walking his flock before he could even thing about doing any of that. He still needed to get to Italica first.

The sun had barely risen over the distant mountains, as a thick fog blanketed the area. The cold air biting at his exposed skin as he approached the sacred hill of Alnus. The hill that had many legends about it, a hill that many say the gods themselves would not allow any mortal to tread upon. A hill that many say all the peoples of Falmart originated from.

But to him, it was just a hill that he passed numerous times in his life and never once did he ever notice anything out of the ordinary. But today, something just didn't feel right.

The fog today was especially thick this morning and the air even more so cold. But it was the silence that really had him on edge. Usually he would hear the sounds of birds chirping as the flew off into the morning sky, but today he could not hear them.

Something was off, yet he could not place his finger on it. Soon, the familiar outline of Aluns his could be seen as the thick fog began to dissipate. It was only then did he see it...

For now resting on top the normally featureless hill, was a rather large stone building that as imposing, as it was mysterious. Again, a chill ran down the farmer's spine as he continued to look at the new structure. His mind raced as he tried to think of a logical explanation for this structure being there.

But as the sun's rays slowly began to shine on the building, the farmer could not find any. It was then did the old man realize that just maybe, there may actually be something to the old legends of Alnus...

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N:** And the Indians have arrived in Japan, just as the GATE appears on Alnus hill. Just what the Indians bring to the story and just what they will be using? You will just have to wait for future chapters to find out. Until next time, NIGHTSTALKER OUT! _

_Trivia:_

 _The T-90 Bhishmas Main Battle Tank is basically an Russian Tank that is built in India for the Indian Army._

 _Also, I could not find any info in regards to what weapon systems the ACV would be equipped with since it has only now come into service with the USMC. So I did some digging and decided to give "Tanker 6" a Bushmaster cannon._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Once again, I am humbled by the support I have been receiving so far and well, why not do another chapter to reward all of you for you kind words and reviews. _

_Not much to say other than that. The standard disclaimer still applies except for my OC and his team. They belong to me. Also, thanks to UN Peacekeeper who has offerd to help with my fic when I need it (and no he will not be a beta)._

 _So without further ado, on to the story..._

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **{ Chapter 2: Training Dayz...}**_

It did not take long news to reach the Imperial capital and Emperor Molt Sol Augustus, about the sudden appearance of the "Gate" on Alnus hill. It originally began when soldiers stationed at Italica overheard an old man talk rather fantastically about the strange appearance of a stone structure on Alnus Hill, in a local tavern. At first, they only thought it was nothing more than the mad ramblings of a old farmer that spent way too much time by himself. But that thought soon changed when more and more merchants and travelers began to arrive with stories o their own about the strange structure that now existed. A structure that was not there in the past

It was not long Imperial scouting parties were sent out and soon confirmed that such a structure had appeared and it was not long before word arrived in Sadera. Specifically, the Imperial Palace.

For centuries, this impressive marble palace had been the home of the Sadaren Imperial family. From here, they ruled an Empire that spanned the majority of the continent and had lasted for over 600 years. Molt himself was a direct descendant of the very first Emperor and ever since its founding, the Imperial family had made what had once been nothing more than a city state, into an Empire that was the one power in all of Falmart. Numerous kingdoms had fallen under the might of Imperial forces. Their lands either annexed or their leadership removed and replaced with individuals who were more "cooperative" than their predecessors.

Need it be for slaves, resources or just because the Empire didn't like them, it really didn't take much reason for the Empire to go to war. As the Senate was only filled with senators that saw war as the only was to spread the Empire's influence. It was in these wars that the Empire gained controlled the lands and "independent" Vassal states that now surrounded it. Molt was no different from his late father and continued the pratice of expansion. As he himself had ordered numerous incursions into lands that had ever been touched before. Conquering the native tribes and nations with a brutality that would make the Roman Empire look tame.

It were these action that would make his name in history along with his ancestors. But this constant state of war had resulted in shortages in both the military and treasury, among others sectors in society. Though victorious, the wars had come at great cost to the Empire. Many Fathers, sons and brothers marched off, never returned from each campaign. While the treasury always seemed to get lower and lower as each war started and ended. Not even the so called riches that came with each conquest, or the taxes which came from the vassal states were not enough to cover the ever growing military cost.

If Molt did not do something, then he would be seen as the Emperor that caused the demise of the Empire. The Empire, his family, his bloodline and the lands they had ruled over for centuries, were now in danger of collapse. But as if the gods had heard his prayers, this Gate suddenly appeared on Alnus hill. Alnus Hill, the most sacred sites in the Empire, a hill where legend states that all the peoples of Falmart originated from, a hill that was avoided by both human and beast-men alike. A hill that was both worshiped, and feared.

It was as if the gods themselves had heard his thoughts and had blessed him with this Gate, a gate that possibly lead to a land filled with riches beyond his wildest dreams. Why else would a Gate suddenly appear on such a holy site, just as the Empire was facing utter ruin? Through him, the Empire had spread civilization throughout the lands and the influence of the gods to the savages that inhabited them. Surely this Gate was not only a blessing, but a reward for all his family's efforts for spreading their influence on the continent.

It was not long before Molt began to send out orders to his most trusted and capable military commanders, as well as to the numerous city states which had been absorbed into the Empire. They were to ready their armies and march on Alnus hill as soon as they could. The Empire could still be saved, even if more men had to be sacrificed...

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **( Maenwhle, back in Japan...)**_

Just as the news agencies had promised, Tiger Shield was indeed proving to be a massive affair. 8 nations had sent contingents to Japan to take part and by it's third week, things were in full swing. Off the coast of Okinawa, Japanese, American, Indian and Australian naval vessels of various types conducted naval drills that focused on Anti-submaine warfare and even air defense. It was during this particular exercise that history was made when a pair of USMC F-35Bs touched down on board the INS Vikramaditya as apart of the joint exercise.

It was during this particular exercise, Japanese F-15Js and Indonesian Su-30s would make mock attack runs against Indian and American vessels with varrying degreses of "success".

While the crew on board the veswels would then conduct simulated fire drills and damage control. Off the coast of Japan itself, the HMAS Canberra and USS Wasp conducted amphibious landings on the Japanese mainland. But their landing force were not of their own countrymen, but consisted of Filipino and even Nepalese soldiers _(Specifically, Nepalese Gurkhas attached to the British Army)_ who were loaded on to LCACs and Landing Craft Utilities. While in the air, British F-35s attached to HMS Prince of Wales flew cover for the mock invasion.

But it was on the mainland where things were really getting interesting. Indian T-90s and Indonesian Leopards faced off against American M1A2s and Japanese Type-90s in simulated tank battles. While various APCs and other armored wheeled vehicles worked closely with infantry in the mountainous terrain.

It was in one of these such exercise that Williams and his crew found themselves in, as Tanker 6 rolled along the mud covered road with the rest of Third Tracks. But they were not alone, as the unit was joined by Type-96 APCs and other utility vehicles of the JGSDF, and even BTR-60s of the Vietnamese People's Army. Years ago it would have been unthinkable that communist Vietnam and Capitalist America would ever be friends after the Vietnam war, but the wounds did finally heal and both countries more or less got over their violent history.

Now both Hanoi and Washington were the best of allies, despite their different ideologies. With China breading down the neck of Hanoi, their friendship between the two former adversaries had become even closer. Hence the reason why they had men and equipment on Japanese soil.

Soon, the assembled group totaling over 40 vehicles came upon their objective. A fake town which had been assembled in the middle of the forest ass apart of Tiger Shield. The objective of this exercise was to successfully clear the "village" of enemy combatants and occupy it as a supply base. In this case, JGSDF personnel would be playing the role of the enemy force currently occupying the village. Their job would be to make it as hard as possible for the combined forces to take the area and exploit any weaknesses the three groups had.

From his position within Tanker 6, Lewis used his vehicle's optical system to scan the target before them. He could see several "hostiles" hiding on some of the buildings, some of whom were armed with what looked like anti-tank missile launchers. There was a main road that lead straight through the town with several wrecked vehicles parked in various spots along the route. There were numerous side streets as well, but from he saw they looked to be too narrow for the larger armored vehicles to traverse.

Soon, the convoy began to split up and take up positions around the village, in an attempted to cover all exit and entry points into the area. While the remainder slowly began to enter the mock town to begin the operation.

Tanker 6 and the Vietnamese contingent were among this group, as the ACV was gonna be providing fire support for the combined marines and soldiers. It did not take long for the opposing force to engage and almost immediately, the air was filled with the sounds of automatic gunfire and explosions. Though for this exercise, blanks were being used instead of live rounds. While the explosions were controlled and set off by remote control. Sensors mounted on each man and vehicle would alert them if they had either been "wounded" or "killed" in action.

Every so often Tanker 6 would aim its turret and let loose with simulated burst of fire. The occasional tone in their head sets, coupled with the plumes of smoke would alert the crew that they had indeed "destroyed" their target.

As this was going on, Itami held on tightly to his Type 89 rifle, as he and his group ran out of their APC and towards cover inside a nearby house. Moments later, an amber light mounted on the very same vehicle they had ran from began to flash. Signaling it had been destroyed by an enemy anti-tank missile. It would no longer be of use to them from that point forward.

"Shit!"the commanding officer growled. "looks like we will be on our own. We need to clear this building and secure the top level so that we can cover friendly forces. Kuribayashi! Itami! Take point!"

"Yes sir!" the two soldiers replied, as they began to slowly make their way up the near by stairway. Weapons drawn and pointed into the dimly lit area. But for reason only known to herself, the buxom sargent yelled loudly and charged up the stairs and into a room. Much to the surprise/dismay to the rest of the her team. Moments later a series of beeps, followed by a a disgruntled female voice could be heard coming from the upper levels.

"Welp, the baka got herself killed... again." the squad leader groaned, just as a "grenade" landed just feet away from the group. Moments later all the sensors went off... "and she got us all killed too."

For now at least, their day was over.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

Several hours had passed and by now, the attack was over. The opposing force had either been eliminated or fled or surrendered, while the town was now firmly in allied hands. After evaluations were given _(and in Kuribayashi's case, several layers stripped off ber by her CO.)_ the multinational force were now getting ready to camp out in the village for the night. They were still on high alert, as the exercise was still ongoing and there was a strong possibility that a night attack could occur.

But for now at least, the troops could take some time to relax. In a small area near the town center, Tanker 6 was now parked up and it crew were now just sitting around eating MREs, but they were not alone. As right next to them, two of the Vietnamese BTRs were also parked and the soldiers inside were also eating their meals along with the Americans.

"What a day..." Williams sighed heavily, as he ate the contents of his MRE packet. "Can't wait to get back home and get a real meal!"

"Amen to that, brother!" Puller replied. "First thing I am doing when we get back, dive into the NYC and eat a whole pizza from Lombardi's!"

"AWW YEA!" the Lance Corporal said happily, "I could eat 2!"

"Well.. I have been dying to try my wife's home made Chicken Pot pie since we got here!" Santo replied, as she could clearly remember the taste of her wife's home cooking. "You have not lived, till you tried her cooking!"

"I will take your word for it." the Lance Corporal replied. "Tho she probably ain't got nothin on my Mama's curry chicken roti!"

"Is this what all you do in your free time, talk about food?" a Vietnamese lieutenant by the name of Dao asked curiously. Though, some of the things they talked about did sound rather delicious.

"Gotta talk about something to pass the time." private Kenny Valentine, the forth member of Tanker 6's crew replied. "and we cant always talk about work. Besides, you cant tell me don't miss any meals from your home"

"Well... you got me there." Dao replied, " I know this one place near Hanoi that makes the best Hoi An noodles in the country! First thing I doing when I get back is buy like, 4 meals and eat them all!"

The Marines and the other Vietnamese soldiers began to laugh and continued on with small banter. Eventually the conversation drew the attention of a certain sargent who was kinda feeling depressed after today's recent events.

Kuribayashi was not having a good day, after she got herself and her team "killed" in today's exercise. Her rather reckless actions did not sit well with most of her team and especially their commanding officer. As a result, she and her unit had to sit out the rest of the battle and since it was all her fault, the young woman had to do KP duty and serve meals to the other soldiers. But fortunately for the young woman, the CO finally took pitty on her and she was allowed some time to herself before lights out were called.

As she walked through the darkened, mud covered streets, she could hear laughter coming from some of the parked APCs. Apparently the Marines and the Vietnamese were having an improptu get together and were sharing stories about their day. It was not long before curiosity got the better of her and the buxom brunette decided to listen in on the conversation. Somehow, she was able to climb on top of the parked Tanker 6 without being noticed and began to listen in.

"... it cant be as bad as that JGSDF soldier from today!" Puller replied with a chuckle, after one of the Vietnamese soldiers recounted how he caused his BTR to be "destroyed" during the exercise. "from what I heard from one of the Japanese soldiers, the female sargent went all gung ho and got her entire unit killed!"

"Oh yea, that Shino chick!" William laughed out, " _Sargent Cutie McSlaughter!"_

"Yea, she looks harmless, but I wouldn't want to get in a fight with her!" Kenny replied. "Remember when she spared with that Gurkha the other day? I swear to god, I genuinely thought she would have to be put down just to end the match!"

"And after she had already won the fight too!" Puller added on. "Though she only one because that Nepalese guy just didn't want to keep pinning her!"

"Though I would not mind getting pinned by her!" The Lance Corporal said rather suggestively, causing a few whoops from the gathered group.

"Amen to that, Punjab!" Puller replied. "She does have some nice... assets."

"Very nice assets." Kenny finnished, as Santo just nodded in silent agreement. "Cute, but dangerous. If not to the enemy, then to her own troops!"

Needless to say, Shino was both shocked and slightly hurt by some of these comment, feeleing which quickly turned into anger... and pride? On he one hand, the marines were making fun of her recent screw up but then again they all thought of her being highly attactive. It was rare for her to hear someone refer to her a "pretty"... then again she would only hear it when no one knew she was there to hear them. To which, said person was usually left either bruised, bleeding or both.

She was so lost in thought, that she began to lose her grip and with a shriek, began to fall. A shriek that caught the attention of Lewis who looked up from his position. The last thing he sway were two large breast covered in a military uniform fall towards him, before everything want black. The next thing he knew, he was struggling to breath as the green mass on top of him smothered his face.

Though it did ot take long for the Sargent to realize where she was, literally jumping up and dusting herself off. Before muttering apologies to a very surprised group of Soldiers and Marines, and running off back to her unit.

"Hey Punjab, you alright?" Puller asked his friend, as the stood over the now dazed and very confused Lance Corporal.

"My god... they're real..." was the only thing the muttered in reply, as he laid their motionless.

"Well, at least got your wish, sir." Kenny stated, "She finally pinned you!"

There was a moment of silence before he replied... "Totally worth it..."

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **( Alnus Hill, three weeks later...)**_

It was an impressive sight to say the very least. In what was quite possibly the quickest mobilization of troops the Empire had seen, 60,000 Imperial troops had been assembled at the holy hill of Alnus for what was to be an historic endeavor. In the weeks leading up to this day, Emperor Molt and the Senate had unanimously voted to send an expeditionary force through the Gate and scout the lands that laid beyond it. If they were to make contact with any of the natives, they were to either be killed to taken as slaves. If a government existed, then they were to be given one ultimatum...

" _Kneel before the Empire, or be destroyed."_

There was to be no compromise, no quarter asked nor given. They would either accept the leadership of the Empire, or die. For this task, thousands of veteran soldiers and conscript alike were assembled just five hundred meters from the hill. But they were not alone.

Over a hundred Wyverns and their riders had also been committed to this mission, as well as thousands of "beast men" that had been pressed into service for the sole duty of being cannon fodder. Dozens upon dozens of flags blew in the breeze, each one representing each unit and their affiliation. As some of them belonged to some of the noble houses in the Empire.

The speeches had been given and now all that was needed, was the signal for the men to march forward. The speaches themselves were not anything new for the veteran troops, as they had all heard it before on many a campaign to expand the Empire's boarders and this was no diffirent. They were all told that what they were doing was for the benefit for not only the Empire, but for what ever poor savages that were not fortunate to be born under Sadera's rule. They were going to bring civilization and enlightenment to the unwashed masses and show them the way.

But while it was motivation for the Human troops, the Beast men were less than motivated. As they were all the results of the Empire's expansions and were now apart of a government that did not in anyway, see them as equals. In the eyes of the empire, they were less than human and would be treated as such.

Suddenly, the war drums began to sound and the columns of Imperial troop began to march forward and up the hill. It took a few minutes, but finally the force came upon the massive stone structure that rested on Alnus hill. A structure that was impressive as it was foreboding, as the massive doors were now open and lead into a black void.

Some of the Beast men were rather unnerved by the sight before them and even some of the wyverns began to act up as they walked towards the Gate. But most of the force entered the darkness without hesitation. As they all felt that they mission was just and they were going to bring great wealth to the Empire...

They march forward with the belief that their destiny laid beyond the Gate. Yet none of the soldiers could have ever known that their current actions would lead to event not even the greatest of Oracles could ever see coming. They believed they were going go bring glory for the Empire and the Emperor...

But all they would bring, was a War...

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _Please leave a review and leave your thoughts. They usually help me when writing future chapters. But one disclaimer, don't bother asking a question and you don't have an account for me to respond to, I am NOT gonna answer them in my notes. Until next time, NIGHTSTALKER our!_

 _ **TRIVIA :**_

 _Her Majesty's Australian Ship Canberra (LO2) is a real vessel in service in the Royal Australian Navy and is based off the Spanish built Juan Carlos I Aircraft Carrier._

 _Indian Navy Ship Vikramaditya is an Kiev-class Aircraft Carrier that was brought from Russia and refitted for use by the Indian Navy._


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ _Bet you weren't expecting a update from me so soon? But here it is, the next installment of my GATE series._

 _Now just a bit of a warning, I will be breaking this into parts since I did not want to make it too long, plus I wanted to get it out today._

 _So this is part one and I hope you enjoy! Now on to the story..._

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **( Chapter 3: Force will be met by Force PT. 1)**_

 ** _Date: August 15_ _th_ _, 20XX_**

 _ **Time: 1035 hrs**_

 _ **Location: Japan**_

Despite the minor inconveniences which had been encountered, most of the Japanese populace generally welcomed the presence of the foreign troops in their country. Over the last 6-8 weeks, their country had bore witness to the largest military exercise ever seen in the western Pacific region and although many ultra-nationalist and communist factions and strongly condemned Tiger Shied, rest of the county more or less didn't mind that such an exercise was taking place.

For weeks, Japanese social media were flooded with both images and/or videos of foreign helicopters or fighter jets flying across the sky and over Japanese town. Photos showing American and Japanese forces interacting with Indian and even Nepalese soldiers were a common sight in many news papers for days, while every so often a road or two would be closed off for a few hours to allow the movement of military equipment form one area of the country to another. There were a few delays, but they generally did last long and the populace didn't really mind. As they were well aware as to why such an exercise was taking place.

But for the final week of Tiger Shield, the Japanese people got an opportunity to get a closer look at some of the foreign troops and their vehicles in their country.

Even though Tiger Shield primarily involved military exercises, the goal of cooperation between nations was still a core factor in its creation. Japan in recent years, had more than it's fair share of natural disasters take place. Some of which the country still had not fully recovered from. Since a lot of the participating countries had similar problems, it was largely agreed upon that the final week would consist of conducting massive drills which would focus on disaster relief, as well as search and rescue operations.

As a result of this, numerous towns and even certain districts of Tokyo itself would see a number of military units come in and begin the final phase. Local and regional groups like Fire Departments and law enforcement, would work closely with the military for this final exercise. American and British helicopters could be seen landing in schools and parks, where they would be greeted by emergency personnel and conduct mock evacuations of persons. Many Japanese civilians, mostly school students and other social groups, volunteered to act as "victims" for medical personnel to examine. While others just donated their time to assist the military where they could.

But with Tiger Shield coming mostly to a close and the focus now on disaster relief, there was really no need for most of the military units taking part to be on active duty. As a result, most of the foreign units now had some down time. While many Japanese soldiers were finally allowed to go on leave, a fact that made one certain otaku very happy.

For months, Itami eagerly looked forward for this day to come and now it was here! The largest Doujin convention for the year was about to open its doors in Ginza and the JGSDF soldiers was now on a train to the event. In the weeks leading up to the even, Itami had been hearing rumors about just to expect on the opening day. New doujin releases, signed original artwork from artist, there was even a rumor that some high profiled voice actors would be doing signings there as well.

Of course this was only the beginning, as he also planned to meet up with his wife, who had managed to pull some strings and got the two of them special access passes for the convention. Passes which would allow them to meet several artist and animators and even share a meal with them. God did he love his Risa, one hell of a woman.

But as his mind raced with thoughts about the days coming events, he was completely unaware that events were begining to unfold just a few miles away.

 _ **[ 1115 HRS ]**_

At first, it looked as if it was just another busy Saturday in Ginza. As thousands of people just went went about their day at the busy intersection, some heading for work or even heading towards the aforementioned convention that was taking place. But that was all about to change.

Most people didn't even notice the phenomena, but soon the dull shimmer of light suddenly began to take shape in the middle of the busy intersection. Cars came to a stop and the constant flood of humanity slow to a crawl. As a large crowd began to form and look on in awe at the phenomena unfolding before them.

"What it that?"

"Is it some kind of event...?"

"That is some good special effects...!"

"I wonder what's all this is about...?"

Both Japanese and tourist were all at a loss for words at this point, was what began as a traslucent light show suddenly revealed itself to be a massive stone structure that now rested in the middle of the street. By now everything had come to a complete stop, as the crowd just looked on in absolute awe and wonder. Suddenly, the large stone doors swung open and out of the darkness marched hundreds of men that were dressed in what looked like ancient Roman legion armor lead by a man dressed rather ornately and riding a brown horse that wore armor that was just as ornate as he was.

There was a moment of genuine silence as the crowd continued to watch the spectacle before them, still not sure as to what was actually going on. Suddenly the man on the horse yelled out something in a language no one knew and within seconds, the Roman legion rushed forward and began to attack the now frightened crowd. Within minutes dozens of civilians were brutally cut down, as the attacking force chased the panicked survivors into the city.

" _Such wealth and magnificence..."_ General Calass Ro Landa said breathlessly, as he looked on in wonder at the city before him. Towers of glass and stone that seemingly stretched into the sky abd blocked the sun. roads that were wider than anything he had seen before and paved with a black material he had never seen before. Surely the engineers of such wonders would prove to be quite valuable to the empire once this city had been conquered.

" _The Imperial Treasury will be filled a thousand times over! For Sadera and The Empire it commands, I hear by claim these lands and its people for his exelency Emperor Molt Sol Augustus!"_ The general said in an almost arrogant tone, and his more of his men flooded out of the gate and into the city.

Soon, the Wyverns and their riders had emerged from the darkness and flew off into the city. Their job was to locate targets of intrest, as well as determine just how large the city was. Much to the shock of many Japanese citizens who were still unaware of the apparent massacre that was now taking place. As they could see the large reptilian creatures and their riders flying outside their office windows.

But it was not long before news about the attack on Tokyo began to spread across the city, as numerous persons began to post videos of the attacking army online. While the city police department were now being flooded with reports what was going on. Images of people being cut down as they tried to get away soon made their way to the media houses and eventually, the Japanese military...

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **{ Camp Fuji }**_

 _ **[ II45 HRS ]**_

"Finally, some down time." Williams said to himself, as he made his was back to the motor pool. In his hands, he carried a large Pizza box with two smaller boxes and a two litter bottle of Vanilla coke. Thanks to some of the marines that were permanently stationed at the base, the Lance Corporal had learned of a Pizza parlor in the near by town and decided to celebrate his team's performance in the recent exercise. It took some doing, but mission accomplished.

But even more so, he knew that once her returned home to America, he would be going on leave for a month. Which would give him time to visit his parents and sisters back in New Jersey and even get some time in with Berk County VFD. He never planned on staying in the Marines for the rest of his life and he was actually slated to leave the marines once his commission was up next year. Sure he would still be in the reserves, but at least he would be able to pursue his ultimate goal of being a Fireman. He was proud to be a Marine, but there were other things he would like to do in his life and at the top of that list, was to become a Fireman just like his father.

He was just about to enter the facility when alarms began to sound and a voice over the PA system began to speak... ' _All personnel are ordered to report to their assigned units garrison and await further orders form Unit commanders! This is not a drill, I repeat, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!'_

Wth out even thinking twice, the Marine ran to his vehicle with Pizza and drinks still in tow and after resting them in a safe place, grabbed an M4 rifle and linked up with the rest of his team.

"What the hell is going on?" the Lance Corporal asked, as he took position with the rest of his team in front of Tanker 6.

"We don't know, man." Puller replied. "Haven't heard anything."

"Guys looks!" Santo said, as she motioned to a column of Japanese trucks speeding pass their location. "Where they headded?"

"SHIT!" Puller spat out, just as a pair of F-35s screamed over head and out of the base. "They look like they in a hurry." he commented, just as the sounds of helicopters began to fill the air. "You don't think this is surprise drill?"

"ATTENTION!" Colonel Gibbs announced, as he entered the motor pool to address his troops. "Listen up! What i'm about to tell you is gonna sound like horse shit, but it is true!. Twenty minutes ago, it was reported that Tokyo was under attack by an unknown enemy force! From the reports we are reciving, hundreds of civilians have been killed and the enemy force is still moving through the city as we speak!"

"Do we have any information of just who is behind the attack?" one of the Tank commanders present asked out of curiosity.

"Negative, all we know it there is a lot of the bastards and they are killing everything that moves." the Colonel replied. "The Japanese government has given us permission to engage the enemy force and rescue any civilians that may be trapped. SO MOUNT UP AND PREPARE TO MOVE OUT!"

"SIR, YES SIR!" came the unanimous reply, as the Marines mounted their vehicles and prepared to move out. But they were not the only ones that had been called to arms. A frantic call from the Indian Embassy had been received by New Dheli and as a result, the 12th Armored Regiment and was now on the move with their T-90s reving their engines and making a bee line for Tokyo. It was a similar case for the Indonesian and Filipino units as well, as the attack seemed to be moving into the Diplomatic district of the city.

Soon, a combined force of Leopards, Abrams, ACVs and other heavy equipment rolled out of Camp Fuji under heavy JGSDF and Police escort. Each vehicle with weapons primed and each soldier/Marine armed and ready to face what ever threat waited for them in Tokyo.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **[ 1205 HRS ]**_

Meanwhile over Tokyo, a large group of Wyverns flew through the sky unopposed. Each rider taken aback by just how large this city truly was and just how high some of these structures reached into the heavens. Truly the people of this relm were very skilled in construction and engineering. Yet, they seemed to lack any form of defense against the Imperial army. Maybe they believed they would never be attacked, maybe they had been at peace for so long, they no longer saw the need for an army. What ever the case may hve been, t was certainly foolish and such arrogance would be punished.

Soon, the group of Wyverns came across an area of the city that had the most curious of beast resting on the ground. They were all resting on the ground and next to what the riders asssumed to be a stable of some kind. This must have been where these people kept their fly beast, and used this area to not only hold them, but to keep them fed while they rested. If they killed these cratures now while they had the element of surprise, then this city would truly be defenseless!

Without a second thought, the Wyvern force dove upon the apparent stable and drew spears. Meanwhile on the ground, the Haneda airport crew were only now getting word of the day's recent events but were still unaware of just how big it was and were busily going about their duties. That was until an explosion was heard that shook the ground and when the turned to investigate, they saw large plumes of smoke rising from the near by runway. While what once had been a ANA 787 airline burned uncontrollably in the grass. Moments later the Wyvern unit swooped in and began to attack both the parked aircraft and the defensless airpot staff.

This was a scene that was being played out almost all over the city. In the diplomatic district, U.S. Marines attached to the American embassy were desperately trying to hold off the advancing Imperial army. They had taken in as much civilians as they could behind their walls before being forced to shut the gates and activate the barriers. A similar scene was also being played out at the Indonesian Embassy as well, as security staff were doing what they could to hold the line. But not all diplomatic missions were lucky, as thick black smoke could be seen pouring out of what had once been the South Korean Embassy. While employese of the Indian Embassy were now being evacuated with the assistance of Tokyo police.

The situation in Ginza and the surrounding area was quickly deteriorating, what ever police units that had responded to the first calls for help were now either dead or helping in getting people to safety. The sky was now filled with Wyverns that were picking off any targets they found. It didn't matter if the persons were running away or wounded. Man, woman, they were all targets of opportunity and the Imperial soldiers loved it.

It was not long before another group of Wyverns mad their way to the coast and saw what they perceived to be a port of some kind. There were massive ships docked and large amount of personnel on the docks themselves. Another easy target for the Wyvern riders of the Empire to destroy. Getting into formation, the group made their attack run on the oddly shaped vessels docked in the enemy port. They were so big and had no sails, very odd things to say the very least. But it did not look as if any of the crew on them were going to defend their ships. If anything, must of them had ran below decks, leaving only a few to defend the vessel.

Such great marvels, yet they had no will to fight.

Suddenly, there was a buzzing sound that came from the gray vessel below and in an instant, two Wyverns and been reduced to nothing more than clouds of red mist. Another buzzing sound and two more vanished from the sky. The last tine the leader of the group saw were flashs of light coming from the deck of the ship, before hearing the buzzing sound one last time. All that was left of him was a singe green wing that fell into the sea with a trail of smoke coming from it.

"Target down!" the weapons officer announced, as the USS Cowpens continued to engage the incoming hostiles. Ever since new about Ginza reached Yokosuka, the entire base and the vessel docked in it had gone on high alert and ship defense systems activated. Cowpens herself was not the only vessel to score a kills on the hostile force, as several American and Japanese destroyers and cruisers and begun firing their CWIS the moment the Wyverns entered their air space. But this was only a taste of thing that were to come.

As the multi-national force began to close in on the Japanese capital, the Imperial army was about bare witness to just what this new world had in store for them. They came through the Gate on a mission of Conquest, but they were about to see just how their unwarranted act of aggression against the city was about to be greeted.

Force would be met by force...

TBC...

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _And there is part one. Now thinking up part two and hope to have it up in the next couple of weeks. As always please leave a review and tell me what you think. Until next update, NIGHTSTALKER signing out!_

 _No Trivia this time..._


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_ _Just as I promised, the next chapter is here and I know that some of you are eagerly waiting for this update. But before I do, just a few annoucements._

 _First of all, if anyone from the countries I have mentioned in this fic so far, fell free to send me suggestions of what units and/equipment you think your country would send through the GATE to Falmart._

 _Second, I will not be taking Ocs, because in my experience, I have notice some persons send me descriptions in the past and honesty they read like Mary Sues._

 _Third, and this is the hardest for me to admit, I have lost my muse for "A DEMON IN CRYSTAL TOKYO" and I just may not focus on that as much. Will I abandon it? No. but I will not be focusing on it as much as TIGER STRIKE. Just wanted to get that out of the way._

 _Again, special thanks to UN Peacekeeper for helping me with this fic. He actually helped a bit with this chapter. Thanks man._

 _So without further ado, on to the story..._

 _Standard diSclaimers still apply._

 _WARNING! I have a scene in here that may trigger some, so you have been warned!_

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **( Chapter 4: Force Will be Met with Force Pt. II )**_

 _ **Date: August 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 20XX**_

 _ **Time**_ : _**1200 hrs.**_

 _ **Location: Ginza, Tokyo.**_

"So much wealth and skill, yet they can't seem to put up a good fight!" Calass muttered to himself, as more and more of his army flowed through the Gate and into the city. So far their mission was going far better than he could ever hoped, as his men had march unopposed into the city. From the reports he was getting, there was still no signs of any enemy legion or signs that a counter attack was imminent. So far they had managed to set up an large camp around the Gate, a rather large one too, and yet there was still no news about any enemy forces approaching.

Surely a civilization that is able to build structures that can climb into the heavens, would have some form of military to protect it's people. But other than a few reports of a hand full of individuals putting up meager resistance, there was nothing to say that an counter attack was imminent. Not that he was complaining though, as the seasoned commander knew just how bad a battle could get. Besides, his men had already managed to round up some of the natives and place them in chains. To be fair they all looked rather clean and healthy, they would most certainly fetch a price as slaves. Though... he may keep some of the younger females for himself, latest additions to his personal harem.

From the soft sobs her could hear coming from the women, it would not be hard to break them into their new lives.

"Sir!" a soldier cried, as he ran up to his commander. "Our men have successfully taken an enemy stronghold and captured their colors!" the young man said proudly, as he held up the enemy flag. It was a tri-color of Saffron,White and Green with what looked like a small wheel in the center.

"Very good!" Calass said proudly, as he had one of his guard take the flag and place it with the others. "At this rate we shall have this city under our control by the end of the day!"

"Have you heard anything from the Wyvern riders?" the young man asked again, just as the new slaves were being forced through the Gate. "The leader of one unit had said that they were going to scout out what looked like a sea port."

"Sea port?" the Legatus responded curiously... "A sea port must mean that this world must be for bigger that we originally expect. Once they return, I will have them lead our army to take it! There we can capture the enemy ships and use them to expand our reach across this realm!"

At that moment, Calass began to have visions for grandure as he pictured himself returning to the Imperial Capital. A massive parade would he held in his honor as he marched through the streets with thousands of captive in tow. History would remember him as the General that conquered an new world and he would most certainly earn a place of reverence in the afterlife. But his train of though was suddenly interrupted by the sounds of thunder coming from the sky.

As the Imperial force looked up, they were greeted by a sight that would forever haunt them. They had looked up just in time two see two Wyverns suddenly explode into massive fire balls that consumed both beast and it's rider. Moments later, two gray birds flew past at an incredible speed and disappeared over the buildings.

"What magic is this?" a now very confused Caluss asked himself, as an sense of dread suddenly came over him.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **(1320 HRS)**_

The streets were quiet and were littered with a combination of garbage, abandoned vehicles and dead bodies. This was the sight that greeted Tanker 6 and its crew, as it and a small force of Indian soldiers made their way towards Ginza itself. No sooner had the International force had arrived into the city, the respective units were divided up were given new orders. While most were ordered to head towards the diplomatic sector to assist the numerous diplomatic missions that were now under siege, others were dispatched to clear the city and if needed, evacuate any civilians they found.

Thus Tanker 6 and two other ACVs, along with elements of the 11th Gorkha Rifles had been formed up into a made shift unit. Their task was to head into the city and search for survivors. If any were found, they were to take them to the Imperial palace where many were now taking shelter behind it's walls. It was a task that was given to all the ACVs of Third Tracks and with the M1s needed in the Diplomatic sector, Tanker 6 the ACVs and their auto cannons would have to provide heavy fire support in case hostiles were encountered.

While both 11TH Gorkhas were using a mixture of Maruti Gypsys and Tata Safari's as transport. The ACVs themselves only had their crew and would be used to transport any civilians found. But so far, the Joint Indian-American force had yet to encounter anyone. The air was thick with smoke coming from the many burning cars that had crashed as the populace fled. Tanker 6 was in the lead, its turret slowly scanning the area and the small convoy rolled forward. Behind them were the Gorkhas in there 4 vehicles followed by _Wicked Witch_ and _Cruel Intentions,_ the other two ACVs bringing up the rear.

Clearing another intersection, the convoy soon came across a horrific sight. It was a bus that had crashed into a store front and was now engulfed in flames. But what really disturbed the Marines and Soldiers, was that the bodies around the vehicle showed signs of violence. Some were missing heads, others had large gashes about their bodies while others were impaled with what looked like... spears?

"Jesus..." Puller gasped out, as he and the rest of Tanker 6 gazed upon the seen before them. "Just who are we dealing with?"

"I don't know." The Lance Corporal replied with an emotionless tone in his voice. Though he was very much shaken by the sight before him "But they have a lot to answer for."

"All vehicles, we are approaching target." an voice with an thick Indian accent suddenly announced over the radio. Prior to their deployment, they had received reports of persons being trapped in a small shopping complex. Apparently a police officer had managed to get a group of civilians inside and locked the front doors as the attacking army advanced through the streets, but the last message that was received was a panicked call from a woman who screamed that they were getting in. after that, silence.

It was at this point, the Indian contingent came to a stop and exited their vehicles. While the ACVs formed a perimeter around the intersection to provide fire support. Maybe there were still survivors in hiding, they were just too afraid to come out. With their _1B1 INSAS_ rifles in hand, the Indians split off into teams of four and entered some of the near by buildings that had open entrances. While the remainder stayed with the vehicles and Marines outside. Their weapons pointed into the urban landscape, waiting for an enemy that showed no mercy.

In one of the buildings, Corporal Vijay Suraj lead his fire team down a flight of stairs that seemed to lead into the building's store room. From the looks of things, said building may have been some kind of book store that specialized in Japanese comics and of the sort. But now it was in a complete mess, as the floors were now covered in Manga and other items. Disturbingly... there were also several dead bodies that showed signs of extreme violence, including one of a police officer that was now missing his head. . It was dark and the air was stagnant and the sent of death was pungent. The air conditioning system was off, possibly for the same reason the lights were not working.

Suddenly they heard sounds coming from a near by door that was ajar Taking point, Vijay moved up with his team and took out a small mirror to use. As he intended to use it to peak inside the room but what he saw filled him with absolute rage. For in the reflection he could clearly see two individuals dressed in Imperial Roman legion armor engaged in a act with a woman. A woman that could not have been more than 17 years of age., as several other individuals watching and laughing.

Somehow the Gorkha was able to keep his composure despite what he had seen and said, "Have 9 hostiles and one civilian." The corporal informed the rest of his team. "4 on the left, 3 on the right. Two with the hostage. Fix Bayonets."

Without question, the other 3 Gorkhas did as they were told and prepared to storm the room. V ijay knew it was too dangerous to use their rifles in such an confined space, as their gun fire could kill the poor woman trapped inside. As a result, they would have to get up close and personal with these would be Romans.

"Jai Maa Kali, Ayo Gorkhali!"

The Imperial solders were caught completely by surprise as they soon came face to face with men carying black staffs and yelling in an language they had never heard before. But it was also the last things they would ever see and hear, they they were soon cut down. The Gorkhas making quick work of the enemy force, as their blades tasted blood and struck down their enemies.

By the time it was over, all but two of the Imperial soldiers were dead, the survivors now nursing horrific gashes on their arms and now cowering on the floor. Meanwhile the young woman they had just rescued just laid motionless on the floor, the odd sniffle signaling she was still alive. All be it traumatized from her unspeakable ordeal.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Vijay asked the teen, genuinely worried about her well being. She just hugged her savior tightly as she cried into his shoulder.

"Get her outside, have the Americans take her to safety." the Gorkha ordered, as he gave an death glare at the two prisoners. A part of him just wanted to finish the two "men" off right there and then, what they had done was absolutly unforgivable and he doubted the world would mourn their deaths. But he had an obligation to make sure they would be punished for their unspeakable crime in a court of law. Begrudgingly, Suraj tied up the two soldiers (roughly) and escorted them outside.

There, they saw that the other teams had also manage to rescue a number of civilians from the surrounding buildings as well. A couple Japanese military trucks had arrived to take them to safety, while the woman that was rescued was loaded into Wicked Witch with a medic tending to her wounds.

"All availible units!" a frantic voice suddenly spoke through the radios, "Enermy forces have begun to converge on the Imperial Palace! All all available units respond!"

"Shit..." Williams spat out, as he grabbed the com and replied "This is Tanker 6 responding!"

"Cruel Intentions, responding!" came a voice from the other ACV.

"11th Gorkhas responding!" Vijay also replied, as he and his team ran into their Gypsy before speeding off. Followed by the two Amphibious Combat Vehicles, while Wicked Witch and the remaining force would escort the civilians to safety with the Japanese.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **( Imperial Palace, 1400 hrs... )**_

The palace grounds were now flooded with frightened and desperate people, as thousands of them had seek shelter in the ancient fortress for safety. Children cried as desperate parents tried to locate their own children in the chaotic scene, as they hoped that some how they had managed to get to the Palace after being separated in the attack. Women and even some men cried, as every person who was able began to barricade the entrances, an action that was made more frantic when word came that the enemy army was now marching towards their location.

Palace security, as well as a number of police officers who had arrived earlier were doing their best to keep the civilians calm and a few even took up post on the walls with their Nambu Model 60s in hand. But the Japanese police were not alone, as there were a number of Diplomatic Security personnel who had fled to the palace after their Embassies were evacuated.

Royal Marines attached to the UK Embassy were on the walls as well with assault rifles in had, as they had managed to evacuate staff to safety after the attack began. There were also a number of ROK Diplomatic securiy personnel there as well, they were not as fortunate as the British as the invading army had managed to over run the Republic of Korea embassy before an evacuation could be issued. But some how a number of the survivors had made it to the palace and the Koreans were not going to what happened to theor Embassy, happen here as well.

Yet it was in this desperate scene, that Itami found himself in, as he had not only managed to get to safety, but everyone else here as well. He was literally near ground zero when the attack began and after being forced kill an attacking "soldier", he was able to get to the palace and have them open the gates to let the fleeing crowd inside. He was able to call Risa and much to his relief, she had told him that she had not even left home yet. Meaning she was far away from the chaos. Yet despite his relief, the young man wounder just what the hell was going on! Just hours ago he was on his was to Mei-con when what looked like Roman Legion suddenly appeard and began to kill everything in sight.

Now these same legions were running around Tokyo and on their way here. He just hoped that help would arrive before the Legions did, as the JSDF lieutenant doubted that the units there would be able to hold off that many men.

Suddenly there was a commotion on one of the walls, a Korean was shouting as Royal Marines and police ran towards him. Soon more shouting could be heard as what sounded like drums began to fill the air. It didn't take long for Itami to realize just what was going on. The enemy was literally at the gate.

Meanwhile outside, Legate Samnus El Copa lead his army toward the enemy fortress. So far the people of this land had yet to put up an fight and many slaves had already been taken by his men. But now their real prize was at hand, as he could see the enemy fortress come into view as he approached. If he could seize this enemy strong hold, then he would undoubtibly secured his place among the Empire's greatest military leaders. Legate Calass may have been the leader of this mission, but history would remember him as the General who captured this fortress, history would certainly remember his name for that.

"For the Glory of Sadera!" the Legate yelled loudly and with that, his men began to attack the stone walls and crash into the massive doors in front. Hundreds archers let loose with a volley of arrows that flew over the walls, as soldiers ran up with long ladders in an attempt to storm the enemy fortress. Fortunately, many of the civilians were able to get inside the main building but others were not so lucky, as dozens fell victim to the shower of death. In response, the Royal Marines took charge and began to return fire, killing dozens of Imperial soldiers in the process. The Koreans were no slouches either, as they too began to fire with their MP-5s, while the Police and Palace security did what they could to help the wounded. But all they were doing was buying time.

Despite their technological advantage, they only had so many men and were quickly running low on ammunition. It did not take a genius to realize that if help didn't come soon, the Palace would be over run in no time. Suddenly Itami could hear something over the fanatic yells of the attackers outside. A very familiar sound that was soon being heard by Legate Copa and his men as well. A chopping sound.

"What is this magic?" The Imperial officer asked himself, as his horse begin to get a little antsy. It became louder and louder until suddenly, a black creature suddenly appeared overhead. Shocking every single one of the Imperial soldiers there. For what felt like an eternity, the black creature stared down the opposing force which had now stopped their assault on the Imperial palace. But while the Imperial soldiers were in complete awe, the palace defenders felt overwhelming jubilation . Suddenly the AH-64 Apache let loose with its 30mm Chain gun and within seconds, dozens of soldiers were instantly ripped to shred by the explosive shells. Moments later two more Apaches appeared and began to follow suit as a formation of CH-53K Super Stallions escorted by a couple AH-1Z Vipers and UH-1 Venom (Huey) gunships.

Copa was now in full panic, as well as the rest of his army which was now in full retreat.

"Stand your GROUND!" the Legate ordered his fleeing men, as he desperately tried to control his now panicking horse. "STAND YOUR GROU-" that was all he was able to get out, as an burst of fire from one of the Apaches struck both him and his horse. Both man and beast were now nothing more than bloody messes on the cold concrete. But none of the imperial soldiers seemed to care or even notice that their leader was now dead, as their only concern was to make it back to the Gate and Alnus Hill.

Bu their escape was soon cut short as massive green, horseless carrages appeared in front of them and began to open fire. Hundreds more were struck down was 30mm and .50 cal rounds ripped int their ranks. The only ones that seemed to not be phased by the new enemy, were the massive ogres that were apart of the would be siege, as they desperately tried to swat down the attacking helicopters with their massive clubs. But they too fell as both the Apaches and Vipers used their anti-tank missiles on the huge creatures. With predictable results.

Itami for his part, could only look on in awe as the combined American – Japanese force repelled the enemy forces, as the larger Stallions landed to deploy the Marines that were on board. While the smaller Venoms began to off load much needed ammunition and other supplies for the force to use. Upon seeing what had happened, the civilian population ran out to greet their saviors, cheering wildly and yelling all forms of praises to them. But while all this was going on, the Second Lt saw a young girl crying for her mother by herself. Being the person that he was, Itami went over to comfort the child and decided to help her find her mother.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _( Music: Two Steps from Hell – Dragon Rider)_

By now the full weight of the Japanese and allied forces had begun to bare down on the city and above it. In the air, Indonesian Flankers and American F-35s teamed up with their Indian and Japanese counterparts in eliminating the Wyverns that flew about the city. Clearing the way for allied helicopter and ground units to move in. Australian NH-90s flying off the Canberra and loaded up with Australian Army personnel made their way to the Diplomatic district and landed near both the Australian and Indian Embassies, where they relieve a very exhausted security force. While this was going on, American Marines and Indian Tank Units pushed into Ginza where they encountered almost fanatical resistance. But these Imperial soldiers were no match for the combined fire power of American M1A2s and Indian T-90s, as they soon began to retreat as fast as they could.

Some soldiers, veterans, attempted to stand their ground against the attacking force, but their bravery were still no match for the wall of steel that cut them down. Over Henda Airport, Japanese F-15Js made short work of the numerous Wyvers that were attack the facility, as JGSDF units supported by Vietnamese BTR-80s units quickly moved in to secure the are and capture the few Wyvern riders that had survived. This battle was truly becoming an international effort and the Empire was learning the hard way that their aggression against the people of Tokyo had a heavy price that needed to be paid in full.

It was not long before Legate Calass began to receive reports from his commanders and from what he was hearing, it was not looking good.

"Duke Mohan and his men were wiped out near a stone river!"

"Legate Austras is missing and his men are in full retreat!"

"Gallus and his men are surrounded, they can't escape!"

"Sir, I can't see any of our Wyvern units in the sky!"

These reports and more were beginning to take their toll on Calass' garrison at the Gate and it was not long before some of the soldiers began to retreat into the Gate without being ordered. Soon, more and more of those Gray birds could be seen flying over head with screams that shake the seasoned Legate to his very core. Just what was going on?

What he had thought would be an easy victory for him and the Empire, was now turning into a blood bath for his troops. Men with staffs that shot fire and killed without being in close range fighting? Black and Gray flying chariots that moved without the need of Horses? Massive iron beast that were completely unphased by both arrows and Spears? Just what kind of world was this?

"Sir, we have to retreat!" one of his junior officer told him, "All lines have broken and the enemy is adavancing! We have to withdraw or we face destruction!"

"No!" Calass replied defiantly. "My men are battle hardened and the best the Empire has to offer! They will hold the line until reinforcements arrive!"

"Sir!" another soldier ran up to the Legate, his uniform dity and his face bruised. "The... The beastmen! They have begun to revolt!"

"What?!" Calass exclaimed, as he looked in the direction of said units. Sure enough, the Legate could see that these "things" had begun to attack the human soldiers and even began to free the new slaves that were going to be moved through the Gate.

To say Calass was furious at this point would have been correct. Many of his men were either dead or in full retreat, while at the same time an enemy that possessed magic far beyond anything they understood. But on top all of that, the Beastmen that had sworn their loyalty to Sadera and its Imperial family were now in full revolt. Just what else could go wrong?

The answer came when more of those metal Pegasus flew in low over his encampment and hovered between the Legate's army, and the Gate itself. Some of his men tried to attack the enemy with spears and arrows, some even threw their swords in defiance. But this seemingly made the flying creatures mad and death soon came swiftly for the Imperial legion. Moments later, a combined Japanese, American, Indonesian and Indian ground force poured into the are and quickly surrounded the remaining Imperial units. Upon seeing this, the Beastmen soldiers raised their weapons above their heads before kneeling down before the approaching armored vehicles.

For them, their loyalty to the Empire ended right there and hoped that the people of this world would accept their surrender. But while the Beastmen were willing to bow down in defeat, some of the more die hard Imperials attempted to attack the approaching force.

"Sadera Invicta!" they all yelled, as they charged the enemy force with swords and spears in hand. Surrender was not an option for them and the last thing they wanted was to spend the rest of their days in an dark dungeon or as slaves. They had nothing to lose at this point and a hero's death was much more welcomed. A death which was granted to them, as they were either cut down by murderous gunfire or were just simply run over by the advancing Tanks and APCs/ACVs.

By now it was very clear to see that it was all over. What was supposed to be another glorious campaign to expand the Empire's boarders had not only been stopped in its tracks, but crushed as well. His army was destroyed and his men were now instilled with an sense of fear that was not only unfamiliar, but crippling as well.

"So... what do we do?" the younger soldier asked his commander, fear evident in his words as he spoke. For Calass, there was only one thing that his men could do at this point. Slowly the Legate lowered his sword and knelt down with his hands behind his back and his head hung low. It was very clear to the survivors as to what was going on and soon, every single legionnaire followed suit. Just as soldiers emerged from their vehicles and approached with weapons in hand.

Instead of being the Legate that conquered the lands beyond the Gate, Calass now realized he would forever be known as the Legate at lead his men to destruction and surrender.

The Glorious Campaign was now over, the Empire had lost.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _The Battle of Ginza is over, the Empire has lost and in a big way. But what now? the World knows just what happened in Tokyo and you know very well that with dead civilians, will come calls for blood and justice. The Empire may have stabbed the Samurai while he was asleep, but not they have enraged the Asian Tigers and the Eagle... so stay tuned for the next chapter and the resulting fallout._

 _As always please leave a review and tell me what you think. Until next time, NIGHTSTALKER OUT!_

 _ **Trivia:**_ _"ai Maa Kali, Ayo Gorkhali" is the battle cry for Indian Gorkhas. In English it means... HAIL GODDESS MAHAKALI, THE GORKHAS ARE HERE!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ _I'm back with another update and warning, this chapter is gonna deal with the aftermath of the Battle of Ginza. So now big battles, no reactions from the Empire (just yet) and no POVs from the POWs that were taken when the Imperials surrendered. All in time, I assure you._

 _Also... I got a lot of you who sent me suggestions and thanks, but I will be very picky as to what I use. I still need suggestions as to who the Vietnamese and Indonesians would send through the Gate. I have a plan for the Invasion itself, but no spoilers for now so you will hav to wait and see what I got in the works._

 _To_ _ **MagicalGeek:**_ _I still stealing that line for my fic!_

 _To_ _ **FreeWar:**_ _No, Just no. I cant PM you so will not be taking suggestions if I can't reply to you in private._

 _To_ _ **gerviousrommel:**_ _Fun Fact, during the Falklands war, Argentine Soldiers actually surrendered once they found out Gurkhas were on the battlefield. Thought you would like that piece of information. And yea... you know Sh*t is about to get real once the Kukri comes out!_

 _To_ _ **Golden Nova:**_ _Thanks for the suggestions! Who knows, they just make an appearance in the future?_

 _And to everyone else, thanks for the feedback! But disclaimer, I will not be responding to annonymous reviewers. So enoUgh of tHat, on to the fic!_

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **( Chapter 5: Aftermath )**_

 _ **August 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 20XX**_

 _ **Berks County Volunteer Fire Department. Ceder Hill, New Jersey.**_

 _ **6: 45 AM**_

Located near the edge of the town of Ceder Hill, was where one would find the home of the Berks County Volunteer Fire Department. Formed in 1947, at a time the area was experiencing a massive population boom after the end of World War II, the group was for a time at least one of only a handful of Fire fighting units that operated in that region of the state. Berks County was a large area that covered a number of small towns and farms and Berks County VDF was usually the only unit that would respond in to an incident that had been called . Need it be a car accident or house fire, Berks County VDF was always the ones to respond and it's importance to the region was never in doubt. Even when in the 1970's new fire departments were created with funding from the local government, Berks County was still in operation and almost always the first unit to respond.

Even today that was still the case, as the station would sometimes be called in to assist other fire units area on occasion. The Fire House was located near the edge of town and had become some what of a local land mark. But even though the unit was funded through donations from the public, Berks County was rather well equipped. The station itself housed three vehicles, a _"Pumper"_ which had been donated by the New York City Fire Department some years back. A modified M35 " _Brush Truck"_ which was the oldest truck still in use in the county and had been originally been a military cargo truck before being acquired and modified, and finally a converted Mack truck that started life as a Cement pumper, but now sported a large chrome tank to carry water. The building itself use to be an warehouse before it became what it was today and was sometimes it would be used to hold local events and cookouts by not only the community, but by the fire fighters themselves.

One such Fire fighter was now pulling onto the property, just as the sun crested the small hill the station resided on. Today was gonna be a busy day for him as his men, as they planned to do some much needed maintenance to not only the building, but the trucks as well. Tanker 6 needed a much needed tune up and the transmission needed servicing, while there were a couple windows that needed to be changed after a storm passed through last weekend, it was going to be a busy day to say the very least. Puling into his assigned spot and switching off the engine of his Explorer, the older fire chief could see several other vehicles there as well. This meant that the Berks VDF had it's full contingent on site.

This made the man very happy indeed, then again he expected as much. But upon entering the building, he noticed that everyone there were gathered in the living area. There attention drawn to the flat screen television mounted on the wall.

"Oh my god..." the Fire Chief heard one of the men gasp out, as he walked up to see what was going on. At first, Williams thought his men were all just watching a movie as she saw what looked like Roman soldiers on screen running about a modern day city street. But he soon realized that it was no movie, as he could see the CNN logo in the corner of the screen.

" What's going on?" Williams asked out loud.

"Someone attacked Japan." a fireman replied.

"What?"

"Didn't you hear?" another one replied, "Some Army just appeared in Tokyo and began attacking.!"

"HEY GUYS, LOOK!" a female officer suddenly exclaimed. "It's Louis!"

On the screen, showed video of a American ACV moving up with soldiers and firing its gun on what looked like an... Ogre? On the side of the vehicle was written in bold letters **"TANKER 6"**

"Give em' hell, Louis!" one of the men called out, as the rest just cheered on their fellow volunteer in action.

"Didn't you say your boy was in Japan on training?" the first fireman from before asked his superior officer.

The fire chief for his part could only look on in disbelief and shock. On the screen before his was his son engaged in combat against.. roman soldiers? Just what was going on. Not even bothering to to ask anymore question, he quickly took out his phone and began to dial.

" _Annie, Switch on the news...!"_

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **[ Meanwhile, in Japan... ]**_

The sun had long since gone down over the Japanese Capital, yet it's inhabitants were still trying to come to terms as to what had happened. Tokyo and Ginza in particular was on complete lock down, as military checkpoints had been set up at every major roadway leading into the city. There were still reports of fighting coming in from around Ginza, but from what was said they were more like suicidal charges rather than actual resistance.

A no fly zone now existed around Tokyo and was under constant surveillance by both Japanese and American AWACS. As fighters and helicopters buzzed the Tokyo skyline as if to reassure the still traumatized population that they were protecting them. On every major highway leading out of the city were now jammed with cars, buses and anything else that could carry people, while more and more military and even some civilian vehicles _( Ambulances and medical buses)_ rolled in carrying every thing you can imagine that would be needed after an incident like this.

Ginza... Ground Zero itself, was now devoid of any civilians. Save for the emergency personnel that were assisting in treating the wounded. The _"Gate"_ as it was now being called, was now under tight security. As barricade and machine gun nest had been hastily set up around the stone structure, as flood lights illuminated the opening and shined into the dark void that laid within it. A pair of Japanese Type-90 tanks stood guard with their guns pointed directly into the gate opening. An American M1A2 and Indonesian Leopard doing the same in support, while a number of allied vehicles were positioned behind them just in case another attack came.

Medical tents had been set up to treat those who had been wounded, as well as those who were recently rescued when the attackers surrendered. While the surviving "Romans" were now in the process of being loaded onto hastily acquired Prison trucks and even civilian buses. They would be sent to the old Olympic stadium which would be used as a POW camp until further notice. Every single prisoner having an defeated expression on their faces, as they soon realized that their fate was now in the hands of their would be victims.

The atmosphere was tense to say the very least, as there were still many questions that showed no signs of being answered any time soon. Just where did this gate come from? Who were the ones who attacked the city? Where did they come from? But most worrying, will another gate appear in another city... or even another country? Nobody knew just what would happen next, but they were not taking chances.

Yet in the middle of it all, some Marines were able to relieve some of that tension. As they were told to withdraw two blocks away from the Gate and hold position. By now, elements of the JGSDF 1ST Division had moved in and were taking up position around the Gate. Thus relieving the now very exhausted soldiers and Marines that had been engaged in fighting earlier in the day. Needless to say, it was a much needed rest and Tanker 6 was taking full advantage of it.

With their vehicle being refueled and rearmed, the crew finally got some time to enjoy the pizza Williams had brought that morning. Their first meal since the day began.

"Ugh." Puller groaned. "Cold pizza and hot coke. This is bull."

"At least we able to eat." His commander and friend replied. "Heard they have not even been able to set up any of the mobile kitchens. They keeping the roads clear for only the ambulances and other equipment to move in."

"Eh, could be worse... I guess." Puller replied, as he took another bite out of his slice. "At least it still tastes good."

"Still... warm coke." Santo grumbled, as she took another swig of her drink.

"At least no one is shooting at us." Williams added, as to took a bite of his own. "I'm still trying to get over the fact that we killed an Ogre! An honest to god Ogre!"

"And it almost got lucky!" Santo added, as she and the rest of the crew began to remember the day's earlier events. No sooner had the joint American-Indian task force arrived at the Imperial Palace, they were confronted by what could have been best described as an Ogre that could not have been more than 20 feet tall. The creature held a massive club in its right hand and an enraged look on its face. Almost immediately, Tanker 6 and Cruel Intentions opened up with their 30mm cannons while the Gorkhas opened up to dealt with the few Imperial soldiers that attempted to overwhelm their position. Despite the explosive shells impacting it's flesh, the Ogre threw its club in an attempted to destroy its assailants. Said club missing the two ACVs but destroying one of the Gypsys the Indians had arrived in.

The creature then again tried to attack, this time taking up an police car to throw again. But it would never get the chance, as the top part of the creature suddenly exploded. An action which was caused by an Leopard Tank, as it and an number of other Indonesian vehicles began to pour into the area with allied air support. After the Palace was rescued and secured, the combined allied force began to push toward Ground Zero. The ensuing battle crushing the enemy force that was there, but also revealing the Gate to the victorious men and women.

"Hey guys, look!" Kenny spoke up, as he pointed at some vehicles coming down the street.

"The POWs." Williams commented, as she watched the heavily escorted convoy drive by. "Really glad I'm not them right now."

"Yea!" Santo replied. "Did you hear what the Gurkhas found a few of them doing to that girl they rescued today?"

"Oh don't remind me." Kenny replied with a shudder. "I would have killed the bastards right there and then."

"Same, but I would say it was in self defense." Puller replied.

"I know one person that would straight up murder them on sight. Cutie McSlaughter!" Kenny replied, to which everyone nodded in agreement. "She would probably chop their heads off."

"Probably? She would!" Santo added.

"Who wouldn't?" the Lance Corporal replied, taking another bite of his cold pizza. "I wonder where is that chick, anyway?"

 _ **( Meanwhile, several miles away from "Ground Zero"... )**_

"It's just not fair..." Shino pouted, the sargent she stood with a number of other JGSDF soldiers at an check point. She was in full combat gear and was more than ready for a fight, but the problem was that she had missed it all and there was no more fighting to be had. That morning, the Close Quarters Combat expert had decided to use her down time to visit her parents outside of Tokyo. It was not something she looked forward to, as they would always pester her about her decision to join the military. But the young sargent knew that if she didn't visit them at least once, then her Parents would pester her even more. She was literally in the Train Station when news of the attack on Ginza reached her.

Almost immediately, Shino rush out of the station and hopped in the first taxi that would pick her up. But unfortunately, there was heavy traffic leading all the way back to her garrison and did not arrive until after the main force had already left. As a result, the young woman was apart of the secondary force that was mainly made up of individuals who had all been recalled to base and would be assigned to coordinate not only evacuations, but ensure what ever supplies and equipment made it to where they were needed. Basically, the proud soldier what now nothing more that a glorified traffic warden... or at least that was how she saw it.

"Stop your whining!" her commanding officer snapped back, as he was starting to grow tired of his sargent's sour attitude. "Like it or not, we have a job to do and keep the flow of traffic moving! get these civilians out of here!

Shino just remained silent and just continued to stand their with her rifle in hand. Her first real chance to see actual combat, and she completely missed it. Needless to say, Shino was not a very happy individual at that moment. Suddenly, the young woman could hear what sound like cheering coming from down the street and when she looked, Shino saw something that did little to improve her mood. For now rolling towards her position was Third Tracks.

Civilians who were making their way out of the area on foot stopped to cheer the Americans as the rolled passed, as many of them saw when the Marines came in to rescue them from the attacking army. American Marines had saved their lives and for that, they would forever be thankful. But it was not only the American who got praised, as moments later, 11th Gorkhas drove past in their 4x4s on their way back to Fuji.

"It just isn't fair..." Shino said to herself again, as she saw the convoy drive past her and the cheering crowd. But for many, help did not come in time...

In the coming days, the full extent of the damage would be revealed and the numbers would horrify not only Japan, but the world at large.

 _3,500_ civilians had been killed, while thousands more were injured during the initial attack. An attack which was now being called _"The Battle of Ginza"._ Almost half a billion dollars in damages had been caused while the immediate area around the "Gate" was now in the process of being turned into a militarized zone. But the most disturbing reports came from the survivors that had been taken captive by the invading army and rescued. Apparently the invaders had managed to take a number of civilians into the gate with them before the battle ended. among which were children. It was estimated that up to 1500 "hostages" had been taken and were now at the mercy of the very same people who launched the invasion. Worse, it was not only Japanese that were believed to have been taken or even killed during the attack.

1 _87 Americans_

 _144 Britons_

 _89 Koreans_

 _48 Filipino_

 _39 Indians_

Among other nationalities, were listed among the dead and it was believed that a number of them were now being held beyond the Gate. It was not long before an emergency meeting was held at the _United Nations_ building in New York, where discussions were held as to how to deal with the current situation. Already, the Government of Japan had received support for military action from the United States and India. With The Philippines, Indonesia and Vietnam strongly hinting that they would take part in any operation that would take place.

Destroying the Gate itself was completely out of the question, as it was largely agreed that destroying it may not be enough. What if another Gate appeared after the first one was destroyed? Even more so, what about the hostages that had been taken? They could not just leave them behind to what ever fate. Besides, who ever was responsible for the attack must be held accountable and made to know just what their aggression had caused.

Eventually, it was decided that military action would taken against this nameless enemy and the goals of said operation were given. They were:

 _The Rescue of all civilian taken hostage beyond the Gate during the Battle of Ginza._

 _Locate and detain all individuals who were behind the initial attack on Ginza for prosecution at the International Court of Justice for War Crimes._

 _To procure reparations for damages caused and for those who lost love ones during the attack._

 _Ensure that another Gate would never reappear in the future._

It was also agreed upon that Japan would not be going it alone in this endeavor. Although having a rather advanced and powerful military on paper, the Japanese Armed Forces was above all else, a Defense Force. Save for a few peace keeping operations they had taken part in over the years, the JSDF had not been in a major conflict since it's founding in 1954 and was not well versed in in the ways of war. Besides, the last war that the country had been involved in a conflict, it resulted in two Japanese cities being destroyed by early nuclear weapons. A fact which lead to Japan to initially disband their armed forces after World War 2.

As a result, the Japanese Government requested and accepted support form the United States and India almost immediately after Japan announced their intentions to go through the Gate. On Television American President John Mathews and Indian Prime Minister Indira Khan jointly pledged their support for Japan and announced that their countries would be sending their own troops in as well.

" _America has an obligation to defend its allies in their darkest hour! As well as an obligation to rescue our fellow countrymen who may be now being held prisoner by any Hostile nation beyond the Gate!" ~ Pres. John Mathews_

" _The People of India and their government stands with the Nation of Japan! The people who committed these horrific and barbaric acts showed that they do not value the lives of civilians! Indian blood was needlessly spilled trying to defend our Embassy and those who tired to seek shelter behind it's walls! This is an act that must be punished!" ~ Indira Khan, Prime Minister of India._

It was a sentiment that was now being mirrored by other governments as well. As in the following weeks, Hanoi, London, Canberra, Jakarta and Manila all pledged military support to the planned invasion beyond the Gate. All of which were readily accepted by Japan, though many Nationalist groups strongly objected to more foreign troops being stationed in Japan.

Two weeks after the Battle of Ginza, the area around Ground Zero had been transformed into a massive military post. Many of the building that surrounded the structure were now being used as make shift barracks and offices for the military. A large dome was in the process of being constructed around the Gate in an attempt to contain it, while guard towers and pillboxes were set up around the entrance. A pair of Japanese tanks were present as well, their guns focused on the opening and ready to repel any attack that might come through again. While a small memorial had now been created just a few meters away which allowed many to pay their respects to the dead.

Suddenly, a large convoy of military trucks of various sizes rolled in to the area and stopped just a few meters away from the Gate. Some were troop carriers, while others were flat beds that had tarps covering them. Tarps that were removed to reveal well equipped All Terrain Vehicles and dirt bikes that were quickly off loaded. Soon the assembled soldiers, all of whom were dressed in uniforms that were not of the standard issued to others, mounted said vehicles and made their way into the Gate.

Nobody knew just what these special forces would encounter once they made it to the other side, but one thing was certain...

The Empire was in for a rude awakening...

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N :** And so... it begins... War Drums are being sounded across the Asia-Pacific region as numerous governments have started to mobilize their militaries for the coming invasion. Special forces are now being sent through the gate, but what will be their mission? I guess you will have t wait until the next chapter to see. _

_As always, leave a review and tell me what you think! Until next time, NIGHTSTALKER OUT!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**_ _I'm back ! miss me?_

 _Anyway, I really don't have mush to say about this chapter other than, here it is. Don't want to ruin it for you. It is a filler, but is need to give you an idea what has happened and what will happen._

 _To everyone who sent me recommendations as to who will be sending through the Gate, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I have taken them into consideration, but you will have to see just who made the cut._

 _But enough babbling, on to the story!_

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **{ Chapter 6: Escalation }**_

 _ **September 23**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 20XX**_

 _ **Alnus Provence, "Special Region"**_

It all started simply enough.

Reports of strange figures darting about the shadows of the forest surrounding Alnus, strange lights in the sky, patrols swearing that they could see more lights going in and out of the Gate on Alnus Hill. Ever since the infamous failed march through the Gate, the military garrisons stationed around Alnus provence had been on high alert and for good reason. Out of the 60,000 troops that marched through on the faithful day, only a few hundred had returned. Many of whom told stories of a terrible fate that met the Imperial army beyond the Gate.

Mages that carried black staffs like nothing ever seen before, that shot fire and cut through legions like a sharp blade through tall grass. Gray metal birds that made unholy screams as they flew over head at impossible speeds and eliminated the wyvern riders in a matter of seconds. Metal beast that were completely impervious to arrows and spears...? These were men who were some of the most battle hardened soldiers the Empire had, men who had taken part in some of the bloodiest campaigns the Empire had ever seen and were now rambling on about things that should not even exist. Things that defied all known logic, yet defeated the Imperial army within hours of its invasion.

Slaves had been taken and were now on their way to the numerous slave markets that dotted the Empire, but it had come at an heavy price. A price that the Empire could barely afford, as just under 60,000 fathers, sons and brothers, did not return from what was supposed to be the Empire's crowning achievement. Instead of victory and conquest, the Empire had lost the cream of its army and although they still that hundreds of thousands to call upon, it would not be so easy to replace veteran soldiers. But soon it was realized that what ever the Empire had awoken from beyond the Gate, had followed them back to their world.

Patrols would report seeing strange objects in the sky that hovered as if they were watching them. Human figures that darted through the forest and would seemingly melt into the darkness anytime the soldiers tried to follow them. Disturbingly, there were even reports of strange figures on top even stranger "creatures" that would be seen going in and out of the Gate at night. This went on for weeks and for the most part, these sightings were just written off as nothing more that ramblings of young conscripts who were letting their imaginations get the better of them. But that began to change.

One morning, a patrol which had been sent out from one of the encampments, came across the bodies of an Imperial messenger and his horse. Both man and beast were laying in a pool of their own blood and had strange puncture marks about their bodies. Clearly they had been dead for hours, but just what caused these wounds? Worringly, the bag which were normally carried by Imperial messengers was missing as well. But this was only the beginning, as two days later, a messenger that had been sent out by the local garrison was also found dead with his bag missing as well. That night, a six man patrol was sent out to investigate just what or who were responsible for the deaths. The next day, they were all found dead with their throats slit.

By this point, panic had begun to set in among the Imperial garrisons. As in the following days more and more of the comrades would be found dead around the holy hill of Alnus. All of whom bore the same wounds. Legate Alfas De Lorro, the overall commander of the Alnus forces, saw this going on and knew he needed to place his men's minds to rest. As a result, the Legate ordered the construction of several fortified encampments around Alnus hill. With the largest and most fortified located the furthest from the hill and would house the majority of the garrison. Fort Invicta. Also, reinforcements from Italica had arrived, bringing the total number of Imperial forces around Alnus hill to 150,000.

De Lorro was confident that with this force in place, what ever was coming from beyond the gate would think twice about attack his men. Especially since no other patrols had gone missing since construction began on the forts. But he could have never for seen the storm that was to come...

" _Tornado lead to all teams, report in."_ a voice spoke into his radio, as he and his team got ready for the night's mission...

" _Cyclone 1, standing by..."_

" _Blizzard 1, standing by..."_

" _Typhoon 1, standing by..."_

" _Monsoon 1, standing by..."_

One by one, the other teams taking part in the night's operation reported in.

" _Copy, move in to begin operation."_ the operation commander ordered, as some of Earth's deadliest special forces teams advanced on the Imperial camps. For weeks, the allied forced had sent scouts into the Special Region to conduct recon. As well as gather as much information about the world the Gate lead to. After an innitial test by unmanned drones proved that the other side was safe for humans, the United States, India, Indonesia, Japan and Australia deployed their Special Forces teams in a historic act of international cooperation. As for the first time in history, _U.S. Navy SEALs, Australian SAS, Indonesian Tontaipor, Indian MARCOS and Japanese SFG_ would be working together against a common enemy.

For weeks they had done their best to gather as much information as they could from the surrounding area. A fairly easy task since the Imperials did not seem to think that someone would actually kill their horse mounted messengers. Small drones were utilized to scout the surrounding area, but now things were about to escalate. With an Invasion set to happen in the near future, the combined Special Forces Team not had new objectives. They were to either capture or kill any high ranking officer they came across, as well as cause as much havoc to the enemy force as they could. They were to destroy the enemy's ability to fight, as well as their will to fight. A task that was going to start from tonight.

Selecting a camp, each team moved in for the attack. Tonight's targets were the built up encampments with had been created by the Imperial solders. Said encampments were nothing more that small tent cities which were surrounded by crudely built wooden walls that were reinforced with earthen banks. The smaller camps had only one entrance to them with large wooden doors, while either one or two guard towers watched over each one. To some, these hastily created fortifications would have been rather formidable and to be fair they would be to any attacking medieval force. Not for individuals who were specialized in non conventional warfare and infiltration.

Near the third camp, a squad of eight SEALs made their way to the wooden gates. They were surprised to discover that security around this camp was rather lax, as there were only two soldiers stood guard near the entrance with a third standing alone in the sole guard tower. The majority of the camp was fast asleep.

"Take them out." the leader of the SEAL team ordered, as three of his men raised their M4A1 rifles and pulled the triggers. It was a display of both coordination and marksmanship, as all three guards were taken out with ease. Clearing the way for the SEALs to move in, as they split into two teams and moved towards their objectives.

Meanwhile as this was going on, Legate Jon Kal was getting ready to enjoy the company of one of his personal concubines. A young bunny woman that could not have been more than 16 years of age and that had been gifted to him by Prince Zorzal himself after loyally serving him during his campaign against the Warrior Bunnies to the north, a campaign that destroyed the clans. It was a gift that he had enjoyed many a night since receiving her.

A he looked on at the now frightened girl, the officer could barely contain the wicked grin that formed on his face. He liked his slaves young after all and frightened, it was just more fun that way But just as it looked as if the Bunny was about to endure another horrific night, she noticed a strange black object roll into the tent. Moments later, there were numerous bright flashes with a loud noise that far louder than anything she had heard. She did not know just what was going on, but when she finally regained her senses, the Bunny girl was met with a sight she would not soon forget. Her "master" was now on the ground and laying in a pool of his own blood, while round him were four figure dressed in strange black outfits that covered them from head to toe.

They then began to ram sack the tent as if they were looking for something, placing scrolls and other similar items in their bags. But the one feature that really stood out to her, were their green eyes that looked both lifeless yet demonic. Suddenly, one of the men walked up to her placed out his hand. As if he wanted her to hold it.

"It's alright, we're not going to hurt you." the being said in a calm voice. But she could not understand just what the creature was saying. Was it trying to help her? Did it want to help her? If it wanted to kill her, then she would have been already dead. But something inside her to trust these strange creatures and she took its hand as she stood up.

" _Tornado lead, this is Tornado 6."_ a voice suddenly spoke through the radio. _"Packages are set and are waiting to be delivered."_

"Copy. Meet us back at the rendezvous point." the leader said, as he and the rest of his group made their way out of the camp with the Bunny girl in tow. By this point, the entire camp had been awoken by the noise of the Flash Bang and were scrambling to figure out just what was going on. With the camp now swarming with hostiles, the SEALs went loud and began to open fire with their assault rifles as they ran out of the camp.

"Tornado 6, deliver package!" the commander ordered. Moments later, a massive explosion rocked the enemy camp as a large fire ball rose into the night sky. Illuminating the now stunned garrison who now began to panic. Just minutes later, similar fire balls could be seen coming from the other camps. Signaling that the other teams had hit their targets and were now on their way back to the Gate.

For the now freed slave, she still was not sure if this was really happening or not. What looked like another night as being a play thing for a Imperial officer, suddenly became a dash to freedom with unknown beings that had destroyed an Imperial encampment. She did not know just where these beings were taking her, but she was knew that it could not be any worse than the life she just escaped from.

She did not how long they had been running, but eventually they came upon a clearing that had some rather strange contraptions in it. Suddenly the creature that had taken her before turned around and motioned for her to run off. It was saying something in a language she had never heard before, but it did not take long for her to to realize just what was happening. They were letting her go, she was free and could go where ever she pleased. Nodding with a smile of gratitude, the bunny girl ran into the darkness as fast as she could, towards an uncertain future.

"Well we just couldn't leave her behind." the Commander argued "Remember what we saw that bastard doing to her last night?"

The SEALs just silently looked at their commander in approval. They had all seen similar scenes take place in other war zones around the world, sometimes being forced to do nothing to save the victims due to the nature of their missions. But at least in this world and this operation, they were able to save at least one soul.

With the night's deed done and numerous scrolls now in hand, the SEALs mounted their ATVs and made their way back to the Gate.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **October 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 20XX**_

 _ **Japan**_

For the first time since the end of World War 2, Japan was now baring witness to a massive build up of forigen troops not seen since the country's defeat in 1945. Ever since the United Nations gave their blessing for military action beyond the Gate, the forces of the United States, India, Indonesia, The Philippines, Vietnam and Australia, began to converge on the island nation for the planned push into the Gate.

Military transport aircraft would fly into one of the many Japanese and American air bases on a daily basis. As cargo vessels came into port loaded with tanks, APCs, Humvees and other specialized military vehicles from the allied countries This was a true international effort, Australian and American C-17s and C-5s had touched down in Vietnam to assist in the deployment of Vietnamese forces. As Hanoi had decided to deploy elements of _1ST Corp_ and _2nd Corp_ to Japan. Recently the Vietnamese People's Army had received a number of T-90S Main Battle Tanks from Russia and hence were a few in the leadership who were more than eager to try them out in actual combat.

In Tokyo harbor, a couple civilian Ro-Ro had been contracted by the Philippine government to transport elements of the _1st Infantry Division_ and their equipment. As Filipino C-130 aircraft made regular trips between the two countries. Already, Indonesia and deployed the _100th Raider Infantry Battalion and 500th Raider Battalion_ to reinforce the _714th Infantry Battalion_ and _Kostrad_ that were already in Japan at the time of the battle.

For the units that were already in Japan for Tiger Shield, their days had been filled with drills and exercises. By now, military intelligence and managed to translate the language which had been spoken by the attacking Army. From this, they finally had a name for their new enemy, _The Saderan Empire_ and after some questionable methods, Military Intelligence discovered just why this Empire had attacked Tokyo.

Conquest... and subjugation.

Obviously, this information did not sit well with any of the Governments which were invested in the up coming counter attack. Not to mention that the well being of "slaves" that had been taken came into question. All the more reason to go through the Gate and make this Sadera Empire pay for its aggression.

At Camp Fuji itself, Third Tracks and the Marines stationed at the base were joined by elements of both the _5_ _th_ _and 11_ _th_ _Marine Regiments._ Along with the Indian Army's _11_ _th_ _Gorkha Rifles,_ the recently arrived _"Madras Regiment"_ joined with the _12_ _th_ _Armored Regiment_ in training with their Japanese counterparts.

For the Japanese, in was a case of extreme culture shock. As they soon found themselves working along side two battle hardened military units who had seen more than their fair share of combat over the decades. Even more so, they were both shocked of just how aggressive these Marines and Soldiers were in simulated combat. Yet, Japan was going to be leading this multinational force through the Gate when the time came and would be apart of the first wave of the invasion. Which meant they were gonna have to learn everything they could from their seasoned allies.

But despite the hectic schedule and exercises, the mean and women at Camp Fuji were able to get some down time. Down time they used to either relax or just contact their loved ones back home.

"Hi Dad!" Williams said happily, as he used his I-Phone to video chat with his father back in Ceder Hill. The Lance Corporal was now back in his barracks and dressed in a white t-shirt and camo pants with a number of other marines who were engaged in their own things.

"How was your day, kid?" the older African American replied, as he sat in his office at the fire house. "Still doing drills?"

"Like you would not believe!" the young man replied. "We are going through soon. How is the fire house?"

"Crazy!" the Fire Chief replied. "Since everyone in town saw you and Puller on the news, they been dropping by every day to see if you had called home yet! You guys now have an fan club! Just today, the mayor came here with a news crew to boast of how proud the town was of their boys in Japan. I still can't believe you will be going to another world!"

"Me Neither!" the Marine replied. "I thought my last yer would be uneventful, now I find out that I'm going to another world! Wait... Damn!"

"What?" the Fire Chief asked his soon curiously.

"I'm gonna miss the Lights and Siren Parade this year!" the Marine said with a slight pout, which caused his father to laugh a bit.

"Don't worry son, I promise I will send you the video when I can. Hey, I gotta go! I gotta pick up your mother and sisters from the resturant."

"Hug them for me!" the Marine replied. "I will call back, hopefully tomorrow."

Williams senior just nodded before the video link ended. Leaving the young marine to himself with his thoughts. Still having time to kill, Lewis decided to make his way to the gym located on the base to blow off some steam. It took a little while but he soon came upon the building that was now bing shared by both the Americans and Japanese, and made his way inside. At first it looked as if he would have the area to himself, which he did not really mind. That was until he heard some grunting coming from one of the rooms.

Upon investigation, the Lance Corporal soon came upon a sight he was not inspecting. For there was a very familiar individual that was more or less shadow sparring alone on one of the training mats. Shino Kuribayashi... a.k.a., Sargent Cutie McSlaughter.

The Young woman was wearing a pair of combat pants and a dark vest that looked as if it could barely contain her... assets. She has a serious look on her face as she more or less went to town on a dummy that was used for close quarter's combat training and from what the marine saw, he was glad that he was not said dummy. The Marine was quite content to just leave the curvy sargent alone, but he was not paying enough attention to his surroundings ( _mainly because the Sargent's attire "distracted" him)_ and tripped over himself. Startling the young woman and causing her to lead into a fighting stance on reflex. But her aggressive nature soon vanished when she saw a person she really hoped she would not run into again. Especially after that little incident a few weeks ago.

"Oh... oh.. I'm sorry!" Shino said quickly, "The Gym on our side of the base was being used by the Indonesians and I thought no one would be in here this hour!"

"It's okay! It's okay!" Lewis replied, as he quickly got up from the floor. "Didn't know you were in here. I'll just leave you alone!"

"Nah, it's okay." Shino replied calmly, surprising the Marine. "I was kinda hoping to have someone to spar with.

A cold chill suddenly went up the Marine's spine, as he could clearly remember what happened to the last soldier that chose to be her sparing partner. The Indonesian Marine had yet to be discharged from the base hospital. "Uhhh... I was just gonna lift some weights." Williams replied rather nervously.

"Oh..." the Sargent replied, sounding a bit disappointed. "Well... do you need someone to spot for you?"

"Um.. okay." Williams answered back, rather surprised that the buxom sargent wanted to help. But he and Shino made their was towards the weight lifting section to begin. Hopefully, the curvy sargent would not be able to talk him in to sparing with her as the hours went along.

As well as hoping she did not catch him checking her out...

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **Fort Invicta, Alnus Provence.**_

 _ **October 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 20XX**_

Only Invicta was left out of the 7 or so forts that had been established, as the other had all been destroyed over the last few weeks. What started out as a formidable garrison of 150,000 legionnaires has now down to 85,000, as many had either been killed deserted or simply disappeared in the night. All of the senior officers that had been in command of the smaller forts had either been found dead or were missing. As their encampments and supplies, enough to last for months, were completely and utterly destroyed with most of their men dead or seriously wounded.

The survivors were almost hysterical when they were found, as the spoke of creatuers that were completely black with no faces. But the one feature that had really had the soldiers in a painic, were the demonic green eyes these beings had. Which never blinked and seemed to glow in the darkness. Many soldiers tried to go after these beings after their camps were attacked, but none returned. As their dead bodies were found the following mornings. Some had their throats sliced open, while many others had what looked like puncture wounds no one had ever seen before.

With his men now in a state of panic and near revolt, Lorro ordered the survivors to take refuge in Invicta. The largest of the forts and his main camp. From there, he ordered his men to scavenge what ever materials they could from the destroyed camps and use them to reinforce his own. The Legate was not about to let some faceless enemy chase the Imperial army away, especially since they had the task of defending the Empire from what ever came through the Gate.

Even more so, one of the few royal messengers that managed to make it to his garrison carried new that a massive supply caravan was now on its was from Sadera. Along with over 80,000 badly needed reinforcements, troops who had taken part in the campaign against the Warrior Bunny Tribes in the North. Tribes that now longer exist thanks to them. This was news that finally lift the sprits of the men already at Alnus Hill. But their jubilation was quickly cut short, when they saw something shoot of the forest at strike the Dragon messenger as he tried to fly back to the Capital. A victim of a Javelin Surface to Air missile launched by a SAS team that was tracking it's movements. It was a sobering reminder that they were still in danger.

All hopes now rested on the relief force coming from Sadera, as supplies were now dangerously slow. Starvation was slowly creeping in, as daily rations were cut so as to ensure every man had a meal. If things did not improve soon, the Lorra would have a full on revolt on his hands and it was rare for a Legate to survive such a crisis.

"They're here! THEY'RE HERE!" and Imperial soldier suddenly called out from his tower, as he could clearly see the flags of numerous legions come into view. It was truly a magnificent sight, as over 80,000 veteran legionaires with auxiliaries marched down the unpaved road. Followed by dozens of horse drawn carriages loaded down with food, water, weapons and everything else one could image one would need in a situation like this.

"They're finally here!" another soldier yelled out, as he and the rest of Fort Invicta's surviving garrison rushed to meet their fellow comrades in arms. Even Lorra allowed himself to smile for the first time in weeks, as a long dormant sense of confidence began to awake in him. With his men resupplied and with fresh troops, the Legate was positive that he would be able to find just who or what had been attacking his troops for so long.

Then it happened...

The road on which the new force marched upon suddenly erupted in smoke and flame, consuming all those who stood upon it. Moments later, the rear of the column fell victim to a similar fate. As men and beast alike vanished in a hellish fireball that could not even be put into words. Men screamed and horses began to panic, as they tried to escape the inferno. Running in any which way direction they could in an attempt to find safety. But they were soon cut to shreds by heavy automatic gunfire coming from the treeline.

All the soldiers in Invicta could do at this point was look on helplessly as what was supposed to be their salvation, literally went up in smoke. Everything was being destroyed before their eyes and there was nothing they could do to stop it. How do you fight an enemy that you could not see? An enemy that has bested you for weeks and reduced your forces to just a single fort? Men began to painic and weep openly, as others fell to the ground begged Flare to show them mercy.

"THE GODS HAVE ABANDONED US!"

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE HERE! THE DEMONS OF ALNUS WILL KILL US ALL!"

"LORD FLARE SAVE US! SHOW US MERCY FROM YOUR FURY!"

Lorra's men were now in full panic and were on the verge of full on revolt. For weeks they had been targeted by an unseen enemy that had taken so many of their comrades and they had reached their breaking point. Men were now tearing off their uniforms and running as fast as they could into the country side, some continued to beg for mercy from Flare.

Others just went into complete madness, as they fell to the ground laughing and muttering how the demons were going to kill them. He had now effectively lost control of Invicta and these was nothing he could do to stop it.

What ever the Empire had awoken across the Gate had indeed followed them Back into Falmart and now, the Empire was paying a heavy price for its hubris. It was his last thought, as a group of his former soldiers grabbed him from behind and savagely began to beat their former commander to death...

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _And so it begins... not much to say but... WAR IS HELL and the Empire just got a taste of just what is to come._

 _No Trivia this time. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Until next time, NIGHTSTALKER OUT!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**_ _I'm back with another Chapter! I fell this just might be my most successful story to date, I just seem to be getting more and more positive feedback. Thank you all!_

 _Now I must point out that I originally planned to make this chapter longer, but after reading it through, I realized it sounded a lot like another GATE fic I read a while back. (Check out "GATE: Thus the Van Doos Fought There!" it is worth a read!) so before I got called out for Plagiarism, I cut out a couple scenes._

 _Also... there is a scene I left in as a shout out to a certain author on this site that wrote one of the best GATE crossovers I have read. I wont say who it is, I just hoped he doesn't think I stole the idea from him. He gets full credit for it!_

 _So without further ado... on to the story..._

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **{ Chapter 7: A Good Man Goes to War... }**_

 _ **October 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 20XX**_

 _ **Iwo Jima Detention Center...**_

It would have been another day in paradise, if he was not now a prisoner. As for the last month and half, Legate Calass and what was left of his army were now being held as Prisoners of War on an island, far away from the Gate. The Empire's attempt to expand its territory across the Gate on Alnus Hill was an absolute disaster, as thousands of his men had been killed by the enemy. An enemy unlike anything the Empire had ever faced before and possessed weapons of horrific power.

With his army crushed and with no way to escape, the proud Legate was forced to surrender to the would be barbarians they were supposed to subjugate. Barbarians that were much more powerful than any of his men could ever realize. What came next though, was rather unexpected, as instead of being butchered right there and then, Calass and the survivors were taken to what looked like a colosseum of magnificent design. One that surpassed anything the EmpIre had built before. From there, the POWs were then taken to port where they were loaded onto the largest, if not the strangest ship he had ever seen in his life. It was absolutely massive yet had no sails! Just how did it move? But they were loaded on to this craft and would not see daylight for what felt like weeks.

By the time they came off, the Imperials realized that they were now far from the city they had attacked. As they soon found themselves on an island with black soil and black beaches , with a single mountain that could be seen some miles away. An island that would be their new home for the foreseeable future.

Surprisingly, the conditions in which they were being held were rather tame, far from what the Empire did to their prisoners. there were a large number open tents that held a number of beds and were collectively surrounded by a barrier he had never seen before. It was silver and rose up to 3 meters in height with sharp coils lining the top. It flexed when pushed upon but never broke, even after numerous attempts by some of his men to break through it. Attempts that resulted with said offenders being exposed to some kind of potion that was used by the guards. A potion that burned their eyes and lungs when exposed.

It was at this camp, that the Legate finally realized just how badly the invasion had gone. Out of the 60,000 men that had been under his command, just under 1700 soldiers now shared this prison with him. Just what had happened to the Army of the Empire? Were he and these men all that was left of the campaign? Would the Empire counter attack after learning of their defeat? Worst of all, what would happen to his family once news of his failure reached the capital? History had shown that families of Generals who failed in combat did not have happy lives afterwards.

If there was any consolation to his situation, was that his family could not see him now. A prisoner that was at the complete mercy of of an enemy that was more powerful than anything the Empire had encountered .

His Imperial robes and elegant armor, had been taken away from him and replaced with a bright orange suit. While he himself was forced to sleep with the rest of his men in the crowded tents. A man of his stature should not be forced to share a room with the men under his command, but his captors didn't seem to know anything about the rules of war or how high value prisoners should be treated. But he dare not protest about his situation, as he did not know just what would happen to him. Besides, he doubted these men in green would even care. He was their prisoner after all.

But despite their situation, the Legate had to admit it could have been much worse. They were given three square meals a day and even had access to clean water. Not to mention that the Men in Green largely left them alone, unless there was trouble in the camp. But there was one other thing that the Legate noticed. He was the only senior officer in the prison, as the remainder were nothing more than conscripts that had been gathered for the invasion. He was certain that there were other high ranking officials like himself that surrendered, but he had not seen them since they were separated in the colosseum. What had happened to them? Had they made a deal with the leaders of this world? Were they actively betraying the Empire? Most importantly, what would be his fate? Just what did these other worlders had planned for him?

Calass could not find the answers he seeked, as all the legate knew was that he now a prisoner in a strange land and there was nothing he could do to change his situation. If he tried to escape, just where would he go? He was on a island far away from where his army and entered this new world. Besides... Several of his men had attempted to do just that, and were killed the moment they tried to climb the fence.

If moral was not low before, then the sudden and violent deaths of their comrades certainly did the trick. What was left of the once proud army was now filled with broken and traumatized men, all of whom had lost any hope of ever returning home and being with their loved ones again. All they could do now was wait to see just what the future held for them now in this world...

a world they may now be forced to call home...

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **October 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 20XX**_

 _ **Camp Fuji, Japan.**_

The Marines and Soldiers currently posted at Camp Fuji all knew that they were going through the Gate, but it was only recently that they were finally given a time and date.

 _November I st 1200 HOURS._

In a few days, the Combined forces of Japan, the United States and India would lead the charge into the "Special Region" and set up a _Forward Operating Base_ for the allied nations to use. Now although 7 nations in total would be going through the Gate, it was decided that the Japanese, Americans and Indians would be the first to go through. The reason behind this was rather sound, as both the United States and India were more experienced in combat compared to the other armies taking part. While Japan's role was more ceremonial than anything, as their county and people were the ones who were initially attacked.

There were some grumblings from some sectors, but ultimately the allied nations agreed upon this. Besides, it would give some of the smaller member nations more time to assemble their troops in Japan. Now with a date given, it was decided by the _"Gate Task Force Command ( G.T.F.C.)"_ to allow their units some much needed time to relax. They would be heading in to a new world after all and they were already on edge as it was. The last thing anyone needed were troops who were, for a lack of a better term, nervous wrecks once they were on the other side.

It was news that were welcomed by the Soldiers and Marines, as they had a few days to relax before the invasion began.

"So what you think we gonna be seeing over there?" Lt. Dao of the Vietnamese People's Army asked, as the BTR commander had reunited with the Americans and Japanese soldiers he had met weeks before.

"Cat Girls." Kurata said quickly, a huge grin forming on his face. "And maybe some sexy elves too!"

'Seriously dude? Cat Girls?" Kenny replied, with an expression thst said _"This fool can't be serious"_

"Why not?" the young Otaku asked curiously. "Did you see what we fought in Ginza? Ogres man! Freaking Ogres! and did you not see like dog men and other animal hybrids they took prisoner?'"

"He has a point you know." Lewis repiled, as he took another swig from his bottle of Coca-Cola. "If that world got Dog-men and Ogres, who to say they don't also have Cat Girls too?

"See, he agrees with me!" Kurata proclaimed triumphantly, at least one person was on his side.

"Though I would not get to excited about it." the Lance corporal quickly added.

"Why so?"

"Because if they got cat ears, cat eyes and cat tails, you know what else they might have, CAT TOUNGE." Lewis answered back. Emphasizing the "Cat Tounge" as he spoke, causing some of the men there to laugh.

"He has you there." Itami responed. " And besides, we have a mission to do over there. We may not even meet any Cat Girls."

"Would not think I would be hearing that kind of talk from you, Lt." Kuwahara replied. "Thought someone like you would not want to go."

"I don't. But I have my reasons." the self proclaimed Otaku replied, as his thoughts briefly drifted back to that young girl he met in the Palace. "Besides, the sooner we finish our jobs over there, the faster I can return for next year's Mei-Con."

"Figures." Shino grumbled, as she slapped her forehead.

"Yea, it was cancelled " Williams added on. "And I was hoping to score some posters!"

This comment caught the attention of the Japanese Soldiers. "You were planing to go to Mei-Con?" a surprised Kurata asked.

"Yea, I had leave for the 16th and was planing to go!" the Marine replied, "I heard Naoko Takeuchi and even Tara Strong were gonna make an apparence! I was hoping to get an Autograph!"

"You too?" Dao replied in surprised. "I was going too! I was hoping to get a Sailor Moon Plushie for my sister!"

"Yea right sir, your sister." one of the other Vietnamese soldiers shot back, causing the man to glare at him.

Shino was now in complete shock, as the assembled group began to devolve into conversaition about Anime and conventions they had been too. "Otakus..." She whispered out, "They're all Otakus..."

"Believe me, I know the feeling." Santo replied, as she came along side the sargent. "My wife is also a bit of an Anime Fan. An she and her friends get together, it like a small convention in our house!"

"Well.. what do you think we will find when we cross the gate, Lweis?" Puller asked his friend.

"What won't we find?" The Lance Corporal replied. "As far as we know, we might stumble across a pretty castle on the side of the mountain with filled with colorful horses!"

"Seriously?" Dao asked his new friend with a look that said _"You can't be serious now?"_

"Remember what we saw in Ginza?" The Marine replied. "Who to say such a thing does not exist?

 _{ Meanwhile, across the Gate in a pretty castle on the side of a Mountain far away from Falmart... }_

"Ah-CHOO!"

"Are you alright, dear sister?" Princess Luna asked her sister, as the older sibling sneezed.

"I don't know why, Luna." Celestia replied with an almost frightful expression on her face, "But I have a very strange feeling that somewhere a group of bipedal creatures are debating if we exist or not... and the one who brought it up is winning!"

 _{ Back in Japan...}_

"You're a weird guy, Yank!" The Vietnamese soldier replied with a laugh, as the group continued on with their banter. All the while Shino was now starting to question her decision to join the Military.

"Otakus... I am surrounded by Otakus..."

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **Undisclosed location, Ginza...**_

A group of senior military officials had gathered around a digital table to go over the information they now had. The Special Forces teams which had gone through the Gate in the weeks before more that succeeded in their mission to gather intelligence on the World that resided on the other side. It was through those missions, _( And some questionable interrogation tactics used on POWs by American "Specialist") ,_ the G.T.F.C. now had a name for their adversary, as well as a layout of the land.

Apparently, this Saderian Empire was thee dominant power on the Continent known as Falmart and was ruled by a one _Molt Sol Augustus_ and his family. It was this individual who had initially ordered his army to march through the Gate in an attempt to "Conquer" the lands on the other side. A march that left thousands dead and hundreds captive in this Empire. The Scouts were also able to cause a significant amount of havoc on the "Imperial Army" that was located around what had been identified as "Alnus Hill".

Thanks to their combined efforts, the Imperial Army was now in complete panic. As recent reports had indicated that most of their forces had moved further away from the hill and the Gate. What was left was nothing more than a token force that resided in a fort located on a near by hill. A fort that would soon be in the hands of the Allies once they went through.

For months, the Allied forces prepared for what would be the most ambitious military operation in history. Tanks, Armored Vehicles, Jets, Helicopters and well over 100,000 troops had been pledged by the participating combatants and there was already talks that more may join them soon. South Korea recently voted to be apart of the up coming counter attack, but would not be able to mobilize an expeditionary force in time to take part in the initial push. The UK would also be sending its own in the form of Royal Marines and other special units. But it would take some time to deploy them in force to Japan and would miss the invasion as well.

Soldiers and Marines were given special lessons in the local language, which was discovered to be similar to Latin. While some countries _( The United States and India)_ began to either pull older weapon systems out of storage for use, or issued new weapons for the Operation itself. An Operation that was now being called... _Tiger Strike._

With everything in place and the world watching with great intrest, there was only one thing left to do...

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **November 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 20XX**_

 _ **Ginza...**_

The atmosphere was absolutely energetic, as thousands lined the streets of Tokyo to see the spectacle that was about to take place. Tens of thousands of people, Japanese and Tourists alike all carried flags of the various nations that were to be taking part in the invasion, as they waited for their heroes to pass by.

They did not have to wait long, as the first convoy of vehicles began to make their way down the street. The Japanese people went wild, as they saw that the vehicles that drove past were JGSDF. Isuzu Type 73s and Toyota Humvees loaded with Japanese Soldiers drove by and were followed by Komatsu Light Armored Vehicles and Type 96 APCs. Behind the Japanese contingent were the Marines with their venerable Humvees and M-ATVs, followed by Thrid Tracks and their Amphibious Combat Vehicles.

The Indians also got wild cheers as well, as 11th Gorkhas and Madrass Regiment rolled forward in their Tatra Safari's and recently acquired _Force Gurkha 4x4s._ With the BTR-80s of Maratha Light Infantry bringing up the rear. There were no tanks present in this display of force, as they had been trucked into the city the night before and were already standing by in formation at the Gate. As expected, there were some groups in the crowd who openly protested the forigen troops, as they were convinced that Japan was more than capable of dealing with the Gate by itself.

In all honestly, people of Japan had general mixed feelings about the Gate. Some wanted it to be destroyed while others thought that everything could be solved with diplomacy rather that raw fire power. There were even some who believed that the whole battle of Ginza was nothing more than a clever ploy to give a valid reason to allow more forigen troops in Japan. There still many who feared that this incident could lead Japan back down the road it took almost 100 years ago. A time when the nation seeked to build an true Asian Empire in an endevor that ended with a war it could not win.

No one knew just what the future would hold after today, but at least Japan would not be heading into the Unknown alone. As there were many who were glad for the assistance Japan was now getting.

It took a couple hours, but finally the first wavke of the Invasion made it to the assembly area. Flags of the participating flew proudly in the breeze as special pavilions had been sent up just for the family's of the soldiers. Many in the stands held up banners that had words of encouragement written on them. Others help up the flags of their respective nations while others just looked on n stunned silence.

"The bill which had been championed by Former Prime Minister Houjou has been passed by the Diet and has been given a formal blessing by the Emperor himself!" Prime Minister Motoi said in his speech, as he addressed the crowd before him. "Toady, we embark on the greatest venture in human history, as we prepare to march into the unknown not as explorers or conquerors, but as a world united by a common threat.

"On August 15th, thousands of innocent lives were lost when an enemy calling itself the Saderan Empire came to our world in an attempt to subjugate our people and expand their boarders! But in their quest, thousands died, including those from other nations. The Government of Japan sends in condolences to the nation which lost citizens in the attack, but we are also forever grateful for the help our closest allies, India and the United States, gave us on that dark day. My only wish for all of you today, is that you all be careful in this endeavor and that your mission is successful.!"

As the speeches were being given, Itami scanned the crowd and soon found just who he was looking for. There was a short black haired woman with thick glasses standing in the crowd with a sad expression on her face. He did his best to comfort her in the days leading up to the crossing, but there was only so much the Otaku could do. The last night they spent together, Risa made him promise that he would come back to her. Saying that she would sell all his figurines if he did not come back, to which the man agreed. Itami just hoped he would be able to keep his promise to her.

His eyes soon found another sight that affected him greatly. As he now saw the young girl he had helped at the palace months, standing with an old woman near the _Ginza Memorial._ Apparently the young child had gone into the city with her parents before being separated during the attack. As it turned out, her Parents were among the many who had been killed during the Battle and as a result, left the young girl with only her grand mother as a guardian. Itami silently promised the child that he would bring those responsible to justice.

Another individual who had his family in the crowd was Lewis, as he could see both his dad and mother, as well as a few others, hold up a banner that read _"Berks County is proud of their boys!"_. Puller also had his sister there with an American flag in hand. They had been flown in by the Marines in an attempt to boost moral and remind the men as to just what they were fighting for. It was a joyous event to say the very least.

Soon the speeches were completed and all that was left, was for the _Special Region Task Force_ to move through the Gate. Immediately the Tanks at the lead of the formation started up and began to roll into the darkness. The Japanese Type-90s lead the charge, followed by the Abrams of 1st Division's First Tank Battalion and finally the T-90s of the 12th Armored regiment. Soon, it was time for the APC/ACVs to enter with their crews, as Tanker 6 and the rest of Third Tracks and Maratha regiment followed the Tanks into the Gate.

 _Operation Tiger Strike had officially begun..._

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N:** And so... it begins... the Armies of Earth now march on Falmart, but you will have to wait to see just what happens. As always, leave a review and tell me what you think!. Until next time, NIGHTSTALKER OUT! _


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**_ _Alright Boys and Girls! I'm back and with another update to Tiger Strike! But first a few things._

 _I hate to say it, but I believe that in my attempt to add nations into the Story, I may have crammed too much for me to keep track of all of them. Now I will try to represent all of the participating countries and military units, but don't get upset id I forget to mention some of them in future chapters. They will be in the story, just not all the time._

 _To celtcath74 : I hope he liked it too, it was too funny when I first read his story._

 _To Avro 638 Lancaster : Cool pen name, but what?_

 _To Don Sho: I like that Idea, I just might use it :)_

 _To real spider : You in Brony Country Now! Just kidding, but no promises... btw, I am a Brony. Deal with it!_

 _Now that is out of the way, on to the story! Standard disclaimer, I own nothing but by OCs. So do not sue me, I am broke._

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **{ Chapter 8: Welcome to Alnus... }**_

 ** _Earth Date: November 20_ _th_ _, 20XX_**

 _ **Imperial Senate, Sadera...**_

"This cannot continue!" a senator announced, as he stood with up from his seat and addressed the Imperial Senate. "It is very clear to see that our attempts to conquer the world beyond the Gate has been a disaster! 60,000 of our men and boys marched off and only a handful managed to return! Now what ever they awoken beyond the Gate has followed them back to Falmart and seeks bloody vengeance against our Empire for our aggression!"

"Tis True!" Another senator added, as he stood up to address the senate. "In the last two months, the Alnus Provence Garrisons have been all but wiped out! The survivors claim that Demons came in the night and caused havoc among the camps and forts that had been set up around the Holy Hill! Now we have reports that an Army from beyond the Gate has not only crossed over, but now controls Alnus Hill!"

"It is very clear the Demons of Alnus hill are in fact, related to this unknown army!" the first senator from before spoke again. "We must make an attempt to contact this army and sue for peace! Failure to do so may... no... will result in the destruction of the Empire!"

"Are you MAD!" an much older senator shot back in disgust. " Surrendering the Empire before the actual war starts?! what we sent through the Gate and the Alnus Garrison were only a token force compared to what we have and you know it! I have heard the reports too and from what I have heard, this enemy force only number just under 10,000!We can rally ten times as much and crush them in one single strike!"

"We can not show weakness now when our very civilization is in danger!" said another senator. "The Enemy is soiling Alnus his with their filth and you want us to surrender at our first defeat? Your words are an insult to the Empire and the gods! We must counter attack!"

"Our first defeat?" Another Senator replied. " Are you forgetting the fact that already we have lost over 200,000 men? Men that were veterans and whose experience can not be easily replaced? The gods are angry at us for sending our army to the holy hill of Alnus and now they are punishing us by allowing an army with supernatural powers to destroy us! We must repent now for our sins and beg them and this army for mercy, or risk the destruction of the Sedaren people!"

The entire senate soon erupted as many senators began to voice their concerns over the current crisis. It was only just days ago that news reached Sadera about the _"Army"_ that had arrived through the Gate and occupied Alnus hill. The reports that came in painted a horrific picture. The entire Alnus Province Garrison had been wiped out and there was no word from any of the senior commanders that were in command. The Enemy had come through with steel beast that decimated the Imperial ranks, with strange battle mages that wielded black staffs that unleashed death on those they were pointed at.

The Imperial army, already weakened by mysterious happenings over the last couple months, was destroyed within a hour. With the few survivors running into the forests or, in the case of one messenger, ran his horse all the way to the capital with the news of this defeat. It was bad enough that there were stories of demons killing Imperial soldiers around Alnus hill, now it looked as if their was an all out invasion of the Saderan Empire taking place. News that worried many within the halls of government.

No more so than Emperor Molt himself, who had been overseeing the debate with a neutral expression on his face. But on the inside, the Emperor was more than a little worried and for good reason. Alnus hill was by far thee holiest site in the Empire and was seen as a place no mortal should ever be allowed to set foot upon. Yet Molt was able to convince the Senate to organize an expedition across the Gate that sat on top of Alnus, an action that was seen as Taboo by many religious leaders and news of the Imperial Army's defeat would only embolden them more.

He gave the order that lead to the disastrous expedition in the _"Other_ World"and now what ever the Empire had encountered beyond the Gate, had now chased them back to Falmart itself. Worst still, with the massive defeat and the loss of so many men, it would not be long before some of the Empire's vassal states get ideas of finally rising up against Sadera and freeing themselves after centuries of paying yearly tributes. Tributes that were not very popular to say the very least.

Slowly, the Emperor raised his hand to silence the animated Senate before he addressed them. "Members of the Senate, I am greatly aware of the situation unfolding at Alnus hill. It is true that our attempts to spread civilization and culture to the wild lands beyond the Gate did not go the way the Gods intended it to. It is also true that what ever defeated the Imperial Army in the other world, followed them back to our own. But we can not allow these... barbarians, to continue to soil our lands with their presence and we cannot show them weakness now. The Empire has stood for hundreds of years and will continue to do for many more!

"The Gods gave us the Gate on Alnus hill to spread our civilization to other realms and if we were to surrender now, then we would be doing a great insult to them. We will not seek any form of peace with the Other Worlders until we have driven them off Alnus and back across the Gate. I have already sent messages to our Vassals and they are currently marching towards Alnus. This war may not have started off as well as the gods had hoped, but by Flare we shall be victorious!"

The Senate for its part, seemed to have rallied behind Molt and his words. As many of the Senators agreed to continue fighting. The Empire only wanted to spread their way of life to the untamed and uncivilized lands that the Gods had given them access to, but the barbarians on the other side refused and foolishly followed them back to Falmart.

The Empire was not about to such an humiliation go unpunished. They would defeat the invaders and show them just why Sadera was the dominant power in this world. But as the Senate disbanded for the day, they were completely unaware that the Empire was dealing with an enemy that was more powerful and cunning that anything Sadera had faced in the past...

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **Fort Ginza, Alnus Hill**_

 _ **November 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 20XX**_

" _Fort Ginza"_

That was the name that had been decided upon for the Alliance's new base in the Special Region. Just over three weeks prior, the combined forces of Japan, the United States and India arrived through the Gate in Falmart. Thus signaling the start of _Operation "Tiger Strike"._ Upon their arrival , the allied forces came up against what was left of the Imperial garrison of Alnus Provence. Weeks of constant raids by Special Forces teams had resulted in an army that was malnourished, demoralized and most importantly, unable to put up any kind of resistance. Needless to say, it was not much of a battle as once the Tanks began to open fire, what ever was left of the Imperial Garrison were either killed or ran as fast as they could away from the carnage.

Two hours later the advancing armies/Marines came upon a now deserted Fort Invicta. Despite being abandoned, the fort itself was still largely intact with the walls showing no signs of any damage. Within the first 24 hours of the invasion, Alnus hill was firmly in the hands of the alliance. With Invicta now being occupied and renamed _"Watch_ Tower", as it over looked the only road that ran past Alnus. With the Hill secured, Combat Engineers form both the U.S. and Japan got to work on constructing the future base.

Trenches were dug out and prefabricated buildings were being set up for the troops. Barb wire and other obstacles were deployed around the perimeter while trucks from Japan made regular deliveries of building supplies and other construction equipment. By the first week, the Fort Ginza had dozens of buildings constructed with a combination of Diesel generators and Solar Panels providing power. While a new well which had been drilled, now supplied Ginza with fresh drinking water.

By week 2, the Ginza air field had been completed with several hangers and a control tower being built. It would take some time for the air base to be able to operate combat jets, but at least now the allied force had air support in the form of attack helicopters. By week 3, the other members of Tiger Strike had crossed over and the force now numbered just over 40,000 troops. With more to come in the following weeks.

Watch Tower was now home to several Artillery teams and a garrison of 1000 U.S. Marines, while Fort Ginza was now shaping out to be an fortress. UH-1Ns and Japanese AH-1s now flew out of the air field to conduct combat patrols, while recently arrived Predator and Rustom Drones began to scout over the horizon to in an attempt any possible points of interest.

It was during one of these flights, that the Cameras of a Rustom soon cam upon something that almost made it's remote pilot leap out of his chair in surprise...

 _ **(Fort Ginza Command and Control Building)**_

"2500,000?" General Hazama gasped out, as he and the other commanders went over the information which had been provided to them.

"I am afraid that cameras don't lie." General Anand, commander of the Indian contingent, replied. As he shared the information with had been given to him by the Army Drone crew. " From what we have been able to gather, we believe that this new enemy force will not be here for another two days."

"Took them long enough to try again." Colonel Gibbs commented, "Looks like they deciding to attack from the east this time."

"Considering the special forces team blew the main road leading to the hill straight to hell, I really cant blame them." Colonel Nathan of the recently arrived Australian contingent added on. "Still, that's a lot of troops the Empire is Throwing at us."

"Somehow, I dont think these guys are Imperial." Colonel Respati replied, as the Indonesian officer looked over some of the images. "These flags do not look like the ones we have recovered so far. And these uniforms..."

"Is it possible that Sadera may have called in some allies to aid them?" Gibbs asked curiously, as he too looked over the images that had been provided.

"From what intel we have been given, the Empire regularly employ's the use of Vassal States to aid them when needed." Hazama explained. "If anything, these Vassals have nothing to do with Ginza and are just being sent here as cannon fodder for our guns."

"Makes sense." Respati replied. "After what happened to the Imperial Army, why would they continue to send more of their own when they could just send others to die?"

"I gonna go out on a limb here, but I have a feeling that is the general plan." Anand spoke up, gaining the attention of his comrades. "If these vassals are able to assemble almost 300,000 troops and with the recent losses the Empire sustained, who is to say that the Empire is using us to make sure that their Vassals don't decide to take advantage of the situation?"

"That is just plain evil." Gibbs answered back. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't feel like being used to do someone else's dirty work."

"Neither do I." The Japanese General replied. "Which means we are gonna need as much information on these new armies as we can. Identify the commander and which nations they are from."

"Maybe even convince them to come on our side?" Respati added. "Or at the very least, convince them that this is not their war and we have no interest in fighting them."

"We have a few days before they arrive within gun range." Nathan informed the commanders. "Our teams in the field could monitor them and learn just who commands these armies."

"Maybe even try to talk them out of attacking altogether?" Anand questioned hopefully, though he and every one else there knew it would not be that easy. "And if they refuse?"

"Then we would have no choice but to engage them." Gibbs replied. A thoughtful expression soon appeared on his face. "Aren't the Filipinos due to come in today?"

"Yes." The Indonesian commander replied. "So are the British and the Koreans."

"Already?" Said Anand , genuinely surprised as to just how fast the South Koreans were able to mobilize after the government voted to take part in Tiger Strike.

"Yea." Gibbs replied. "By tomorrow morning, we should have 65,000 troops in the Fort. Not enough to beat this army head on, but maybe we can out think them..."

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **Allied Kingdoms Base Camp, 3 days later...**_

 _'Just what in the Gods has Molt gotten us into?'_

King Duran of the Elbe Kingdom thought to himself, as he and what was left of the Allied Army leadership stood in the main tent and studied the recent recent reports they had received. It was just over a month ago that he and the other royals of the Vassal States received orders from Emperor Molt informing them about the hostile army that now sat on Alnus Hill. They were ordered to gather their armies and march to Alnus, where they would link up with the Imperial Army and together they would retake the holy hill.

Duran himself would lead the Allied Armies into the fight, as he had made a name for himself as a intelligent and capable leader. His battle records and numerous accolades he had received from Sadera spoke from themselves, as Duran had lead the Allied Kingdoms and the Empire to numerous victories. It was very clear to anyone that he had certainly earned his title as _"The Lion of Elbe"_

As the Allied Armies marched forward towards Alnus, moral was absolutely high. They were told that there were only 10,000 enemy soldiers on Alnus hill and with the Imperial Army backing them up, there was no way anyone thought they would lose. But that soon changed the moment they entered the Provence. Wyvern and Dragon riders who were sent out to scout the area never returned, their charred and mutilated bodies found hours later by confused soldiers. Just what kind of magic could have done this? They soon got their answer when a Wyvern messenger left to report back to Elbe, when the men saw something shoot out from the forest and consume the poor creature and it's rider in a ball of fire.

The following night, massive explosions erupted from the camps that had been set up and hundreds of soldiers were killed instantly. But what was really disturbing was the fact that amid the chaos, Duran found a letter in his personal tent. No one saw who left it, but the message inside said...

" _We don't want to fight you, but we will if we have to. We are here for the Empire, not your nations. Turn around now and we will not bother you again. Continue with your march, and it will only lead to your own destruction."_

First they kill his men without honor and now they are ordering HIM to retreat? This insult would not go unpunished! He would continue to lead the Allied Kingdoms and crush these barbarians on Alnus hill! With the Imperial Army already waiting for them, just how could they lose?

Very badly...

On the morning of the first attack, strange flying creatures suddenly emerged from the hill and flew towards the Allied Armies. The sound they made were unlike anything the King or any one of the other monarchs had heard before. As horses began to panic and their riders tried to calm them down. Then, the entire front line of the advancing army disappeared as balls of smoke and flame. As men screaming in pain and agony, the strange creatures of Alnus hill continued to unleash death on a scale never witnessed before. Yet there was nothing the men of the Allied armies could do, as the beast flew through the sky with unnatural agility and speed. The Wyvern and Dragon riders attempted to give chase to the metal creatures an avenge their fallen comrades, but they too were no match for the wingless beast as they were just too slow to catch them. But as quickly it had started, the attack ended and what was left was not a pretty picture.

5500 men were dead and thousands more were wounded in way that could not even be placed into words. Worst still, the Kings of Mudwan and Alguna had seemingly vanished in the fire, while Duke Ligu was found dead with his horse still under him. A second push was made despite the horrific loss of life, but soon thousands more were killed as the hill erupted in flames. Steams of light could be seen lashing out at the Wyverns and Dragons that flew above the "battle", all finding their marks and sending both beast and man crashing to the earth below.

By the end of the first day, the allied kingdoms had not only lost over 50,000 men, but their rulers as well. Only Duran was left to mourn his fallen friends, who just days ago boasted about just how many enemy solders they planned to kill once they reached Alnus hill. Now they were all dead and they had not even come close to storming Alnus.

Worst still, there was still no signs of the Imperial Army and many of his senior commanders were already talking about just turning around and going home while they still had their lives. But Duran needed to avenge both his men and the rulers of the Allied Kingdoms. Now in his command tent, Duran went over everything he knew about this new enemy and weighed his options. As well as ponder as to why the promised Imperial Army did not show up when they were supposed to.

"Sir, we must turn around and leave this place at once!" a commander told his king. "If we stay here any longer, we will only encourage the wrath of these demons on the hill!"

"I agree! We must leave at once!" another commander, this one from Mudwan, added. "Mudwan had lost it's king and the men have lost their will to fight. If we stay here, then I am afraid that many of them will revolt!"

"No..." Duran suddenly spoke up. "No... we have been fighting the wrong enemy."

"Sir?"

"The Empire is the real enemy!"Duran declared, as he spun around to face the commanders. "The Empire... Molt did not send us here to drive off an invading army, he sent us there to die!"

"What?"

"Think, man! Where was the Imperial army? Did you see any signs of them?"

"We thought they had already been wiped out by the enemy." The Mudwan commander replied.

"They were never here! Molt has played all of us like fools in his court!"

"So what do you plan to do?"

"Ready my horse." Duran ordered his men, as he look the note he had found days earlier and placed it in his pocket. "Have the armies of Mudwan, Ligu and Alguna retreat and return to their nations. The people will morn their leaders and those who did not come back."

"As for Elbe?"

"The Army is to stay here and make no advances towards Alnus hill." Duran instructed, as he climbed his horse. "If I do not return by tomorrow evening, then have them march back to Elbe without me."

"W... where are you going?"

"I am going to put an end to the Empire's influence over our nations." Duran replied. "Hopefully, these beings on Alnus hill are true to their word and only seek to fight Sadera."

"And... and if they don't want to talk?" the first commander from before asked frightfully, as it soon dawned on him as to what his king was going to do.

"The I can say that I truly exhausted all my options." and with that, Duran raced off out of the safety of his cam and towards the Holy Hill of Alnus. On his shoulders was the fate of not only his people, but the people of the other kingdoms as well. For countless years, the Sadera Empire forced these kingdoms under their boot and treated them with little to no respect. The final insult coming with this attempt to weaken their would be allies so they would never be a threat to them in the future.

But maybe that will change with the arrival of this new army. They did attempt to contact him after all and warned him about what would happen if the Allied Nations chose to fight. His only hope now was that this enemy was still interested in the Empire and not his lands. But as the King rode towards Alnus hill, he was completely unware that the strange army had not only moved off Alnus hill, but was now in the process of surrounding the Allied Kingdoms' camp...

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _What a twist! But honestly there were already enough fics where Duran loses his arm and leg, while his army is cut to shreds. I like to do things differently, if you have not already noticed. What will happen next? Well... lets see what my brain comes up with._

 _Leave a Review and please tell me what you think! Also... if you are on Face Book, then please feel free to follow_ _ **DEFENSIONEM THE WARBIBLE.**_ _I am an admin there with a multinational team that will dive into the world of Defense, News and Military history. So please check us out and give a like if you are interested._

 _Until next time, NIGHTSTALKER OUT!_

 _Trivia: The DRDO Rustom is a drone currently being tested for use by the Indian Armed Forces._

 _Also, I forgot to mention in the last Chapter that there really is a Company called Force. They are based in India and recently began to supply the Indian Army with the Gurkha 4x4. Yes, it is called the "Gurkha" and it looks pretty sweet!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**_ _First things first... this will be a rather short chapter since I wanted it to wrap up the arc involving the Allied Kingdoms. Besides, I want to get this story moving along and advance to the Recon TeAms moving out into Falmart and of course, the Fire Dragon._

 _Some of you will like it, some of you won't, but it is what it is. Also... I am posting this on my Birthday today! How old I am? One year older than I was last year. I wonder if this story will still be going this time next year?_

 _Oh well, thanks for all the reviews. Now on to the story..._

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **{ Chapter 9: The Enemy of my Enemy... }**_

 _ **November 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 20XX**_

 _ **Alnus Hill**_

Despite the massive casualties caused by the Allied Task Force, Fort Ginza and the soldiers/marines inside it's prefabricated walls had not really seen any action. Ginza itself was largely untouched, as the enemy armies never made it close enough to be a threat to the uncompleted base. The attack helicopters and artillery crew made sure they never got the chance. As expected, the personnel became a bit restless after being on the hill for so long and with out seeing the enemy. Not that many of them complained, but the boredom was starting to get to them.

But dispite this, , the soldiers and marines did not let their guard down just because the enemy was still far away. This was a new world after all with "magic" and after what many of them had witnessed during both the Battle of Ginza and the initial puSh through the Gate, the multinational force was not taking any chances.

At one of the check points which had been recently established by the GTFC, Corporal Vijay Suraj stood guard with his fire team and their vehicles. Three Force Gurkhas and a BTR-80 provided heavy fire support if the situation called for it, while two ACVs an a platoon of Marines stood by near another checkpoint 200 meters behind them.

The Gorkhas and Maratha now carried the recently introduced _AK-203 Assault Rifles,_ which were provided after Indian soldiers complained that the standard INSAS rifles did not have the power needed to drop larger hostiles. Their job was basically to secure the only road which ran by Alnus and warn command if any enemy troops were approaching. As well as alert Ginza if any enemy units were approaching the Fort.

But thanks to the combined efforts of both the helicopters and artillery, the posting was proving to be more boring than anything. Not that the Corporal mind, as he knew just how "exciting" things could get in a moments notice. Being stationed in Kashmir and along the boarder with China thought him that lesson the hard way.

Suddenly, the Mumbai native's eyes caught sight of something in the distance running towards his position with great speed. Upon investigation, he saw that it was... a horse! With a rider!

" Shit!, Hamen apane raaste mein kuchh aata hai!" Suraj yelled out, alerting the Indian contingent of the newcomer's approach.

Almost immediately, the BTR's turret swung around and fixed it's attention to the unknown target coming towards them. As the Gorkhas moved into position with their assault rifles at the ready. Just who was this person coming at them? Was he a scout? Was he leading a possible charge against their position? Was... he this world's equivalent of a suicide bomber? Memories from his deployment in Kashmir soon began to flood his head, as the corporal leveled his weapon from his behind the driver side door. If this person was leading larger force, then the Indians would be in trouble as they would be forced t retreat. They may have had a BTR and U.S. Marines supporting them, but this small force would still be no match for a massive attack.

Fortunately, it soon became clear that this person was alone. But that did not mean he still wasn't a threat. Just who was he...?

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

King Duran could not remember just when last he had ridden his horse so hard. The poor creature was now starting to strain from both the heat, his weight and the running. But Duran could not afford to go easy on his long time steed. The very fate of his kingdom and his men now rested on his shoulders, as he made his way towards the enemy camp.

Emperor Molt had lied to him, to all of them. This was not a mission to retake the holy hill, it was a bloody ploy to eliminate the Vassal states and annex their lands. Thanks to the Emperor, his fellow royals were now dead and the nations they came from were now without leaders. There was no doubt that Molt would use this as an excuse to take complete control of their regions. The "invaders" on Alnus hill only attacked after the Allied Kingdoms attempted to advance on the hill. Even then, the supposed enemy left a message saying that the Empire was their real target, not the combined armies. A message he foolishly disreguarded as an insult, a move that resulted in the deaths of all the other kings.

If he had only known, if he had just listened to the note... now Duran could only hope that this offer to leave the vassal nations alone was still available. As he rode up the dirt road, his one good eye spotted something that the king would never forget.

There were a group of wagons of strange design parked on the road. They were like nothing he had ever seen before, but what really caught his attention was that there were no horses pulling them. Even stranger, the men which stood by them were dressed in some of the weirdest uniforms the king had ever seen. They carried black staffs and pointed them at him as he approached. Not wanting to take any chances, the king slowed and came to a stop just meters from the Indian contingent.

Duran watched to see just what these strange men would do for a moment, before reaching into his pocket and took out the note. He slowly walked towards the soldiers with the letter in hand and said...

" _Rex Carl Albis nomine velim mihi deditionem nostram temque terams."_

{ My Name is King Duran of Elbe,i wish to negotiate our surrender..."

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _( One Day Later...)_

Coporis Lander of the 8th scouting unit of the Imperial army could not believe just what he was seeing. Just weeks earlier, the scout and his small 5 man group were ordered to the Alnus Porvince to monitor the Allied Kingdoms as they engaged the enemy army on the Holy hill. They were to gather as much information as they could on the battle and report it back to Sadera. Apparently the Emperor was more than a little interested to learn as to just what would be the Allied Kingdom's fate.

Lander had heard the rumors which had been floating about in the ranks for months, all about what had been going on in Alnus and he knew better than to believe them. But something deep down inside the young man told him that there might be much more to these stories than just rumors. This quickly became evident when hours after the armies passed his location, he could see massive explosions coming from the direction they had went. It was as if the land itself was exploding, but could not find a reason as to why. Upon investigation, the scouting unit saw that the Allied camp had taken some damage and there were casualties, but nothing that was out of the ordinary. It just looked like the armies fell victim to a night time raid. A surprisingly large raid, but nothing to report back about in a hurry.

The next day though... changed everything. Iron Pegasi came from the hill and destroyed Allied troops in a matter of seconds. The Scouts could hear the screams of men as the gray and black creatures flew above their victims without fear or hesitation. They just continued to rain death upon the Allied Armies. But as quickly as it began, the carnage ended. As the Pegasai flew back to their nest, while the armies were in full retreat with thousands dead being left behind.

The Allied Army tried again hours later, this time the entirety of Alnus hill erupted like an volcano and left even more bodies behind. Disturbingly, the wyverns and Dragons which flew above the army were struck down by beams of light that buzzed any time they appeared.

But nothing could prepare the Imperials for what they seeing right now. The Allied Armies, with Duran in the lead, were now marching out of Alnus province and back toward their respective kingdoms. This was something no one was expecting, as the scouts were lead to believe that the King Duran would lead his army to victory, all be it with heavy losses.

But his did not look like an army that was victorious in battle. In fact, they did not look as if they had been in any fighting of any kind. If anything, there was still a large force marching out of Alnus. Just what was happening?

Meanwhile, King Duran sat quietly on his horse as he lead the Allied Army out of Alnus province for what he hoped would be the last time. His mind was lost in deep thought, as the old warrior king lead his army back to their lands and towards an uncertain future. Just hours ago, the King of Elbe rode is horse straight towards the enemy lines in an attempt to broker a peace deal. An action brought on by the realization that the Empire had knowingly sent his men, his people, to against an enemy that was unlike anything ever seen. Molt had sent them all to die, against an enemy he knew the Allied Kingdoms couldn't defeat. An enemy... that had tried to warn them to stay away.

An enemy... who had would now shown them mercy after they pressed on their attack. After coming upon some soldiers near the enemy fort ad announcing his intentions, Duran was lead towards the leaders of the invading army. To his horror, it was an coalition of nations which now occupied Alnus hill. A coalition that was much like the Allied Armies which had been sent to remove them. In his meeting, the one calling himself _General Hazama_ informed the king that this coalition had been assembled and sent through the Gate after the Empire attacked the capitol city of the lead nation.

 _ **{ The Day Before... }**_

"What?!" King Duran roared in shock, as he sat with the commanders of the Allied Nations.

"I am afraid this is true." Hazama replied, all be it with the aid of one of the Translators that had been brought in. "Which is why we are here."

"'Our countries also lost people in the attack." Aanad added. "Our embassy in the city was sacked and our ambassador was killed. My nation has called for justice, as well as the other nations that are taking part in this operation."

"How... many of your people were killed in the empire's attack?" Duran asked curiously, has mind racing with the fact that it was the Empire that had originally started this war. Just how many people were killed?

"Over 3,000 men, women and children." Gibbs replied. "We also have reason to believe that many were also taken as slaves before we were able to drive them back."

"And you are here for your people?" The old king asked, a sense of dread suddenly falling over him. Just what did the Empire awoke in the Other World?

"As well to bring those responsible for the attack to justice." Hazama replied. "We were telling the truth that we were not interested in fighting you or your nations. Nor do we have any interest in annexing your lands."

"Our quarrel is with Sadera and it's leaders." Aanad stated firmly. "and I am afraid that the Empire has attempted to use us both."

"You as cannon fodder and us as a means to remove what Molt sees as a threat." Gibbs finished.

Duran just sat there in a stunned silence. This army was only here for Sadera and only Sadera.

"I... I... must apologize for my... aggression towards your nations." The old Lion said somberly, "Molt played me and my friends for fools and now as a result they are all dead. I fear that my fate, and that of my army are in your hands."

"We were serious when we said that we would leave you alone." Hazama comforted the king. "We will allow your men to return home to their families."

"And.. for myself?"

"You can go as well" Aanad added. "You are no more a victim in this as we are and your people will need someone to lead them."

"The only stipulations to this agreement, is that you and the other nations remain neutral for the duration of this conflict." The commander of the Indonesian forces replied. "We also ask that you supply us with information."

"Information?"

"One of our missions is to locate and rescue our people that are currently being help by the Empire." Gibbs explained. "From what we have been able to gather, they may have already been sold off."

"We need to know just where they might have been sent, as well as information on places and persons who deal in the... slave trade."

"If I give you this, you... would leave the allied kingdoms alone?" Duran asked the commanders. Completely taken aback by just how merciful they were being towards him.

"You have our word." The Japanese general replied. "Though... do not be surprised if we call upon you again in the future."

"When the Empire finds out about this stance of neutrality, I fear that Molt would use it as an excuse to finally invade an annex the kingdoms." Duran explained. "It is why we marched on Alnus."

"I think we can help with that..."

 _ **{ Present }**_

Duran still could not believe it as he rode his horse. Just days ago the royal thought that he was going to rid Falmart from invaders from another world, now he was leaving as one of their allies. For the first time in over a century, the kingdoms that once fell under the shadow of Sadera now had an opportunity to break free of the Empire's influence once and for all. Sure the treaties between them and the coalition had yet to be drawn up and signed, but the prospect of being free of the Empire's influence was just to great an opportunity to pass up.

It was a bitter sweet moment though, as the kingdoms of Mudwan, Alguna, League Principality, among others, were now without their leaders and there were many sons and fathers that would not be going home. There were gonna be many families that were going to need assistance after today and there was no doubt in Duran's mind that this was Molt's plan all along, as this would give more that enough reason to invade. But the Coalition promised that they would not allow this, as they had offered protection and assistance if it was ever need.

All the Coalition asked for in return was for information. Information that the old King was more than willing to give and he would have some work to do once he made it back to Elbe.

As his army marched pass the sign that met them when they first entered the Province, the only thing Duran could think of at that moment as to just what was waiting for the Empire on Alnus hill. Molt had not only violated the unspoken law by marching his troops onto Alnus hill, but had angered a coalition of nations that were here to punish him for the crimes his army committed upon their people.

Duran could not help but to smile at this thought, as the idea of the Empire finally getting their just dues almost made up for the fact that his friends were dead. They were dead becase of Molt and his lies. The only thing Duran regretted, was that he would not be able to see the look on that old son of a whore's face when the emperor found out that the Allied Armies were still intact and were more than ready to drive off any invasion he may have planned.

Today marked a new day for the people of Falmart, things were about to change in a big way...

…. and the Empire would be completely helpless to stop it.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _Like I said, it was a short Chapter, but it was never planned to be. Just wanted to wrap up this plot and move on, hence the reason I focused on this resolution. With this out of the way, can focus on the Recon chapters. Trust me, things are gonna get interesting once the Coalition get into the field. Until next time, Nightstalker out and Happy Birthday to me :)_

 _Trivia: The AK-203 Rifle is designed by Kalashnikov Concern, but is assembled in India by Indo-Russia Rifles Private LTD. Which is jointly owned by Kalashnikov and the Ordinance Factory Board of India._


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**_ _Back with another update! Now that the battle for Alnus hill is over, now its time for the fun part! Now one again I must point out I will be focusing on Recon Team 3 for now, as I wanted to focus on them for a bit. But the other Teams will make an appearance soon enough so hold on to your butts!_

 _I want to think everyone who wished my a Happy Birthday last week and I wish a Happy Belated Birthday to those who actually shared the same date as me!_

 _Not much to say again, so on to the story!_

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **{ Chapter 10: Highway to Hell... }**_

 _ **Imperial Palace, Sadera...**_

"What?!" Emperor Molt exclaimed , as he sat in his throne room and listened to the reports that were read to him by one of his advisers.

"I... I am afraid that this is true." the old man replied, all be it a with a hint of hesitation. "Our scouts have reported that the Allied Army of our vassal states have completely withdrawn from the Alnus Province and have returned to their territories."

"And are you sure that King Duran is still alive?" Molt asked again, as if he did not want to believe what he was hearing.

"I am afraid that is the case." the Legate replied. "Our scouts have confirmed that he is quite alive. He was the only royal seen leading the army out of Alnus."

This was not good news at all, as Molt knew just how dangerous King Duran could be in battle. Indeed, his plan to eliminate the leaders of the Allied Kingdoms did have some success, but King Duran was by far thee most capable military commander the vassal states had. Worst still, the Allied Army still had well over 200,000 men in their ranks. Meaning that they were still a clear threat to the Empire, a fact that was not lost upon Molt and with Duran still alive, any attempts to move against the kingdoms now would be a costly affair.

With an army now occupying Alnus hill, the Empire could not afford to open a second front. Especially when the bigger threat was clearly the army from beyond the Gate and not the Vassal states. For now, Molt would have to focus his attention on the Alnus problem and deal with Duran later.

"What is the current situation in the Alnus Province?" Molt asked in an almost defeated tone. "Has this... army made any attempts advance off the hill?"

"No, my lord." the Legate replied. "From what the scouts have reported, its seems that this army is using this time to build up their fortress and bring in more forces from beyond the Gate. They believe that the enemy force now numbers over 80,000 troops. But I am afraid that that is only part of the problem."

Molt sat up in his seat, his interest suddenly peaked. "What is it."

"I... I am afraid that with the destruction of the Alnus garrisons and the withdrawal of the Allied Armies, the Provence has seen a sharp spike in bandit activity." the old military officer explained. "Already we have reports of large gangs of bandits attacking the local farms and villages in the region with devastating results. I fear that many of these bandits have been bolstered by the remnants of the Imperial Army that was defeated weeks ago."

Molt remained silent as he soaked in what his adviser had told him. The Empire had basically lost all control of Alnus and now bandits were taking advantage of the situation. A situation made all the more worse now that their numbers had grown with imperial deserters. But maybe he could use the situation to his advantage, maybe even use it against the invaders on Alnus hill.

"Legate Marxis, I am afraid that we have lost all control of the Alnus Provence." Molt began as he sat on his throne. "With an enemy army now controlling the Holy Hill and Bandits causing strife for the people, I believe that we may have to evacuate Alnus."

The Legate went wide eyed. "What? Abandon Alnus?"

"No, we evacuate the population of Provence and enact a scorched earth policy." the Emperor explained. "We must deny the enemy use of our crops and sources of water. If we can slow down their advance, it would give us enough time to rebuild the army's ranks. Once rebuilt, we can push against the invaders and drive them back across the Gate."

"My lord, it would take us weeks to evacuate the Provence." Marxis informed him. "Alnus is home to some of our largest farms and Italica! If we burn those crops and poison the wells, it could be years before the lands would be suitable enough to grow food again! Not to mention, that it could take us months before our forces are back up to full strength!"

" I am aware of that fact, but if we do not make these sacrifices, then there may not be an Sadera to replant the fields!" Molt said firmly. "I am well aware of the consequences of this move, but we have no choice."

"Father!" a new voice cut into the conversation, as the wooden doors that lead into the chambers opened.

"Pina, my child!" Molt said warmly and with a smile, as he watched his daughter march into the room dressed in her Rose Knight armor. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I have been informed that the Allied Army have begun to withdraw from Alnus and are marching back to their respective kingdoms!" the young woman replied, sounding very displeased indeed. "Just what is the meaning of this sudden betrayal?"

"I am afraid that we have underestimated the capabilities of the enemy on Alnus Hill." Molt replied. "I am also afraid that we have no choice but to abandon Alnus and-"

"I can't believe that you would allow the barbarians from beyond the Gate to occupy Alnus and abandon our people to such a terrible fate!" the Princess shot back. Molt for his part, did his best as to not to lose his temper. Though he loved Pina, Molt had to admit that his fifth child was rather head strong and arrogant at times.

"Pina, you are right and I do not plan to abandon Alnus forever." Molt replied. "But the current situation has forced us to take this action. We need time to rebuild our forces so we can retake Alnus and drive these barbarians back through the Gate. In the mean time, I need you and your Knights to head into Alnus."

"W... what?" Pina gasped out, he fiery temper now replaced with shock and confusion.

"I need you to head into Alnus to reassure the population that Sadera is doing this for their benefit." The Emperor explained. "I also want you to head to Italica and take command of its defenses, as the city will be our primary base for operation in Alnus. The city is too valuable for us to completely abandon."

"Me...? With my Order? My Knights?" Pina replied, still rather surprised that her father would give her such an important mission.

"Indeed." her father replied. "But if you feel that your Rose Order is not up to the task and nothing more than your personal play thing..."

"I understand, your Majesty!" Pina shot back, as she marched out of the chamber to assemble her Order. Ever since she and her friends founded the Rose Order, there were many who believed that the Princess and her "Order" were nothing more than a means for them to play knights. But now was her chance to prove them all wrong with this mission.

She just hoped that the Rose Order was not biting off more than they could chew.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **October 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 20XX**_

 _ **Fort Ginza, Alnus Provence**_

Finally! After being stuck upon that hill for over a month, the Coalition was now in a position to conduct recon missions across the country side.

By now, Ginza was 89% completed with an working air field and housing almost 90,000 personnel. Watch Tower was now fully operational with the walls now reinforced with rebar and concrete, while a single concrete tower in the center of the fortification was nearing completion. A number of combat jets had been trucked in and were currently in the process of being reassembled, while over two dozen helicopters of various types were ready and sitting on the freshly paved tarmac.

For days, American and Indian Drones had been busy flying over the country side and mapping the area. But there was only so much information they could collect by themselves. Images were good, but nothing could beat actual eyes on the ground. As such, 18 recon teams representing almost all of the coalition's members would be sent out with the goal of surveying the terrain, as well as gathering any and all information from local towns about possible slave caravans that may have passed through the region with persons taken from Ginza.

But while most of the recon teams would represent each nation, the Japanese would not be so fortunate. Unlike most of the member nations, the Japanese Ground Self Defense Forces really had no experience in conducting long ranged scouting missions. Let alone ones in an completely different world. As a result, the Japanese recon teams would also consist of a "veteran" unit from one of the allied countries.

Or at least that was what Itami was told, anyway. As the Lieutenant made his way to the assembly area to met his recon team. Just the day before, the Otaku and hero of Ginza was informed that he would be leading a recon team into Falmart. From the maps the Coalition was able to acquire, there were several villages and major towns that could prove to be valuable sources of information. Itami's mission was to attempt to make contact with the locals and gather what they could from them. To say Itami was less then thrilled to be in command of such a team would be quite correct, but despite his protest, the hero of Ginza reluctantly accepted his command. At least he would be in good company, as Itami soon realized just who had been assigned to his team.

"Fall in! Third Recon Team ready to go, sir!" Sargent Major Kuwahara said with a salute, as the joint Japanese/American force snapped to attention.

Itami for his part, was still rather nervious about being in command, but the young lieutenant just smiled and replied, "Uh... thanks for falling in or whatever. I'm lieutenant Itami , nice to meet ya! All right folks, time to get cracking. So lets move out!"

"Oh boy..." Williams muttered to himself, as he stood with the rest of the ACV's crew "I know the Japanese were green but damn."

"I can't believe this is the dip shit they are giving us." Shino said to herself, felling less than happy about being placed under the Otaku's command.

"Nice to see you will be joining us, Lance Corporal!" Itami said with a smile, as he saw Tanker 6 and its crew standing with the rest of the Japanese contingent.

"That's Corporal now, sir." Williams replied. "I got promoted just this morning after my team an I were assigned to your group."

"Well, congratulations!" Itami said, genuinely happy to have the Marines along for this mission.

' _At least we will have real soldiers with us!'_ Shino thought with a smile, just as Recon Team Three mounted their vehicles. _'At least we will have actual experts to rely on, not this baka!'_

It took a few minutes before Third Recon and the other teams made their way out of the fort and down the only "road" that lead away from Alnus. But once the convoy passed Watch Tower, the teams wen their separate ways for a mission that was not supposed to last more than a week.

"So what you think we're gonna find out here?" Kurata asked over the radio, in an attempt to break the silence.

"Still hoping to see cat girls, man?" Williams jokingly replied over the com system. "Remember what I told you about their possible physical features."

"Nah, I mean what you think we gonna encounter out here?" the young Otaku explained.

"Who knows." Itami replied, as he took out one of the maps that had been given to him. "According to this, there is a small village about twenty miles from here."

"A good place to start, I guess." Kuwahara commented from his vehicle. "We may want to take this slow and not startle the locals."

"They may not react well to strangers after all." The corporal added on. "I suggest that me and my team keep our distance and out of sight. They may not feel to easy seeing the ACV."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan." Itami replied, just as the group passed a series of stone structures on top of a hill.

Within 20 minutes, the group was approaching the location of the aforementioned village. Just as planned, Tanker 6 pealed off and parked just off the road, while the rest of Recon 3 made their way to Coda.

The meeting with the people with Coda village went rather smoothly, though the team was unable to gain any information about possible slave caravans. As it turned out, Coda village was not a major stop for any merchants or trade caravans of any kind and the people didn't seem to mind. They did however informed the team that there were a few other towns that may be more helpful. After thanking the village elder for his assistance, Third recon regrouped and proceeded to continue on with there mission.

"Man, it's nice out here!" Itami said happily, as he sat in the passenger seat of his Truck. "Just as I hoped it would be!"

"Oh come on!" Kurata shot back, "We got beautiful scenery back home. I mean for me, I was hoping to see a friggin dragon flying around. Maybe a fairy or two. I mean just look at the towns we've been to, just nothing but humans all over the place."

"You know, I would not be complaining about that." the Marine replied over the radio. "Next thing you know, we run into a dragon the size of a A380 or something!"

"I think he still wants to see a cat girl." Tomita replied with a grin.

"Oh yea, you got that Cat Girl thing!" Itami replied.

"A Cat Girl, or a hot little witch!" The younger Otaku answered back. "I could go for one of those. By the way, what's your personal preference, sir?"

"Well uh... magic girls are pretty cool."

"Oh my god..." Shino groaned out. "Don't tell me they gonna have this conversation now?"

Sure enough, the Radio was soon filled with Kurata singing the theme song for his favorite anime. Much to the dismay of the other Soldiers and Marines. Out of pure desperation, Shino grabbed her radio and asked, "Tank 6, you think you can silence those two for us?"

There was a moment of silence before music began to play and a man began to sing...

 _' Living easy, living free '_

 _' Season ticket on a one way ride'_

 _'Asking nothing, leave me be'_

 _'Don't need a reason, don't need rhyme'_

Shino knew this song very well and all things considered, the song matched perfectly with her situation. Though she originally hoped that the ACV would use their main gun instead.

As the lyrics of AC/DC legendary track played on, Shino and a few others in the Japanese contingent were rather curious about their American counterparts and with no end to Itami's and Kurata's singing in sight, The CQC expert decided to break the ice and ask one Marine in particular...

"Corporal Lewis, you mind if I ask you a question?" Shino asked over the radio.

"Sure, go ahead." came the response.

"Why did you decide to become a Fireman?" the young woman asked, genuiniely curious about the Marine's life choice.

"Yea. I am curious about that myself." Tomita added on. "Marine and Fireman?"

"Well, I guess I wanted to be like my dad." Lewis replied. "He was a Fireman in New York City when he met my mom and after I cam along, he joined up Ceder Hill Fire Department when we moved to New Jersey. I guess it's in my blood and I thought it would be kinda cool driving those big fire trucks with the sirens!"

"That's why you became a Volunteer Fireman?" Kurokawa asked. Some what rather impressed.

"Well that, and helping people you know." the Marine replied. "I always had that urge to help others if they are in distress."

"It's true." Puller added on. "You ask any fire fighter with Berks County and they will tell you the same thing. Yet, we never expect anything in return."

Shino remained silent and allowed the Marine's words to sink in. The young Sargent had to admit she was rather impressed with Lewis' reasons for wanting to be a Firefighter and in some ways, he had achieved his goal. Impressed could not even begin to describe just how the young Sargent felt right now, she also felt a bit... fuzzy.

"Oh..." Shino replied. "Well then, can I ask you another question?"

"Alright, what is it?"

"Why does Puller call you _"Punjab"?_ "

"Oh... Because I'm half Indian."

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

A few more hours passed as the sun had long since started to disappear over the horizon. With night time fast approaching and not wanting to continue on in mostly uncharted territory after dark, it was decided that they would set up camp for the night. But as they approached the forest, the radio crakled to life...

"Head's up, we got smoke!" Puller's voice announced. Sure enough the Japanese saw the massive column of smoke coming from behind a hill. "I think we have a possible forest fire on our hands."

"Let's investigate this." Itami replied, as the small convoy rolled forward. Just as Puller suggested, Third Recon cam upon a massive forest fire raging in the forest beyond the hill. From their location on top of said hill, the team could only look in awe at the sight.

"Oh, that's a big fire alright!" Lewis proclaimed, as he and the rest of Recon 3 looked on the the fire. "I don't think all the Brush units in Berks County would be able to put that thing out."

"What the hell could have caused it?"

"I think you need to see this for your self, sir." Kuwahara replied, as he handed his binoculors to his commanding officer. Curious, Itami took them and what he saw left his speechless...

"That... is a fucking big dragon..." Puller said with a frightful expression forming on his face. As he and the rest of the team watched the enraged beast breath fire on the forest below.

"That thing is like King Giddra, but with one neck!"

"Man, you are really old skool!" Kenny replied.

"Lieutenant!" Shino approached her leader. "What would you like us to do, sir?"

"Sargent Kuribayashi, do you think you can hold my hand for me?" Iatmi joked, "Your lieutenant is feeling kinda scared right now."

"Guys, I really hope that thing doesn't head this way." Kenny stated. "Cause if it does, we pretty much screwed. We not exactly equipped to deal with a dragon!"

"So Kurata, finally happy you got to see a dragon?" Williams asked the JSDF soldier. But there was no reply, the young man was still watching the beast.

Eventually, the massive Dragon few off with a roar and away from the forest, leaving behind a raging inferno in its wake. But there was one question that needed to be answered.

"Why would a dragon just burn down an entire forest just so?" Itami asked out loud. "It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe it's marking it's territory?" Williams replied. "Like how a dog pisses to mark it's territory?"

"Didn't the last village say their was a settlement in that forest?" Kurokawa asked out load. Almost immediately everyone there felt a sinking feeling in their stomach.

"Oh shit..." Lewis gasped out, as he realized just what had taken place.

"Mount up, we're moving out!" the Sargent Major ordered, but the reply that came surprised everyone there.

"That... is not advisable." Williams replied warily. "If we go in there now, those flames will engulf us before we have time to react. It'll be a suicide mission!"

"He's right." Puller added on. " We've seen our fair share of forest fire's in Berks and we know just for fast a fire can move."

"I hate to say it, but... there is nothing we can do for that settlement right now." Williams said with a defeat tone. "We're just just gonna have to wait it out for now. Or at the very least, see just which direction the fire will go."

The Japanese just stood there in silence and mulled on what the two men had told them. As much as they wanted to help what ever settlement that was inside the forest, they had to listen to the two fire fighters in their unit and to be fair, their logic was sound.

"They're right." Itami responded. "We just can't charge into a massive forest fire blindly."

"So what do we do?" the CQC specialist asked, not sure just what would happen next. Itami just sighed heavily as he replied. "Stand down. We will wait until the situation as improved before we move in."

It was not a popular decision, but an understandable one. All Recon Team 3 could do right now was sit on that hill and wait until the fire had died would come next would be the longest night of their lives...

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N:** There you go! Another chapter down and I have to admit, I rather enjoyed writing it! I hope it was an enjoyable read and I look forward on any feed back. As always, please leave a Review and tell me what you think! _

_Until next time, NIGHTSTALKER OUT!_

 _No trivia today... sorry._


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:**_ _I'm back! Not much to say here, other than it was not easy to write. Don't really have much to say, other than I hope you guys enjoy. No announcements to anything to say, so... on to the story!_

 ** _[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]_**

 ** _{Chapter 11: Easy Day was Yesterday...}_**

 _ **Somewhere in the Alnus Provence...**_

The sun had not too long risen over the Continent of Falmart, as the cold morning air was filled with the sounds of numerous horses galloping over the dew covered countryside . On each creature, sat a member of the elite _Rose Knight Order_ , a group that was a bit of an anomaly within the Imperial military. As the group was not only made up the children of the Noble Houses, but its ranks were mostly made up of the daughters of said houses. While the leader of this group was none other than her royal highness, _Princess Pina Co Lada._

The genesis for this groups formation came years before the Gate ever appeared on Alnus, when Pina and her friends would play knights as little children. But as they got older and not content with traditional roles with came with their titles Pina thought that instead of just pretending to be knights, she and her friends could be real knights. Something that was much easier said than done, as sexism was rampant in the Empire and even with their Royal titles, there were still many who believed that this _"Rose Order"_ was nothing more than a way for Noble houses to keep their "wayward" daughters entertained. Besides, why would the female members of the noble houses want to be soldiers when they could just enjoy lives as ladies of the court?

But somehow Pina was able to convince a one _Grey Co Aldoto_ to train them as knights and eventually, she was even able to convince her Father to recognize her group as a official part of the military. But even with the Emperor's blessing, the Rose Order was seen as nothing more than a ceremonial group. As they had only been used as honor guards for visiting diplomats and other high ranking Imperial officials. this was a task that Pina was not too thrilled about doing, but now with this new Enemy occupying Alnus hill and the Provence in total chaos, Pina now had an opportunity to show everyone that she and her Knights were more than just a decorative unit.

For the last few days, the Rose Order rode hard towards Alnus. This was a mission that was of the highest importance, as Pina needed to let the population know that Sadera and the rest of the Empire felt their pain and that this move was only temporary. That the Empire would soon reclaim the Provence and that the gods were truly on their side. Most of all, Pina hoped that her appearance would let the people know that Sadera had not and will not forget about them.

Right now though, Pina and the rest of the Rose Knight Order had ridden through the night to reach their next destination. A somewhat small village called Carli, that rested on the banks of the Tyran River, a river that many merchant vessels used to sail from the coast to Sadera itself. Though originally a fishing village, the settlement soon became a popular stop for merchant ships coming from the Blue Sea. As they would normally used Carli to resupply and if necessary, repair their ships.

Now Carli was just one of a number of villages that would have to be evacuated until the question of Alnus Hill could be answered. The loss of Carli would be a blow to the economy of the Empire, but Sadera could absorb this hit. The people of Carli would have to understand that this move was only for a little while and that they would return once the war was won...

"People of Carli village, my Knights and myself come to you with a message from my Father, Emperor Molt Sol Augustus!" Pina stated proudly, as she and her knights stood in the village square and addressed the town's people.

"Due to the great tragedy suffered by the Imperial Army at Alnus, the Emperor had decided that the Provence has become too dangerous for the people that call it home! It is with an heavy heart that I inform you all, that the Emperor has ordered the complete evacuation of every town in the Alnus Provence, including your own."

There were murmurs amongst the town's people, as the princess' words began to sink in. Carli village, though small, had been established two centuries ago by merchants and ship builders who saw an opportunity. Many of the residents had lived there for their entire lives and knew nothing else. Not to mention that Carli was an important stop for merchant vessels traveling to and from Sadera. The village may not have been important as Italica, but it was still important to the residents.

"I know this is not easy news to bare, but I am afraid that this is the only way to ensure your safety." The princess stated. "As I speak, the unknown army that now rest upon Alnus hill grows in numbers and it is only a matter of time before they march across the Provence... and I am afraid that the Empire would not be able to protect you if you choose to stay here."

Pina never liked being the barer of bad news and she could see that the locals were having problems dealing with the news. The princess was basically asking these people to abandon their homes and lives, and leave Alnus. Sure it was for their own benefit, but the expressions the princess saw on the villager's faces told her the harsh truth. For the villagers of Carli, their world and way of life was coming to an end, and there was nothing they could do about it. Master ship builders, carpenters, merchants... people whose lives revolved around the Tyran river, were now faced with an uncertain future. Just where would they go? Just what would they do to make a living? Most of all, just what would they do to support their families?

These were questions Pina did not have an answer for, as she spoke to the village elders one last time before leaving Carli. She had trained from a young age to be a soldier and face any and all threats the Empire could and would face. But as she and the Rose Order rode out of town, the Royal only wished she had been trained to bring comfort to the people she would be fighting for.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **Recon Team 3**_

 _ **Koan Forest... or what was left of it, anyway...**_

Just as Williams and Puller had warned, the flames quickly engulfed the forest within a matter of minutes. Effectively making it impossible for the Recon Team to enter and search for the village said to reside within it. For the rest of the night, Third Recon and Williams in particular monitored the flames and waited to see just when it would have been safe for them to enter. It was only when rain began to fall just before dawn and extinguished the flames, did Third Recon finally entered the forest.

Taking the lead this time around, Tanker 6 slowly rolled into the scorched forest. Its turret mounted IR camera scanning the area for any signs of life, as the Japanese contingent followed behind them in their vehicles. The air was thick with the sent of scorched Earth and brunt wood, as the soil cracked and groaned under the weight of the passing vehicles. Grim expressions could be found on the faces of Third Recon, as they continued to roll through the apocalyptic scene and towards the town they had been told that resided in this now destroyed forest. Maybe the residents had made it to safety, maybe they had managed to evacuate once they found out such a creature was headed towards their settlement? Maybe Third Recon could still be of assistance to them?

But this small hope was quickly dashed away, as the small convoy came upon the remains of Kowan village.

"My god..." Shino gasped out in awe, as the young woman's eyes saw the destruction from her vehicle. The Village, or what was left of it anyway, was completely destroyed. All the structures had been reduced to nothing more than burnt out shells, as the soil now had an eerie shade of grey. Disturbingly, some of the Japanese could see the burnt remains of some of the inhabitants laying about.

Eventually, the joint unit came upon what they believed to be the town center. The ACV lowering it's rear access ramp as it came to a stop, as Williams and two of his team exited and met up with the rest of the team.

"Shit..." Williams said to himself, as he looked about the destroyed village. "There's still smoke coming from the ground."

"Doubt there will be any survivors." Itami replied somberly. "I guess it would not have made any difference if we charged in last night."

"Well... I guess we finally know why that Dragon was burning down the forest." Kurata added, as he visually scanned the destruction. "Looks like this village was the intended target."

"No... the people here were the target, the village itself was just in the way." Puller corrected the soldier.

Itami just sighed heavily as he ordered, "Spread out, there still might be someone here that needs our help."

Sure enough, Third Recon with rifles in hand, began to search the destroyed village for any signs of life. But as time passed, all the group had to show for their efforts were numerous bodies that were burned beyond recognition. There were all humanoid in appearance, but that was all.

"I bet you're use to this kind of thing, huh?" Shino asked Williams, as both herself and Kuwahara walked with the Corporal. "I mean, you are a fireman and..."

"Not on this scale." Williams replied with a flat, almost emotionless tone in his voice. "I have seen more than my fair share of death, but never like this. At least most of the times we could identify the bodies afterwards."

"But does it get any easier?" Shino asked the marine. Despite the tough facade she put on, Shina was still shaken by what she was seeing. Death and destruction like she could have never imagined and the CQC expert was now witnessing the aftermath.

"If it did, I would not still be in the Marines." Lewis told the young woman, while the Sargent Major just listen in on the conversation. Shino was rather surprised by the Corporal's statement, as she did not expect such an answer from someone who probably saw his fair share of combat in places such as Afghanistan, Iraq and Somalia. Up until this point, Shino saw the U.S. Marines as fearsome warriors that did not know the meaning of fear. So much so, she actually forgot they were only human much like herself.

Another hour passed and Third Recon and reassembled at the water well in the village center. Just as everyone had suspected, the destruction was absolute. From what they could tell there use to be 32 structures in the village, but now they were nothing more than a reminder that a thriving village use to be here.

Needless to say, the members of Third Recon were affected by the scene. Especially the Japanese, as they had never seen anything like this before. After regrouping, Itami ordered that a message be sent back to Ginza informing them on what they had found. As well as warning them that their was a large, pedertory dragon in the region.

With nothing else left to do, both Itami and Williams sat on the well while the rest of the team made one final sweep of the area. "I guess I owe you one." the Lieutenant said to the Mairne, as he took chug from his water bottle.

"What do you mean?"

"You told us that we should not have driven into the forest while it was still on fire." Itami explained. "From the looks of things, it would not have made much of an difference if we did."

"Oh." Williams replied. "This is gonna sound bad, but there will be times where you will not be able to rescue everyone. Its a cruel fact of life I am afraid, but one we have no choice but to live with."

"Speaking as a Marine, or a Fireman?" Itami asked his friend.

"Both... aw crap!" Lewis suddenly exclaimed, as the water bottle he had rested next to him fell into the well. But instead of a splash, both him and Itami head as if the bottle struck something solid at the bottom.

Taking out his tactical flashlight, the Marine shined the light down the well and when he did, his eyes went wide in shock.

"WE GOT SOMEONE DOWN THERE!" Williams yelled out, "There's someone at the bottom of the well!"

Sure enough, Itami looked down and true to the Marine's word, there was a young woman with blond hair floating in the water below. Without missing a beat, the group rigged a pulley system using one of the Humvees and prepared to rescue the young woman.

Since both Puller and Williams were _USAR (Urban_ Search _and Rescue)_ certified, they both went down the well in an attempt to extract the villager. It took a few minutes, but they were able to secure the unknown woman and slowly raise her to the surface. Once there, the Group soon realized that there was much more to this woman that they originally thought...

"OH MY GOD!" Kurata squealed out in delight. "An elf! An honest to goodness ELF! And a blond no less! Now that's the sort of thing I was hoping to find out here!"

"Seriously dude?" Kenny shot back. "This woman is possibly the only survivor of her village and the first thing you think of is your creepy as hell fantasy fetish?"

"Yea, that's messed up... and you come off as a creep!" Santo added on, as she berated the young soldier. Just as Kurokawa and Shino moved the Elfen girl to one of the vehicles to examine her. Her body temprature was low and she risked hypothermia. She may not have been human, but Hypothermia was still a bad thing no matter the species.

"Well we just can't keep her her" Itami stated, as he approached the group. "She has lost everything and need medical care."

"So what's the plan?"

"We can carry her to that village we passed yesterday." Williams suggested. "What was it's name again... Coda village?"

"Might as well." The Lieutenant replied, "we can leave her there and continue on. Maybe they would have an idea on how to treat a elf. Radio Ginza and update them on our current situation."

A few minutes later, Third Recon was on the move again and with their new guess unconscious in the back of the second Humvee. Leaving behind the destroyed remains of Kowan village and towards Coda. Hopefully, they would be able to help the Elfen girl and they would be able to continue on with their mission.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **Alnus Field, Fort Ginza...**_

Six _F-35 Lighting IIs_ of the United States Marine Corp taxied from their hangers and towards the primary runway. Behind them, 6 _Dassault Rafale_ fighters with Indian Air Force markings waited for their turn to launch. Each aircraft were armed to the teeth with missiles and external gun pods and were just minutes away from making history. As the joint American-Indian force would be conducting the first combat air patrol of Tiger Strike in the Special Region.

Just hours ago, reports from the Recon Teams sent out stated that their was an large "Dragon" in the Alnus Provence and that it had attacked at least 4 villages in the region. Third Recon was not the first to report such a sighting, a Recon 8 and it's Indonesian contingent reported seeing the creature flying over a forest in and setting it alight with it's fir breath. A similar report came in less than an hour later, this time from Filipino Scout Rangers who said that they had came across a destroyed village just south from where the the Indonesians were operating.

In all 7 recon teams had reported the large dragon and it was not long before it was realized that such a creature could prove to be problematic in the future. Thus, the decision was made to deal with the threat and with the fixed wing assets now becoming operational, the Coalition now had the means to do so.

" _Black Sheep lead, you are cleared for Take Off."_ The Control Tower radioed to the lead F-35, as it positioned itself for launch.

Then with a roar and blue flame shooting out the large single engine, the multi-role fighter rolled down the recently paved runway. The world around it turning into a blur as the fighter quickly ascended into the air and into the blue Alnus sky, as the rest of it's squadron followed it.

" _Oorials lead, you are cleared for Take Off."_

On cue, the small French designed fighter accelerated down the runway and into the sky. Only to be joined minutes later by the rest of it's squadron. After making a few orbits above the base, the fighter spit up into teams of two and flew off into the Falmart Sky. These fighters were on a search and destroy mission, and their target...

A big red Dragon.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **Coda Village...**_

"By the gods..." the elder for Coda village gasped out in disbelief, as he spoke with the strange _"Men in Green"_. "The entire village has been destroyed?"

"I afraid so." Itami replied, all be it in broken Saderan. "It was a large Red Bird that shot fire from it's mouth."

"A Fire Dragon?" the Elder could not believe what this stranger had told him, A Fire Dragon after all these years? Why now? It should not have been awake for another 50-60 years! This was a sentiment that was shared by the villagers, all of whom felt a sense of dread suddenly fall over them.

"It... destroyed the forest and the village inside it. One survivor, rest burn to death." Itami told the residents, to which he lead the assembled group to the Humvee with the elf laying inside it. She was still unconscious and was wrapped in one of the blankets the Japanese had with them.

A sense of sadness fell upon the old man. "She's the only survivor? That's just awful."

"Can you help her?" the Lieutenant asked him.

"We can't care for an Elf." the Elder said as he shook his head. "And besides, we need to find a way to get out of here ourselves. Once a Flame Dragon gets a taste of Human or Elfen flesh, it will be back for more."

"Oh boy." Itami groaned out, as the towns people began to pack what ever they could and shove it in the back of their wagons. Of all the bad things that could happen in ones lifetime a Flame Dragon attack was by far the worst! There were not that many stories about villages being spared by such a beast and even fewer of persons surviving an encounter with one. There was no time to waste, they needed to get out of there and fast!

Soon all the wagons in the village were loaded up and ready to leave Coda village. The Japanese did what they could to help the people load the last few items they had, while the Marines outside the village stood watch for any signs of trouble. The Marines had been in contact with Ginza since they returned to Coda and other than the usual reports, they had received word that the region was now overrun with bandits that were attacking numerous villages and towns. A refugee wagon train would have been an easy target for such groups so as a result, Third Recon was going to provide escort for the villagers as they made their way out of Alnus Provence

"What's the keep back?" one of the villagers, an old man with his apprentis asked. As he saw the long line of wagons in front of him.

"Master Kato!" one of the villagers explained. "A wagon was overloaded and the axel broke!"

"Let's keep this column moving people!" the old wizard heard someone say. His old eyes soon saw a someone in green with a odd staff in his hands run towards the front of the column with another individual following him.

"I have never heard a language like that." The old wizard commented.

"I've never seen clothes like that before..." the young teenager with him added on, as she too was puzzled by what was going on.

"A woman? Who's also a soldier?" Kato asked out loud, as he heard a female voice speak in the same strange language he heard earlier. "W... Where are you going?"

"I want to take a closer look!" Lelei yelled back, as she climbed off the wagon and ran towards the voices. The teenager soon came across a young girl laying on the ground near a wagon that was now on it's side. The horse that was attached to it whining as if it was in pain. Lelei was about to help the young child when a third person in green, a woman this time, began to render assistance.

"You're a healer?" the young mage asked, as she saw the woman examine the child before them but before she could ask anymore questions, the downed horse suddenly reared up. Time seemed to slow down at that moment, as Lelei could see the crazed creature coming down on top of her. at that moment the Mage thought this was going to be it...

But there were several loud bangs and the horse fell over dead, missing the mage completely. Looking in the direction the sounds came from, Lelei saw 3 men with a with a strange black staff in their arms and they was standing next to what was thee strangest green wagon she had ever seen in her life.

"Quick thinking, Old Skool." Kenny complimented the Sargent Major, as he had drawn his Type 89 rifle and fired the first shots.

"You're not bad yourself, kid." Kuwahara replied as he noticed the Marines had also drawn their M27 Automatic rifles. "But you may want to be a bit quicker next time."

Lelei was in a complete state of shock at this point. Moments ago she was staring death in the face and was almost certain that her life would have ended right there in the village. But as she looked around as saw these strangers with their weapons in hand...

"These people... these people just saved my life..."

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _Another chapter down!_

This was a royal pain to get out, so i hope you like it. now i must point out now, i will be taking a break from writing for a few days. Not abandoning the fic, just need to rest myself so don't be surprised that there is no update next weekend.

Also... i thinking of Deleting "A Demon in Crystal Tokyo" and rewriting it all together after i finish this fic. It's been a while since i last updated and honestly i am not happy with what i already have written down. not sure if i will, but dont be surprised if you see that story missing. Until next time, NIGHTSTALKER OUT!


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:**_ _Just as I promised, I'm back with a new chapter and lets be honest, we all know what is coming next!_

 _Now... I just need to point out that I will not be updating as regular as I normally would. I recently got more hours at work, which means more income for me but less time to write new chapters. But just remember I am not abandoning this fic! I am having too much fun writing it!_

 _To_ _ **V1Kingz-98:**_ _I have a plan for that... but you will have to wait until I reach that chapter._

 _To_ _ **1968:**_ _Nice to see you are enjoying this fic too!_

 _To everyone else, I really hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review. Now on to the story!_

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **{ Chapter 12: Hellfire and Tombstones }**_

 _ **Fort Ginza.**_

This was a very troubling indeed

In the days following the deployment of the Recon Teams into the Alnus countryside, Command began to receive some very troubling reports from their units in the field about the current situation in the Region. Apparently there was a considerable rise in _"Criminal Activity"_ in the area since the initial battle of Alnus Hill. Apparently the units which the Coalition had defeated, were responsible for maintaining law and order in the Provence and were made up of the garrisons that were stationed among the many towns and villages which dotted the region.

From the reports which were sent in, these garrisons were deployed to Alnus hill after what was left of the Imperial Army came back from their ill fated "expedition" across the Gate. A deployment many did not come back from, the Coalition made sure of that fact once they crossed over. But with the garrisons gone, the entire Provence was now at the complete mercy bandits and even slavers. As the Recon teams reported that many of the villages and towns they visited, all complained about recent attacks.

Some villages had food stolen from their stores, while others were burned to the ground by the crazed men. Many of whom, as it was soon discovered by the teams, were Imperial soldiers who deserted before and during the battle. In one village, an Australian contingent ended up driving off an would be Bandit attack. Apparently, the villagers had been in the process of abandoning their settlement when the Bandits attacked and proceeded to not only steal everything they could, but attempt to use some of the local women as _"Entertainment"._

Fortunately for this river side village, salvation came when the Australian recon team charged into town and drove off the offenders. An action that very much impressed the townsfolk, who welcomed the strangers as heroes and saviors. But when asked as to why they were leaving , the Australians were told that the Emperor had ordered them to not only leave their homes, but destroy them as well. In an attempt to prevent the _"The Enemy on Alnus Hill"_ from using their lands to wage war on the Empire.

This news was disturbing indeed, as it showed that Sadera was willing to do anything and everything possible they believed would slow down the Coalition's advance. But in doing so, they were causing the situation to deteriorate in the region even more. Large convoys of refugees would be easy targets for bandit attacks after all. If the Coalition was gonna ensure that the Alnus Provence would not turn into another Somalia, they were gonna have to deal with this bandit problem before anything else.

One battle that needed to be won, was that of hearts and minds. The Coalition knew that they were going to be seen as the "Bad Guys" by the locals, but if they could win them over, then it would mean that the Coalition could gain allies in the Special Region overall. Making their mission that much easier.

So far the Coalition was able to open up dialogue with the same village the Australians had saved earlier, a Carli village the locals called it. But that was not all.

A dragon... a massive dragon was now on the loose in Alnus and from what had been reported, it was monsterous as it was dangerous. Already a joint Japanese-American team had reported that one village had been completely destroyed with only one survivor and now another village was leaving the Provence because of it. As a result, air patrols were now being conducted in the skies of Alnus.

So far American and Indian fighters had been scrambled in an attempt to locate said dragon. The Japanese had sent through 6 of their _Mitsubishi F-2s,_ while the Indonesians were in the process of reassembling their Su-35s contingent. Even though the Saderan Empire was no more advanced than Ancient Rome, many of Japan's allies were not shy about sending advanced equipment into the Special Region for Tiger Strike. Even though Japan was technically leading the operation, the Japanese government had been rather conservative in their approach.

With this new information in hand, the force commanders would have to re work their plans and adapt to the developing situation. Sadera would have to wait for the moment, right now the Coalition would have to win control of Alnus first.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **Back with Third Recon**_

" _Just received word, Ginza has scramble jets to locate and intercept that dragon."_ Williams said into his radio, as he communicated with the rest of the Recon team.

" _They've already got birds in the air?"_ Kuwahara interjected. Rather surprised that Ginza now had jet fighter in action. _"What they sent up?"_

" _F-35s and Indian Rafales."_ the corporal replied. _"They said an pair fighters will be giving us cover if that things shows up before we can get these people to safety."_

"Looks like command isn't taking any chances with a giant fire breathing dragon around." Itami replied. "Can't blame them though."

" _How is that elf girl doing back there?"_

"Kurokawa says she should be up and around pretty soon." the lieutenant replied, as he glanced back at the "young" woman laying in the back of the Humvee. Though inwardly he was not sure she wanted to wake up, then again who would want to after going through what she did?

A few hours had passed since Recon 3 left Coda Village with it's inhabitants and though it was slow going, the 100+ wagon strong column was moving rather smoothly. This "Fire Dragon" really had the villagers in a panic, so much so, they were willing to abandon their village in an attempt to flee to safety. Upon informing Ginza of their situation, command ordered Third Recon to stay with the refugees and escort them until they made it out of the Provence.

As a result, the ACV had moved up to the front of the column followed by Itami's Toyota, with the Mitsubishi Type 73 in the middle of the convoy. While the LAV brought up the rear with it's heavy machine gun scanning the area for any signs of trouble. All during this time, the joint Recon team what ever they could to help the column move along.

If a wagon got stuck in the mud, the two teams would try to push/pull them out.

If someone got heat stroke or dehydrated, the team medic would see to them.

If moral got low... well, lower than they already were, either the Americans of Japanese would try to lift spirits by either telling short stories or singing songs for the villagers...

" _I see a little silhouetto of a man,_

 _Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the Fandango?_

 _Thunderbolt and lightning , very very frightening me!_

 _Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, figaro, magnificoooooooooooo!"_

All and all, it was proving t be an rather uneventfull trip. That was until...

"Lieutenant, were got someone walking towards us up the road." Williams announced over the radio, gaining the attention of the group.

"What is it? Imperial?" Itami asked the Marine.

"Negative. It looks like... a kid?"

"What?" Curious, Itami's vehicle moved to the front of the convoy and sure enough, there was a odd looking individual walking towards them rather casually. Taking out his binoculors, the JGSDF Soldier was able to get a better look at the approaching person. The first thing he noticed was a group of black birds flying above the road, but then his eyes caught sight of something he was not expecting at all.

"Goth lolita girl!"

"What you say?"

" _Say what now?"_

"There's a Goth Lolita girl up ahead!" Itami replied, still in shock by what he was seeing.

"That is a really big axe she is carrying." Puller stated, as he and the est of the Marine contingent watched the "young child" walk towards them. "And what the hell is she wearing?"

"This world if full of surprises." Santo added on. "Next thing you know we just might see a palace fill with colorful horses."

"It's the Oracle! It's the Oracle!" yelled the children, as they happily ran out of the Humvee and ran towards the girl with the axe. Much to the surprise of the Recon team.

The soldiers and Marines could only look on in wonder, as they watched the villagers kneel before the girl and casually interacted with her. Apparently this child was held in high reverence among the people and from the looks of things, the locals had no fear of her.

Rory for her part, was rather fascinated by these strangers and their contraptions. In reality, she had been watching these Otherworlders for quite some time. Ever since she initially heard stories about them from the survivors of the Battle of Alnus Hill, the Demi-Goddess wonder just what kind of people would possess such power that they would be able to decimate numerous Imperial garrisons.

But from what she had seen and from what the villagers were now telling her, the Otherworlders were not the cold blooded barbarians the legionnaires had painted them as.

" _Anyone else notice like they are praying to her?"_ Williams asked over the Radio, truly puzzled by what he was seeing.

"Maybe that fancy outfit of her's has some kind of meaning?" Itami reasoned. "Maybe she's like a religious figure of some kind."

"So who are these strangers you are with?" The Demi-Goddess asked the villagers, as she walked up to Itami's Humvee.

"They came and helped us!" one of the children replied. "They are the good guys!"

"And you are certain they are not taking you somewhere against your will?"

The child just shook his head with a big smile on his face. Clearly he and the other villagers felt rather comfortable around these strangers and if they were not being held against their will, then why were these otherworlders escorting them? "So how are they moving without any horses?"

"I don't know, but one thing is for sure, they are way more comfortable than a carriage!"

"Really? More comfortable than a carriage..." Rory said in an rather suggestive tone in her voice. As she began to eye a very uncomfortable Itami. Licking her lips before saying... "Well I would just love for you to show me... just how comfortable the ride is..."

"If I was Itami right now, I would be calling for an adult." Puller said out loud, as the crew of Tanker 6 overheard the conversation over the radio. "This is making me very uncomfortable."

But before anyone could react, there suddenly could hear the Japanese lieutenant cry in panic over the radio while the other Japanese soldier with him began to protest.

"What's going on?" Kenny asked the commander, as he looked on at the LED screen before him.

"That kid just jumped onto the lieutenant's lap!" Williams replied, sounding a bit amused by the situation.

Sure enough, Rory was now sitting on the lap of a even more uncomfortable Japanese lieutenant and gleefully squirming about with an almost angelic expression on her face. Itami for his part, would spend the next 15 minutes trying in vain to politely ask the "child" to get off of him, much to the anmusment of the Marines watching inside the ACV.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **{ Meanwhile, thousands of feet above Falmart...}**_

The peace and tranquility of the Falmart Sky was broken with the sounds of powerful jet engines, as a pair of F-35s from _VMF-214_ shot through the sky at an seen never before seen before in this realm.

The two aircraft, call signs _"Black Sheep 1 and Black Sheep 2"_ had been in the air for the last 2 hours on a mission neither pilot ever thought they would be on. Then again, no one could have ever guessed that their Squadron would be deployed to another world. Their target sounded easy enough to find, a large fire breathing dragon the size of a jumbo jet that liked to burn down villages. But from there vantage point high above the heavens, it was like finding a needle in a hay stack.

Sure the F-35 was packed with advanced sensors and radar systems and had proven it's worth ever since being adopted by the Marines as a replacement for the AV-88. But no one was certain just how one of the most advanced strike fighter in human history, would fare against a honest to god dragon. I mean, just how does one prepare for such a thing?

Besides, was the Dragon even still in the Provence?

" _Ghost Eye to Black Sheep 1."_ A voice suddenly came over the com system. It was the voice of _"Ghost Eye",_ An E-2D AEW aircraft that had been brought through the Gate as well to provide electronic support. After the jets had taken off, the E-2D which belonged to VAW-115 of the U.S. Navy soon followed them and took up a holding pattern high above the country side. It's powerful radar scanning the air for miles and giving the Coalition a much needed eye in the sky for any possible aeral threats. Much like the one they were looking for now.

"Black Sheep 1 to Ghost Eye, we resd you loud and clear." Colonel Greg _"Pappy"_ Boyington replied, as he continued to scan the horizon.

"We have a boggie moving at 100 mph south west of your location, near the boarder." Ghost Eye replied, as they continued to monitor the unknown contact. "Move in to investigate."

" _Copy that, moving to engage."_ Pappy replied, as both him and his wing man engaged afterburners and pulled hard left to follow up on the lead.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **( Back with the refugee column...)**_

Hours had passed since encountering the individual calling herself _Rory Mercury_ and after managing to remove the _"A_ _postle of Emroy"_ from Itami's lap, the column was back on the move. With Rory seated in Itami's Humvee and looking on in both awe and amazement at these strangers in their horseless wagon.

In her long life, the Apostle had seen many armies come and go. Each one coming from different back rounds and carrying themselves ever so differently from the army that came before them. Yet carrying the same types of weapons and fighting the same way their fore fathers did. But these strangers in Green were different, they were special.

They carried weapons like nothing she had seen before and even had women in their ranks. Sure it was not unheard of, but usually women almost never fought along side men. Let alone in the same unit. But here they were, elements of an invading army that was helping the population of an enemy they were at war with. Normally such a thing would never happen and if it were any one else, these villagers would be nothing more than slaves. But nope, they were being escorted out of the Provence after being warned about a Fire Dragon.

Maybe... she would remain with this group of Strangers for the time being. Study them and see just what motivated these men and women to fight so far from home and besides... it was not every day she would get a chance to interact with an army that was able to soundly defeat the Alnus Garrison so easily.

It was not long before the column came to the last land mark before they officially left the provence. The terrain had now changed from lush green pastures and rolling hills, to a dry rocky landscape that mirrored a desert. The sun was now high in the sky and beating down on the convoy, as they continued to roll forward. It was at this point that something caught the Lieutenant's attention in the sky above. At first he saw a small dragon seemingly fly out of the sun and towards the group. But suddenly a much larger creature appeared and proceeded to to eat the smaller dragon in one bite before roaring loudly. It was at that moment Itami realized...

" **DRAGON!"** The Japanese soldier screamed in horror, just as the large beast flew in and sent a pillar of flame into the refugees. Engulfing them within seconds and subjeting many of the villagers to a slow and painful death. It was absolute chaos, as the villagers scattered every which way they could to escape the enraged beast. Children cried for their parents, as women screamed and men did what they could to escape. Many of whom, would not be so lucky.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM THE CIVIES!" Williams exclaimed over the radio, as Tanker 6 charged with the rest of Recon .

"Fighting monsters is a JSDF tradition!" the Sargent Major roared, as he and the rest of the Japanese contingent opened fire with their weapons. The LAV letting loose with it's 50. cal, while the ACV unleashed its 30 mm cannon.

"I saw those movies, y'all don't usually win!" Williams replied over the radio, casing the other marines to laugh. "We need to draw that thing away from the villagers!"

"Don't let up!" Itami ordered, as he fired his rifle at the beast. "It's gotta have a weak spot!"

"Break!" Willaims screamed out, just as the Fire Dragon shot flames out once again. His warning quite possibly saved the team from death, as they were able to avoid it in time. Just as the Recon team had hoped, they were able togain the Dragon's attention and lead it away from the Coda villagers. But now they were the primary target for the creature's wrath and with only machine guns and rifle fire, all they were doing was annoying the beast.

But just as the Dragon was about to unleash another pillar of flame against Third Recon, several loud explosions knocked the beast back. Causing it to scream out in pain and when the smoke cleared, one could now see that the creature's ribs were now exposed to the outside world. Moments later, a pair of F-35s screamed over head and above the wounded beast. Cheers could be heard coming from the ACV crew, as they could see the carnage unfold before them. While the Japanese could only look on in wonder as the fighters came around again and unleashed another volley of missiles. This time followed up with cannon fire for good measure.

By now the once ferocious Fire Dragon was in full panic and attempted to fly away from it's tormentors as fast as it could. But little did the east realize that this desert would alco be its final resting place, as no sooner had it gotten air born, more missile struck the creature. This time compliments of a air of Indian Rafales that had joined the fight. Said missiles quite literally blowing the creature's wings off it's body and sending it to the hard desert surface. Not wanting to be left out, Recon three continued to circle the beat and on load their weapons into it.

Rory could not even comprehend just what she was witnessing right now, as the Demi-Goddess looked on at the carnage that was taking place. As an Apostle to the God of War, Rory had seen more than her fair share of wars and battles in her lifetime. She had seen entire armies wiped out, kingdoms rise and fall, but never in her life she had witnessed such bravery from so few men and women. Not even Sadera would ever dream of taking on a Fire Dragon unless they had a sizable army to do so. But here were there men in green who not only charged the beast, but did so in an attempt to save villagers they hardly even knew. Maybe there was much more to these otherworlders than meets the eye.

The Fire Dragon attempted to launch one more flame attack in an attempt to save itself from destruction, but this one last act of defiance would never come to be, as a combined missile attack from the joint American-Indian air group sealed it's fate. The resulting explosion engulfing the entire creature in a ball of flame and once it cleared, the Flame Dragon was no more. Its head completely missing, as more of it's inners were now exposed.

Cautiously, Third Recon moved in on the Carcass and dismounted their vehicles to investigate the seen. While the Lightings and Rafales orbited above and their pilots with fingers on the trigger. Everything was quiet, as Itami made his way up to the beast and rested his hand on it's chest. There was a moment of silence and he felt for a pulse... or anything that signaled that it was still alive.

"It's... dead." the lieutenant announced, as he could not feel a pulse of any kind. His statement was confirmed when Rory came up to the creature and did the same, nodding to confirm that his statements was not premature.

"They killed the beast." the Apostle said quietly to herself, her mind still not able to comprehend as to what had just happened. A Flame Dragon, one of the deadliest creatures in the known world, had just been killed by the Otherworlders. If these people were able to kill a Flame Dragon with such ease, then the Empire just may be in for the fight of their lives.

"Heh... hell of a day." Williams said with a chuckle, as he approached the dead creature. Pulling out his combat knife, the marine proceeded crave out a couple of the scales and place them in a garbage bag. "I know the lab rats at the base are gonna want to get a closer look at these!"

"Indeed." Itami replied, before he felt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Shit!, the villagers!"

Snapping back into reality, Third Recon ran toward their vehicles and drove off to render assistance where ever they were needed. Sadly, despite the quick actions of the Recon force, many of the villagers had been killed in the attack. Some were burned beyond recognition, while others were killed attempting to flee the carnage. Despite this, Third Recon did what they could to help the survivors.

The sun had now gone down in the east as both Third Recon and the Coda villagers held a small service for the dead. In total, 107 villagers had been killed and numerous others were injured as a result of the attack. A mass grave had been dug out to bury the dead, while small prayers were said in both the native toung, Japanese and English. Even Rory said a few words, wishing that the fallen had a easy voyage to the after life.

A convoy from Ginza consisting of six Marine Corp _MaxxPro_ MRAPs, one _HEMITT Fuel Tanker_ and three _Isuzu Type 73_ trucks, had arrived by this point. But while the tanker were there to refuel Third Recon and the Isuzus were there to deal with a new development.

"I am sorry, but we must take care of our own." the leader of the Coda villagers stated, when asked just what they would do now. The Dragon attack had not only left a lot of people dead, but it had left a lot more people without families to take care of them or their injuries. As a result, command had decided to take in those who had been left behind. Thus the reason the Cargo trucks had been sent.

"We will never for get what you did for us. Thank you, America and Japan. Thank you for everything."

"It was nothing really." Itami replied. " We were glad to help. So where will you be heading now?"

"Some of them have family living in the larger cities in the region. I have a brother that lives in Elbe, so I will be moving there. Again, we can't thank you enough, until we meet again." And with that, there survivors of Coda village made their way up a near by hill and towards Imperial territory.

With the vehicles now fueled up and the refugees now loaded into the Trucks, Third Recon was now on the move once again. Only this time, they were on their way back to Alnus Hill with Refugees and a Demi-Goddess in tow.

A new Chapter in the Tiger Strike Campaign was about to begin.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _Oh my god, I killed the Fire Dragon!_

 _Yep... it always bothered me how after the first battle with the Dragon, the Japanese did not see it fit to deploy more jets to kill the beast. Anyway... as always, leave a review and tell me what to think, until next time, Nightstalker out!_

 _No trivia today, this time i think you guys should google some og the things that were mentioned in here._


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:**_ _And you thought I had abandoned this fic... anyway here is the next installment of Tiger Strike and I hope it was worth the wait..._

 _Sorry for the delay, but if you did not already know, I got more hours at work so I have less time to write. So expect more delays in updates. Also... I found out about this "book" called "Empress Theresa" and long story short... its bad... I mean really bad... I mean REALLLY REALLY Bad._

 _All you need to know is that if you think you are bad at creating a story, this "book" will make you feel better about your abailities. Sorry, but I had to get that out, its that bad._

 _To_ _ **Major Simi**_ _: She certainly did..._

 _To_ _ **Kyleliberty**_ _ **:**_ _I have a plan for them... but you will have to wait and see_

 _To_ _ **Tent :**_ _Do you even know what an E-2D "Hawkeye" even looks like?_

 _And To_ _ **Johnathan SCE :**_ _Love the profile pic and thanks for correcting Tento._

 _To everyone else, I am glad to see you all enjoying my fic! So without anything else to say, on to the story..._

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **{ Chapter 13: Down Time }**_

 _ **December 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 20XX**_

" _ **Alnus Express Way", Alnus Provence...**_

The drive back to Ginza was thankfully an uneventful one, as the joint Japanese-American force rolled through the country side with the Coda refugees in tow. So far no new threats had popped up since splitting up from the rest of the Coda villagers, after they safely crossed into Imperial controlled territory. But the villagers that now traveled with the coalition soldiers were only there because they basically had no where else to go. They and lost everything in the dragon attack, including family members and had no one to take care of them.

As a result, they were now going to be housed in Ginza itself until further notice. Until then, the 15 Coda villagers were now the guests of the _GATE Coalition Forces._

As for the Soldiers and Marines of Third Recon, their minds were still racing with memories of their encounter and subsequent battle with the Flame Dragon. Never in their lives would did Third Recon ever thought they would be fighting against such a creature, but yet they did and barely escaped with their lives. If it were not for the intervention of the jet fighters when they did, it very well may have been the last thing Third Recon ever did. But if there was anyone who was lost in deep thought more than anyone else, it was the Demi-Goddess that was riding with the rest of the refugees.

Rory had not said anything since the convoy left the desert, not even bothering to speak when the soldiers helped her onto the truck. She had seen many things in her long life, including the many times a Flame Dragon woke up from it's hibernation to feed it's hunger. She had personally blessed many a warrior who had set out to kill the beast, all of whom now resided in the year after with their ancestors after failing in their mission. But she witnessed a Flame Dragon fall to strangers from beyond the Gate. Strangers who possessed weapons that were more innovative and powerful than anything the apostle had seen in her long life. Maybe even more powerful than anything the Gods could think of.

That thought alone sent a chill up her spine. If these strangers were powerful enough to kill a Flame Dragon, just what would happen if one of the gods of Falmart felt that these other worlders were a threat? Would the Gods meet the same fate as the beast, or worse? Her only option at this point, was to just play along as a refugee and study these _"Jah-Pan-Nees and A-Mear-E-Kans"_ closely. They may not have appeared as malevolent as some of the gods the people worshiped, but she had to be certain.

It took a few hours, but finally the convoy made it to Alnus Hill and the Refugees with them were met with a sight that was truly something to behold. Watch Tower was now fully operational and not only housed a large tower within the walls, but numerous artillery pieces that sat on it's walls. There were also a couple anti-aircraft vehicles parked on the road leading up to the out post and were waiting to enter the the tower itself not sported a new Doppler Radar on top of it. Needless to say, the Coda villagers were taken aback by Watch Tower as they rolled passed the out post. But words could not even describe their feeling once they came upon the Fortress itself.

Attack helicopters flew over head as they patrolled the area around Alnus, as numerous tanks and other vehicles conducted drills in the recently completed firing range. The children gasped in awe as they saw an Indonesian Leopard parked on a slope, fire it's main gun at an target that had been set up. While the older folk marveled at the massive concrete walls of Ginza itself, one of them even commenting that the walls here could rival those that surrounded Sadera itself.

Eventually the convoy came upon the recently completed command building where in front, flew the flags of every single nation that was taking part in Tiger Strike. There were also a number of personnel ready and waiting to deal with the injured, while others lead the remainder to some tents which had been recently set up for them. This was something the refugees were not expecting.

By all accounts this was a enemy base, but the buildings they saw did not look like something one would expect to exist inside a fortress. These structures were well built and had... glass windows? Glass? Something that was only reserved for only the most affluent and wealthy families in Sadera, yet here were numerous buildings in an enemy fort using them.

"By the Gods..." Cato gasped out, as the old wizard was in complete awe by the sight. "These people truly are from another world."

"And from many nations" Leilei added on, as her eyes looked on at the numerous flags that blew in the wind. "These people say they are here because the Empire attacked them."

"If these other worlders are capable of such wonders, then the Empire is truly in trouble!" Cato replied, as she and the rest of the Coda Villagers were lead off to there new homes. The elfen girl had regain consciousness by this point and was now dressed on a white T-shirt and a pair of pants which the Tanker 6 crew had loaned her. Seeing that the clothes she was wearing when found had been discarded when Kruokawa examined her. The "young" woman was rather nervous when the base medics wanted to take her in for examination, but only left with them after Kruokawa agreed to accompany her inside.

While this was going on, the Coda villagers were still trying to take in all that they were seeing. Fortunately for them, Williams was there and answered any questions the villagers had. Curiously, Shino had also decided to join the group, as the curvy Sargent thought that the Marine could use the help. A fact that caught the attention of some of her colleagues.

"So you are not Jah-Pan-Eeesss?" one of the young children asked, as she had noted that the Marine looked very different that the rest of the recon team.

"No, I am an American" the Corporal replied. "One of the many nations that lay beyond the Gate."

"How many nations are there in your world?" another child asked.

"Many." the marine replied. "Just over 190."

"And all of them are vassals of Jah-pan?" an elderly woman asked, just as the group came upon a large tent. Her mind still trying to comprehend everything she had just heard. Over 190 nations that exist side by side?

"Uh.. no." Williams answered back. "America in one nation among many. Japan is one of our closest allies and after they were attacked, my government, as well as many others that are friends of Japan, decided to help them."

"It is true." Shino added. "Many people from other countries were... hurt when the Empire attacked."

"Still, Jah-Pan must be a very powerful nation to have so many nations helping them!" Cato remarked, causing the Sargent to flinch a bit.

"Actually... we are not"

"What?" Leilei asked curiously. "If Japan is not the most powerful nation in this coalition, then who is?"

The CQC specialist just got a blank expression on her face, as she slowly looked up at the dark skinned Marine standing next to her. Who for some reason was humming _"Hail to the Chief"_ while staring to his left . Thee villagers soon realized the truth.

"Well then, looks like your tents are ready." the Corporal announced. "These will be your accommodations until more suitable housing is available. We will be back later to carry you for dinner. I bet many of you may be hungry by then."

The Coda villagers and Rory just nodded in reply and thanked the pair for their hospitality, before entering what would be new home.

A few hours passed and just as Williams had promised, both himself and Shino had returned to gather the refugees for dinner. By now the elf woman, named Tuka, had rejoined the group and though still rather uneasy about her new surroundings, was looking forward to a warm meal. The group was lead to a large tent with had tables and chairs set up within it. Outside, a cooking area had been set up around a Marine Corp trailer where a couple marines were busy cooking meals for Ginza's newest residents.

The aroma which came from the food being prepared entranced the Refugees, as they were lead inside and were each given a seat. Rory herself had to admit that the facilities here were much more refined than anything she had seen in her life. As the Apostle of Emory, Rory would often visit soldiers while they were in the field to give them Emory's blessings and sometimes she would even have dinner with the men on the eve of Battle. Needless to say, the facilities here were far cleaner than anything she had seen in the past and the food smelled even better.

"What... What is this?" one of the young children asked, as their meal for this evening was presented.

"Stewed Chicken and fried rice." the marine cook replied, as he shared out the food. It was quite the spread to say the very least...

 _Stewed Chicken with Fried Rice._

 _Freshly baked dinner Rolls._

 _Vegitable Soup and side Salad._

The refugees could not wait to dig in

"It smells absolutely divine!" Rory remarked, as her eyes were now transfixed on the meal before her. This other worlder army certainly knew how to feed it's men.

Master Cato, entranced by the meal that had been prepared for them, took one of the rolls and took a bite out of it... "OOOOOOHHHHHH! THIS BREAD IS SO WOUNDEFUL! IT'S SO FLUFFY AND YUMMY!"

"You should try it with some butter, then you will see something!" one of the Marine cooks suggested with a smile. Highly amused by the old man's reaction

Leilei for her part, just stared at her meal with the same emotionless expression she normally had. It was by far the most food she had ever seen in her young life and this coalition army was sharing it freely with them.

"Chicken... Rolls... Fried Rice..." the young mage said, just as she clasped her hands together and closed her eyes.

"Leilei, are you not hungry?" Cato asked his young apprentice.

"The soldiers here, I have seen some of them do his before they eat." the ten replied, just before the closed her eyes and bowed her head as if in prayer.

"Thanks for the food..."

 _ **[ [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **{ Meanwhile, in a unnamed tavern near the Elbe-Saderan boarder...}**_

Pina was not having a good day to say the very least. Then again, the last week could have certainly gone better. In her travels within the Alnus Provence, the Imperial Princess had to visit a number of small villages and towns. Meeting with the local officials and informing them that the her father had ordered them to leave their homes and make their way out of Alnus until the region was deemed safe.

But when asked just how long it would be before they could return, Pina could not even give the people a clear answer. Some villages complied with the order, other would protest to some degree, but ultimately agree to leave. But there were a few that outright refused to leave at all. Saying that they would rather fight the other worlders and die, rather than leave their ancestral homes and lands. Even more disturbing some of the smaller villages, many of whom had beast-men residents, threatened to ally themselves with the enemy force. Rather than obey an Empire that treated them as second-class citizens.

It was a statement that did not sit well with the nobles of the Rose Order, all of whom believed that Sadera had done these creatures a favor by placing them under their dominion. But but ultimately decided to leave them to their own devices, as the empire had more pressing matters to deal with rather than a group of traitorous beast creatures. But this was nothing compared to what happened next.

Just one day earlier, the Knights received word that Carli village had not only been contacted by the other worlder army on Alnus hill, but had allied themselves with the enemy as well. Apparently, a merchant caravan had stopped in Carli to resupplly when they noticed the townspeople interacting with individuals who rode in strange carriages. Carriages that did not need horses to move. When asked just who they were, the town elders said that these men were from Alnus Hill and had saved their village from a bandit attack.

They explained that how these strangers were interested in finding out if any slave caravans had passed through. The strangers were very helpful and promised to remain to defend the town from any more would be attackers, and the villagers were more than willing to let them stay. If these invaders were able to win over the residents of one town in one day, then how long would it be before the rest of Alnus fell to them?

The Empire had basically told its people that they could not ensure their safety and now the very same enemy of the Empire was doing a much better job at protecting Imperial citizens. Just how powerful were these barbarians? The Rose Order soon got their answer when they overheard one of the waitresses speaking to some men at a table...

"You're full of it!" one of the men spat out, as he and his companions laughed at the woman's story.

"I'm not lying!" the woman protested. But the men just continued to laugh at her tale, surely no one could defeat a Flame Dragon?

"So Norma, what do you think?" one of the Knights asked the seasoned officer, as the group attempted to enjoy their stay.

"What to I think? The food is horrible and the only thing worse are the drinks." the man replied.

"Look, Norma." Grey admonished his young friend. "We are here here to conduct reconnaissance on you way to Alnus Hill, lets focus on the Flame Dragon."

"Lower your voices" Pina told her knights, "We don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves. Go on, Hamilton."

The young woman from before nodded before she spoke "There is a lot of talk street is that there were a group of Mercenaries in strange wagons that evacuated the people of Coda village after warning them about the Flame Dragon... and they say... they killed the beast when it attacked them in the Roth Desert."

"I don't know." Norma countered. " Wyverns and Drakes could easily be mistaken to such a creature.

"I know a Flame Dragon when I see one, mister." The waitress from before replied, as she brought the group a fresh refill. "And I can say it was no Wyvern!"

"You've been drinking what you're serving!"

"Laugh all you want, but I saw what I saw!"

"Okay then." Hamilton told the woman. "What can you tell us about the men in green?"

"Hmmmm... I'm not sure about the details..."

"Well maybe this will jog your memory?" the Knight said with a smile, as she presented a gold coin to the woman. A coin which she quickly snatched away.

"I think it's coming back to me!" the waitress said with a smile. "You are in for a most impressive story indeed! They came on the same day of the attack! They possessed magical weapon of impressive power, they helped us evacuate our village after warning us about the Flame Dragon. If one of us fell ill, the men in green nursed us back to health. If a wagon got stuck, they helped push it out! If we got sad, they kept us entertained by singing songs and even chatting with the children...

Then the dragon came." her mood suddenly changed.

"The creature attacked us... killed many of us. But the men in green charged the beast and even called in great gray birds that shot magic and fire of their own at the beast. If it was not for these strange men and women, I may not even be here to tell you my story, they saved many lives!"

"Is there anything else you can tell us about them?" Pina asked the waitress, as she was truly interested by what the woman had said.

"I am afraid not." the waitress replied. "After they helped us bury our dead, we continued on towards the Empire. The Men in Green called in more of their people before leaving with the some of our villagers. The ones who lost families in the attack and have no one to look after them."

"That will be all, thank you." the princess told the waitress, as she handed the woman five more gold coins for her trouble. Said waitress just smile and thanked the royal for her generosity, before walking off to serve more clients.

"I still don't think she is telling the truth!" Norma stated, as he watched the woman walk off.

"She's telling the truth." Pina replied as a matter of fact. "She has no reason to make up such a story and she sounded too convincing to be making it all up."

"You can't honestly say that you believe her?" Hamilton asked her leader/friend.

"We are facing a new enemy that is nothing the Empire has ever faced in the past" the royal replied. Her gaze fixed on her drink resting before her. "A lot of things have happened since the Gate appeared. The loss of the 7th legion that went beyond the Gate, the destruction of the Alnus Garrisons and the sudden retreat of the Allied Kingdoms. Now we hear that a Flame Dragon was killed by this new enemy and now our own citizens are thinking of siding with these invaders once they start to move further into our lands. Even our own legionnaire have abandoned the Empire and have become nothing more than common bandits to terrorize the people."

"What are you saying, Princess?" Grey asked his young liege. Curious as to what she had said.

"I am saying, is that for the first time in our history, anything is possible." Pina replied. The tone in her voice hinting that the proud woman was more than a little worried about just what the future would hold. "We need to get going at once."

"Where are we heading?" asked Hamilton.

"We need to get to Itallica and meet with the Formal clan." Pina informed her group. "The Imperial Army is gonna need a base from which to conduct a counter offensive to retake the Provence."

"My Princess, need I remind you that the Formal clans may not be too happy with the idea of Imperial forces on their lands." Grey informed her. Though technically apart of the Empire, Itallica and the Formal clan had an surprising amount of autonomy and mostly handled its affairs without any influence form Sadera. As a result, the residents there had an independent mindset and did not hold the Empire in high regard. The only thing that kept them from breaking away from the Empire, was the Imperial Army.

"I know, but they will understand that what we are doing is to ensure that they are safe from the enemy on Alnus hill." Pina replied, as the group got up from their table and made their way out of the Tavern.

"I have already sent a runner to inform Lady Bozes and the rest of the Knights to meet us there after their mission to meet with King Duran."

"Very well." Grey replied, as he and the rest of the Order mounted their horses and rode off into the twilight...

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **( Back In Fort Ginza... several days later. )**_

It may have been a military base, but even soldiers need some form of recreation to take their minds off their current situation. It was a fact the Japanese took to heart, as they had recently opened some traditional bath houses for not only their troops, but the refugees as well. Not surprisingly, Itami was very excited about this fact as the Lieutenant was the first to enjoy the facilities. But he was not the only one to enjoy the recently completed facilities...

"I still can't believe these Defense Force Guys set up an authentic bath for us." Rory sighed. As she, Leilei and Tuka relaxed in the warm waters of the female bath house.

"I never had a warm bath like this." Leilei replied, as she was originally apart of a normadic tribe to the north. "My tribe, the Lordo Tribe are constantly moving. I have had only cold baths. Is this new to you, miss oracle?"

"Please, call me Rory." the Apostle replied. "In the Temple,there was this absolutely gorgeous Imperial Bath. But as an Apostle of Emroy, I have bathed in more rivers and streams than I care to count. So... I am enjoying the fact that I can take a bath in such a way. Besides its kind of luxurious ."

"Itami said that they will be doing this every day." Leilei told her new friend, her face still holding the neutral expression it always had.

"Itami..." Tuka finally spoke up. "Is he the one who rescued me from the well?"

"No. That was Williams and Puller" the teen replied. "They are the Marines that found you and pulled you out of the well. Itami was just in charge of the team that went into your village "

"Ma... reens?" The elfen girl asked curiously.

"They are from another country and not apart of Japan." Leilei explained "From what I was told, the Empire attacked Japan and Japan's allies decided to help them against the Empire."

Tuka just sat quietly for a moment as she began to remember the events that lead her to be in that well. A sad expression forming on her face, something that was noticed by her two companions.

"You know, I think you may have fully recovered." Rory stated with a smile.

"Huh?"

"Loosing all your family and friends must have been awful." Leilei added. "I'm sure you were in shock from all that, weren't you?"

"I guess, I was." the elf replied, sounding more uncertain than anything. "It seems like people have been taking care of me since that day... I don't know... if I deserve to be in a place like this right now."

"Sure, why not?" Rory asked. "Tell you what, tomorrow, how about the three of us try to explore the base? Would be fun and we could get to know our new guest."

"There are many other here as well." the young sorceress added. "It would be interesting to learn about them."

"I guess... alright. If you insist." Tuka replied, a small smile forming on her face. Maybe this day out might just be what she needed to clear her mind. "So... it were men named Puller and Williams that rescued me from the well?"

"Yea!" Rory replied. "They seem pretty nice. Though... they seem to be more seasoned warriors than Itami and his people."

"You can tell that?" Tuka asked the Apostle.

"When you have lived as long as I have, you notice certain things that tell you when a soldier has seen his fair share of war." Rory explained. "For looking so young, these Marines as they call themselves, have seen battle."

"I wonder what they are up to now?" Leilei asked out loud, as she was rather curious as to what just these "Seasoned" soldiers did in their down time.

"Probably training." Rory replied. "I mean, what else would soldiers like them would do?"

 _ **( Meanwhile, in another part of the base...)**_

"OH COME ON!" Williams exclaimed, as the Marine now sat in front of one of the any flat screen televisions that had been set up in the Base's communal recreation area. The Marine now wore a head set and held an XBOX controller in his hands. "You made that too easy, man"

"No way!" a Indian soldier protested, as he watched his gaming avatar fall dead on the 3D rendered landscape on the screen. "How?"

"Everyone knows Marines are some of the best marksmen in the world!" Puller called out, as he and a group of soldiers looked on at the gaming tournament that was taking place. An event that was hastily created between the American and Indian personnel.

"Yea! But everyone knows that nothing more dangerous on the battlefield than a Gurkha..." Suraj replied, as he came to the front of the group with a slight hint of confidence in his voice. "I think I can take you, yank!"

"Oh really? Is that a challenge?" Lewis asked the Indian with a slight smile.

"Stand aside, let me show this American how we do things." the Mumbai native states, as the crowd cheered on the new challenger.

With the Gorkha ready the crowd looked as the timer on the screen counted down to zero and when it did, the next Battle Royal match for that evening had begun.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _Would you believe that I wanted to make this chapter longer? Anyway... Alnus is up and running, and the girls are planning a day out to explore the base. What will they find? well, you will have to wait until the next chapter to see what dont worry, i have not forgotten about the POWs back on Iwo Jima. i just need the right time to bring them back into the story._

 _One last update, I think I will delete "A Demon in Crystal Tokyo" so I I can start over. Need to start fresh and rework the plot. Just needed to get that out there._

 _Until next time, NIGHTSTAKER OUT!_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: WARNING! THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER!**_

 _A little while ago, someone suggested ( I can't remember who, but you get all the credit for the suggestion) that I do a few chapters focusing on the SpecOps teams now operation in Falmart. So I gonna try a thing and see what the reception will be._

 _I originally planned this to be an intro into the next chapter with the Girls exploring the Fort, but it got to big so I decided to focus on the SpecOps since I could not bring myself to break it up._

 _Still, this will be a short chapter, so don't complaint. I have warned you..._

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **{ Interlude: Tornado...}**_

 _ **December 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 20XX**_

 _ **Viridi Provence...**_

" _Tornado, move out..."_

Over dozen masked figures filed out of the darkness and into the Imperial city, their movements concealed by the fact that it was a moonless night and the earth covered streets were devoid of life. Just a day before, Tornado had been dropped off deep behind enemy lines by a single _V-22_ " _Osprey"._ One of only 2 which had been brought through the Gate so far and had flown from Ginza to deliver the SEAL team.

After being dropped off, the Tornado marched through the forest for hours before they came upon a man made canal that flowed out of the city and linked up to a near by river. This canal was just one of several that had been dug out by the Imperial leadership to ensure that this city would have access to said river and by extension, the Blue Sea hundreds of miles away. Tonight though, this canal would provide an easy way for the SEAL team to reach their target.

This particular city was officially known as _"Urbs Barter"_ by the locals and was one of thee most important trading hubs in the Viridi Provence. As numerous wagon trains traders would pass through Urbs Barter and the fact that it was connected to the sea, made it even more important to the Saderea Empire. One could even say that Urbs Barter was the Italica for the Viridi Provence and the surrounding region. It would be a shame if anything bad were to happen to the city and it's thriving markets and ports...

 _Enter SEAL Team "Tornado"..._

Thanks to the information which had been provided by King Duran, the Coalition now had an general idea of which towns and cities that were considered "important" to the Imperial economy. But most importantly, the Coalition command now had a list of potential settlements that dealt in the slave trade of the Empire and at the top of that list, was Urbs Barter. An airstrike by coalition jets would easily take care of the city and it's slave trade, but their was still the question of the 1500 _"Prisoners"_ that had been taken by the Empire months ago. The Coalition leadership wanted to know if any of their people were still being held in any of the slave markets that existed in the city. At the very least, gain intel that could tell the commanders just where the prisoners could have been moved to if they had been in Urbs to begin with.

If the hostages were indeed being held in Urbs, then a rescue operation could be launched. If not...

well, the War would come to the city much sooner, rather than later.

Despite being in a state of war, security in Urbs Bartar was incredibly lax. There were a few Imperial soldiers present in the town, but none of them looked as if they were actually protecting it. As a matter of fact, the Imperial Garrison assigned to the city only had 1000 men attached to it. 1000 men that were supposed to protect a city that had a population of just over 15,000. it was very clear to see that the main security for Urbs Barter did not come from the Imperial government. But from hundreds of mercenaries that had been hired by the numerous merchants and slave traders.

Moving with a speed that only came with years of combat experience and conducting similar infiltration missions in the past, Tornado made their way through the darkened alleyways of Urbs. The SEAL team's movements enhanced by both the moonless night and the night vision goggles they all wore to see in the dark. After a few minutes, the team came upon what intelligence had marked as the town hall. Due to its importance as a trade hub, the hall contained a archive of all trade that took place in the city. Including slave caravans.

Much like in the beginning of the invasion, Tornado split off in to 2 teams. With the new team given the designation _"Whirlwind"._ Whirlwind would enter the Town Hall and gather as much intel as they could, while the rest of Tornado would move on to the Slave pens to investigate weather or not if anyone from Ginza was currently being held in them.

It took a few minutes to navigate the alleyways, but eventually Tornado came upon the Slave pens and saw that they were indeed not protected by Imperial forces. Instead these guards came off as private security that had been hired to guard the Slaves. They didn't carry themselves as the typical Imperial soldier, yet they carried weapons that looked a cut above than what the SEALs had seen before. Clearly this mercenary group was well paid and were very well equipped, but were still no match for 21st century technology. As the SEALs picked them off with either suppressed rifle fire or a slit throat.

The Mecenaries never had a chance, they never saw their assailants and the few who did only knew death afterwards.

" _Tangos down, moving forward."_

With that, the SEALs formed up into line. Weapons drawn as the group made their way into the buildings and into the darkness. Soft sobs and whimpers could be heard coming from some of the cells, as the air was thick with a sent none of the men would soon forget. The conditions within the structure was absolutely horrific, as each cell was crammed with hundreds of slaves. Both Human and Demi-human. The United Nations back home would certainly love hearing about just how these Imperials treated heir fellow man and non humans.

"Amerikahito..." A voice said weakly in the darkness.

"Anata wa Amerikahitodesu..." It was a Japanese voice and it was female. It did not take long for the SEALs to find the source, a Japanese woman wearing what could best be described as a potato sack with holes for her head and arms to stick out. Her long black har was messy and her face was covered in dirt and other unknown matter.

"Americans?!" Another voice, this time belonging to a male, spoke up. "How did they get here?"

One of the SEALs just motioned for them to keep their voices down, as several more "Slaves" came forward to see if it was really true. That there were in fact Americans here to rescue them.

"Lt. Commander Joe Kenneth, U.S. Navy." The leader of the SEAL introduced himself, as he knelt down to speak with one of the captives. "What's your name?"

"Clark Anderson." the male from before replied, almost in complete awe at the fact that Navy SEALs were now here to rescue him "And this is my girlfriend... Kira. Tell me, how long has it been?"

"Four... months." the SEAL replied. "Are there any more of you in here from Ginza?"

"About... two dozen more." Clark replied, as he helped his now crying girlfriend from off the floor. "There... were more. But they were taken yesterday."

"Watashi no imoto o fukumu." Kira said sadly, as she got up from her position. "Please... Find... Her..."

"We'll... do what we can." Kenneth replied, as he and his men began to help the Ginza hostages out from their cells. After this, the SEALs then began to release the remaining slaves from their cages. Some of them not being more that 15 years of age, the vast majority of which were female. A fact which made the SEALs sick, as they could guess as to why so many young girls were being offered as slaves.

In total, the SEALs had rescued just under three hundred slaves, including 22 that were taken from Ginza. It was not a major find, but the fact they were able to find some of the hostages would certainly give the folks back home hope that their love ones were still alive and the coalition was doing everything it could to bring them back home.

But now came a new problem, just how they were going to evacuate three hundred people from a Imperial city hundreds of miles behind enemy lines? The truth was, the SEALs would not be evacuating them. But that did not mean they were not prepared.

"Tornado lead to Father Goose," Kenneth spoke into his radio.

" _Father Goose here."_ a voice replied over the com system.

"Have located some hostages and rescued a number of slaves in process." The SEAL replied, "Re request immediate extraction at evac site. I say again, we have found some of our people."

" _Understood, Tornado."_ The Indian commander replied _"Father Goose out."_

"Alright, we're moving out!" The SEAL team commander ordered the freed slaves. "We are going to get you all out of here, but we are going to need all of you follow my orders. Is that understood."

There were many nods of agreement from the the former slaves. Many of them not understanding what this man had said, but knowing that these strangers were in fact here to save them. Forming into three lines, the ex-slaves slowly filed their way out of the pens and into the city itself. The SEALs providing cover, as they move ahead of the three columns to ensure that the way was clear. Every so often a silenced M-4 round could be heard being discharged in the darkness, only for a dead Imperial Soldier to be discovered as the columns continued to move forward. It felt like an eternity, but eventually the two group made it beyond the city walls and into the thick forest that gave the region its name.

It was at this point Whirlwind regrouped with the rest of the SEALs, their bags filled this dozens upon dozens of scrolls and books that were taken from the Town Hall. Certainly this find would be most welcomed by the Coalition Command.

"We took everything we could find, sir." Whirlwind's leader informed his commander, as he showed the large duffel bag of information.

"Very good." Kenneth replied, "Father Goose and his flock are on their way to the secondary extraction point. We have a lot of scared people here that just want to go home, I suggest that we get them there."

"Yes sir!" the SEAL replied, as the group began to move deeper into the wooded area. It took half an hour, but eventually the group came upon a massive clearing on the other side of the forest. It, along with Urbs, had been scouted by drones days before the SEALs were sent in and it was determined that the area would be the perfect spot for what was to come next.

The sun was barely peaking out over the distant mountain range, as a low humming could be heard in the cold morning air. For the Dem-Humans, it was a sound like they had never head before and it seemed to be getting louder and louder.

Just what was happening?

The answer soon came when four large objects came into view and while most of the Slaves were shocked and even a bit frightened by the sight, those who were taken from Ginza saw it as a sign that help had truly arrived. For coming into view were four _CN-295_ transport aircraft with Indian Air Force markings. These aircraft had also been transported through the Gate and were operational within a week of their arrival in the Special Region. These small but very capable cargo planes would be used to support Special Forces teams around Falmart. But on this morning, they would be rescuing the first group of Hostages taken from Ginza.

In a display of immense skill, all four aircraft were able to land without much trouble. One by one, each aircraft touched down on the grassy surface and taxied into position to take on passengers. Minutes later, the same Osprey which had delivered the SEALs to Urbs Barter the previous night, flew in and landed a few meters away from the Indian Aircraft.

"Get these people on the planes!" Tornado Lead ordered, as his men began to guide the former slaves onto the cargo planes. Many of them not certain as to what will happen to them now, but could not help to believe that a new chapter in their lives were about to begin.

The sun was now clear of the mountain range, as the last CN-295 took off and headed in the direction of Alnus. Their new passengers filled with a mixture of uncertainty, hope and joy, as the Indian aircraft formed up and flew off into the horizon.

With the area clear and the hostages now on their way home, there was nothing left for Tornado to do but get the intelligence they had gathered back to Ginza. Filing into the Tilt-Rotor aircraft, the SEALs strapped themselves in for the long flight back to Fort Ginza. But the Coalition was not yet done with Urbs Barter.

For as the Osprey few off, 6 F-35s armed with 500lbs bombs shot over head and towards Urbs Barter...

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _Now I know what you are think... just why didn't they use C-130 aircraft for the operation? Well because the CN-295 is a smaller aircraft and would be easier to move through the Gate as opposed to the Hercules. Don't worry, I plan to have the Americans deploy the Herc in Falmart and lets just say they are bringing their own Dragons to Falmart to hunt._

 _As always, leave a review and tell me what you think. Until next time, NIGHTSTALKER OUT!_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:**_ _Sorry for the delay, but the next chapter is here! and you probably thought I abandoned it! Now we are going back to the main story after our little adventure with the SEALs and I have to say, the response I got to it was much greater than I thought it would be!_

 _So as result, I will be doing more like it in the future! So yay!_

 _And to everyone who got my hint in my last chapter, you all get cookies! White chip Macadamia!_

 _Now on to the story!_

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **{ Chapter 15: Points of Interest }**_

The sun had yet to rise in the west, as the Apostle of Emroy got dressed and prepared herself for what should be a very interesting day of discovery and learning.

Today Rory and her new friends would be taking the opportunity to explore the other worlder base, as well as learn more about the men and women who had come from beyond the Gate. From what Rory had been able to learn since her arrival in Alnus, was that this Coalition was truly was a "multi-national" force which came through the Gate. Itami and the ones calling themselves _"Jay-Gee-Dee-Eff"_ were from a country called _"Jah-pan"._ Williams and his team were called _"Mah-Reens"_ and came from a country called _"The United States of A-mear-re-kah" ._ Apparently, A-mear-re-kah and Jah-pan were very close allies, as were the other countries taking apart in this coalition.

They were all here because the Empire had attacked Jah-pan and many people from these nations were killed as a result. Rory had bore witness to some of the the Empire's wars to expand it's boarders and had even seen first had just how arrogant some of the Empire's early rulers had been. Now it looked as if Emperor Molt had decided to follow in his ancestor footsteps and do the same, but unlike them Molt had attacked not a small village or even a city state. He had attacked a civilization that was far more advanced and powerful than anything the Empire had faced before in the past. She could only guess as to why this Coalition had not simply stormed the Imprial capital and burn it to the ground.

Maybe she would find the answers she was looking for after today. These other worlders seemed friendly enough, and surprisingly generous. They had provided her and the Coda refugees rather comfortable accommodations and fed them better than anything the Empire would have normally provided for them. Just what would happen if the People of the Empire found out that the would be enemy treated them better than the Empire they were apart of?

After saying her morning prayers and receiving those from the Coda residents, Rory made her way to the large tent that had been set up the day before. This would be where the refugees would be given their meals every day until further notice. The morning's meal consisted of scrambled eggs with bacon and pancakes, the smell alone made their mouths water.

"OOOOHHHHHHH!" Cato exclaimed, as he eyed the meal that was placed before him. "This looks amazing!"

"Small, flat cakes with eggs and strips of meat." Leilei listed off, as she too stared at her breakfast plate. Before taking a fork and trying some of the fluffy eggs, her eyes immediately lit up... "this is... rather delicious."

"Mmm-hm!" Rory mumbled out, as her mouth was now filled with three whole pancakes. An almost angelic smile forming on her face, as the demi-goddess happily munched away.

Tuka, who was also there, was rather hesitant at first when she saw the eggs and pancakes before her. She had to admit though, it did smell rather good and looked just as good too. Taking up a piece of bacon with her hand, the elf took a small bite and chewed on it for a bit before swallowing. A small smile soon formed on her face as she basically inhaled the bacon strip into her mouth. A action that caused some laughter from the group.

After ab hour or so, the three girls finally met up outside of the KP area and while most of the villagers were heading back to their tents Rory, Leilei and Tuka had an entire day planned.

"Soooo... where shall we go first?" The Apostle asked her two companions, once again her child like demeanor showing itself again. "This is a big base, I am certain we can find something that could keep us entertained?"

"Are... you sure these soldiers would not mind us being around them?" Tuka asked nervously, still feeling uncomfortable about being among these strangers.

"If they didn't want us to be around, then they would not have invited us to stay in their base, now would they?" Rory asked the young elf. A mischievous grin forming on her face as she spoke.

"We could go there." Leilei suggested, as she pointed in the direction where a couple helicopters were now taking off. "These people appeared to have mastered mechanical flight and don't seem to use dragons or Wyverns."

"Well that can be a good place to start." Rory agreed. "Let's see where these other worlders keep their flying machines." and with that, the trio were off on their day of exploration.

It took a few minutes, but the trio soon arrived on top of a hill that overlooked Ginza's aviation facilities. From their vantage point, the three women could see numerous structures had been constructed near a strip of black that looked as if it ran for almost a mile. There were while symbols painted onto the black surface, symbols none of them were familiar with. But what really caught the attention of the trio were the _"metal birds"_ that now rested on the black surface.

"What are they?" Tuka asked out loud, as she could see the coalition jets resting on the tarmac.

"They are called "Planes"" The young mage explained. "The Coalition brought a number of them over from there world."

"Hey look!" Tuka exclaimed, as her eyes caught some movement in the distance. "Something is coming in!"

Sure enough coming into view were four large aircraft that flew in formation towards the airfield. The trio could only look on in awe as they saw these planes approach the runway and landed one after the other. A process that took just under 5 minutes to complete. Minutes later, another plane came into view and it too began to approach the base. But unlike the others from before, this particular aircraft seemed to change its shape as it slowed down before casually touching down onto the black tarmac and taxied towards the other side of the air base.

Apparently these other worlders had been quite busy and from the looks of things, it must have been something major. As the group could see a number horseless carriage race towards the parked aircraft, just as persons... no... Slaves began to emerge from them.

Slaves? The other worlders would commit such assets to free slaves? Why? Rory would have loved nothing more than to go down there and see first hand as to just what was going on. But ultimately decided against it, as the Apostle doubted that her presence would have been welcomed by the soldiers. Besides, they had treated her to some of the best meals she had ever eaten in her long life and she could always find out later.

"Interesting." was all Rory could say, as she watched the situation unfold before her. "Well, I think I have seen all that I needed to see. Lets move on!" and with that, the Apostle walked away and down the hill. Much to the surprise of both Tuka and Leilei, but who ultimately followed her to their next point of interest.

Meanwhile back at the airfield, the 22 hostages that had been rescued from Urbs Barter were loaded up into a mixture of ambulances and cargo trucks. Many of them still unable to believe that they were finally safe and would be going home. The last 4 months had been nothing but hell, as they were subjected to harsh conditions and horrors that were beyond imagination. Families were split up and it there was a general feeling that help would never come for them. But thankfully they were wrong.

The world had not forgotten them and had sent their best to bring them back home. The rescued hostages were now in a military base and would soon be given proper treatment for the horrors they suffered while in captivity. But while the physical scars would heal, the mental scars that were left would take much more time to heal, if ever.

While the 22 former hostages were loaded into numerous ambulances and trucks, the newly liberated slaves were lead over to some hangers that were now being hastily converted into medical facilities. Many of the former slaves were clearly malnourished and bore marks of violence. Most disturbingly, many of them were female that looked no older that 15 years of age. They were all afraid and still rather hesitant to fully trust the coalition soldiers and doctors, but that air of distruct was cleared when they were given warm blankets and most importantly, a warm meal in the form of Chicken soup.

It would take time for the liberated slaves to fully realize they were now safe, but this gesture on the part of the Coalition forces was a small step in the right direction.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **( Two hours later... )**_

"Amazing..." Tuka gasped out in awe, as the trio came upon another point of interest.

Metal wagons, nothing like they had seen since arriving in the base, were now tearing away at the landscape. The earth shook and the air was think with the sounds of these iron beast, as Japanese and American combat engineers cleared the area. With the arrival of the Refugees in Ginza and the chance that more may come in the following months, command decided that there needed to be a dedicated area for the Refugees to settle until the war with Sadera came to an end.

As a result, the decision was made to create a "Small Town" for the residents to reside in for the time being. As well as create infrastructure to allow such a settlement to exist, as the last thing anyone wanted was to cause a humanitarian crisis by not having the basic utilities like running water or proper sanitation. A site was selected just outside the Fort's walls for the new settlement and there were plans to create a man made lake that linked to a small river that ran several miles away from the base. This lake would provide both fresh drinking water, as well as provide access to the Tyran River. A fact that made some naval planners very happy.

"Metal beast being used to clear and move the Earth." Leilei commented, as she watched an armored up D9 Dozer push a small mountain of Earth aside. A mountain that was soon dug onto by a Japanese excavator and loaded into a truck for removal. A process that was being repeated all over the construction site. "They said they are preparing the area to build a small town for us."

"Why would they do such a thing, for us?" Tuka asked, her mind still not able to comprehend such a generous act.

"Hey! No civilians allowed in the construction zone!" a Japanese combat engineer shouted over the sound of the construction equipment. "Leave the area before you get hurt!"

"Well... if he has to talk to us like that..." Rory said simply, before she turned and walked away with her companions in tow. Leaving the excavation site just as several dump trucks pulled in to remove more dirt.

"That's one thing the other worlders have over the Empire." The Apostle commented, as they walked back into the base. A convoy of Filipino Humvees rolling past as they entered through the gates. "They seem to place great emphasis on the well being of civilians while at war. Even if they are at war with the Empire, they seem to go out of their way to make sure that the Empire's citizens are well taken cared for."

"You have never seen this before?" the young mage asked the demi-goddess.

"The Empire is not known for showing mercy." Rory replied casually. "Many of Sadera's Fathers and Sons have tainted their souls by murdering civilians in cold blood. As a result, many of the Empire's enemies would kill imperial citizens in return. This other worlder coalition is here because the Empire killed many of their people when they crossed the Gate. But they have showed that they are capable of showing mercy towards civilians. Most nations would kill fleeing refugees out of pure spite, but these men to not seem to show any interest in that."

"Why... do you think these men would show mercy?" Tuka asked curiously. "They are capable of defeating a flame dragon and possess powerful weapons. What is stopping them from just marching to Sadera and destroying it outright?"

Rory thought for a moment before she replied"I promise you, when I find out, I will let you know. These are strangers from another world, maybe they do things differently. Now... where shall we go next?"

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **( Meanwhile, in the C &C ) **_

"Looks like the bombing run was a success." Colonel Gibbs commented with a smile, as he and the rest of the Coalition leadership reviewed the images that were now being displayed in the monitors before them.

After the rescue of the hostages from Urbs Bartar, elements of VMF-214 conducted an air raid on the slaver city. The laser guided bombs which had been fitted for this mission, found their targets with ease. The _( Now Empty)_ slave pens, docks, canals and other "important" buildings were hit hard in the air attack. An attack which had achieved the desired results, as the live feed from the drone transmitted video that showed thousands of people now leaving the bombed city. There was no doubt in anyone's mind there, that the Imperial citizens of Urbs Bartar were in full panic mode and were now fleeing for their lives.

"The Empire certainly isn't gonna like it when they find out we can hit them on their own turf so easily." General Respati added on, as he observed the massive pillars of smoke rising from the once proud city. "But on another note, the Durans' information has proved reliable."

"Hopefully, we can use it to silence some of the critics back home."Majuel replied, "China's been causing a big stink since the Gate appeared."

"Don't remind us." the Marine Corp colonel groaned out. The dust had not yet begun to die down when Beijing began to make demands to the United Nations in regards to the Gate. The communist regime demanded that the Gate be placed under UN control and a multinational force _{Lead by China, obviously)_ sent through to deal with the Imperial question. A proposal that was supported by both Russia and Iran.

But in a vote, it was decided that Japan would ultimately go ahead with its plan and requested assistance from its allies for the operation. Needless to say, China was not too happy with this arrangement and vocally criticized Tiger Strike every chance it got. When news of the Coda villagers and the Dragon attack made its way to the other side of the gate, the People's Republic saw it as an opportunity to push it's agenda once again and had successfully motioned for a special hearing to held at the UN in a few days.

It was very clear to everyone there as to why Beijing was doing what it was doing, now the coalition had to worry about their operation coming under the control of a Chinese controlled UN Task Force.

"Hopefully with this recent operation, we can silence that dragon like we did the other one!" Manjuel said with a smile, which caused the officers to chuckle a bit.

"Speaking of which, you have all read my proposal for our next target of interest." Hazama replied, as the images on the monitors soon changed to that of another large city. "From the maps and information given to us by Duran, this city is named Itallica and from what was said, the leadership does not hold Sadera in high regard."

"I have read the reports." Aand stated, as he read the brief which had been handed out by this point. "Apparently, they are one of a few places in the Empire that does not allow slavery?"

"I found that hard to believe as well." Gibbs replied. "But apparently Itallica is a special case. Its says here that the city has a special title in the Empire and the family that runs the place more or less govern themselves."

"As long as they continue to pay tribute to the Empire that is." Respati added on, as he read the file in his hands. "It also says here that since Itallica is the only major city in the provence, its has become a major hub for trade and a major source of revenue for the Empire."

"If can get Itallica on our side, it would be a even bigger blow to the Imperial economy than what we did to that Slaver town." Hazama explained.

"Then I strongly advise that we do this diplomatically." Gibbs replied. "Having an enemy city peacfuly join our side would make for great PR back home. Show the folk that we are truly committed to ending this with as little bloodshed as possible. Plus, we could use the city as a forward operations base to conduct more missions into the continent

"It could work in our favor when the hearing is called in the UN." Respati replied. "Do we have any information on the city's leadership?"

"Other than what we have? no." The JGDF officer replied. "But if they truly don't care for the Empire, then this could be an easy operation."

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **( Back with the Girls...)**_

The sun had just begun to lower itself in the sky, as both Tuka and Rory found themselves

back in the refugee section of the base. Just as the Apostle had predicted, the day had proved to be a very enlightening one to say the very least. As they had managed to learn a lot about this Coalition army and were rather surprised by what they had seen.

At one point they came across what they believed to be a religious ceremony taking place, as they saw a large number of soldiers, _(Mostly Indonesian)_ in the middle of Duhur prayers. Rory was surprised by this, even though she was no stranger to seeing solders pray on the eve of battle. It was just odd for her to see members of this other world army praying to their own deities, yet possessing powerful weapons.

They also saw groups of Marines engaged in rigorous drills in a clearing inside the base. Even more interestingly, Rory could see the one named Kuribayashi sitting on a near by pavilion with a rather dreamy expression on her face as she watch the muscular, bare back men run laps around the field. But on closer inspection, the Apostle could see that the young woman's gaze was more transfixed on the one she knew as Williams, who seemed not to notice the attention he was getting. A cute yet mischievous grin formed on the Apostle's face, as she soon realized just what was going on. Rory was gonna have some fun with this later.

By this point Leilei had gone off on her own, which left the Elf and Rory by themselves. But despite the day's adventure, the Apostle could not help but to notice the worried look on her friend's face.

"You know, you should just enjoy this." Rory told her "The soldiers here said this is just temporary."

"They're making meals for us, baths for us." Tuka replied, sounding just as worried as she looked. "It's much more lavish than what I am used to. We're... going to need to fend for ourselves one day... and my father always took care of me."

A look of absolute fear soon flashed upon her face. "All I can think... is that I may have to sell my self to one of them!"

"It seems safe enough." a new voice interjected and upon investigation, the two women were met with a sight which almost made them jump. For standing before them now, was a small figure dressed head to toe in a hazmat suit. The figure then took off the gas mask to reveal Leilei under the suit. "There is something I would like to show you."

Curious as to what the mage had to show show them, the two older women followed the third member of their group to what had been the seen of the last battle between the Empire and the Coalition. Before them laid dozens upon dozens of dead Wyverns and Dragons still clad in their imperial and allied nation armor. But this grizzly sight was not what Leilei wanted to show them.

"What you see, is what remains of the imperial army after their battle with the other worlders." Leilei explained. "We are free to take as much of the scales we want. The soldiers said they have no need for them, they are all ours."

"WHAT?!" Tuka exclaimed in disbelief. "Don't they know the price they can get for those?"

"The JSDF nor their allies have any interest in them." the Mage explained in the same emotionless tone. "You don't have to sell yourself, okay?"

Tuka could not even believe what she was hearing. Wyvern and Dragon scales were some of the most prized and valuable items that existed in Falmart. Only second to gold. One scale was enough to keep a family of four fed through even the harshest of winters, 5 scales could buy someone their own home in Sadera itself! There were now literally hundreds upon hundreds of these valuable scales laying on this battlefield and they were free to just take them!

An uneasy sense of happiness began to form within the elf woman, quite possibly for the first time since the Flame Dragon attacked and destroyed her village. Maybe things would turn out alright for her after all.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _Heyyyyyy!1! what did you think? with the Ginza adventure over, it is time to move forward to the Mission to Itallica! As always please leave a review and tell me what you think. Until next time, Nightstalker out!_

 _Trivia: Duhur is an Islamic prayer that is usually held in the early afternoon. And no before you ask I am not Muslim, I just thought it would be interesting to add a few details to show the diversity that makes up the Coalition._


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Warning! Another short chapter and it does not involve any SpecOp missions!**_

 _Nope, this was a chapter that I almost forgot to do but was important to the story line! With the Allied Nation's armies still mostly intact and King Duran still alive, I thought it would be interesting to see just how the Rose Order would react when they finally meet with the unscratched Lion of Elbe._

 _Okay, I have said too much already. On to the Chapter!_

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **( Chapter 16: Beauty and the Lion )**_

 _ **Fort Lavanti, Kingdom of Elbe...**_

The rains had yet to show any signs of letting up, proof that the rainy season had officially begun on the Falmart Continent. Roads that were normally passable were now nothing more that rivers of mud an sludge, while some rivers which were in that particular region of the continent were now in danger of bursting their banks and flooding acres of farm land. The sun had not been seen in days as numerous villagers and townspeople all over Elbe prayed to their gods in an attempt to end the adverse weather conditions.

Yet it was in this dismal and damp setting that _Bozes Co Palesti_ and her contingent of Rose Knights found themselves in. As the Rose Order was now taking shelter in an Elbe Fort near the Saderan boarder. Just days ago on the orders of Princess Pina Co Lada, the Noble woman/Knight lead a small detachment of the Rose Order to the Kingdom of Elbe to met with its ruler. Emperor Molt was very crossed when he learned that the Allied Armies had returned to their respective lands after encountering the other worlder army at Alnus and demanded explanations from the Empire's would be Vassal states.

But when Bozes and her contingent arrived at the boarder, they were met with a sight that had them both shocked and a bit angry. For now camped on the road were a large number of Elbe soldiers who had built a small barricade that blocked said road.

"What is the meaning of this!" Bozes roared in anger, as she and the rest of the order rode up to the encampment. "By blocking this road, you are violating the trems and conditions set by the Italica accords!"

By this point, the leader of the Elbe contingent walked up to the proud knight and replied. "I am sorry, but who are you?"

"Who am I?" the noble asked in disgust. Sounding as if she had been insulted. "You lowly fool! I am Bozes Co Palesti! Daughter of Marquis Palesti of the house od Palesti! And I demand that your men remove this obstruction and that you escort us to meet with your king at once!"

"Oh." the commander replied with a flat, monotone voice. Clearly he was not impressed with this woman's title. "Well I have orders from King Duran himself to secure this road and prevent any anyone other than refugees from crossing into our lands."

"What?" the noble woman exclaimed, sounding less than happy by the news "Do you have any idea just what the consequences of such an action would be?"

The Italica Accords, which were signed many years ago after many of the Empire's neighbors became Vassals, strictly forbid any attempts to block any and all traffic from Sadera. Need it be military or otherwise, the vassal states had to allow free movement of Imperial assets on their lands. Failure to allow this free movement, could result in military action by Sadera and it was a fact every Vassal state knew.

"I am sorry, but I am not obligated to move anything from OUR roadway." the Elbe commander replied, now sounding a bit annoyed himself "However, we were told to expect an envoy from Sadera and we were to escort them to Fort Lavanti to meet with the King."

"Duran is near by?" Bozes asked in surprise, as she nor her knights were expecting the Lion of Elbe to be expecting them. Let alone not be in his capital after retreating from Alnus.

"Yes and if you want, we can escort you to the fort to meet with his majesty."

"Urr... very well!" The Knight relented, as she allowed herself and the others to be escorted by these soldiers. This was a very humiliating experience for the young woman and her group. Women of their stature should not be escorted by such lowly peasants, let alone low ranking foot soldiers from a vassal nation. But he mission was to met with the old king and learn as to why Elbe had seemingly turned its back on Sadera. She would have to swallow he pride and bare this insult for the time being, if her mission was to be an success.

A few hours later the two groups arrived at Fort Lavanti, an rather modest yet imposing stone structure that was one of the few that remained in Elbe's control after the Accords. Above it the Elbe colors flew proudly in the wind, just as rain clouds began to gather and block out the blue sky. Once again, the Rose knights had to make due without an honor guard as they were escorted into the structure and told to wait for the king to meet with them. Hours would pass and the weather outside would deteriorate until a full storm had formed. Lighting flashed and thunder cracked, as the rain pounded the countryside. Yet Duran had not made an apparence. Just what was the meaning of this?

But eventually the King did make his appearance and invited Bozes into main chambers, there were some questions the Noble had for the Royal.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **( King Duran's private Chambers, Fort Lavanti )**_

"Ah, your majesty. It is finally good to meet you face to face." Bozes greeted the old king, though inwardly she was still quite miffed by the way she and her knights were treated since their arrival in Elbe. "I am Lady B-"

"What are you doing here?" Duran asked the young woman. Sounding more annoyed than anything. "State your business."

Bozes was caught off guard by the King's gruffness, but kept her composure as she spoke up. "Um, yes. I was sent here by his Exellency Emperor Molt to..."

"Let me guess, the son of a whore wants to know why I am not dead!" Duran shot back, once again surprising the young noble. "He also wants to know why the allied armies were not slaughtered when we were ordered to march on Alnus hill."

"Why... no!" Bozse replied, rather unnerved by the king's tone. "I can asure you that the Emperor only has the best interest in mind for not only yourself, but the people that reside in the vassal nations."

"Tell that to the people of Alguna, Mudwan, the Leauge Principality. Thanks to your Emperor, these kingdoms no longer have their rulers." The Lion shot back, as he pounded his gloved fist onto the wood desk before him. The sound echoing throughout the chamber almost as loud as the Thunder outside. "All those kingdoms lost their leaders because of the arrogance of one man! A man who started a war he could not win against an enemy he tried to use to eliminate us. That fool Molt didn't send us to Alnus to drive back those other worlders, he sent us there to die!"

"I..." Bozes tried to speak up again, but once again she found out why King Duran was considered to be such a feared individual both on and off the battlefield. "But I must remind you, the vassal kingdoms have an obligation to defend..."

"NOT ANY MORE!" Duran roared, causing the knight to flinch. "Your... Emperor awoke something on the other side of the Gate. A coalition of nations, each one more powerful than anything Sadera has faced in the past, followed the Imperial army back to Falmart. Their enemy is Sadera and only Sadera, NOT THE ALLIED KINGDOMS!

"I... have been speaking with the royal families from the other kingdoms and we have come to a decision. The... other worlders on Alnus his only came after the Empire attacked their world and killed their people. Thus, the Allied Kingdoms have decided to remain neutral."

"But... but!" Bozes tried to counter. "The accords...?"

"Are now null and void!" Duran declared firmly. "This is the Empire's war, not ours. Tell Molt that he should not be expect any assistance from our kingdoms. This war is his mess, let him clean it up."

"Need I remind you, that once the war is won the Empire would not be so lenient towards this act of betrayal." the Noble warned the royal, as it was well known that Sadera did not take kindly to traitors or acts of treason. Something the _( Former )_ Allied Kingdoms were now committing.

Duran just smiled as he replied, "From what I have witnessed at Alnus, the Empire has already lost. Now... I suggest that you take your merry band of knights and leave MY kingdom at once."

Bozes wanted to scream and shout, she wanted to just take hr sword and shove it deep into Duran's gut. How dear he talk to her in such a manner, how dear he talk so ill of the Empire! This fool and the other vassals had turned their collective backs on the very same civilization that had done so much for their nations. There was so many things she wanted to do to this man, yet she could not.

The Knights were far from home and deep inside "enemy" territory. No one would know what had happen to them if they were forced to fight their way out. Which would have been more than likely if she did strike down the King. All Bozes could do was do what she was told and head back to the Empire to relay what she had learned to her friend/leader.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

The rain had still not yet eased up, as the Rose Order with Bozse in the lead, made their way back towards the boarder. The fort's garrison was starting to grow fed up with the presence of the Rose Knights in and had more or less forced the nobles out into the pounding rain. With no other choise but to head back from once they came, the Knights were now riding their horses has fast as they could back to "friendly" territory. An action that was easier said than done, as the muddy road made it difficult for said horses to run.

Eventuall, they made it to the garrison they encountered when they first Elbe, but there was a stranger among them. He wore armor much like their own, but did not carry the markings that would associate him with the Rose Knights. Instead his armor bore the seal of the Royal Messenger Corp, a group which usually deal with the delivery of messages between Imperial cities, but military units as well.

"Lady Bozes Co Palesti?" The messenger asked, as he rode up to the group. "I have a message from Princess Pina Co Lada."

Curious, the Noble Woman look the scroll that was presented to her and began to read the contents. A frown soon formed on her face. "We need to head towards Italica at once!" she declared.

"Is something wrong?" one of the knights asked.

"The Princess has gone to the city to coordinate it's defense!"

"Is the city under attack?"

"No." Bozes replied, "But she fears that it could become a prime target for the Other Worlder army."

Nodding in agreement, the Rose knights rode off into the rain and towards their next destination as fast as they could. It would take them a few days to reach the city, but hopefully by that point the Noble would have figure out a way to tell her friend that the Empire could no longer count on the Vassal's loyalty or support.

Sadera was not alone in this war...

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _Like I said, it was a short chapter but I hope it was very informative. Don't worry , Italica is up next so please be patient._

 _As always please leave a review and tell me what you think. Until next time NIGHTSTALKER OUT!_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N:**_ _I KNOW! Stupid auto correct has a mind of it's own when I was editing with my tablet!_

 _ANYWAY... The first arc of the Italica saga is here and I hope you like it! Now... I know I may be draging this story quite a bit, but I want to give the proper attention to the key events that take place during the cannon story. As well as allow some readers to follow the story a bit better._

 _I don't like writing mega chapters at all and I feel a lot to detail get lost when you try to cram in too much into one chapter. Some authors can pull it off, but I am not one of them so... yea._

 _To everyone who reviewed my last couple chapters, thank you for your iNput and I hope you continue to enjoy my work. Now on to the story..._

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **( Chapter 17: Italica Pt. 1)**_

 _ **Fort Ginza, 800 hrs**_

"So when dd we suddenly become an delivery service?"

Tomita asked his commanding officer, as the rifleman sat in the driver seat of the Toyota Humvee and prepared to more out on their next mission. Just the day before Tuka, Leilei and Rory informed the base commanders just how valuable Wyvern and Dragon scales were on the continent and their intent to trade these scales for money as a means to support themselves. Said commanders supported this plan, as they saw it as a way to make the refugees more self sufficient and not rely too much on the coalition for support. Leilei's teacher knew of someone who dealt with Scales and it would be this person the girls would be meeting with to try and sell the ones they had collected.

"Stop your bellyaching." Itami reassured his friend, as he attempted to take as much advantage of the wifi which had recently been activated at the base. "It wil give them a chance to start supporting themselves. Plus it could give us a chance to see how trade and commerce works around here."

"He has a point." Williams radioed in, as he and his group sat within the confines of the ACV. "From what I have heard, these Dragon and Wyvern scales are worth quite a pretty penny."

"Hense the reason we are giving the girls transport to Italica." Itami explained, as he glanced back at the small convoy that would be heading out of the Fort. Once again, Third Recon would be heading out into the Falmart countryside but would not be going alone. For 3 Gurkha 4X4s and two Casspir APCs from the Indian Army, and a trio of Marine Corp MATVs had now been assembled with Third Recon for this mission. As it turned out Master Cato's contact lived in the city of Italica, a city which was a point of interest for the Coalition planners. Now while the primary goal of this mission was to allow the refugees to sell their scales, the convoy itself was a intended to be a show of force to the city's rulers. Italica was an Imperial city after all.

"Let's just get this over and done with." Tomita grumbled back, as he sulked behind the steering wheel. "The sooner we go, the sooner we can come back!"

"Hey, don't get sad." The Marine corporal reassured. "Who knows, you may finally get to see a cat girl on this trip!"

Some of the Indian soldiers laughed as this comment, "He has a point!" a Gorkha laughed back over the com system. The Rifleman for his part just remained silent as he continued to sulk, though the idea that he may indeed finally meet a Cat girl did improve his mood a little.

Within a few minutes the combined force and Japanese, American and Indian troops made their way out of the fort and onto the _"Alnus Express Way"._ From their it would take them a few hours to reach the Imperial city, which meant they more or less had time to keep themselves occupied with small talk among themselves.

"Soooooo..." Kurokawa began, as the combat medic leaned in on a certain CQC expert who was seated next to her in the driver's seat. "What is going on between you and the Corporal?"

"W- What?" the curvy Sargent shot back, her eyes darting around nervously as a slight blush could be seen forming on her cheeks. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act as if you don't know what I am talking about, Shino-chan." Mari replied, as mischievous smile formed on her lips as she spoke. "Why are you so interested in Williams?"

"I... I have no idea what you are talking about!" the Close Quarters Combat expert shot back defensively, yet some how managing not to lose control of the vehicle and running off the road. Unfortunately for the Sargent, the conversation was about to get a new contributor.

"hehehehe... don't act as if you don't know what your friend is talking about." Rory added, as the Apostle's head popped up from the back. A similarly mischievous expression forming on her face as she spoke. "I have seen how you have been looking at the man... A dreamy... almost lustful expression forming on your face as you watch him exercise with the rest of his people. You want him!"

How the Humvee had not crashed off the road by now was anyone's guess. Shino was now the very definition of the color read, as the soldier soon realized that she was now being double teamed and there was no way out. She was cornered and their was no escape.

"Have I really been that obvious?" Kuribayashi said in an defeated tone.

"Well... you do have that habbit of talking in your sleep." Mari reminded her friend, as the two women had known each other since basic training and had shared a bunk since being assigned one at the Fort. "Does he know you like him?"

"I... I don't know. Maybe?" Shino answered back, still feeling rather embarrassed. Truth be told, the normally aggressive Shino had begun to develop an "interest" in the Marine ever since she met him back in Japan. Though it was more of a physical attraction, that soon changed to a very big interest when she began to talk to Williams on a casual level when they were off duty and began to learn more about the man. Needless to say, the normally tough and aggressive Shino would not have a problem calling the Marine her _"Senpai"._

"Well you have been trying to spend a lot of time with him." Mari replied, pointing out the many times the CQC expert had volunteered to "assist" the Williams. The many, MANY times."Like how you volunteered to help him show the refugees to their tents?"

"And before you left, you did hang around him a lot when he was talking to his team." Rory said with a smile. "Not to mention the look you had yesterday when you were watching him run those laps. It was like you just wanted him to just run toward you and start vi-"

"OKAY! I SEE YOUR POINT!" the young Sargent screamed out. "Maybe... maybe I do like him."

"Maybe?" the other two women asked.

"Okay, I do like him!" Shino confessed, "But... but... I don't know."

"What?"

"If... he would have similar feeling about me." the Sargent admitted, sounding more insecure than anything. "I mean he is gentle, kind, smart... funny..."

"And you 'like-like' him, don't you?" the Combat Medic asked, now realizing just how serious her friend was being. Shino just nodded in return.

"Well then, why don't you let him know that you like like him?" the Apostle asked her.

"I... I just don't want to!" the young woman replied. "I... I don't know if he would like me. If anything... I think he may be a little afraid of me."

"Well I really can't blame him." the Medic replied. "There was a reason they called you the Bīsutogāru of Chiba garrison."

At that moment Shino flinched at the mention of her infamous nickname from basic training. During her time there, the young woman earned a reputation of being both a skilled fighter and an incredibly aggressive recruit. Needless to say, many of the male soldiers that originally saw Shino as cute, suddenly began to have second thoughts about asking her out on a date. Her skill in close quarters combat, coupled with her aggressiveness and short temper soon earned her the name of Bīsutogāru... _"The Demon Girl."_ It was a title she was not exactly proud of, especially since her parents would always hound her about her love life.

"You have to make yourself approachable, Shino-chan." Mari told her friend. "Maybe even drop a few hints to Williams that you like-like him, test the waters. Do you really want to be alone forever?"

"I am not Bīsutogāru..." Shino said quietly to herself, as she allowed the words of her friend to sink in.

"You know, you may not ever get another chance to be happy." Rory spoke up. "If you really do like Williams, then you should at least try to get to know him better. If you still have strong feelings for him afterwards, then maybe you should let him know you are interested in him. Who knows, maybe your feelings may be returned."

"But... what if he doesn't...?"

"Then you move on, but at least you will know that you tried." Mari explained. "Better to know you tried and failed, than live the rest of your life wondering if it could have happened."

Shino did not know just what to say at this point. Both Mari's and Rory's words did have weight and struck her hard. It had been a very long time since she had felt this way about anyone, let alone one who was a Marine. Truth be told, being alone was not the party she had originally hoped it would be and there were times she thought Williams was checking her out. Maybe she should take a chance with him and if things dont work out, then at least she knew she tried. Hopefully, she would get her chance in the near future. Meanwhile, in Tanker 6...

"AHCHOO!"

"Getting the cold, sir?"

"I don't know." Williams replied. "I guess there's something in the air."

A couple more hours passed as the coalition convoy rolled towards their destination, the soldiers and Marines inside the vehicles making small talk to pass the time. This went on for a little while until...

"All vehicles, we have smoke up ahead!" An Indian soldier announced over the radio, as the Casspir's mounted camera system spotted the plumes rising into the air. Something that was soon confirmed by Tanker 6.

"Confirmed, we got smoke." Puller announced. "Looks like it is coming from the same direction of the city.

"Do we have any drones in the air?" Itami asked over the radio, the otaku switching to "Soldier" mode once he heard the news.

"Negative" a Marine in one of the MATVs replied. "The one that was assigned to us has been forced back to Giza for repairs. Apparently a small dragon tried to make a meal out of it."

"Oh boy..." the JSDF lieutenant groaned. "Mount up! We're going in!"

With that, the convoy went into combat mode. The gunners in the MATVs and Casspirs armed their weapons and swiveled them in the direction the smoke was coming from. As the soldiers and Marines inside each vehicle held their rifles close and readied themselves for action. Tanker 6 soon moved up to the front of the column with it's turret aiming straight ahead while the Indian Casspirs moved behind the ACV to provide what ever support that was needed. The three refugees that rode with Shino in the Humvee were caught off guard by what was happening, but knew that the other worlders would not be acting in such a way unless there was a serious threat close by.

But while the Coalition convoy prepared for what they believed to be an upcoming battle, the first act of a days long siege was coming to a close...

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **{ Meanwhile, at Italica... }**_

"Reatreat!" bellowed the bandit commander, as the bandit "Army" began to fall back into the thick forest and away from the walled city.

For the last three days, this massive horde had been laying seige to the City of Italica in an attaempt to break in and sack it from top to bottom. Italica was without a doubt, thee richest city in Alnus and one of the wealthiest in the Empire. As a result, the Saderan empire had invested heavily in ensuring that Italica was well protected. Months ago, it would have been unthinkable to believe anyone would attempt to raid such an important Inperial city. But that was before the apparence of the Gate and the destruction of the Alnus garrisons.

Now, just under five hundred members of the city militia were tasked with protecting a city that was home to thousands of people. A militia that was at best, under equipped and under trained thanks to the Empire not wanting the Formal Clan _(The rulers of the City)_ to have a compitant fighting force of their own. Unfortunately for Italica and it's defenders, the Garrison that had originally been assigned to "protect" the city had marched off to fight the Other worlders. A battle they never came back from and it was a fact that the newly reinforced bandit clans now seek to exploit. As many of them were former members of the Imperial army that had fled when the Coalition army came through the gate and saw Italica as a means to gain the glory they were so denied at Alnus.

These were men who no longer had any allegience to Sadera and saw the city as a way as punishing the Empire for bringing the Other worlder army to Falmart. To hurt Sadera, Italica and its people must burn.

From her vantage point on the western wall, Princess Pina could see the full extent of the carnage that had taken place. This latest assault had seen the bandits make their way into the west paddock, literally just meters away from the main entrance to the city. Yet by some miracle, the combined efforts of the City Militia and the Rose Knights were able to drive off the attackers. But the victory came at a high cost.

Though none of her knights had been hurt, many of militia men did not survive the battle and many more were seriously wounded. Out of a force of 500, just under 150 men were left that were able to fight and it would only be a matter of time before the bandits tried again. Pina had sent another runner to inform Lady Boze and the other Knights of the situation, but they would not arrive for another three days from the Elbe boarder. Italica may not even be standing once they arrive.

"Hamilton! Are you guys alright!" the Red headed princess called out to her friends in the Paddock.

"Alive and accounted for, ma'am!" Lady Hamilton replied, as she sat on the dirt covered ground and leand back on one of the wooden barricades. Her first real taste of battle had drained the young noble woman.

"What about me?" Grey asked almost cheerfully, as the seasoned soldier stood proudly with his blood covred sword resting on his shoulder. "You didn't even bother to ask me if I was injured or not! It hurts my feelings!"

"After all these years, I know you better than that Grey." Pina replied, as she walked towards her knights. Grey just laughed in reply, before he went off with the rest of the knights to inspect the damage that had been caused.

"Your majesty, why did these men attack Italica?" Hamilton asked the royal, as the pair inspected the recent battle.

"Because there is no to protect the city." the Princess replied, he blood and adrenilin still pumping from the recent fight. "The garrison that protected the City was lost at Alnus and they know it!"

"But why not send a runner to call in for reienforcements from the capital?" Hamilton asked curiously, not noticing that her leader was starting to get a bit annoyed at this point.

"BECAUSE THERE IS NO ONE TO HELP US, THAT'S WHY!" Pina snapped, as she spun around and stared at the noble. "My father... the Emperor is trying to reorganize the army to deal with the other worlders in the Provence... we may not get any help for at least another 2 weeks!"

A cold chill ran down Hamilton's spine as the princess' words began to sink in. Despite just how important the City of Italica was to Sadera, the Imperial army would not be able to send any form of help for another week. Normally this would not be a problem seeing that it was believed that the Other Worlders would not be able to reach the city so quickly. But with Provrence now overrun with Bandit clans that were reinforced with Imperial deserters and with the Other Worlder's now active in the countryside... it was a situation the Princess never expected to be in.

"I... I thought it would be the other worlders that would threaten Italica." Pina confessed, the expression on her face showing that the current situation was starting to weigh heavily on her. "We did what we were supposed to do and rushed to Italica's rescue and what did we find? Imperial deserters trying to invade the city and climbing the walls!"

It was a very disturbing sight for those who could hear the Princess' voice. Just days ago Princess Pina Co Lada, daughter of Emperor Molt himself, rode into Italica with her Knights and decleared that the Rose Order would help defend the city from the "evil" Other Worlders. She was so proud and confident, but now Pina was a nervious wreck with her knights just barely surviving the Bandit's assault. It was clear to see that the Royal/Knight was not handling the stress well and she was near panic.

"The bandits WILL be coming back! We don't have time to waste, bury the dead and reinforce all the gates! The rest of my people are coming, but there won't be here for another three days. If you can just hold on that long, the Order of the Rose WILL avenge your fallen in battle. Just Three days!"

Pina tried her best to mask her uncertainty and sound confident for her subjects, but it really didn't matter to the city's defenders. They were already at their breaking point and now this royal brat was asking them to "not give up" for three more days? Did she not see what was going on around her? Most of the City Militia was dead and most of the survivors were in no position to put up any kind of a fight. She may as well asked Hardy herself to bed Prince Zorzal! There was a better chance of that happening than the city surviving for another three days. Italica was completely surrounded and help would not arrive for another three days at least, could things get any worse?

Suddenly, there was a commotion from a few of the guards at the main gate. Something had certainly gotten them excited and it was enough to get the attention of the tired princess. But what happened next would shake not only the royal, but the entire city to its very core.

"It's the OTHER WORLDERS!" A militia man screamed out. "They're here!"

"What...?" Pina squeaked out. Her ruby red eyes slowly widening in horror as her mind tried to process as to just what the man had said. "The... the other worlders... are...?"

"The other worlders are here?" someone in the crowd gasped out, as murmurs resonated among the populace.

"They've come to take over the city!" a woman cried out, as more and more voices joined in on the growing choir of concerned citizens.

"Lord Flare, protect us!"

"They're gonna destroy us like they did the Imperial Army!"

"ENOUGH!" Pina roared out, as she began to storm up the flight of stairs that lead to the top of the main gate. "I want to see this other worlder army for myself!"

It did not take long for the Royal/Knight to reach the vantage point and when she did, her eyes soon went wide. For now parked in the field outside the city were a number of strange wagons, three in total, that had no horses attached to them and were all green in color. They looked exactly like what the Coda villagers had described when she spoke to them. It was in that moment did Pina realized that her worst fears had come to pass, the other worlder army had arrived to take Italica.

But there were only so much of them, certainly the other worlders would have sent a much bigger force if they intended to capture the city, right?

"What... what do you think they want?" Hamilton asked her leader, as the young knight came beside her and looked on that the strange wagons before them. "What are those carriages armored with?"

"I... I don't know." the Princess replied, though inwardly she did not even want to know just what was going to happen. The Rose Order was barely able to drive back the Bandits, just how would they fare against a people that killed a Flame Dragon? "Are those things... made of Iron?"

"Identify yourselves!" Norma declared, as Pina and Hamilton made their way to the massive wooden doors that lead into the city. They wanted to get a better look at these Iron chariots. "If you're not our enemy, come into the open now!"

Suddenly there was some movement as a young woman caring a staff emerged from behind the lead vehicle. Something that caught Pina's full attention. "That Staff of her's! Only a Lindon wizard can wield one! And... an elf!" Pina saif frightfully, as she saw Tuka appear next. "If they know how to combine their powers, then it could be a serious problem!" She then let out a sharp gasp, as things could not get any worse.

"R... Rory Mercury is with them!" the princess almost screamed out, as she could see the Apostle walk towards the city with a smile. The type of smile that would make anyone who truly know her shudder in fear.

"Rory the Reaper? That's definitely not a good sign." Grey finally spoke up, his normally confident attitude suddenly vanishing in an instant. "Why would an Apostle of Emroy be with a band of briggens?"

"It wouldn't surprise me much." Pina replied. "The gods' decisions seems to be whimsey at times."

"I would not say that around the Oracle, Princess." the veteran Knight cautioned the young woman.

"Perhaps, but even the gods can be damned fools."

"Oh I just not did hear that!" Grey groaned, as he place his gloved palm on his forehead.

"So what are we going to do?" Lady Hamilton asked her leader, panic suddenly starting to set in."They are on their way!"

Looking back at the town's people and noting the concerned expression on their faces. A grim reality soon fell upon the Princess. "If Rory the Reaper is already on the Other Worlder's side, then we must consider that the city is already lost."

"That's... true."

"With that being said," the Royal explained, " We truly don't know if they are our enemy..." Pina was at a complete loss as to just what to do. It was a completely hopeless situation, the "Enemy" was quite literally at the gate and help would not come in time, if at all. Just what was she going to do?

Loud knoks on the wooden door signaled that the trio were now just inches away, as everyone who heard it froze. With nothing left to lose at this point, Pina tooka deep breath and said "Alright!, if this proves that they are not our adversaries, then we would certainly want them to join us!"

With what little courage she had left, Pina removed the wood pillar that blocked the gate and swung the doors open as hard as she could.

"WELCOME TO ITALICA FRIENDS!" Pina Co Lada said as cheerfully, a friendly smile on her face as she spoke those words. But her greeting was met with looks of shock from the three women before her. She then looked down and almost immediately, her blood went cold. For laying on the dirt surface was the inert form of Lieutenant Yoji Itami.

Apparently in her attempt to welcome her new guest, Pina forgot the golden rule about making sure no one was standing in front a door before you open it. Now an other worlder soldier was on the ground, out like a light and it was all her fault.

"uhhh... That was me?"

"Uh huh." the three women confirmed in unison. What else could go wrong?

That's when she heard it... a low rumbling sound that slowly filled the air and came from behind the first three wagons. It was a sound that became louder and louder, as Pina could now see large dust plumes coming towards her and the city. Just what had she done?

She soon got her answer when the joint Indian-American contingent came into view with Tanker 6 leading the charge.

By Flare... what had she done...?

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _It was in that moment Princess Cocktail Drink realized... She f(yay!)ed up!_

 _Now I know what you may be asking, why am I shipping Cutie Mc Slaughter with one one of my OCs_ _ **?**_ _Well because why not? Not many fics have her hooking up with anyone and even fewer actually place some focus on the relationship. Besides, I kinda think she is cute and thought it would be fun to have her have a bit of a crush on one of my OCs_

 _As always, leave a review and tell me what you think. Until next update. NIGHTSTALKER OUT!_

TRIVIA: The M-ATV is a Mine Resistant Ambush Protected vehicle developed by Oshkosh for the U.S. Military.

The Casspir is also a Mine Resistant Vehicle developed in South Africa, but has been exported to India for use by the Indian Army.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N:**_ _Yes I know, don't remind me. I got them mixed up! I am only human!_

 _Anyway... here is Part II of the Italica Arc and I hope it does not disappoint. It was not easy to write since I am diverting from the cannon story a bit but I still hope it satisfies your hunger for new chapters._

 _To_ _ **LoveLiveSunshineFiles**_ _: Nope... spoiler... but nothing like that will happen._

 _To_ _ **ArmyBrat1980**_ _: You will just have to see what I have planned for that._

 _To_ _ **SEXYsushi**_ _ **(Love that name! XD ) and GSElite**_ _: Glad to see you guys are enjoying my little fic! Thanks for your words of encouragement!_

 _Now on to Part II..._

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **( Chapter 18: Italica Pt. 2 )**_

 _ **Italica, 1045 hrs**_

"ITAMI'S DOWN! ITAMI'S DOWN!" Kurita screamed over the radio, as the rifleman saw is friend land hard on the dirt surface. Just minutes ago the lieutenant announced that he would be would be the one to attempt to make contact with the residents of Italica and at the very least, gain some more information as to just what had taken place earlier.

Obviously the city had come under attack and from the looks of things, is was quite devastating. But who were the assailants and more importantly, just why did they attack such an important Imperial city? With Rory and the girls in the lead, Itami left the safety of his Humvee and walked towards the city entrance. Maybe it would go just as well as when the Recon team encountered Coda village for the first time...

It didn't... and now the rifleman's message had reached Tanker 6 and the other armored vehicles that hid in the distant tree line. The coalition forces didn't want to startle the city too much with their appearance and highly doubted the residents would have reacted well to seeing the ACV and the Casspirs. But with Third Recon's commander now on the ground, the multi-national force had to assume that Italica was now under the control of hostile forces and Itami was wounded in some way.

Within seconds, the joint American-Indian task force sped out from their positions and towards the walled city. Something that caught the Princess and her knights completely by surprise. Just how were these massive wagons moving so fast without any horses pulling them? Even more so, just what had had the princess brought upon Italica through her own callous actions? Sure it was an accident, but the other worlders didn't know that.

All Pina could do at tis moment was look on helplessly as the armored carriages charged towards her and the city she so tried so hard to protect. Italica was going to fall and it was all her fault, hopefully these people from beyond the Gate would sell her to one of their noble houses as a concubine and her new life would be at least some what pleasant. Within seconds of first appearing, the advancing column was upon the Princess and for a moment it looked as if these vehicles would simply run her over and crash into the city. The lead vehicle swinging it's "head" and pointing its "snout" in her direction. Pina knew this must have been some kind of weapon the other worlders used and swore it was pointed directly at her head.

This was it... Italica would fall while she and her friends would be forced to become sex slaves for the nobility of the other world. Italica would become the grave for the Rose Knights and it would be all her fault. But what happened next, caught the Royal completely by surprise.

"What is WRONG WITH YOU?!" Tuka scolded the princess, as Marines and Gorkhas emerged from their vehicles and pointed their weapons at Pina. "What sort of person shoves open a door without even looking?! Even Dwarves have more sense than that"

Pina for her part, was on the verge on tears by this point. Then again who would not be if they were in position?

"What are you. Some kind of Goblin?!"

"Hey buddy, wake up!" Williams said, as he and the leader of the Marine Contingent came to assist the "wounded" lieutenant.

"Uhhh... what happened?" the JSDF soldier asked groggily, as Leilie and Tuka helped him up.

"You lost a fight to a heavy wooden door." Lieutenant _John Killbrew_ informed the man, right before motioning for his men to stand down.

"Yea... it kicked your ass." Williams said with a smile, as he helped his friend up.

Pina for her part could only look on in stunned disbelief as she watched the three men interact with each other. Just as the eyewitnesses she had spoken two had said, these men wore uniforms the likes she had never seen before. Where was their armored plating? Where were the heavy iron shields that were so common among imperial soldiers? The other worlders had none of these, yet they were able to defeat the Alnus Garrisons and kill a Flame Dragon. After all she had heard, Pina still found it hard to believe that these men were in fact, human.

"So, which one of you fine folks are in charge here?" Itami asked out loud, breaking Pina out of her stupor. But before she could answer, Hamilton stepped forward and announced proudly...

"Everyone! You are in presence of her majesty, the third Princess and daughter of Emperor Molt, Pina Co Lada! Show some respect!"

A princess...? an honest to god princess was here and the daughter of the Emperor no less? What was she doing here in the first place? Why was she here? But most of all, there was one question above all else that the Coalition soldiers that needed to be answered...

"Ummm... can you repeat her name?"Williams asked the noble, trying not to smile as he spoke. _'Did she just say what I think she just said?'_

"Did you not hear me the first time?!" Hamilton replied, sounding as if someone had insulted her. "I said that she is PRINCESS PINA CO LADA! Daughter of Emperor Molt and it would be wise to show her the respect she deserves!"

 _'Oh my god, she's named after a cocktail drink!'_ Killbrew thought internally, as he fought hard to keep himself laughing. A struggle that was also being shared by the Corporal.

"Um... yes." the princess managed to stammer out, still overwhelmed by all what was happening.

"So..." The Marine lieutenant asked, as the convoy formed up behind the three men. "Just what the hell happened here?"

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

"This... is the fortified city of Italica." Pina began to explain, as she lead the small contingent of coalition soldiers and Marines towards the main palace. "This is where the Tasalica and Obvian ways come together, making the city very important for trade. The city and the surrounding area was governed by Count Foraml andthe House of Formal for generations. However, Count Formal was apart of the expedition that did not return from beyond the Gate. Leaving a political power struggle between his daughters."

"Some real Game of Thrones shit, basically." Killbrew commented, which gained some chuckles from the group.

"So who rules the city now?" Itami asked curiously, as the group soon came upon a pair of impressive looking doors.

Pina just sighed heavily before she replied. "The two oldest daughters were already married into other families, but there was still a custody battle. They had a third sister, Myui and she was the only legitimate heir to the Formal family throne."

"So I am guessing that we will be meeting with the Countess soon?" Lieutenant Davi Ramkisoon, commander of the Indian contingent, asked the royal. Pina just nodded as she replied. "Ever since the Italica garrison was lost at Alnus, public order in the city has continued to deteriorate. With no soldiers left to protect the city and no skilled public officials left to manage the day to day operations of Italica it has been total chaos."

Pina then took a deep breath before stating, "The Mistress of this house sits on the other side of these doors. She is Princess Myui, Formal's Countess and the head of the House of Formal!"

The wooden doors creaked open and the Coalition officers were met with a sight they were not expecting. For seated alone on a throne was a young child that could not have been no more than 10 years old. She wore a simple yet elegant pink dress and had shoulder length orange hair and deep blue eyes that showed that she was no diffirent than any other child her age and was truly upset over the current events taking place in her city.

"Its's just a kid." Lt. Killbrew gasped out, as he saw the countess sitting on her throne. A puzzled expression forming on both his and this colleages' faces.

"If I remember correctly, she will be 11 this year." Pina commented, as they approached the child before them. "She may be the head of the family, but she has never been taught the violent art of leading an army in combat. As a result, I have taken over command of what is left of her militia until she can."

"Okay... I understand." Itami replied, as the rest of the officers gave each other looks of concern. It was pretty obvious this young child was way over her head and was forced into a position most children her age would never face or have to worry about. Even more worrying, this imperial princess was more or less doing all the talking for Myui and they soon they began to wonder if this Princess was actually gonna try to remove the Countess and place herself as the new "ruler" of Italica. From what the Coalition had learned about the Empire, it was not out of the realm of possibility.

Over the next few minutes both Pina and Hamilton began to explain in full detail as to what the situation was in Italica and how bandits in the area were now targeting the city in its weakened state. All the while Myui was seated silently and listened to the conversation as it took place.

With this new information in hand, Killbrew radioed Ginza. Informing command about the situation and how the city was in danger. It was not long before they got a response from the base and when they informed Pina about their plan, both the Royal and the Noble were completely stunned.

"Let me get this straight... you are offering to defend this city?" Pina aked curiously, still not sure if she had head these men correctly.

"That is right." Itami replied. "Besides, I don't think any of the merchants here are currently in the mood to buy scales."

"Indeed." Ramkisoon replied "You may not know this, but most traders don't do business when their city is under attack."

"Very well." Pina replied "I will have your forces assigned to-"

"With all due respect, your highness. But I think it is best that we take full control of the defense of the city." Killbrew replied. "Our commander insisted on that so we could defend the city more effectively."

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Hamilton exploded. "How dare you make such demands! If you want to help protect Italica then you will follow the Princess' orders!"

"Um, excuse me but isn't Countess Myui the head of this city?" The Marine reminded the Knight, as he calmly took a sip from his water bottle. "This is her city after all and if there anyone you has a genuine interest in seeing the and it's people safe, it would be her. So as a result, she should be the one to tell us if she accepts our assistance or not."

This caught both women completely by surprise, these common soldiers had disregarded the Royal's plan to defend the city and opted to go through the Countess herself. But what happened next had them completely floored.

"I accept your offer to defend my city." Myui said firmly, as her gaze fell upon the coalition officers. "Do what ever you can to protect Italica and the people who call it home. If you ae successful, then you will have my eternal gratitude." The countess then turned her attention to Pina and her companion. "Princess Pina, I am certain that you will be more than willing to assist these men and listen to their instructions?"

Both the Princess and Hamilton just stared back blankly at the young countess, they faces similar to that of someone who had just seen a Ghost. "But... but... But Countess Myui, I can assure you that my self and my knights are more than capable of coming up with a effective plan to defend the city!"

"And I am very certain that Itami and his companions will like to hear what those plans are so they could improve on them." Myui replied in a calm yet stern manner. She may have been only a child, but Countess Myui was definitely a born leader and knew how to deal with persons that were much older then herself.

Pina was absolutely defeated by this point, as Countess Myui had clearly placed her faith and trust with the Other Worlders. Rather that trust that she and her knights could defend Italica effectively. Pina so desperately wanted to remind the Countess just who the Formal clan had sworn loyalty too all those years ago and how they had an obligation to defend the Empire from its enemies... like the other worlders. But Myui had welcomed these men, she accepted their offer of assistance in defending her city and there was nothing the Imperial Princess could do to stop her.

With a heavy sigh and a heavy dose of humility, Pina just nodded before she replied "Very well. I am certain that you will want me to meet with your kings to discuss any defense plans?"

The group just watch each other with confused expressions on their faces. Something which did not go unnoticed by the royal. "What? Aren't the Rulers of your nations leading your campaign?"

"Um... the Emperor hasn't really been involved in front line combat in centuries." Itami replied with a flat tone.

"We have Royals, but they really have no power or influence in the central government." Ramkisoon explained.

"We have no royals to begin with!" Killbrew replied, a hint of pride could be heard in his voice as he spoke.

 _'Oh no...'_ Pina thought to herself. _'Are these nations so powerful that their leaders don't even see need for them to lead their armies into battle? Do they think so little of our Empire?'_

"Um... is she alright?" Itami asked out loud, as the Princess just fell silent with an odd expression forming on her face. "I think she may be having a stroke."

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

After an hour or so and with the full blessing of Countess Myui, the Coalition convoy was allowed to enter the city and assembled in what was the main market square. The people of Italica could only look on in both awe and disbelief at the Coalition vehicles, their minds still unable to comprehend as to just what was taking place before them. Just hours ago the City was on the verge of collapse and being overrun by the bandit armies, now they were opening their doors to the very same people who came from beyond the gate and defeated the Alnus Garrisons just months before.

"Are those the other worlders...?"

"They're human...?"

"They have women in their ranks?"

"How are their wagons able to move by themselves?"

These questions were asked in hushed tones among the populace, as a small crowd began to form around the troops. Why were they even here? And why did the Countess even agree to allow these invaders into the city? There were so many questions being asked yet the only ones who knew the answers were the Countess, the other worlders and Princess Pina. The Latter of which was still very upset that the Countess had allowed these barbarians to take over the defense of the city.

By this point, the message message had been sent to Ginza about the developing situation and how the task force had made contact with an member of the Imperial family.

" _Nah, for real! That really is her name!"_

Needless to say, the commander were rather surprised that they would have an opportunity to meet with a member of the ruling family. But saw the situation in Italica as an golden opportunity to show this Saderan Royal just how capable the Coalition was and how futile a prelonged war would be. With the head of State for Italica formally requesting assistance to defend the city, the Coalition commanders saw this as an opportunity win over the hearts and minds of Italica. Which by the way, intelligence had reported as being a very important city to the Empire but who citizens and leadership were not too fond of being under Sadera's thumb.

Within two hours of receiving the message, 4 x _CH-53K "King Stallions"_ loaded up with elements of the 3rd Battalion 1st Marines _(Thundering Third),_ took off from Alnus Air Field. They were soon joined by 8 CH-47 _"Chinook"_ helicopters that bore Japanese and Indian markings _(4 Indian and Four Japanese)_ and together the formation set course towards Italica _._

While on the ground, a convoy consisting of Indonesian, Filipino and Australian soldiers move out with tanks, APCs and other support vehicles, would soon move out towards the besieged city. This was going to be a show of force in the guise of being a rescue mission but the soldiers and Marines en route to the city were not the only that were going to be involved.

As across the air field near an unassuming hanger, U.S. Air Force personnel were making their final adjustments to a pair of 4 engine aircraft which had been sent through the GATE. Said aircraft had only been reassembled just over two weeks and were intended to support Special Forces in the field. But with a new battle on the horizon, command _(Especially the Americans)_ really wanted these birds in the fight. And considering their reputations, it was not all that surprising.

Italica asked for help, and they were about to get it...

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **Italica, 1535 hrs**_

"I still can't believe the Countess decided to let these barbarians in!" Norma grumbled, as he and the rest of the Rose Knights stood on the north gate and watch the Coalition troops mill about their vehicles. "This is an absolute insult!"

"Insult or not, it was her decision and for the most part, they have acted rather civil so far." Grey replied, as the seasoned knight saw some of the towns people interaction with some of the Marines. "They seem friendly enough."

"They still should not be here!" the young man protested, catching the attention of one of the maids that was delivering water to the Knights. "This is an Imperial city! The fact that Countess Myui has chosen to accept assistance from these... barbarians, show that she is too young to know what is best for this city!"

By this point, the main _(A Warrior Bunny refugee)_ heard all she needed to hear and excused herself after pouring the last of the water. Leaving as as to allow the Imperials to talk more alone.

"But we need all the help we can get at ths point." the older knight told his friend, his gaze never leaving the Marines. "If these are the same people that killed the Flame Dragon, then I am willing to give them a chance."

Norma could only scowl, but kept what ever comment he had to himself. The Enemies of the Empire were now in Sadera's most important city and all because a child decided to place her trust in them. No matter, at the end of the day Italica would be safe and besides, there were not that many of them and the Bandits would more than likely thin them out by the time the battle was won. With the Other Worlders weakened and the rest of the Rose Knights en route, it should not be too difficult to over power and capture these men. But for now, he would just have to wait for the right time to strike.

While this was going on Williams was on top of Tanker 6, conducting some final checks on the turret. The last thing anyone wanted/needed, was for the 30mm cannon to suddenly jam while firing and un-jamming it may not be possible during a fight. They may have been minor checks, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"heheheheh..." I think I know why Shino likes you so much."

The Marine jumped when he heard Rory's voice come from behind him, almost loosing his footing and falling off the ACV. "Oh... its you." Williams replied, trying to fix himself so he would not fall. "You know, you really should not sneak up on people like that. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Oh... the merchant we were to meet says he would not be able to meet us today." the demi-goddess explained with a child like smile. "So I had some free time and decided to see why Shino is so interested in you. Though from what I saw, I can see why she wants you."

"Uhhhhh... what?" the Marine asked, a very confused expression forming on his face.

"Oh don't tell me you never noticed her checking you out?" Rory giggled, "And don't tell me that you have not noticed how attractive she is."

Williams did have to admit there were times he thought someone was watching him and he had to admit that Shino was kinda cute. But never once did the marine ever think of being in a relationship with the Japanese Sargent. Yes she was cute and she did like to hang around him and his group when they were not on duty. But he never really thought that this curvy young woman would be interested in him in that way. Come to think of it, he never really thought Shino would be the type to be interested in a relationship with anyone. Let alone with himself.

"Tell me... do you find the Sargent attractive? the Apostle asked, as she slowly inched towards the now vey uncomfortable Corporal.

"Uhhh... I need an Adult."

"I am an Adult!" Rory replied with a smile "Now answer, do you think that Shino is attractive?"

"Uhh... she's alright looking." Williams squeaked out, still not sure as to why this "Young" girl as asking him. But what happened next, shocked him even more.

"Thank you for answering my question." Rory simply replied, before effortlessly leaping off the ACV and walking back into the city. Leaving a VERY confused Marine in her wake.

Was it true, did this Japanese Sargent who was lovingly known as _"Cutie McSlaughter"_ really had a crush on him? Or was this "Demi-Goddess" just making joke at his expense? This was a question the Marine could not find an answer to, nor did he have the time to dwell on it. He needed to make sure that his vehicle and his team were ready for combat, so he began to tinker with the turret once again, just as the first King Stallions appeared over the city...

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N:** And another chapter down! Sorry if there was no fighting just yet but if you read carefully, you will have an idea as to what the Coalition was gonna bring to the table when the actual battle begins. _

_As always, please leave a review and be sure to Follow this story so you can get alerts for when I update. Until next time, NIGHTSTALKER OUT!_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N:**_ _Wow! Made it to Chapter 20 and I am still not done with the Italica arc. Sorry if I am dragging it, but I want to give it the proper attention it needs to tell a good story. I mean it is not all that easy cramming in so much in one chapter. But yea... 20 chapters, I wonder how many more will come before it all ends?_

 _A lot of y'all had a feeling as to what was going to be featured in this chapter and I know you all have been waiting since I let it slip that these aircraft will be making an appearance in my story. So to all of you who eagerly waited, this chapter is for you!_

 _To_ _ **B123:**_ _Glad to see you are enjoying the fic, also bonus cookie for you for getting that reference!_

 _To_ _ **"Bartman":**_ _he always came off as arrogant to me._

 _And to everyone else, thanks for loving my story! lets see id I can reach the 300 review mark with this chapter! Now on to the story!_

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **( Chapter 19: Italica Pt.3 )**_

 _ **Italica, 1500 hrs.**_

It was a sight which left Pina and her contingent of Knights absolutely speechless, as they stood on the north wall and watched as Coalition helicopters fly in land just outside the city. The sound these strange flying contraptions made when they flew overhead was absolutely deafening, as the wind blew violently as each craft made their approach before touching down on the grassy surface. No sooner had the helicopters landed, dozens of soldiers and Marines, all of whom wore uniforms similar to that of Itami and his friends, filed out of each air craft and formed up just outside the main gate.

"Unbelievable..." Grey gasped out, as he saw the Coalition Troops form up. "The truly are from another world..."

"Giant metal flying machines that can hold more men than even are largest dragons." Norma commented, as his eyes locked on to a Indian Chinook as it flew off. His mind still trying to comprehend what he was now seeing. "How did they master such magic?"

Hamilton just stood there with her mouth a gape, as she watched some of the soldiers remove what looked like small boxes from one of the King Stallions. Her confident and confrontational demeanor vanishing in an instant the moment she saw the first Chinook fly low over her head and land just outside Italica. The Imperial army was not due to arrive in the city for another week and Lady Bozes and her contingent would not be here for another few days at best. These other worlders were able to assemble a small army just hours after the Countess accepted their offer of assistance.

Not even the most seasoned of Generals in the Imperial Army was not able to organize such a force so quickly. Let alone have them arrive the same day.

Pina for her part also remained silent as the last helicopters took off and flew back towards Alnus. Her eyes transfixed on the troops that were now waiting to enter Italica with their boxes in tow, they looked so disciplined and organized as the gates opened to allow them to march into the city.

"We were here to keep the other worlders out of Italica." the princess said to herself quietly, her mind racing with thoughts she normally would not have. "We were supposed to keep them out, but the City welcomed them in.."

"Excuse me, your majesty." A new voice interrupted and upon investigation, Pina and her Knights saw that one of Myui's maids had come to see them. "Sorry if I am disturbing you, but the Other Worlder Commander is requesting an audience with you to discuss some of the ideas you may have on the city's defense."

Taken aback by the Bunny woman's announcement, Pina just nodded before making her way to meet with the man.

"So I am guessing that your are this Princess I was told about?" a rather large, dark skinned man asked, as Pina walked into a large green tent which had been set up. The man in question wore an uniform that was similar to those being worn by the other soldiers and for a moment, Pina did not want to believe that this this gentleman was indeed in charge. But his demeanor and the way he addressed her told Pina that this man was an individual with high rank. "Major Sean Payne, United States Marine Corp."

Pina almost jumped by the way the older man introduced himself, as he stuck out hand to shake hers. His voice booming with every word he said.

"Umm... Princess Pina Go Lada of the Saderan Empire and commander of the Rose Order of Knights." the royal introduced herself, as she took the Major's hand and shook it.

There was a minute of silence between the two before the Major replied, "I heard that you wanted to coordinate with my people to defend this city."

"Uh, yes. If you can allow-"

"I am going to be straight with you, your majesty. I do not trust you or your knights what so ever and you have given me no reason as to why I should!" the Major Payne interrupted the royal, his weathered yet stern eyes never breaking contact with her. "Not only are you a member of a hostile group loyal to a nation we are currently at war with, but you are the direct blood descendant of that nation's ruler. You may actually have the city's best interest at heart, but I think it would be for the best that you and your... Knights sit this one out and allow the men and women under my command to do what they were trained to do. Just stay out of our way, do we have an understanding?"

Pina was absolutely destroyed. This "Major" had basically told her that not only did he not trust her, but he thought of her Knights as more of a liability. This was a Imperial city and she was an Imperial princess with her own military unit, yet Italica was gonna be defended by the very same enemy the Empire was at war with. An enemy that was better organized and more cunning than she could have ever imagined.

Bowing her head in defeat, Pina made her way out of the command center and made her way back to her knights to tell them that they would not be needed. The Rose Knight's first combat deployment was turning into a mission she wished she did not accepted.

All the while, a small grin forming on the Bunny Maid's face as she watched the royal sulk away in defeat. it was nice to see a member of the Imperial family taken down a few pegs for the Former Warrior Bunny. Unlike Italica, the Warrior Tribes up north did not have the opportunity to become a vassal of Sadera and if it were not for the Other Worlders rescuing her from that general all those months ago, she would not be enjoying the new life she had now. Now the Former sex slave was employed in the Formal house hold and as one of Myui's personal maids no less. Now the Imperial Princess of Molt himself had just been put in her place by a Other Worlder commander.

If things went well, then Italica would become a vassal of this Coalition and the Empire would lose its most important city. All she had to do was continue her duties relay everything she heard to the head maid and wait.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **[ Alnus Forest, 1900 hrs ]**_

"Are you sure this is true?" Cala Hoba asked the former legionnaire, as he stood in his tent and mulled on what had been told to him.

"It is true, I saw them with my own eyes!" the former imperial soldier replied. "The Other Worlders have occupied Italica! They first arrived in their horseless carriages and were able to enter without a fight. Then more of them arrived in great flying carriages and quickly occupied the city! No one in the city resisted, it was as if they welcomed them in with open arms!"

"What about the Princess and her knights?" the former Imperial officer asked, his mind racing as news that the Other Worlders were now occupying the very city he hoped to conquer. "Were they still in the city?"

The young bandit just shook his head before he replied, "I did not see the Princess after the other worlders entered the city."

"Then we must assume that Italica is now under the other worlder's control and that the princess is now their prisoner." Hoba stated, as he began to inspect the bandit clan he now commanded. This clan was just one of hundreds which came into being after the Coalition came through the Gate. At one time in their lives, these "bandits" were one members of the Imperial Army and were very proud of that fact. Many of them were veteran of many of the Empire's expansions into the northern regions and even against the infamous Warrior Bunny Tribes that once called those regions home. Just like many in the senate, these Legionaries were confident that what ever destroyed the army beyond the Gate would not dare follow the Empire back to its home territory.

But none of them could have ever imagine the carnage and destruction that would come after being stationed at Alnus Hill. Demons that seemed to merge into the darkness would hunt them down almost unchallenged and each new day saw more and more men mutilated in ways than made the soldiers sick. It was not long before these once proud legionaries began to lose their nerves and they began to desert in droves.

By the time the Coalition army began its invasion of Alnus, thousands of Imperial soldiers had broken rank and had turned to banditry to survive. For the former legionaries, their loyalty to the Empire and the Emperor died along with their comrades at Alnus Hill. The only reason this Other Worlder army was there in the first place, was because Molt thought it would have been a good idea to violate the sacred hill of Alnus to satisfy his thirst for glory. It was Molt's fault that their friends were dead and it was Molt's fault that this Other Worlder army was now here and now in control of Italica.

It was a sentiment that was shared by all the Imperial deserters and it was a feeling which Hoba used to his advantage. As he was able to rally many of the clans behind him and his cause, that the Empire deserved to burn and the best way to do so was to hit them were it would really hurt... Italica.

If Italica fell to the bandits, then it would be a major blow to the Empire. As well as show just how incompetent Sadera truly was to leave one of its more valuable cities undefended. The fallout would certainly weaken the Emperor's image, making room for a hopeful uprising to take place. But now the Other Worlders had taken control of the city, throwing Hoba's plans into Jeopardy. But there was a reason he was an officer in the Imperial army before his desertion and as such, the clan leader came up with an idea to salvage his plans.

"We will still have our victory!" Hoba declared, as he addressed his fellow deserters turned bandits. "Lord Flare has heard our prayers and have given us an opportunity to avenge our fallen brothers at Alnus! The other worlders now reside within the Walls of Italica and hold the city hostage. But there only a handful of them and thousands of us! We will sweep them away and take Italica as our own and we will show both the Emperor and the Other Worlders that we are a force to be reckon with! With Emory on our side, we shall be VICTORIOUS!"

A thunderous roar of cheers soon erupted from the Bandit camp, as the former Imperial soldiers rallied behind their elected leader. With their numbers, it would not be too difficult to take the Imperial city and destroy all resistance. They may have become bandits after deserting, but these were men who still thirst for battle and victory. Italica would just be the beginning with the ultimate goal of not only seeing Sadera burn, but eventually marching back through the Gate to seek revenge. But as these bandits prepared themselves for what they saw as their glorious crusade to restore their honor, the former legionaries were completely unaware that they were being watched...

 _'War Hammer to command, we have eyes on possible enemy encampment.'_ The _AC-130J_ pilot radioed back to base, as the _Ghost Rider_ orbited undetected in the night sky.

" _Are you able to confirm that you have found the target?"_

 _'Negative, Ginza.'_ The Air Force captain replied. _'IR camera is unable to penatrate the canopy.'_

" _Copy, continue to monitor from your location."_ Command replied. _"Be advised, you will be falling under the authority of Italica Main, call sign "Guard Dog" for the duration of the operation."_

 _'Understood Ginza, War Hammer out.'_

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **[ Italica, 300 hrs]**_

The sun had long since gone down over Italica, as the entire city was now on complete lock down. The vast majority of the city's residents had now either barricaded themselves in their own homes, or now resided in one of the many cellars that were now being used as shelters. Countess Myui herself remained in her mansion after the Major suggested that it may be safer for her to remain in her home until the danger had passed.

Most of the torches which illuminated Italica at night had been extinguished, the pale moon light giving the city an almost eeire feel for anyone who was not use to this level of darkness. The streets were now completely devoid of life, save for a handful of malitia men and local me who volunteered to remain outside and defend the city with what ever weapons they could find. But of course, the real defenders of the city were the Coalition soldiers.

At all major entrances into the city Indian, American and Japanese soldiers/Marines stood ready to deal with any threat that may emerge. Above the main entrance that lead into Italica, _M-40A1_ recoilless rifles had been set up by Indian troops and were supplemented by Soviet designed PKM general-purpose machine guns. Behind the actual wooden doors, a pair of M-ATVs armed with _M2 Browning_ heavy machine guns stood ready just in case anyone made it through.

This was a practice that was mimicked at all of the walled city's entrances, as detachments of soldiers/marines that were posted also had at least 2 vehicles with them to provide heavy fire if needed. Thus was the reason Tanker 6 was still assigned to Third Recon, as the 30mm cannon fitted on the ACV was armed and pointed at the South Gate entrance. While the East Gate was "protected" by what was left by what was left of the city's militia and Pina's knights. There was a small contingent of Indian Soldiers that had been assigned there as well, but Myui had insisted on allowing the Imperial Princess have her people stationed there as well.

In total 200 Marines, 196 Indian Troops and 135 JGSF Soldiers were now tasked with defending Italica from an enemy force that was estimated to number just over 15,000. But despite the large gap in numbers, the Coalition troops more than made up for this with fire power.

For the rest of the day and into the night, Coalition looks out could see scouts on horse back scanning the city from the tree line. While drones from Ginza kept watch over possible enemy movements within the forest. It was very clear to see that an attack would come, the question now was when?

From her vantage point near the East gate, Pina had a good view of the entrance. Thanks to Myui talking to the Major, It would be Pina and her Knights that would be in control of it's defense, as the 20 or so Indian troops stationed there manned the heavy machine guns and recoilless rifles which had been placed there in support. The Royal had to admit that she was glad that Major Payne had assigned these men to her, but was still rather miffed that they were still not under her direct command.

Meanwhile at the south gate, Third Recon stood silently on the walls and waited for the bandits to attack. Every so often a single scout on horse back would been seen in the distance, but nothing to say that an attack was going to happen there. Still, it was a rather tense situation and every one knew that the peace and quiet they currently enjoyed could come to an end at any moment.

"Any change?" Williams asked the Lieutenant, as he stood with Itami on the south Gate.

"Nah, they're just keeping to the tree line." the JGSF officer replied, as he used his night vision scope to spy on bandit scouts. "Lets just hope they just continue to scout until reinforcements arrive in the morning."

It was at this point Rory walked up to the two men with a rather perplexed expression on her face. "Itami dear... why are you guys helping the princess of an empire that attacked your country?" the Apostle asked curiously, as she could not find any reason why this coalition would want to help their enemy. But it was Williams who answer as he replied.

"We're not helping Princess Cocktail, we're helping the Countess protect her city and her people."

"He's right." Itami added on. "From what I heard, it was the Countess who agreed to have us stay and help defend the city."

"Curious." Rory commented "But why would you help them? Why would you pick up arms to defend an enemy city?"

"Because we don't like the idea of dead civilians." Williams replied simply. "Besides. Our beef is with the Empire and not a City State that is controlled by the Empire."

"The Countess asked us for help and we agreed to help, simple as that." Killbrew added, as he walked in on the conversation. "We have nothing to gain be seeing this city burn an its people killed. The last thing we need, is the Empire needing a new reason to hate up by letting a bunch of civilians get massacred."

"Besides, it a lot better if we can make friends out of these people." Itami remarked. "We have an opportunity to show these peple that we are not this big enemy and show the princess and countess that they could talk to us and that we are wiling to help anyone in trouble.

There was a moment of silence before a wicked grin began to form on her and she said, "I like it! I really really like it!"

"What?"

"Your fears!" The Apostle proclaimed happily, as she danced blissfully. "I can feel it coming off of you! You will burn into her soul, I just know it!" she continued to laugh, as she leaped onto the wall and twirled happily. "I am wholly looking forward to helping you three in the up coming battle sweeties! Its been so long since I could let loose, this should be supurb!"

"Um... that's not what we meant." Itami tried to tell the girl, as the two marines just looked on in absolute shock at the apostle.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

"Major, East Gate is reporting that they are picking movement near the tree line. They think an attack is imminent." a marine announced from his station, as the Payne stood within the command tent and mulled over all the reports they had been receiving.

"War Hammer id also reporting that they are detecting movement as well." another marine informed, as he liaison with the Gunship.

The Major just scowled before he replied. "Then I guess the battle will begin at the East Gate. Tell War Hammer that they have the green light to engage all enemy forces outside the city once they have cleared the tree line. Do not open fire within Italica."

"Sir!" the first Marine from before exclaimed. "Arrows incoming, the attack has begun!"

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

It had been quiet... almost too quiet, as Norma and the City Militia stood watch over the East Gate. Though not happy about allying themselves with the invaders from beyond the gate, the Noble had to at least admit that these strangers were disciplined. But still could not bring himself to fully trust these strangers.

As the Knight continued to scan the country side, his eyes soon caught sight of numerous yellow/orange lights near the tree line. But to his horror, Norma soon realized that these light signaled the start of the Battle, has hundreds of flaming arrows began to rain down on his location.

"Here it comes!" the Noble screamed, seconds later the arrows found their marks and almost half of the militia men that were there were now either dead or seriously wounded. Those who were left standing fired a volley of arrows in return, but these bandits were well trained and well equipped. As they were able to shield themselves from the assault and continued to rush towards the city wall. Suddenly large explosions rocked the east gate as the Indians began to open up with their M-40 rifles, the thunderous blast illuminating their positions for only a few seconds as the High Explosive Anti-Personnel rounds left the barrels to find their targets. Targets that were easy to find, as the field before them was covered with thousands of advancing bandits.

No sooner had the Recoilless Rifles began to fire, the numerous heavy machine gun mounts followed suit as tracer rounds lanced out into the darkness. The loud explosions and horrified screams that came afterwards let everyone that heard them knew, that death had come once gain to Italica. But despite the carnage taking place, the Bandit horde continued to advance toward the city as if possessed by some supernatural force that drove them to fight. They still believed that Italica could be theirs and that Emroy himself would give them the strength to defeat their enemies. Nothing was gonna stop them... then it happened.

A massive explosion erupted in the center of the enemy formation and illuminated the the battlefield. Bodies flew everywhere as the flames consumed many more, a sight with both shocked and horrified everyone who saw it. Moments later a stream of light seemingly shot down from the sky and ripped apart anyone who was unfortunate enough to be caught in its path.

"Gunner ready!" the airman exclaimed, as the gun crew completed reloading the Ghost Rider's single 105mm M102 Howitzer. Moments later the large cannon recoiled back as another round was sent towards the earth.

Another explosion rocked the fields outside Italica and sent more would be bandits into the realm of the dead. Many of them either missing limbs or being burned beyond recognition. From her vantage point on one of the buildings, Pina could only look on in absolute disbelief and horror. Fire from the sky was quite literally raining down on the the enemy force, ripping them apart and consuming their bodies in flame.

"What... kind of sorcery is this...?" Pina asked herself, as she could see another howitzer round find its target. "Is this the true power of the Other Worlders? And I allowed them to enter the city... By the Gods... what have I done?"

Meanwhile at the South Gate, Third recon and its Marine detachment could see the battle which was now taking place at the East Gate. They could hear the recoilless rifles lash out in anger while a burst of fire from the sky briefly revealed War Hammer location in the night sky.

"Why are they way over there?!" Rory whined, as she hugged her large weapon and pouted. "We were supposed to fight them right here!"

"Zero Three Eleven." Williams announced, as he checked his wrist watch. "They could not have picked a better time to attack."

"Those bandit out there use to be regular army." Kuwahara replied, "They still know a thing or two."

"Have we received any new orders from the Major?" Itami asked the group.

"Negative, looks like the Indians at the gate are holding them off." Killbrew replied, as he walked up to Itami and his group.

"Well it look like we will just have to wait and see what happens." the JSDF Lieutenant replied flatly, just as another volley from War Hammer's mini guns lashed out.

Despite the carnage that was taking place, the Bandit clans continued forward and a number of them were able to make it to the city wall with ladders in tow. As a result they were now shielded from both the recoilless rifle and from War Hammer's murderous fire. Many of their comrades had were now dead, but they were still alive and were now poised to scale Italica's walls. Once inside, they would be able to open the gates and allow more of their blood thirsty comrades inside.

But while the Battle for Italica began to heat up, a large formation of helicopters of various types were being assembled at Ginza Field along with a large number of Coalition troops. While the Bandits believed that the Battle would be their's, by dawn's early light they would soon realize that the God were never on their side.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _Part 3 is down, only one more to go ( I hope ) until the battle eds and we could move on! As always please leave a review and tell me what you think! I really don't know how to continue unless I get feed back from you guys. So unit next time, NIGHTSTALKER OUT!_

 _Trivia! The_ _ **AC-130J**_ _is the latest incarnation of the Spooky, though not its called "Ghost Rider"_

 _The_ _ **M40A1 recoilless rifle**_ _was developed in the United States as an Anti-Tank weapon, but could also be used against enemy infantry. India uses them._


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N:**_ _Wow... I got this chapter out already! Even I am surprised._

 _Anyway... I was not able to break the 300 review mark with my last chapter :'( but I still got a lot of positive feed back and that, I am happy for. Finally, we get to the the real meat of this story arc and I know you guys want to see just how I would play it out. Apparently one of my reviewers called me a wild card and honestly, I kinda like that title._

 _To_ _ **MiguelHazard2 :**_ _Don't get too excited, its bad for your health._

 _To_ _ **SmokeyTinyTom:**_ _Glad to see you are enjoying it very much_

 _To_ _ **Bartman:**_ _Oh yes they are, though its more of arrogance_

 _And to everyone else, thanks for your support. Now on to the story!_

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **{ Chapter 20: Italica Pt. 4 }**_

 _ **Formal Residence, Italica. 400 hrs.**_

Myui gazed through the large glass windows of her home and across her city. In the distance, the young countess could see the glow from the fires which now raged near the East Gate. Every so often, the young child would catch a glimpse of what looked like fire raining down from the sky, while her ears would hear what sounded like thunder in the distance afterwards. Despite it being such a late hour, Countess Myui was unable to sleep and who could really blame her?

At the tender age of 10, Myui was now in charge of the Empire's most valuable city. A city that was now under siege from bandits and the best Sadera could do was send a princess that was more naive than anything, with only a handful of nobles in fancy armor. Myui may have been a child, but she was far from being ignorant about how the world truly worked. She knew just how untrustworthy the Empire could be and how arrogant some of its leaders were. It was this arrogance that caused these other worlders to come to their lands in the first place.

In the days after the defeat of the Alnus Garrisons, Sadera kept sending messages assuring Itlaica and the surrounding villages that the Empire would keep them safe from the barbarians from across the Gate. That Sadera had not forgotten them and that they would soon make the region safe once again after the enemy had been driven back. But then bandit activity in the Provence increased dramatically hand hundreds began to arrive in the walled city seeking protection. As a result, Myui herself sent a message to Sadera asking for assistance to defend Italica and help provide for the refugees.

Italica was always touted as being the Empire's most important city and with it now being used as a refuge camp for hundreds of displaced villagers, Myui was both shocked and rather insulted when all that came was a Imperal princess and a group of nobles who all treated her as if she was a liability to the city because of her age. Instead of doing what they could to defend Italica, Sadera only sent a group of arrogant nobles dressed in armor to defend what she thought was the Empire's most important city. Apparently not important enough to send a real army to protect.

Ironically, it was the so called "Barbarians" from beyond the Gate that took Italica's protection seriously. From what she had been told, they had originally come to the city to allow some refugees they had taken in to trade some dragon scales. But once they heard about Italica's situation, the other worlders pledged that they would protect the city and even sent a sizable force to defend Italica. No questions asked. It may not have been an entire army, but it was a lot more than what the Empire had sent and unlike the Princess' knights, these men and women treated both her and her city with respect.

For "Barbarians", these Other Worlders had most certainly earned her respect and had kept their promise to defend the city. Not once had the made any attempt to undermine her power and even liaison with her when it came to discussing ways to effectively defend Italica. All Pina did was demand that she and her Knights take command of the City militia. A militia that was undermanned and over stretched, yet the Princess still expected them to continue fighting until the Imperial Army decided to arrive.

From her vantage point, the young countess could also see one of the other worlder's horseless wagons parked outside the gate leading into her family's private residence. With most of the militia either dead or wounded, there were not enough to secure the mansion and as a result members of the Indian Army now stood watch. Once again never making an attempt to storm her home or even set foot in the garden that surrounded it. They had been ordered to protect the mansion and were doing just that.

Oddly enough, seeing these soldiers stand watch outside her home made Myui feel safe. Much safer than when Pina arrived with her "Knights" and vowed to defend the city. It was in that moment the Young Countess had an epiphany...

These Other Worlders were not the Barbarians Sadera had painted them as. They were not the cold blooded, heartless monsters that the Empire had so miserably failed to defeat at Alnus hill. The Other Worlders were now risking their lives to defend her city and asked for nothing in return, while the Empire seemed quite content to let Italica burn and it's people suffer.

As another burst of mini gun fire lashed out from the sky, Myui soon realized that the future of Italica and it's people no longer laid with them being with an Empire that left them defenseless. If the City were to both survive and thrive, then Myui would have to make the biggest decision of her young life. A decision that would that would forever change life as she and her people knew it.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **East Gate, 445 hrs**_

Recoilless Rifles continued to roar out into the darkness, as the Indian contingent attempted to drive off the attacking swarm. Despite their best efforts and with support from War Hammer, a number of bandits had managed to scale the walls and were now attempting overwhelm the defenders on it. War Hammer continued to lend support as best it could, but was unable to engage the bandits which had managed to enter the city.

With hostiles now on the walls, the Indian troops were soon forced to focus their efforts to engaging the bandits that now tried to rush them. The rifle crews were forced to fall back or risk being over runed, while the heavy machine guns soon switched their focus to the enemies on the wall itself.

"Keep fighting them!" Norma roared, as he and a few malitia men soon found themselves in the thick of the battle. "Keep fighting!" he exclaimed, just as a bandit attempted to run him through with his spear. The Noble/Knight was quick to react and was able to deflect the attack, but his fight came to an abrupt end, as he was soon overwhelmed. His lifeless body now impaled on an bandit's sword for all to see.

"Everyone!" Hoba exclaimed proudly, before her kicked the Noble's lifeless body off the wall. "This is war! THIS IS DEATH! For what we lost at Alnus and never achieved, we shall have FOREVER!"

The blood thirsty horde cheered wildly at Hoba's words, not even caring that the other worlders were still in the fight. But there was only so much the soldiers could do before being forced to retreat to secondary and even third positions.

"Our lives, and those we take with us will guide your salvation! Out lives shall be given as a final tribute to Emroy and our tribute will lead us to victory!"

But this point, it was very clear to see that these bandit were well beyond reason and sanity. They all had a blood lust and were hell bent on either seeing this city burn and blood spilled. If not of their enemies then their own. All the while, Princess Pina could only look on helplessly as the bandits forced the gates open to allow their comrades to storm in.

"Norma... is dead." Hamilton gasped out in disbelief, her eyes still locked on to her friend's corpse laying on the ground.

Pina for her part just did not know what to do at this point. The East Gate and Paddock were now over runed and even the other worlders were being forced back. One of her oldest friends was now dead and there was nothing she could do, she was now completely helpless.

Where were the other worlders?

Meanwhile at the South Gate and far away from the carnage, Rory had begun to moan loudly as she leaned up against the wall and squirmed.

"What's going on with her?" Killbrew asked curiously, as he watched the demi-goddess moan louder and louder. Yelling that she couldn't hold back any longer as she squirmed.

"Help me! I'm losing my MIND!"

"Um... she alright?"

"Rory's body acts as a doorway to death." Leilei explained. "When ever soldiers fall in battle, they go through her to Emroy and each passing soul creates a some what pleasurable sensation."

"So she's getting... OH!" William gasped out. His eyes now wide in horror as he soon realized just what exactly was happening to Rory. "Please tell us there is a way to stop it!"

"Leilei, is there anything we can do to help her?" Itami asked the young mage over the Demi-Goddess' moans and screams.

"Only she can allow herself to surrender." the teen replied, much to everyone's dismay.

Suddenly the radios crackled to life and a voice came through, it was Majoy Payne. _'All available fire teams! The East Gate had been over runed! I repeat, the East Gate has fallen! All available Fire Teams respond!'_

"That's our cue to rock and roll!" Killbrew announced. "Williams, we're gonna need the ACV! Itami grab some of your men! You're with us!"

"Sargent Major, I'm leaving you in command here!" Itami ordered as he, Shino, Kurita and a few other pilled into their vehicles.

"Okay, Rory!" Shino told the apostle. "Stick wi- HEY!"

By this point Rory was beyond reason and without any effort, she leaped off the wall and began to run at super human speeds towards the battle. "Where the hell is she going?"

"No time, we've gotta go!" Killbrew roared out, as the last of his men boarded the M-ATVs before the convoy sped off into the city.

"Guard Dog, this is RTC 3! We are inbound to East Gate with the ACV!" Itami radioed back, as he could see Rory running along the roof tops with ease. Once again Tanker 6 was leading the charge through the city streets as the convoy consisting of 4 vehicles drove through the deserted city streets. They were soon joined by a pair of Force Gurkhas that were responding from the North gate while a third M-ATV from the west gate pealed around a corner and linked up with the convoy.

 _'Force Zero-One, this is Guard Dog Actual!'_ voice called over the com system. _'The enemy is attacking the East Gate and have breached the city walls! I say again, aggressors are at the east gate and have occupied the paddock! Target will be marked on your HUD.'_

 _ **( Meanwhile, over the skies of Falmart... )**_

 _'Copy, we're still five mikes out.'_

The sun was only now starting to peek out from behind the distant mountain range, as a massive formation of helicopters flew low over the country side. It was a magnificent sight to say the very least, as the coalition force approached the embattled city. All the while Guard Dog continued to feed updates to the force commanders.

 _CH-53Ks, UH-1Ns, UH-1Js, CH-47s, Mi-24s_ and even a couple of _Mi-26_ all flew in formation, all the while being escorted by a number of Marine Corp _AH-1Z "Viper"_ and Indian Army _AH-64E "Apache"_ gunships. Among other gunships.

With most of it's ammunition used up and the night giving way to day, War Hammer was forced to disengage from the battle and return to base. Which meant what air support would now come from the assembly of coalition gunships.

 _'All units, weapons free! Keep the sun at your six!'_ the force commander ordered over the radio, before he turned to his subordinate and said, "Let's go ahead and set the mood, colonel. And don't even think about using THAT track! Its been done to death and cliché."

Doing as he was told, the Marine scrolled through his Ipod and soon come upon a track that just might have been best perfect for the situation. Moments later music began to play through the speakers on the twin PsyOps helicopters that were in the formation and the Force Commander began to smile wickedly... "Perfect."

Sooner had the music began to play, the Vipers, Apaches and Hinds moved to the front of the formation and armed their weapon systems. While in the Transports, soldiers and Marines alike checked their rifles one last time as the door gunners scanned the horizon.

 _Thunder!_

"Kuribayashi, take off your night vision glasses." Itami ordered the sargent, "The sun is up, so you don't really need it."

"Plus you'll probably brake it." Tomita added, causing the young woman to huff.

"We're approaching East Paddock!" Williams announced over the coms.

"Tanker 6, move in and begin to provide covering fire."Killbrew ordered. "All other vehicles, get yourselves between hostiles and the barrier! They cannot be allowed to get further into the city!"

 _Thunder!_

"Don't leave any survivors!" Hoba yelled out, a maniacal expression on his face as he spoke. "No one lives!"

It were words which fell upon the ears of the Apostle Rory as she ran towards the carnage now taking place. A serious expression plastered onto her young looking face as Demi-Goddess made her way towards the Paddock. This individual absolutely insane, as were also the men who gleefully followed him. It was one thing to lay waste to an enemy army, but Italica was just a city filled with thousands of frightened civilians who were already truamatized by the loss of the Alnus Garrisons. Now these former soldiers were hell bent on seeing every single man,woman and child were slaughtered all for a blood lust they wanted. This was beyond forgivable and Rory was gonna make sure these insane monsters were duly punished.

 _Thunder!_

With a gleeful laugh of her own, Rory leaped off the roof tops and landed dead center of the bandit horde. Her sudden arrival quite literally causing the fighting to come to an absolute stop, as both bandit and defender alike stared at the demi-goddess in awe. But it was in this moment of silence did the people of Italica began to hear what sounded like singing coming from outside the walls...

 _My mind raced  
And I thought what could I do... _

_Thunder!  
And I knew  
There was no help, no help from you!_

 _Thunder!  
Sound of the drums  
Beating in my heart  
The thunder of guns  
Tore me apart..._

Suddenly there was a massive explosion that erupted from the gate itself, killing dozens of bandits instantly and wounding hundreds more.

 _You've been... Thunderstruck!_

Moments later, a pair of Indonesian Hind Assault Helicopters roared in over head and into the city. Just outside the walls, Apache and Viper gunships rained hellfire and damnation upon the bandit army, as a mixture of heavy cannon and rocket fire ripped the hostile force to shreds.

 _'All units, this is Guard Dog. Be advise we have friendlies moving towards the east gate from inside the city. Only engage hostiles outside the walls.'_

 _'Understood, Guard Dog.'_ The pilot of one of the Vipers replied, as he brought his aircraft around to allow his gunner unleash another volley of rockets. Some of the soldiers riding in the UH-1s also decided to join in as they opened up with their rifles and even threw a few grenades into the horde below.

It was absolute carnage, as the once confident Bandit army now found themselves once again at the mercy of the Other Worlders and their iron Pegasai. Iron Pegasi that spat out death and were completely immune to their arrows and spears. At one point, some of the bandits attempted to use an captured ballista to attack the helicopters. But they never got a chance to fire a single shot, as one of the Indonesian Hinds literally came face to face with the offending weapon before destroying said Ballista with a burst of cannon fire. It was nothing short of a turkey shoot, as helicopters chased down the would be bandits and there was nothing said bandits could do to stop it.

By now Tanker 6 and the rest of the convoy had arrived at the East Paddock, much to the surprise to all those in that area of the city. Moments later, a battle cry could be heard coming from one of the vehicles as Shino ran out with rifle in hand and bayonet fixed and charged towards the enemy.

"Where the hell does she think she is going?!" Williams exclaimed, as he saw the curvy woman run pass his ACV. "She's gonna get herself killed like that!"

"Shit! Move up, watch the alleys!" Itami barked out, as he and a group of Indian soldiers moved forward on foot.

While this was going on, Rory was quite possibly having the time of her life. The Apostle laughed like a mad woman as she swung her ax to cut down the attacking horde. It was as if it were all a game to her, as Rory effortlessly cut down the bandits as they desperately tried to fend her off. But their attempts were all but futile, as the bodies began to pile up around her.

At one point a rather large man in armor tried to smash the small "girl" with his club, only for his body explode before his weapon could connect. Upon investigation Rory saw that Tanker 6 had fired the killing shots and saved her from rather painful situation. Moments later Shino ran in and bayoneted another bandit that tried to rush the Apostle. A burst of fire from her Type 89 rifle finishing off the bandit, before shifting her focus to three other men who tried to rush her.

"Holy shit..." Williams gasped out in awe, as he saw the Sargent make short work of her would be assailants. _'And she has a crush on me?"_

"Fall back! Fall Back!" Hoba cried out, as the realization that the battle was now lost dawned on him. What was supposed to be the beginning of their crusade against both the Empire and Other Worlders was not turning into a massacre. From his vantage point on the wall, the former Imperial officer could see the full extent of the would be battle and it was not a pretty picture. Thousands of his men were now laying dead in the fields while those who were still alive were trying desperately to get back into the forest.

Above him the Iron Pegasi were flying unchallenged and had even begun to deliver more soldiers into the city. Worst of all Rory the Reaper and that female soldier were absolutely wrecking his men with little to no effort and the fact that the other worlders had there massive war wagon attacking his men as well didn't help the situation either.

"Those two are way too into this..." Puller commented, as he saw the two women fight off the attacking bandits. "So what do we do?"

"What else? Fire support!" Williams replied, just as the auto cannon fired off another burst. "Lower the door, Kenny, you're with me!"

"Yes sir!" the private replied, just as the ACV's rear doors opened. The two marine ran out and soon took positions next to their vehicle, their M27 rifles picking off what ever targets they found.

Hoba was now in complete panic and made an attempt to flee as he saw a group of other worlders start to move towards his location. But before he could escape, a grenade landed near his position and exploded. Sending the bandit leader over the wall and on to...

"DAMN!" Kenny cried out, as he saw Hoba land on Rory's Axe. "That had to hurt!"

"I... I am not beaten!" Hoba declared defiantly, "This battle isn't a REAL battle! They have no honor, they have no honor oracle! You know it to be true, you know i-"

Those would be Hoba's final words, as Rory slammed her ax into the earth. Effectively slicing the former officer in half and ending his miserable life.

"The oracle killed him!"

"Don't just stand there! We still have a battle to fight!"

But by know it was clear to everyone that this battle was effectively over, the other wolders had bested them once again and had killed more of their comrades. Yet there were many who still believed that the battle could be won and still attempted to press on the attack. One bandit saw an opening and rushed Shino with is sword, the CQC expert was quick to react and was able to deflect the initial attack but the bandit played dirty and punched the woman as hard as he could in her gut.

"Shino's down!" Williams called out, as he saw the young woman fall to the ground. "Kenny, cover me! I'm going in!"

"Copy!" the private replied, as he fired his weapon once again and dropped several bandits that tried to swarm the downed woman.

 _'Third Recon, this is Guard Dog!'_ a new voice chimed over the coms. _' Be advised, you have ten seconds to clear the area!'_ Just as the message came through, and USMC AH-1Z Viper flew in low over head and took position above the gate. _'You need to bug out now!'_

"Shit! Williams, get Shino out of here NOW!"

"All units, FALL BACK!" Killbrew ordered, as both the Marines and Indian soldiers began to retreat.

It didn't take long for the Marine to reach the downed JSDF soldier. Shino for her part was in shock more than anything, as that the bandit had managed to hit her with such a force he quite literally knocked the wind out of her. Even with her body armor on, it still hurt like hell and the CQC expert was still trying to recover from such a blow.

With an airstrike seconds away and no time to determine how badly she was hurt, Williams basically scooped the Sargent up in his arms and began to carry her as fast as he could to safety. Though still in pain, Shino was well aware that she was being carried by Williams and for a moment she wanted to protest. But then she realized that SHE was being carried by Williams, in his arms... HIS ARMS! The young woman could not help but to blush a bit, as she oh so carefully snuggled up to her crush and just continued to play the part of helpless victim. All the while silently noting just how strong he was... she may have been a skilled soldier, but the Sargent was still human after all.

But while it may have felt like an eternity, the 10 seconds had passed and the paddock was soon engulfed in 20mm cannon fire. What ever bandit had survived the Apostle's wrath, was not lucky a second time as the 20mm rounds ripped their bodies to shreds. A horrific sight for everyone who was not familiar with the Viper or its capabilities. None more so than Princess Pina and Hamilton, who were still in their position overlooking the east gate. But whose attention was now fixed on the gunship that hovered before them.

"Its a monster..." Hamilton exclaimed, her eyes wide in both shock and horror.

 _Thunderstruck!_

"A flying horse of steel..." Pina gasped out, as she watched the Viper slowly pull away. Her mind still unable to comprehend just what she was seeing "How could this even exist? No such army could mach there level of force.A power that could rain fire from the sky and eradicate everything. No pride, no glory... nothing left in its wake! Does the goddess really think this low of us, are we really so small?So... insignificant? By the Gods, Father... what have you brought on to us?"

By now the larger transport helicopters had begun to touch down just outside the city walls, allowing swarms of soldiers and Marines to pour out and enter the city. While the smaller Venoms and Hueys hovered over the city itself and had their compliments fast rope onto some of the buildings and sections of the wall.

What ever was left of the Bandit army that was not caught inside he city attempted to flee into the forest. But their rush for freedom was cut short as Australian M1 tanks and Indonesian Leopards suddenly emerged from the tree line and aimed their guns at would be bandits. With no where else to go and no means to escape, the survivors just dropped their weapons and raised their hands over their heads. It was a scene with was also being played out within Italica, as the reinforcements rounded up what was left of the Bandit army and escorted them out of the city for processing.

Medical teams had also been brought in by the Coalition, as the two Indian Mi-26 helicopters had been loaded up with both medical personnel and supplies. As command knew that there were gonna be a lot of people who would be in need of it.

Back with Third Recon, the group had reassembled a couple hundred meters from where the airstrike had taken place. With reinforcements now in the city and with reports that the enemy force was completely neutralized, they finally had a reason to take a much deserved breather.

"So... is there any reason why you are still holding the Sargent?" Itami asked Williams, as he saw the corporal still carrying a very comfortable looking Kuribayashi in his arms. Soon realizing what he was doing, the Marine turned beet red and hastily placed the Sargent down on her feet. Who herself was also quite red and hastily fixed herself upright. Much to the amusement of Rory.

"Thank you, all of you." an Italica resident said, as he and a group of residents came up to Third Recon to thank them. "We owe you our lives and will be forver in your debt. But tell us... who are you?"

Killbrew just looked at the old man for a minute before he replied...

"Coalition."

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N:** And with that... the Battle for Italica comes to an end, but there is a lot more to come in the aftermath. As always please leave a review and tell me what you think. until next time, NIGHTSTALKER OUT!_

 ** _Trivia!_** _The Mi-26 "HALO" is thee largest helicopter in production today and although India only uses a handful of them, thought it would be interesting for them to use it in Falmart._

 _The Mi-24 "Hind" is usually classified as an "Assault Helicopter" because it is designed to act as both a gunship and transport helicopter. Indonesia operates only a handful of Hinds, but just like the Halo, i thought it would be fun to have it in my story. Spoiler... it will be featured a bit more in future chapters._


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N:**_ _Would you believe I had people messaging me to find out just when I would finally update?_

 _ANYWAY... I guess you call call this a "Short" chapter since I originally intended it to be longer, but I decided to just focus on the aftermath of the battle and adding more would take away from what I thought was the main focus. I hope it does not disappoint, because I really hope it ties up the "Battle of Italica" arc neatly._

 _To_ _ **Kyleliberty:**_ _This might make you happy!_

 _To_ _ **B123**_ _and_ **p3rc4rwby** _ **:**_ _I actually had this and another song in mind for the battle, but AC/DC won out. Because its' bloody AC/DC!_

 _To_ _ **BIGGZ1344:**_ _No... No Battleships... I have plans._

 _To_ _ **Bartman:**_ _Read over Chapter 8/7. That will answer your questIon._

 _To_ **James Widjaya** _: Yes I know. Will work on it in future chapters, okay?_

 _To_ _ **"Alberto":**_ _Me alegra ver que estás disfrutando el fic. ¡gracias por leer!_

 _To everyone else, thanks for your support! Now on to the fic!_

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **{ Chapter 21: Aftermath... }**_

 _ **Italica, 1300 hrs...**_

By now the Battle of Italica was officially over. What ever was left of the Bandit army was now in the process of being rounded up by the Coalition forces and were being held in warehouses under heavy guard. Numerous medical tents had been hastily set up to treat the large number of civilians and militia men who had wounded during the battle, while those with the more serious injuries were loaded up on one of the Indian Mi-26s for immediate transport back to Ginza base. There was only so much a field hospital could do and the medical facilities at the base would have been better suited to treat some of the more serious injuries injuries.

Apache and Viper gunships still buzzed the skies above while Coalition soldiers now patrolled the streets of Italica, as they searched for any stragglers that may have managed to escape and were now in hiding. All the while the citizens of Italica looked on in both awe and wonder as these other worlders moved into their city and began help anyway they could. Need it be moving an injured militia man or even help cleaning up after the battle, these other worlder soldiers didn't ask questions or even asked for anything in return. They just did what needed to be done and their actions were slowly winning over the population of the city.

A fact that was not lost on a certain princess and her companions, who were rather uncomfortable by this developing situation.

For Pina Co Lada and the Rose Knights, the battle was a bitter sweet victory. Norma had been her friend for many years and was one of the "founding" members of the Rose Knights, but his sudden and violent death during the battle shook the royal to her very core. But what really made the princess upset was the fact that Norma's death was more or less in vain.

Italica had been saved but not by her Knights or the still absent Imperial Army, but by the enemy of the Empire. The very same enemy that was now occupying the holy hill of Alnus and had destroyed the Alnus Garrisons. They had come to the rescue of the embattled city and defeated the bandit horde. Even more troubling the other worlders had seemingly already earned the trust and respect of not only the city's inhabitants, but Countess Myui as well. It was Myui who accepted the other worlder's offer of assistance and it was only be her suggestion, that Pina and her knights were allowed to take part in the city's defense afterwards.

As the cart carrying Norma's body pulled away, Pina could not help but to feel absolutely helpless. Italica was saved, but it was not Sadera or her Father the people praised. It was not Imperial soldiers that were now being given fresh water and fresh fruits from a grateful population, it were the men an women of this... Coalition which now enjoyed the attention they were getting.

"At the very least, we can say the bandits were defeated and the Italica was saved." Hamiliton commented, trying the reassure her long time friend/leader.

"But Sadera can't take credit for this victory." Pina replied with a somber tone in her voice. "Rory and the Other Worlder Army, they were the ones who claimed this victory. And the rest of them... they still occupy Alnus hill, they are still our enemy"

A defeated expression soon formed on the royal's face as she continued to speak. Her mind still playing over the scenes she witnessed when the Attack Helicopters swooped in. "All I wanted to do was keep Italica safe, but I am afraid that I may have brought a fate worse than defeat upon the people of this city. Their flying weapons of steel and dark magic obliterated a horde of hardened bandits... if they were to turn that power toward Italica... Countess Myui would be forced to give up her position and be taken as their prisoner! While This city, the Empire's most important...would be in the hands of our enemy and it's citizens taken as their slaves!"

"But... but... NO! They would never..." Hamiltion tried to counter, but Pina cut her off.

"Are you really sure of that!?" the Royal snapped, trying to fight back the tears"You really think they rescued this town just to give it back? I... I dont have the power to refuse their demands... I... I will have to throw myself at their mercy... and lower myself... to kiss their feet."

"Excuse me, your highness." one of Myui's maids said, as she walked up to the assmbled group. "But the Countess has requested your presence at once."

Completely defeated and with no other option but to obey, Princess Pina of Sadrea and leader of the Rose Knights Order, somberly made her way to the Formal mansion with her companions in tow. Hopefully she and Myui would be spared what ever fate the other worlders had planned for the countess and she herself would be given as a prize to a powerful other worlder court.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **{ Clan Formal Official Residence, one hour later}**_

Upon entering the Countess' chambers, Pina could see the child sitting in her throne as well as Major Payne and several other Other Worlder soldiers sitting with her as well. Not wanting to question what was going on, the princess made her way to one of the couches with her knights in tow and took a seat. The Countess' Maids were also there as well and stood along side their mistress in support.

"Nice to see that you finally were able to meet with us, your majesty." Myui said, as she looked at the Saderan Princess. "Now we can begin."

"I see." Hamilton announced, as she took out a scroll and stood next to her princess. "To how our appreciation for your assistance in the defense of Italica, we would like to negotiate a fare and equitable compensation."

"Sorry miss, but I am afraid I have to stop you there." Payne announced, as he sat up in his seat. "You see, since it was our forces that largely defended Italica and ultimated defeated the hostile force that threatened Italica, the nations which make up the Coalition are not in any way or form obligated to submit to the any demands you make."

"W... What?" Hamiliton sputtered out, as Pina's eyes went wide. "What do you mean?"

"Your majesty, you were not summoned here to discuss compensation." Myui suddenly spoke up, her voice filled with confidence as she stared at the Royal. "Rather, I called you here to make an very important anoucement."

"Um... what is it then?" Pina asked fearfully, as she nor Hamilton knew where this conversation was going.

"As you are well aware, Italica and the Formal clan was forced to swear it's loyalty to your great grand father after his army surrounded the city and threatened to burn it to the ground over a century ago. Ever since then, we have not only been forced to give up our freedom and independence, but were also forced to pay yearly tribute to Sadrea pay for its constant campaigns."

Pina for her part was taken a back by Myui's tone, but only nodded in confirmation before she replied. "Yes, I am well aware of that fact."

"Then you are also well aware that it was one of these campaigns that ultimately caused the Other Worlders to cross the Gate and destroy the Alnus Garrisons after your father ordered them to march on the hill. Leaving Italica defenseless and at the mercy of bandits that now plagued the Provence." Myui said with a stern tone in her normally soft voice, her soft gaze slowly forming into a harsh glare. A cold shiver ran up the Princess' spine, never once had anyone given her such a cold stare, let alone a child.

"Apparently despite being one of the most important cities in the Empire, your father and the senate did not feel Italica was important enough to defend and send a proper army. That action alone speaks volumes about how the Empire truly sees it's people." Myui added on, her gaze never leaving Pina's.

The Royal so wanted to say something and tell the Countess that it was not true and that Sadrea did indeed care about it's subjects. Why else would she be here with her Knights? But Pina could not even reply, let alone defend herself and Sadera. What Myui had said was true, it was all true. Sadera had failed to protect Italica in its darkest hour and by extension, the entire Alnus Provence and the people no longer had any reason to place their faith with the Imperial Senate.

But if there was anyone who was taken by Myui's words, it was Major Payne and his contingent of officers. This little child that had made her royal cocktail drink speachless and truth be told, it was quite entertaining. If not a bit unsettling.

"In any case your majesty, as the head of the House of Formal and guardian of the Formal Lands, I have an obligation to ensure that my people feel a sense of securityand feel safe in their own homes" The countess stated, her focus still on Pina or Hamiltion. "Therefore, I must inform you that as of this moment, the House of Formal renounces its allegiance to Sadera and it's ruling families!"

Those last few words struck Pina like a sledge hammer. "B... B... But..."

"The Empire has shown that it is incapable to protecting it's own people and the fact they did not see it fit to send an army just shows that its leaders does not true care about anyone but themselves!" Myui replied, her soft yet stern voice both shocked and even horrified the Princess and her companion. Up until this point, Co Lada only saw Countess Myui as only a young child that knew nothing about the world. Now the Princess saw Myui as not as a child, but as a natural born leader.

"But Countess!" Hamilton tried to reason with the child. "But... what will you do once you leave the protection of the Empire?"

"It is funny that you have asked that." Myui said with a smile. The kind of smile that made the two knights nervous. "I have been talking with the Major and through him I have been in contact with the Other Worlder commanders. Apparently they are in need of a second base where they could effectively police the Provence and provide security for the many villages that reside in it."

"Indeed." Payne added, as he stood up and walked up along side the Countess. "The Countess here as offered to allow our troops to occupy Italica and use the city as our base until we can construct a permanent one on the land she has gifted us."

You could probably guess just how well Princess Pina and Hamilton took the news. In her desperate attempt to save Italica from the Bandits, Pina had gifted the Empire's most important city to the Other Worlders. They had managed to win over the young countess and as a result, she had gifted them land to construct a new base. A base they could eventually use against Sadera.

"But Countess Myui!" Pina was just about pleading at this point. "The Empire-"

"Has been absolutely useless and incompetent" the Young child shot back. "The only reason the Provence is in the state that it is currently in, is because Sadera attacked these people in an attempt to subjugate them just as your ancestor did with Italica. It is Sadera's fault that the Alnus garrisons were destroyed and all because they hungered for conquest! I am sorry Princess Pina Co Lada, but I must ask that you and your knights leave my city at once and never return. You are no longer welcomed here!"

"Um... countess Myui, may I suggest something?" the Marine Corp Major interjected, as he could see tears start to well up in the Princess' eyes. "I think you may be being a little bit too harsh on the princess, though I could understand just why you are. I think it may be for the best that you still allow trade from Sadera to flow through your city for the time being. The taxes you can collect from these traders for using Italica as a place to do business could prove to be very helpful in the long run. It may be a while before the Provence is secured, which means most caravans and merchants would have no choice but to stop in Italica to do business. It would be the only safe place for them in the Provence."

There was a moment of silence as the young child went over what was told to her before she replied, "Very well. We will continue to do trade with Sadera if they so wish to, but all taxes collected will be used to rebuild the city and not a single gold coin will be sent to Sadera. Also... I may have been too harsh with you, Princess. You and your knights can stay if you want, but you will no longer have any authority while you are a guest in Italica. Is that understood?"

Pina could only muster a somber nod in return, as the defeated princess sank back into her seat in despair. Italica was saved, but the price of victory was Italica itself. Under Myui and with the apparent backing of the Other Worlders, Italica would no longer associate itself with the Empire. Nor would it honor any allegiances it had with the Imperial Family of Sadera. Italica was once again an Independent nation and there was really nothing Pina could do to stop it. The Other Worlders were now in complete control of Italica and its young ruler hand given them her complete blessing to occupy the city. What ever discussion that were to come, the Other Worlders would have the advantage. What would come next would be the most once sided and uncomfortable negotiations the Princess had ever had the displeasure of being apart of.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **{ Alnus Express Way, "Free State of Italica." 1700 hrs }**_

The sun had only now started to go down in the east, as Third Recon found themselves once again on the move and were now on their way back to Ginza Fortress. Certain members of Third Recon had been recalled back to Earth to take part in a special tribunal that would be held at the United Nations Building in New York City. Apparently the incident with the Coda villagers and the Fire Dragon had raised many eyebrows back home and it was enough for the People's Republic of China to convince the General Assembly to call a meeting to discuss just what was taking place in the region beyond the Gate.

As a result, most of Third Recon was being recalled to Earth to testify on the Coalition's behalf. Needless to say, it was something they were not really looking forward to but at least they would be going home. The Girls had successfully traded in their scales for a very healthy amount of gold coins, more than enough to keep them well off for a while. But now they were fast asleep in the back of one of Toyota.

Both Killbrew and Ramkisoon were not apart of the convoy this time around, as they and their men were needed in Italica. They city was still trying to clean up after the battle and with hundreds of new POWs now being held in the city, every man was needed until a proper relief force could be deployed from Ginza Base.

The small convoy was about ten minutes out of Italica when...

" _Heads up, we got smoke ahead."_

"Again?" everyone groaned out,

" _Correction. Dust!"_ Puller replied. "I repeat, we have dust! Someone is heading our way!"

"Can you see who it is?"

" _Hold on... It's... what?"_

"What do you see?"

" _It's a group of women!"_ the Marine replied, sounding a bit surprised at the sight. _"All of them are wearing the same kind of Armor that Princess was wearing back in Italica! And they're kinda hot too!"_

" _Seriously?"_ Kurita radio backed, as he took out his binoculars and scanned the road ahead. Sure enough, the soldier could see a group of attractive women in armor riding towards them. _"WOW! They really are hot!"_

"Princess Cocktail's friends finally showed up!" Williams commented, as he could see the women approach on the ACV's monitor"But a little too late to take part in the actual battle. So what should we do? Should we introduce ourselves? "

"Might as well." Itami replied casually, "Under the recent treaty that was signed, we kinda have to inform them that Italica is under Coalition protection and is no longer allied with the Empire."

"Very well." the Corporal agreed. "Kenny, get on the horn and let inform Guard Dog that we have encountered more of the Princess' people. Suggest that they send back up in case they prove to be hostile. Remember, they don't know about Italica."

Meanwhile further down the road, Lady Bozes and the rest of the Rose Knights rode as fast as they could towards Italica. The colors of the Rose Order flying proudly in the wind, as their horses pushed themselves like never before. Ever since receiving word about the situation in Italica, the Knights were desperately trying to reach the embattled city as fast as they could. But as they drew closer to Italica, they group of women were greeted by a sight that they could have never expected. For now approaching them were 4 strage wagons that were moving without the need of horses. It did not take long for the Noble to realize just who they were.

"The Other Worlders are here!" Bozes called, her gaze never leaving the vehicles approaching her. "Get ready!"

Suddenly, the horseless wagons came to a stop, blocking the horses path and forcing the knights to come to a complete stop. A cold shiver soon ran up the young blond's spine, as she soon realized that she was now face to face with the enemy that occupied Alnus hill. The enemy that came from beyond the Gate and slaughtered the Alnus Garrisons. An enemy that was now coming from the direction of Italica.

Then, the door on one of the strange wagons opened up and a man dressed in the strangest outfit Bozes had ever seen stepped out. He didn't seem to carry any kind of weapon and his stance did not say he intended to attack, but Bozes could care less.

"Identify yourselves!" Bozes said in a commanding voice. "Where are you from?"

"We just came from Italica." Itami replied casually, as Tanker 6's turret slowly took aim at the Knights.

"Where are you heading?"Panache asked, as she rode her horse up to one of the vehicles and looked inside.

"We were heading back to Alnus when we saw you approaching." Itami explained.

"Oh really?" Bozes asked him, giving the JSDF soldier an accusing eye. "Tell me, why were you at the Empire's most important city?"

"We were there to trade some Dragon Scales when the Countess there asked if we could help defend her city from bandits." Itami continued to explain, "The city is safe now... though I don't think the Empire ha-"

That was all the Lieutenant was able to get out, as Bozes drew her sword and pointed it directly at the young man's throat "Liar!" the noble yelled out in anger. "There is no waw the Formal clan would ever do business with barbarians!"

"Look... no need to act like this." Itami tried to reason with the woman on the horse, completely u aware that the ACV's rear door had opened and both Williams and Kenny had exited with weapons in hand. "Let's just calm down an-"

"Silence!" Bozse snapped back. "You are all now prisoners of the Rose Orde-"

"FLASHBANG!"

There was suddenly a bright flash followed by a loud explosion, blinding both Bozes and her companions. While their horses began to panic and throw the Knights off their backs before running away as fast as they could from the scene. The blond noble just did not just what was going on, as she tried to get herself back onto her feet sand regain her eyesight. Just what kind f magic was this?

She suddenly felt as if someone had kicked her sword out of her gloved hand, followed by someone forcably flipping her over and tying her arms together. It all happened so fast but by the time the Noble regained her senses, she soon found both herself and Panache on the ground with their hands ground behind them. She also saw that the rest of her company had been thrown from their horses as well and were quickly getting back up with their sword drawn and ready for battle.

But it was also at that moment, the young woman began to hear something in the air. A low... chopping sound filled her ears and she soon began to notice the looks panic that were now forming on her fellow Knight's faces. As the sound got louder and louder, Bozes slowly turned her head into the direction it was coming and what she saw would forever haunt the Noble woman.

For now approaching their position, were a pair of Indonesian Mi-24 Assault Helicopters were flying low and fast towards them. It was an almost demonic sight to say the very least, as an overwhelming sense of dread suddenly filled the Noble. She could clearly see the " _Shark's Mouth"_ and angry eyes painted on to each aircraft as they got closer, but of course Bozes did not know it was only paint. As far as she and friends were concerned, these were horrible demons that had been summoned by these other worlders because of her aggression.

Soon, the two Hinds were circling the Knights and Third recon, just as a trio of RAM-2000 Light Armored Vehicles belonging to the Vietnamese People's Army rolled up in support. The Vietnamese soldiers exiting their vehicles and approaching the Knights with weapons drawn. Seeing that there was absolutely no chance at fighting their way out and with two demons now hovering above them, the Rose Order laid down their arms and hung their heads in shame.

As Bozes looked up from her position on the ground, she could see one of the Other Worlders pointing his weapon directly at her. She was his prisoner now.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _You know... I don't think I ever read a fic where Italica declares itself Independent from the Empire after the battle ends. I wonder if I am the first? ~ Fingers crossed!~_

 _Now for some bad news... I will be taking a break from writing for a little bit. Need to take some me time, plus work on some side projects I have been putting of for a while that I need to do. Don't worry, I am NOT ABANDONING THIS FIC! It will be updated in the future but not in a hurry. If you wanna talk to me, message me and will tell you how to find me on FB if you wanna talk._

 _As always, leave a review and tell me what you think. Until next time, NIGHTSTALKER OUT!_

 _ **Trivia!:**_ _the RAM-2000 is an Isreali designed_ _Armored vehicle that was acquired by Vietnam. In the real world, they are mainly used by the Vietnamese_ _S_ _WAT, Gendarmerie and Anti-Drug Branch. But for this story, I added them to basically act as their General Purpose vehicle in Falmart._


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N:** I'm BAAAAAAAAACK... sorta... _

_Sorry if I took so long but I decided to get this chapter out just to let you guys know that I am still alive and this fic is not gonna die. As long my PC is working, I will always be updating._

 _Now... I need to make a bit of a public service announcement. I would really like it if you guys began to donate to like the Red Cross or any other similar charities for the situation in the Bahamas. I had a few friends that live there and they could really use the help because that Storm totally wrecked them. So if you can, please help._

 _Also, I did some checking and sadly, I am not the first author the make Italica Independent . Someone else did it. Though on the plus side, I now have more reviews than a couple of my favorite GATE fic stores! BTW, Peacekeeper 37, when are you gonna update your fic?! come on man..._

 _Sorry for that message, but yea... they really need all the help they can get right now._

 _To **MeleeSmasher** : Nice to hear from you again. Been a while. _

_To_ _ **BIGGZ1344:**_ _If I got you to laugh, then my job is done!_

 _To_ _ **MiguelHazard2:**_ _Be Patient... there is till a lot of story to come that will play on that fact. That goes for you too,_ _ **AZNMAGICMAN.**_

 _ **And to "VIP":**_ _personally, Panache was the hotter one to me._

 _Everyone else, thanks for your support. Now on to the story!_

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **( Chapter 22: A Formal Engagement... )**_

 _ **The "Principality of Italica". 1500 hrs.**_

It was a sight that many in the city of Italica never thought would happen. For as long as anyone could remember, the Flag of the Saderan Empire had flown proudly over the city square and that been the case ever since the city was annexed by Sadera. It was a constant reminder to everyone that even though the Formal clan controlled the city, it was ultimately the Saderan Empire and the Imperial Family that held power over them. It was a constant reminder that Italica was apart of the Empire, weather the people liked it or not and it was a fact that made anyone who knew of Italica's proud past, blood boil.

But today, that all changed. As elements of what was left of the City's militia marched up to the Imperal Colors and proceeded to lower it to the dirt covered surface. Minutes later and without even bothering to fould the Imperial seal, the colors of the Formal Clan rose proudly in its place as the Militia men cheered at the sight. This was an action that was now being repeated all over the walled city, as symbols of the Saderan Empire were removed and banners of the Formal Clan took their place. It was not long after until Countess Myui addressed her people an announced that Italica had officially declared itself Independent and had cut all political ties with Sadera. The assembled crowd began to cheer wildly at the news, as the Countess began to outline the plans she had for Italica's future. Money that would normally be sent to Sadera as Tribute, would now be used to fund new social programs and rebuild the damaged city.

But while the citizens cheered on at their newly founded independence, Princess Pina and her knights could only look on in shock and despair. Italica... Sadera's most important city was no longer Sadera's to claim, as Myui and the entire city willingly allowed themselves to be occupied by the army of the Other Worlders. But there was nothing Pina or her knights could do to change this outcome, as Myui had made sure that Princess Pina and her Knights had no authority in the newly independent city state. Then again what could she do? What could any of them do at this point? Italica now had the backing of the Other Worlders and soon they would be using the city as a base to conduct operations against the Empire.

Already the other worlder army had set up a camp of sorts near the east gate and it was only a matter of time before more of them arrived to construct a permanent base. Pina could see soldiers occupying some of the buildings, while others now provided security for the young Countess. Yet the population did not seem to mind their presence, in fact they seemed to be more comfortable around the Other Worlders than they did when she and her Knights were talking to them.

"Excuse me, Princess Pina." the same bunny maid from earlier said, as she walked up to Pina and her Knights. "There has been an incident and your presence had been requested by Major Payne."

For a moment, the princess could have sworn that this maid was enjoying what she was doing. It was as if this bunny girl knew a lot more than she was letting on, but keep her thoughts to herself. As Pina just nodded and followed the bunny maid as she began to walk towards the City main entrance for some reason.

What Pina saw when she arrived at the gate entrace made her eyes bulge wide and her jaw drop. For now re entering the city were not only Itami and his team, but Lady Bosze and the rest of her contingent under heavy guard as they were marched into the city on foot.

"What is the meaning of this?" Pina yelled out, gaining the attention of the blond Noble.

"My Princess!" Bozse exclaimed, as she and the rest of the knights saw their princess standing before them. "Have you been harmed? We came as fast as we could once we heard that the city was under attacked, but we were captured by these... barbarians! Have you been captured as well?"

"Um... no." The princess replied, her mind still trying to figure out a way to process just what was actually going on. "I am afraid that the Battle for Italica is long over, but we were not the victors."

"What do you mean?" Bozes asked her friend/leader, her face now showing a confused expression.

"You might want to tell her everything, Princess." Payne stated, as he and a small contingent of Marines soon joined the gathering. It was only in that moment did Lady Bozes and the rest of the Rose Order began to realize their surroundings. They were in Italica, but the city was now filled with the other worlders. Their metal pegasai flew unchallenged over the walled city, as soldiers could be seen helping the local population. Disturbingly, Bozes could see that said population seemed to enjoy the company of these other worlders.

"My princess... just what is going on?"

"Italica was saved, but it is the Other Worlders who the people see as their saviors." Pina explained. "The Other Worlders saved Italica, not me or the Empire. The Other Worlders won the battle... and... have agreed to recognize Italica as an independent nation."

"WHAT?" the blond noble exclaimed.

"Countess Myui... said that the Empire abandoned Italica and that she no longer felt as if Sadera was acting in the city's best interest." Pina explained. "As a result, the countess has decided to cut all ties wth Sadera... and seek assistance from the Other Worlders to protect their lands."

"Princess... please tell me that this is not true!" Bozes was almost pleading by this point. "Tell me that Italica did not betray the empire and allied themselves with these... Barbarians! Please tell me that it is all a sick joke!"

"I am afraid that it is no joke, Lady Bozes." Countess Myui replied, as the young child came up with her maids in tow. "It is all quite true. The only reason you are still even being allowed to enter Italica, is because Major Payne suggested it. As a means to not upset Sadera anymore than we already have, but I think your princess would be able to inform you on everything."

The countess then turned to the Marine Corp Major and said. "Major Payne, allow me to invite yourself and a number of your men to a small gathering in their honnor. Specifically those who had initially arrived in my city. A bit of a thank you for all you have done and I will not accept no for an answer."

Payne could only smile as he looked at the young countess. Somehow the Major could not bring himself to refuse Myui's offer. "Very well, we shall be there upon your request."

"Thank you, Major." Myui replied, before she and her party departed. Leaving a shocked Bozes and depressed Pina behind.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **( The Formal Residence, A few Hours Later... )**_

"Man, what a spread!" Kenny commented, as he and the rest of Tanker 6's crew rolled into the Formal compound with the rest of Third Recon. The impressive stone building and the well maintained gardens greeted the combined Japanese-American, as their small convoy made their way into the Formal residence and soon came to a stop in the court yard.

"The Empire's richest city... well.. was the Empire's richest." William corrected himself. "Make sense the rulers here would live like this."

"And now one of them wants to meet us personally!" Santo reminded her fellow marines.

"I wonder what her name would be?" Puller joked. "Remember the last Princess we met? Princess Cocktail Drink!"

"Oye!" Williams laughed, as the rear hatch of the ACV opened. "Like Countess Coloratura or something! That would be an odd name!"

"Her name is Coutess Myui of the Foramal Clan." a monotone voice replied. Upon investigation Tank 6'S crew saw Leilei standing outside with Tuka and Rory in tow. "She is the leader of the Formal clan and was the one who invited us to her home. It is very advisable that you show her some respect since Italica is now an ally of your Coalition."

"Um well... duly noted." the Corporal replied, just as Itami and his team walked up. "So we're here, now what?"

"We wait." Itami replied. "We were told once we arrived, someone will come and meet us. Besides, its not like we can head back to Alnus tonight anyway."

"Oh yea..." Williams answered back. "That little incident with those knights kept us back."

"Not to mention that storm." Kuwahara added on. "Watch Tower says it's gonna be going all night between here and Alnus."

"At least we're dry and gonna be fed very well!" Tomita replied, "and all because a Marine was smart enough to use a Flash Bang!"

"Well it was not like they were being friendly." Williams remarked. "They did draw swords on us and were technically at war with them. Besides, I don't think Itami over here would have lasted long as a POW anyway."

"Yea, I could see it now!" Shino said with a grin, as the CQC expert began to to imagine the lieutenant badly bruised and in chains.

"Actually... he would have ben more than able to fend for himself and even escape." Tomita replied calmly. "Itami is a Ranger."

" **WHAT!?"**

 _ **~RANGERS:**_

 _ **Soldiers who have completed Ranger Training Program in the Japanese Ground Self Defense force.**_

 _ **They are permitted to wear the Ranger Badge as proof of their success over the left breast pocket of their uniform.~**_

Shino now looked as if she was about to have a major breakdown, as she grabbed her head and wailed in horror. Much to the amusement of the U.S. Marines, one of whom _(Williams)_ had taken out his Iphone and begun to film the now distraught Sargent.

"That's not POSSIBLE!" The curvy woman wailed on "There is no way in the world that a Jackass like that is a friggin' RANGER!"

"What is wrong with Itami being a Ranger?" Lei asked curiously, still at a loss as to why this Japanese Sargent was acting this way. "Is it a bad thing?"

"LOOK! Its not like just anyone can be a Ranger!" Shino all but screamed back. "You have to be really tough to go through the Training And then you gotta be able to prove you can accomplish something afterwards! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A GODDAMNED HONOR! Rangers are total BADASSES! and the lieutenant isn't a bad ass!"

"Hehehe... Itami is a mighty warrior then?" Rory asked with a smile, as Tuka could not help but to giggle a bit at the news.

"There's nothing mighty about him!" Shino shot back, as she glanced at her commanding officer. Who now wore a dopey expression on his face.

"Well I guess you really should not judge a book by it's cover now, huh?" the Corporal asked the young woman, who soon realized who was talking to her and immediately calmed herself down. A slight tinge of red on the Sargent's face, as she looked down in embarrassment. "So, who is coming to meet us extactly?"

"We're about to find out." Puller replied, "Look's like someone is heading our way."

Sure enough, a pair of maid belonging to the Formal household walked up to the group of Soldiers and Marines. But they were not alone, for walking in between the Bunny Maid and Human Maid, was Countess Myui herself. Upon seeing the royal and realizing just who she was, Third Recon fell into line and stood at attention in front of their vehicles.

"Third Recon report as ordered, Ma'am!" Itami announced, as the Countess approached them. While Tuka and Leilei just stood with Rory and watched on in wonder.

Myui just smiled a bit before she replied "You do not have to act so formal around me. You are all guest of mine and as such, I want you all to feel relaxed. But first, let me introduce myself properly. I am Countesss Myui Co Formal of the Formal Clan and Sovereign of the City of Italica and I officially welcome you to my home."

Itami nodded before he replied "I am First Lieutenant Yoji Itami of the Japanese Ground Self Defense Force and there are the men and Women under my command." he then motioned to Tanker 6 and said. "That Group over there are apart of the United States Marine Corp. they are from one of the Nations that make up the Coalition and were assigned to my team when we finally were able to explore the Alnus Provence."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet all of you." Myui said with a smile. "Now, may he head inside to enjoy the meal my staff has made? I am very certain that many of you may be in ned of a health meal after today's events."

Itami just smiled, before ordering Third Recon to follow the young countess and her companions into her home.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **Meanwhile, back with Pina Co Lada and her Knights...**_

"I still can't believe you agreed to a cease fire with these... Other Worlders." Bozes said with a sour tone in her voice, as she and her Princess met in the Princess' personal quarters.

"Believe me, neither can I!" The red headed royal replied. "But believe me when I say we really had to say in the matter."

"But... the Senate nor your father will not accept an Independent Italica." Bozes reminded her leader. "They will retaliate with force and punish the city for their defection!"

"No they will not." Pina replied. "The Other Worlders would not let them get close enough to do so... it was the only reason I agreed to their terms to a cease fire... a cease fire you unknowingly violated when you drew your swords on Itami and his men."

"But... but... Italica is the Empire's most important city!" Panache replied. "Surely we can convince Myui to reconsider..."

But the Princess cut them off and replied"Bozes, Panache... you drew your weapons against an officer of the Japanese Self Defense force and attempted to capture his team. That action alone may be cause enough for them to abandon the cease fire and launch a full scale attack against the Empire... and I believe that it would be an assault that would see the Empire's destruction!"

"You don't genuinely believe that?" Bozes asked. A shocked expression on her face as she looked on at her long time friend.

"No... I know it as a fact." Pina replied, as she could clearly remember seeing the other worler flying machines totally destroy the Bandit army "They do carry that sort of power and they will use it once they find out about your attempt to capture an officer! There people were able to fight and kill a Flame dragon, imagine what would happen if they decided to turn that power towards Sadera. The Empire would fall in a matter of hours!"

"Yes... I understand now." Lady Bozes replied somberly, as the weight of her mistake soon fell upon her. Her callous actions could indeed cause the destruction of the greatest civilization in the history of Falmart.

"Then it is on you to make them forget this incident ever happened.!" Pina told the blond. "You are going to need to offer Itami your body to keep him silent."

"What?"

"He was the one you drew your sword on. He is the one you tried to capture along with his team and his words could have dire effects if he were to report to his commanders about the incident. And to do so... you must offer your body to him to keep the man silent." Pina explained. "I know it's degrading, but you will do what ever it takes. The future of thr Empire is in your hands."

Bozes wanted to protest, she wanted to scream at her princess and refuse! But Pina was right and the noble woman knew it. Because of her actions, their was a real chance that he cease fire Pina had signed would no longer be honored by the Other Worlders once they found out someone had tried to take to take an soldier prisoner. Oh how she hated the idea of giving herself to such a lowly individual, but all things considered Bozse really didn't have much of a choice.

"I am a dughter of nobility, your majesty and I understand the lenghts that must be taken to protect the realm" Bozse replied. A sad, almost defeated expression forming on her face as she spoke. "I will do what must be done, if that is what it comes to!"

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **( Back at the dinner party...)**_

"I can't remember when last I ever felt so full!" Santo proclaimed, as she and the rest of Third Recon made their way from the dinning room and towards the main living area. 'I don't think I would be able to eat for the rest of the week!"

"I have to say, it was rather good!" Puller added on, "Maybe even better than your mom's cooking, Punjab!"

"Uh... Blasphemy!" the Corporal shot back. "You better hope she never hears you say that!"

Puller just luaghed just as the group entered the living area and when they did, Kutata froze in his tracks. For there standing in the large room, were four more of the Countess' maids. One of whom happened to have cat ears and a tail...

"Good evening, everyone." one of the Maids, a human girl with short black hair, said with a smile. As she greeted Third Recon as they entered. "Our mistress has instructed us to keep you entertained for the evening until she arrives. So please feel free to ask for anything!"

"Well this in interesting, huh Kenny... Kenny?" Williams asked the young private, but he got no reply. Upon investigation, he saw that the young man had gone completely pale and his eyes were now fixed on one of the maids. The one with red snakes for hair... snakes for hair... it was not long before the Corporal realiziled what just might have happened.

"Oh my GOD! She killed-"

"No.. I think he's alright." Kurokawa announced, as she checked the now comatose Marine. "Looks like he is just scared stiff!"

"Oh well, never mind."

"Um, did I do something wrong?" Aurea asked with a worried expression, as she saw Kenny in his frozen state. "Will he be alright."

"I guess he could not handle seeing a real life... um..."

"Medusa." The maid replied.

"Um... I hate to ask, but how come we are not al statues right now?" Shino asked out of curiosity. A question that was now being asked all of Third Recon.

The maid just giggled as she replied, "Medusas do not have such power. He do have the ability to suck the life out of an enemy and even suck out their memories as well. But we do not have the ability to turn people into stone."

"Well, I guess that clears everything up." Itami said with a smile. " You know what? Let think of this evening as a cultural exchange! Use this time to learn from each other!"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Williams agreed, to which the normally aggressive Shino enthusiastically nodded in agreement. As she now stood next to the tall marine.

It was long before the rest of Third Recon agreed to this exchange and soon, the men and women of the joint unit were freely interacting with the Formal maids.

"Um.., Ma'a? SARGEANT TAKEO KURATA REPORTING MY LADY! AGE 2, SINGLE! MY HOBBIES ARE ANIME AND DOUJINSHI AND TOTALLY SINGLE!" Kurata exclaimed rather awkwardly, as he addressed the cat maid he saw earlier. Needless to say, the Cat Woman was rather amused by this young man's introduction and just laughed as the soldier bowed to her.

"The way you fought those bandits was awesome!"Mamina gushed, as she spoke with Kuribayashi. "I really mean it! I totally say everything!"

"ehhh... it really wasn't all that great." the CQC expert replied, somewhat embarrassed at the attention she was getting.

"I did not mean to scare you, my lord." Aurea said apologetically, as she poured another glass of juice for the now recovered private.

"It's no problem." Kenny replied, now back to his normal self thanks to the Medusa. "But tell me, how do your snakes shed?"

"Well you see, that's my secret."

"How do they make a fabric like that!" Mohmu, the human maid that had greeted them earlier, said in amazement. As she saw Tuka's outfit that consisted of a white T-Shirt and blue jeans

"I don't know what they used." Tuka admitted. "But it's extremely stretchy and comfortable."

"To have you here today is truly a great honor!" Kaine, the head maid for the Formal home said proudly. As she sat on the couch with a very uncomfortable Rory, who was not exactly pleased to be getting this sort of attention. "The mercy of the mighty Emroy is truly a thing to behold!"

"Something like that." The Apostle said flatly, as she really could not bring herself to kill someone for worshiping her. Let alone an old woman.

"So you are saying that your war wagon can drive both on land and on the water?" Myui asked Williams in astonishment, as the young countess had been asking him many questions since she joined the group.

"Yes." The Marine replied casually.

"You truly are from another world!"

But as the night's activities continued, there was one individual who wanted more than anything than to not be there right now.

Now wearing a VERY suggestive outfit, Lady Bozes made her way to where she believed the one called Itami now resided.

" _You are going to need to offer Itami your body to keep him silent."_

Her princess' words were still fresh on her mind, as she mentally prepared herself to spend a night with the lowly Soldier. Oh how she wished she could turn back time and fix her mistake, but there was no way out and she would have now have to bed this man to save the Empire.

She was almost to the sleeping quarters when she could hear cheerful chatter coming from one of the chambers. Upon investigation, the Noble woman could see the other worlders interacting with Coutntess Myui and her maids.

"Say 'Cheeze, everyone!"

"CHEEZE!" the group replied, just as Williams snapped a picture with his Iphone.

Bozes was taken by surprise bu this, as she say the countess and her maids marveled at their images on the Corporal's phone.

"And you say you can other people around your worls with this device?" Kaine asked curiously, amazed by this magical device the Marine had.

"Yea, you can even... oh my god..." Williams trailed off, as he and the entire room soon noticed they had a new visitor.

"Um... what's going on?" Itami asked, as he saw the blond knight standing by the doorway.

Bozes for her part, just stood there in complete shock. This was not the reaction the young woman was expecting at all. Bozes was well aware that she was seen as a very attractive woman in the Royal court and although she really was not looking forward to what she had been ordered to do, the Knight still felt rather insulted by Itami's reaction.

"I don't believe this..." Bozes muttered to herself, her anger starting to boil over as she clenched her fist. "I am the second daughter of the honorable Count Co Palesti... the nerve of this man!"

"Um... was she invited?" Puller asked one of the Maids. Who also had an puzzled expression forming on her face.

"No really? What's going on?" Itami asked again. "And why are you dressed like that?"

"Do I disturb you?" Bozes was absolutely fuming at this point, how dare this simpilton insult her in this manner. "Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to lower myself?"

"Excuse me?" an even more confused Itami asked, just as "Lady" Bozes advances towards the lieutenant and raised her hand.

A loud slap, followed by Itami's agonized wail signaled the end of that night's festivities. While for the second time that day, Bozes found herself being pinned to the floor by an angered United States Marine...

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _I like to keep these chapters short but sweet. As always, please leave a review and tell me what you think! Unitl next time NIGHTSTLKER OUT!_

 _Also, be on the lookout for someone called "Mr. Taco". He/She had been sending me links for some reason and I don't think they are safe._


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N:**_ _I bet you were not expecting a update so soon after I posted my last chapter. Well I got some leave from word and decided to see if I could pump out a chapter in one day. I had the time after all._

 _Now sorry if it is a bit short but I hope it is still an interesting read for you guys._

 _To_ _ **MKOfficial357:**_ _Nah... was one of my favorite scenes from the Anime._

 _To_ _ **ChronoHyperion:**_ _Will try too._

 _To_ _ **Cooldude:**_ _Where would be the fun in that anyway?_

 _To everyone else, thanks for your support. Now on to the story..._

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **( Cahapter 23: Back through the Breach... )**_

If Pina as not already upset at Bozes before, she certainly was now. If not completely livid. As the Imperial Princess watched as Third Recon entered her chaimber with Lady Bozes and a none too pleased looking Myui in tow. Disturbingly, Major Payne and Myui were with them as well.

"I suppose you have an explanation for this, Princess." Myui addressed the royal, just as Williams and Puller brought the restrained noble woman before her. A defeated yet angry expression now showing on her face, as Bozes' back still felt the effects from William's knee pinning her to the ground after he tackled her.

"What's wrong with Itami's face?" The princess demanded, as she noticed the large black and blue mark on the lieutenant.

"I... I am afraid that was my doing, your majesty." Bozes replied somberly.

"I would like to know just why she was there in the first place and dressed like... that!" Myui added, as she glared at the the older woman. Pina was absolutely frustrated at this point, as the princess/knight fell back into her chair and groaned. Just how was she gonna explain this?

"I would like an explanation as well." Payne interjected, as the Marine officer addressed the Royal.

"I... I was trying to keep him silent." Pina admitted, tears forming in her eyes as she just about cried as she spoke."I didn't want this incident to be cause for another battle."

"So you thought pimping out your fellow knight was a good way to do it?" Payne asked her again, a confused expression forming on his face as he soon realized just how far this Princess was willing to go to avoid what she thought would be another battle.

The princess for her part, just remain silent as the gravity of the situation soon fell on her.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Princess." Myui admonished. "I can not believe you would force one of your own knights to stoop to such a low level."

" It's no problem, really." Itami replied. "I have experienced worst and I am sure it was all a misunderstanding. Beside, the folks back home would have been none too pleased to learn that I took that sort of compensation."

Pina could not believe what she had just heard, he didn't want any kind of compensation? After all what her knights did to them? No! It had to be some kind of a trick, it had to be!

"Well if it is all the same to you your majesty, I think it may be best if Third Recon return to base."

"NO!" Pina shot back quickly. "The Sun is almost up! Maybe you can still stay and enjoy some breakfast... with Myui's blessing of course. May it can be a continuation of last night's festivities! Get to know each other better an-"

"Sorry ma'am, but these men have been recalled back to our world." Payne interrupted the now babbling princess. "They are to report to the United Nations and report to the assembly."

"United... Nations...?"

"An organization that is made up of all the nations of our world." Payne Explained. "Including those who make up the Coalition."

A cold shiver ran up the Royal's spine, as she soon realized the implications. These men were on their way back to their world to address their leaders. A look of panic soon flashed on her face, as she soon realized that the fate of Sadera now laid in the hands of Itami and his men. One word from them... and the outcome could be catastrophic! After seeing what this Coalition had used to destroy the bandit army...

"WAIT!" Pina all but screamed out. "I... I want to go with you... to Alnus Hill!"

"What?"

"I want to speak to your leaders myself and... if possible... try to work out a peace treaty with them as well." Pina explained.

"Very well." Payne replied, "I Guess bringing an actual member of the Imperial family to speak to the UN could be a step in the right direction."

"I would like to accompany you as well." Myui suddenly announced, surprising everyone. "This Coalition saved my city and freed us from Sadera's influence. Seeing that Italica is now working together with the Coalition, I think it would be a good idea to meet with some of your leaders personally.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kaine asked her young liege.

"Yes, I am." Myui replied. "But if it makes you feel better, I do plan to bring two maids as well."

"Then I guess it is settled." Payne announced, as he looked back at the Japanese Lieutenant. "Looks like we will have royalty accompanying your group across the Gate."

"Then we sould get ready to move out as soon as possible. Weather permitting, of course." Itami replied, just before the group broke up and while the Royals would try to get some rest, Third Recon would prepare themselves for the long drive ahead...

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **Foramal Residence, Italica. 0800 hrs.**_

By now, Third Recon's vehicles had been assembled in front the main entrance of the Formal Palace, while Myui's maids had formed a bit of an honor guard to bid their mistress farewell. For her trip, Myui had selected both Persia and Mamina to accompany her. Which made sense, as Myui's maids doubled as her personal body guards where ever she went. Both Persia and Mamina had special traits and were quite protective of their young mistress.

Pina was also being accompanied by Lady Bozes as her traveling companion for this trip, but the noble saw this duty as a way to make penance for all the trouble she had caused over the last couple of days. Standing behind one of the Humvees, the two women nervously climbed into the back of the vehicle and took their seats. With not much space in the other Humvee, Shino had volunteered to give up her seat to allow Myui and her maids to sit. But now she would have to ride with Tanker Six and its crew, not that she mind though. Especially since Rory had told her how Williams-Senpai _(The personal nick name for the Marine)_ thought she was "Alright looking"

 _'He Notices me!'_ the Young Sargent thought happily to herself and her heart almost skipped a beat when the Marine helped her inside the Amphibious 8x8.

After a few minutes, Third recon was on the move once again and on its way to Alnus. Much to the surprise of Pina and Bozes, who were rather unsettled by the sensation they were getting as the Humvee moved along under it's own power. While Myui and her maids were awestruck by the fact they were now traveling in a horseless carriage.

"Heads up, we got a convoy headed our way." Puller's voice said through the radio system, as the ACV's camera saw the approaching vehicles. Sure enough, a long convoy consisting of Marine Corp 10x10s, Indonesian M35 2 ½ ton trucks, Indian Stallion Mk.4s and Japanese flat beds carrying Earth Movers, drove past Third Recon on their way to Italica. These were just the first batch of reinforcements that were being sent to the new nation and carried not only men and their weapons, but materials to begin construction of the new base. Needless to say, the Falmart natives were rather impressed by the convoy as they passed by.

Another hour passed and the convoy was soon approaching the first check point. Thus signaling that they were close to home. The Korean Marines just waved Third Recon through as they knew the team was due to arrive in Ginza today and continued on with their duties.

" _We're approaching Alnus hill."_ Itami announced over the radio, confusing the princess and her Traveling companion. There were already at Alnus hill?

Moments later, an Indonesian Hind flew low over the convoy, much to the surprise of the princess and when she looked out the window of the Humvee, her stomach sank...

 _ **(Music: Liberators by Epic Score. Trust me on this one... somehow it fits)**_

Outside... she could see soldiers firing those black staves they normally carried, at targets that had been set up.

"What are those staves?" Pina asked in a panic. "Is every soldier in this coalition some kind of wizard?"

"No ma'am, they are not using any kind of magic." Leilei replied in her same neutral voice. "Those are weapons they call Rifles"

"Those are weapons?" Pina asked in disbelief.

Leilei just nodded as she explained, "This is how they work: A small amount of Fire is ignited within a cylinder, forcing out a small projectile at high speed."

"Every single member of the Coalition has one of these weapons?" Pina asked fearfully, to which the young mage nodded again.

"Yes, it's apart of their basic teachings. Every soldier is trained to use one... apparently quite well."

"They don't even need to be up close in battle to strike down a man ." The princess replied, as her thoughts began to drift back to the battle of Italica.

"It's the reason the Imperial Army fell when they crossed the Gate and when they attempted to drive off the Coalition when they followed them back." Leilei explained, her expressionless gaze never breaking with the Princess.

A low rumbling soon caught her attention and upon investigation, Pina turned just in time to see a pair of American M1A2s crest a hill drive along side her Humvee. "Steel Elephants?"

"They call them Tanks." Leilei explained.

"They... They really are from another world!" Pina said frightfully, as she began to have images of these weapons being used to level Sadera. "What... what are they doing here...? why are they even here?!"

"I think the Americans would say... _'Cause your empire done fucked up!'_ " Rory replied with a passable American accent. Much to the surprise to everyone who heard her.

"The Empire really stepped on the Griffon's tail when they crossed the Gate."

"Mind your mouth, Girl!" Bozes warned the mage. "It's not so wise so speak in such a way about the Empire. Especially in its time of crisis!"

"My tribe roam where it pleases, Lady Bozes." Leilei told the knight. "We do not, nor have we ever answered to the Empire."

"I guess we can control a nation by force, but we can't control what they think no matter what we do." Pina admitted, as she continued to watch the Tanks conduct live fire exercises on the gun range. He Father had started this war and although she believed that the Empire would be victorious in the end, Pina soon had to face the harsh truth...

The Empire... Her Father, had started a war with an enemy they could not possibly defeat. Pina's only hope now, was that she could convince the leaders of the other world to seek peace as soon as possible.

Eventually Third Recon entered the base and came upon the command building were not only an honor guard waited for them, but the commanders of the operation stood as well. Upon exiting the Humvees, the assembled officers saluted both Princess Pina and Countess Myui as they made their way into the building. But before she did, Pina stepped aside and asked if she could speak with Itami, but the Lieutenant then proceeded to do his best impersonation of Usain Bolt. Screaming that Sargent Kurbayashi would answer what ever questions she had, as he ran out of sight.

"What's wrong princess?" Bozes asked, as they walked into the Building.

Pina just sighed in defeat as she replied. "I just lost my chance to tell him how peaceful we were!"

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

Hours passed and the meeting with General Hazama and his counterparts had long since ended. With some free time at hand, most of Third Recon when their seperate ways to try and relax. The sun had long since gone down and the Rec Centers were ow packed with soldiers and Marines who were just trying to blow off some steam after a long day. But one would not find Williams playing another round of Fortnite with the rest of the men, as the Marine contented himself with laying on Tanker 6 and taking full advantage of the wifi network which had been recently installed in the base. He too would be going to New York to testify before the General Assembly, a fact that made him a bit nervous.

"Um... do you want some company?" he heard a voice call up to him, a very familiar voice.

"Sargent?" the Marine addressed the young officer standing below him.

"Please... you can call me Kuribayashi-san." The CQC expert replied, all be it a bit nervously. "Are you busy?"

Though a bit hesitant, the Corporal helped the young woman up and soon, the two of them were seated on the ACV. "So what are you doing?" Shino asked curiously.

"Um.. nothing really." Williams replied, "Just checking some messages from the family. Need to check in when I can or my mom won't let me hear the end of it."

Shino could not help but to giggle a bit as she replied, "I guess that's one trail all mothers have in common. She sounds a lot like my mother and Step-dad. Soooo... how long have you been with the Marines?"

"Huh..." the corporal began. "Well.. I joined right after high school. Really could not afford to get into collage at the time so I figured I could do my service and take full advantage of that G.I. Bill once I left... which will be next year."

"After that, you're becoming a fireman?" Shino questioned. "And go to collage?"

"Yea... basically." Williams laughed back. "A headless chicken will have nothing on me after the service."

The young sargent could not help but to giggle at his response, as she laid next to the marine and looked into the night sky.

"So what about you?" the Marine asked. "What's your story? Why did you join the JGSDF?"

Shino just shrugged as she replied. "I don't know. My family always told me that I was always aggressive, figured that the best place for me would be in the Army. Might stay in for the long run, really can't see myself doing anything else."

"Oh... well that makes sense." Williams replied, "if you have a special trait, might as well have a job where it could be useful. But you ever thought what you would do if you were forced to leave the SDF? A Plan B?"

At that moment Shino froze and went into deep thought. All her life she wanted to be in the military, but never once did she ever think about what she would so if she were to leave. There was her family's Martial Arts school, but she really thought about doing anything else with her life. Truth be told, the idea of being anything else rather than a soldier scared her.

She was afraid about what life could be like if she left the military, yet here was a marine who was waiting patiently to leave come next year. "Well... I haven't really given it much thought."

"Meh, don't worry about it too much." Williams told her. " You have your entire life to figure that out."

"I guess." the young woman replied, as she eyes soon locked on to the Falmart moon. "You know, I was talking to one of the refugees about the moon. They say that up until a few years ago there use to be an image of a horse's head on it and that legend says that it was a horse with wings and a horn that would raise it into the sky every night."

"Yea right." The Marine chuckled. "And there is another horse that raises the sun too!"

 _ **(Meanwhile in a pretty castle on a side of a mountain)**_

"Ah-choo!"

"Is something wrong Luna?" Princess Celestia asked her younger sibling

"No... I am fine. Just something in the air I think." the princess of the night replied. But inwardly the Alicorn did not want to admit that she felt as if a pair of bipedal creatures were talking about her and her sister at that exact moment.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **The Next Day...**_

"So where is Princess Cocktail drink and her friend?" Puller asked with an annoyed tone in his voice. As he and Williams, now dressed in their Service C uniforms, waited with Itami and his group to cross the Gate. Also with them were Rory, Leilei and Tuka, who also had been invited to testify at the general assembly on behalf of the Refugees now living near Lanus Hill.

"I heard they were getting a quick tour of the base before we leave." Williams replied.

"I still wish we could get this show in the road though." Shino admitted, as she did not particularly like wearing her dress uniform. At that moment, Countess Myui and her maids arrived in a limo which had been provided by the JSDF. The young child all but bounded excitedly out of the luxury vehicle, "What a wonderful contraption!" Myui exclaimed. "Much more comfortable than what we rode in yesterday! So when are we leaving?"

"As soon as- oh here they come!" Itami commented, as he saw Pina and Bozes roll up in another limo provided by the Japanese. The two women had frightful expressions on their faces as they got out of the car, as Bozes and Pina could still remember what they had seen during their tour of the base. Specifically the "Aircraft" the other worlders called _"The Angel of Death."_

"So I am guessing you enjoyed your tour?" Itami asked the royal.

"It was a... enlightening experience." the Princess replied, as she still could not comprehend just what she had seen and what she had been told. "And now we will be going to your world soon."

"Once the bus arrives, we will." Tomita told them. "It will be taking us to Tokyo and then we will be off to New Your City."

"To-Ki-Yo? New York?" Bozes asked curiously.

"Cities back home." Itami explained. "Tokyo is the capital city of Japan, my country. While New York is in William's county, America."

"And we will be traveling to both." Williams replied. "But as soon as the bus arrives.

Then as if on cue, the lights of a large vehicle soon began to shine through the darkness of the Gate as the Coach Bus that would be transportng them soon appeared.

"Look like our ride is here." Itami commented, just as the large vehicle rolled out of the Gate and came to a stop.

The Falmart residents were a little nervous about getting on such a large vehicle... well most of them were, as Myui gleefully hopped on board the bus and quickly found her seat. Itami just shook his head in amusement, before the rest of the group boarded the bus and after final checks were made, the Coach lumbered to life again and made its way into the Gate.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N:** And they are on their way... first to Tokyo and finally, the USA. What will happen once they arrive in the UN? You will just have to wait and see. _

_As always, please leave a review and tell me what you think. Until next time, NIGHTSTALKER OUT!_


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N:**_ _Back with another update and once again I am happy with the feedback I am getting from you guys! Thank you so very much! I really don't have that much to say, but I will ssy that there will be another... "Diversion" from the main story line for this chapter to make sense. You will see what I mean._

 _To_ _ **H4ammond:**_ _Happy to see I got you interest in my fic._

 _To_ _ **Kirov of the USSR and JB6156:**_ _Yea... that's gonna bite her in the butt in future chapters._

 _To_ _ **Gomff100:**_ _will try too._

 _To everyone else: Thanks for your input. Its a real help. Now back to our Story!_

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **( Chapter 24: A whole New World... )**_

 _ **December 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **, 20XX.**_

In 1949, the world was sent into a state of shock when Communist Forces took control of mainland China and proclaimed the establishment of the _People's Republic of China._ Over night one of the largest countries in the world with the largest population on Earth, became a red state with _Mao Zedong_ as its leader. Many in China believe at the time that with the Communist in control, things would finally get better in the nation. But what came next were decades of instability, purges, famines and other disasters which left millions dead, weakened the Communist State and made it even more isolated from the West than it already was.

But with the death of Mao Zedong death in 1976, the new Premier began to open up the Communist country to the Western powers and soon, relations normalized for the first time in decades. In the years to come, the PRC would soon develop into an economic and industrial powerhouse. With numerous _(State Owned)_ companies starting to flood the world market with Chinese made goods, while foreign investors soon began to pump millions of dollars into the economy. It was not long before the People's Republic of China had one of the largest economies in the world and it's military soon became one of the most powerful in Asia.

Soon, China was a major player in global affairs and often invested in third world countries in an attempt to win favor from those government. But while on the outside China was doing well, in reality, the PRC was in serious trouble. Despite being a economic powerhouse, the Chinese Economy was slowly showing signs that it was on the decline. Increased competition from India and the European Union in Africa and Latin America had begun to hurt Chinese business investments in those regions. While more and more governments began to get a bit wary about the _"Dept Traps" t_ he PRC had placed a number of smaller countries around the world. As a result, Chinese companies had to work twice as hard to win many of the contracts that were being handed out and even then, said contracts usually did not work in China's favor.

It also did not help that there was a growing insurrectionist movement that was sweeping the western regions of the country. Mostly in the _Xinjiang and Tibet_ Provence. So far the State Media had managed to keep these events and the brutal crack downs secret from the rest of the world, but it was only a matter of time before news got out that the PRC was facing a possible Second Civil war. Add to the fact that there were active succession movements gaining ground in both Hong Kong and Macau, and one could see that the PRC was in serious trouble.

It were these facts that weighed heavily on the mind of _Dong Dechou,_ President of the People's Republic of China. As his personal limo drove through the streets of Beijing and towards his residents. When first elected to his position by the assembly, he proclaimed that he could continue to follow the ideals of the Party and continue China's growth as a world leader. But that was 2 years ago and things were not looking too good. Attempts to expand into the South China Sea to exploit the massive mineral reserves had been opposed openly by many regional governments. Needless to say, Dechou's aggressive stance on the issue had isolated Beijing from traditional regional partners and now many of them were now openly siding with the US on many issues.

Dong need a way to sway these governments back to the PRC and an opportunity to do so came with the Appearance of the GATE. Said Gate lead to a land that was undoubtedly rich with natural resources, resources that China desperately needed and could use to sway many nations to their side. With his government able to convince the UN to hold a special assembly to to discuss the situation on the Gate and with the incident with the Flame Dragon still fresh on everyone's mind, who was to say China could not use this to their advantage?

The Coalition had failed to save a number of these "Coda Villagers" after all, which showed that they were unable to provide proper protection of any of the civilians that lived in this special region. Who was to say that his government could not use that fact as an excuse to propose that a UN Peace Keeping force be sent in with the PRC leading the operation?

All he had to do was have their ambassador in the UN ask some rather difficult questions when the time came and the rest would be easy. And if that didn't work... well, the Chinese president hoped it would not come down to that. Unless risk a major international incident.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **Meanwhile... somewhere between the two worlds...**_

The low rumble of the Cummins engine could barely be felt by the Bus' passengers, as the civilian owned Coach made it's way through the dark void that existed between the two Gates. Inside, said passengers _(Well most of them anyway...)_ settled themselves in for the 40 minute drive to Tokyo, but this seemingly mundane drive was a whole new experience for the Falmart natives. Then again being in a large, yet comfortable horseless wagon heading towards a whole new world would have that sort of effect on anyone in their position.

"Itami." Myui asked, as she turned from her seat and faced the Japanese Lieutenant. "What is your world like? What is Japan like?"

"I am curious as well." Princess Pina added on, as she too was curious as to what laid beyond the Gate. "Japan must be a very Powerful country to have so many allies help them in battle."

"Um... actually we are not." Itami replied, "Japan is a wealthy nation, but we are not the most powerful in our world."

"Really?" Pina asked, a confused expression forming on her face. If Japan wasn't the main power in their world, then who was? "Then who is"

Itami at this point, just looked at Puller and Williams who were seated a couple seats behind them. Who for some reason were now sporting smug expressions on their faces and were wearing sun glasses all of a sudden. "Wait... If their nation is the most powerful, then why is Japan in charge of the coalition?"

"Because it was Japan that was attacked to begin with." Tomita replied, "And the reason Americans are helping us is because many of their countrymen were hurt in the attack. As were many people from nations that make up the Coalition."

Pina just sank back into her seat with a sick feeling forming in her gut, apparently her father's decision to go beyond the Gate had angered many in Itami's world. But could the expeditionary force her Father Sent through the Gate had caused so much damage, it warranted such a brutal response? "But, all that was sent was an Expeditionary force! They were only their to scout the lands!"

"Well there are over 3500 dead bodies that say otherwise." Itami replied, his mind drifting back to the girl who lost her parents in the attack. "Not to mention thousands more who demand justice and compensation for the damage your Empire caused when they came across the Gate."

"Let's not forget the people that were taken by your Empire as slaves." Williams added, as he joined the conversation. "In our world, slavery is by far the worst thing anyone could force upon another human being."

"It is barbaric and widely frowned upon by all civilized nations in our world and is seen as archaic and backwards. Its still a problem in our world, but those caught in that practice are punished harshly ." Puller added, as the rest of the passengers just looked.

The Imperial Princess was absolutely dumbstruck, never once had she heard anyone refer to the Empire as barbaric and uncivilized. If anything, it was the Empire that brought the civilization to the masses and slavery was just another way to advance their nation. But obviously the other worlders didn't see it that way and the fact that her Empire had taken people from her world to be used as slaves made her feel even worse.

"My family has always thought the practice of Slavey was a cruel fate to force upon another living being." Myui explained, "Which is why when we originally founded Italica, we let it be known that Slavery of any kind would not be tolorated in our lands at any time. Even when our lands fell under the control of the Empire, the Emperor at that time allowed us to continue to enforce our law. Though I am afraid that over time, Sadera became less and less interested about our laws. I am just thankful we now have an opportunity to govern ourselves as we seem fit."

Myui glanced at the princess as she finished her statement, causing Pina to sink back into her seat even more in silence. Obviously the loss of Italica still still weighed heavily on the Princess and she was still unclear of just how well her father would react when he found out his own daughter had a hand in its sudden "Liberation" from the Empire.

The rest of the drive was rather uneventful after that, as the group just kept themselves occupied with small talk. Eventually, the bus made to the other side and the Falmart residences had their first real look at the world Itami and his friends were from. The first thing that greeted them though was the sight of numerous guard towers and machine gun nest that surrounded the stone structure, as well as a pair of Japanese Type 10 Main Battle Tanks that had their guns pointed at the Gate opening. Concrete walls and barbed wire seperated the military garrison from the rest of Ginza, while a heavy steel gate on tracks acted as the only way in and out. But what really caught the girls' attention, was the fact that there were still signs of the Empire's ill fated expedition that could been seen.

But eventually the steel door door opened and the bus drove into the main encampment that was apart of the _"Ginza Security Force"_ which had been established just days after the attack. The role of the GSF was to act as a secondary force in case another incursion occurred, as well as ensure the safe passage of men and equipment to and from Alnus.

Eventually the Coach Bus came to a stop near one of the check points and it's passengers were allowed to step off to strech their legs. It was at this moment the Falmart natives got their first real look at the other world...

"Amazing..." Tuka gasped out as she, Leilei and Rory saw all the tall buildings that surrounded them.

"The air here smells diffirent." Mamina gasped out, as her red eyes scanned the area.

"The air is also a bit chilly." Persia commented, as she shivered a bit. " I hoped I packed a sweater for the mistress!"

Pina and Bozes for their part, were completely awestruck by the sight of so many tall buildings. Their were many towers that existed in the Empire that were said to be the tallest, but they were easily no match compared to these structure.

"So there he is." a new voice interjected, as a man in his mid to late 50s and dressed in a a cream-ish brown coat walked up to the group. "I am Komakado of the National Defense Intelligence Headquarters. I am here to make sure all of you make it to your plane safe and on time."

"So you're Public Security?" Itami asked the older male.

Komakado just chuckled a bit as he replied. "You're so perspective! No wonder you're such a big hero."

"It... really wan't anything." Itami said with a flat tone in his voice. To him, his actions during the Ginza incident was not really a big deal

"Well not everyone agrees, do they?" the PISA official replied, as he took out a small book from his pocket. "I did some reading on you... you were second to last for the course for basic officers. Fortunately for you one of your mates was injured and could not finish. It also says here they wanted to keep you as a sub-lieutenant for a while, but your commander got so frustrated with you after a while that he sent you he sent you to Ranger school and somehow you passed and were transferred to Narashino. Your superiors were content with leaving you as a 2nd Lieutenant, but then came the Ginza incident where you earned yourself a promotion for your gallant actions in spite of yourself."

"Wow... this guy did his home work!" Williams comment, as he looked on at the exchange.

"An under achiever, juvinille and those are just the highlights!" Komadako laughed, "And a Ranger no less! But tell me, how the hell you became an S?"

 _ **~S: Special Forces**_

 _ **A special unit created following the examples of U.S. Army Green Beretsand Delta Force~**_

"What... WHAT... **WHAAAAT?!** " Shino yelled out in shock, as she once again found herself having a nervious break down. Mush to the amusment to the two marines that were with her.

"Okay... you get two goal stars." Itami gasped out, as if he was annoyed be being outed as Special Forces. "Check it out, you kick one lazy ant out and another takes its place. It's just one of those things of nature."

"So you are telling me that the military need lazy people?"

"All I know, is that I tried telling the colonel that when he was chewing my ass"

"And you ended up with even more responsibility!" the PISA offical replied in amusement. He had to admit, this Lieutenant had a very interesting view on the world.

"Itami is a VERY might soldier if he is Special Forces!"Williams said with a grin, which caused Rory to laugh and Shino to wail even more..

"HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH... It's all a lie, it has to be!" she said with an twisted smile, as the CQC expert held her head as if she was in pain. "Tell me this idiot isnt a Ranger AND Special Forces!"

Komadako just laughed before he said, "It takes a lot of guts to be the Lazy one in a group where everyone is working hard. I have to salute you for that." and true to his word, the PISA agent did just that. All the while Shino openly cried knowing that the biggest idiot she knew, had acomplished much more that she could ever hope for.

"Oh... there is one more thing. There is someone here who rally wants to see you."

"What?" the Lieutenant asked curiously. Komadako just motioned for someone to come out and when he did, a woman with short with shoulder length brown hair, thick red framed glasses and dressed in a anime themed T-Shirt and baggy pants, appeared and ran towards Itami.

The Lieutenant had little time to react, as the woman dove on him and planted a big kiss on his lips. A kiss that was quickly returned, as Itami wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well now!" Puller remarked, as he And the assembled group looked on in awe.

"Well this is interEsting!" Williams added, "Mind introuducing your friend?"

Eventually Itami and the woman decided to come up for air and saw the varied looks they were receiving.

"Everyone... this is Risa . My wife."

"Wait, you're married too!?" Shino suddenly screeched in despair, forgetting the fact that he was both an Ranger and S.

"Well, yea! Didn't I ever mention it before?"

Shino could only look on in shock and horror, just why did the universe seem to hate her so much?

"I missed yoy so much, Yoji-kun!" Risa said, as she happily hugged her husband. "I read every text you sent me!"

"I missed you too." Itami told her, before he introduced her to his friends.

"I figured the Hero of Ginza would not mind seeing his wife after so many months." Komadako explained. "Even if he is still technically on Duty."

"Well, thank you." Itami replied, as his Risa happily hung off of him.

"Well I glad to see you are happy to see her, because she will be joining your group on your trip to America."

"Wait, what?" the Lieutenant quickly asked the older male, as the rest of the group looked on in confusion."She's coming with us?"

A sad expression soon flashed upon Risa's face as Komadako began to explain. "Recently, we have received credible information that foreign agents may have entered the country. Apparently a lot of countries have become interested with the Idea of meeting their majesties in person... and are willing to do anything they can to do so. Including using your wife against you."

"They came to me two days ago I have been staying in a safe house since." Risa told her husband, reffering to Komadako and his people. "I missed my deadline as a result!"

Itami just looked at his beloved with a worried expression, just why would anyone want to hurt his wife just to get to him and the Falmart citizens that were with him. The soldier just sighed heavily as he replied. "I guess there is nothing that can be done, I guess."

"Well then, I guess we should get going. There is a jet waiting for you at Yokota and will not take off until you are on board." the PISA explained. To which everyone returned to the Coach with Risa in tow and after a few minutes, the bus was not on the move and two PISA vehicles providing escort. All the while, Shino was still in the middle of her melt down and trying desperately to convince herself that Itami was not Special Forces.

"Amazing..." Mamina gasped out, as she and the rest o the "Falmartesse" got their first real look at the Other Worlder City. "There's so many people!"

"Could be a market of some kind?" Rory pondered, as the Apostle could only look on in awe at the busy city street and it's may shops.

"Oh wow!" Tuka gasped out. "Just look at that tree!"

"They place decorations all over that tree." Leilei replied. "Perhapes they are some kind of good luck charms."

"AWWWWW! IT'S SO CUTE!" Myui exclaimed happily, as the small convoy passed a Pokemon Billboard that had an image of Pikachu on it. "I want one!"

"Such wealth..." Bozes gasped out as she took in the sights as the bus drove along. Pina on the other hand, did not say anything at all, as her mind was still trying to process just what she was seeing.

As the small convoy eventually made their way out of the city center, the Falamart natives continued look on in wonder and gasp in awe of the many sights that made up the massive city. All the while the Soldiers and Marines tried to answer any and all questions their guest had about the city.

Eventually the convoy made it to Yokota Air Base and were soon joined by a pair of USAF Military Police Ford Explorers, who then proceeded to lead the Japanese vehicles to the Air Field where the Japanese were greeted by a sight they were not expecting...

"Air Force One...?" Tomita gasped out, as he and the other Japanese Soldiers saw the massive Twin Engines Airliner parked on the Tarmac. "The Americans sent us Air Force One?"

"Actually... it only called Air Force One if the President in on board." Williams explained, as the group exited the Bus. "But still... they sent the President's jet?"

"Um... what is _Air Force One_?" Leilei asked curiously, as the Falmart contingent got there first looks at the heavily modified Boeing _777-X._

"Air Force One is the name given to any Air Force aircraft that carries the President of the United States of America." Itami explained. "And he is thee most protected man in the world."

"The Americans offered the aircraft to transport our VIPs to New York." Komadako explained, as he walked up to the assembled group. "All things considered, I could not really blame hem for wanting to lease one of their jets to us. When you touch down in JFK, you will be greeted by my counterpart in the American Secret Service. They will be taking over your security detail while you are in America. Until you are back on Japanese soil..." And with that, the PISA agent saluted the lieutenant again before returning to his vehicle.

"So we are going to America on... that?" Pina asked almost frightfully, as the princess looked on at the Blue and white aircraft with an worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry, fly is the safest form of travel in our world." Williams reassured her. "Besides, this IS thee safest aircraft in the world! You are more likely to die in a car accident than you are in a plane crash."

Somehow, Pina Co Lada did fell all that reassured by the Marine's statement. But she was still find the courage to climb up the stairway with the rest of the group and board the aircraft. When she did though, the princess was almost floored by just how comfortable the interior was. It was surprisingly roomy and the layout reminded her more like a imperial office than well... anything she was expecting!

Upon boarding, the group were greeted by the 777's flight crew, who proceeded to show the group to their seats. It was during this, that Shino soon found herself seated next to Williams and it was not long before she realized that for the next 12 hours, she would be seated next to her secret senpai. Along with Rory, Leilei and Tuka. This fact alone almost made her forget about Itami being an S, but at the very least she now had something else to focus on. Itami and Risa sat together across the cabin from the rest of the main group, Bozes and Pina sat together with Tomita while Myui and her company sat with Puller.

Eventually, the triple seven powered up and began to taxi towards the runway. Much to the delight of Myui and the discomfort to Pina and Bozes, both of who were quickly realizing that they had a perviously unknown fear of flying. But by the grace of Flare, the two Imperial women were able to control themselves as the Air Force jet thundered down the runway before lifting off into the sky to gain altitude. But eventually the two women calmed down as the 777 leveled off to begin it's long trip to the United States.

"Amazing..." Tuka gaped out in awe, as she and the girls could see the clouds below the aircraft's wings.

"By Flare..." was all Pina could gasp out in reply, as she found it difficult to believe they were now flying through the sky like gods. These people had not only mastered flight without the use of magic or Wyverns, but had seemingly perfected it. Pina had ridden a few Wyverns that were apart of the Imperial army, but never had they flown higher than the clouds!

But eventually the novelty wore off and soon the group relaxed and were actually able to enjoy the flight. The flight crew gave out drinks to their guests and even answered a few questions the Falmart natives had. Though Leilei had to do most of the translating. It was not long before everyone fell asleep in their seats after a long day and settled for the night, while the 777 continued on through the sky.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A few hours later...**_

Williams was the first to stir, but soon realized that he was having some problems moving from his seat. Upon investigation he soon found, to his absolute horror, that Shino had some how managed to snuggle up to him from her seat and currently had her head resting on his shoulder. Worst still, she was just inches away from his face. Though inwardly, the Marine had to admit that Shino looked very cute when she was asleep... then again he would not have any problems waking up to this every morning if he and Shino were too...

He soon snapped out of his idle thoughts and soon realized that the one many called Cutie McSlaughter was now snuggled up to him and the Marine was very certain that this was very inappropriate.

 _'Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!'_ Williams thought to himself, as he attempted to carefully remove himself from his captor. But his efforts were in vain, as the curvy Sargent grabbed him and snuggled in even more. Much to the amusement to Rory, who now wore a mischievous smile on her face.

"Not... a... WORD!" the Marine told the Apostle, who proceeded to make a zipping motion on her lips. All Williams could do at this moment, was remain still and hope the young woman would free him from his captivity before anyone else saw them.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _Another Chapter own, but there is a lot more to come so stay tuned! Now I know that currently "Air Force One" is based off the Boeing 747 and currently there is no plans to replace the jets with the 777. But for the sake of this story, I thought I would add it since I could not picture the USAF sending one of the VC-25s (Yes, that is what they are called) to japan to pick up VIPs._

 _Also... I need a way to get Risa into the story and have her present in upcoming chapters so I had her meet Itami when they return from the Special Region, rather than what has been done in many other fics. Besides, what is o come will take place mostly in America._

 _As always, leave a review and tell me what you think! Until next time, NIGHTSTALKER OUT!_


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N:**_ _I'm back and with another update, obviouslsy. But I must point out that I will be splitting the United Nations Arc because it would be too massive to cram all of it into one chapter. Remember, Myui, Pina and even my OC will be testifying in the General assembly, so this is gonna be longer than what is cannon in the anime._

 _To_ _ **Manuel01:**_ _Yes... yes I am and she used her ancient Tsundere powers_

 _To_ _ **"History Channel":**_ _I have a plan, but still trying to think it through. Have not reached that part of the story yet anyway._

 _To_ _ **JB6156:**_ _No I am not. I just don't want to rush it because it's not much of a story if I have the Coalition Jolly Stomp the Empire. I did explain just why the Coalition is not going Full Blitz just yet in previous chapters._

 _To_ _ **Cooldude:**_ _I will try, but as for my Andromeda stories, I really lost my muse for them a while back and no... it is not up for adoption._

 _To everyone else, thanks for your support. Now on to the Story..._

 _OH! there is also kind od a lewd scene in this chapter, so you have been warned!_

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **( Chapter 25: United Nations Pt. 1)**_

 _ **Berks County Volunteer Fire Department. Ceder Hill, New Jersey...**_

"Alright! You're good!" Bernard called back, as he helped the Driver of _"Brush 6"_ reverse back into the fire station. Just hours ago, the entire compliment of the Berks County VFD had responded to a major fire on a farm in the neighbouring county and were only now returning to base after it had been taken care of. Apparently a lighting had caused a small fire which quickly spread to a farm which was located in a rather rural area and as a result, numerous stations had been called out to deal with the situation. Fortunately no one was hurt in the fire, but now there were over a dozen workers that were on he bread line as a result.

The sun had only now begun to dip in the west as Berks County returned to base and after a rather long day, every single member of that Fire House was looking forward to a nice quiet evening. Of course in their line of work, there was no guarantee that such an evening would happen, but one could hope. But as Tanker 6 began to reverse into it's spot, a pair of black Chevy Suburban SUVs pulled up just outside the station. Moments later, a small contingent of men dressed in suits exited the vehicles and made their way towards the Station' main entrance. Something which did not go unnoticed by the older man, as one of the men began to walk towards him.

"Excuse me, but can I help you?"

"Ah, yes." the Agent replied. "We are looking for Fire Chief Bernard Williams."

"You're speaking to him." the older man replied, "Pardon if I sound rude, but just who are you guys anyway?"

The leader of the group just sighed as he reached into his coat and began to pull something out...

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

By some miracle, Shino had managed to release Williams from his night time captivity before anyone else could see them and now, everyone were awake and were now being treated to Ham, Eggs and Pancakes. Compliments the USAF flight crew.

They still had a few hours to kill before the 777-X made it to New York, so Itami and his friends decided to fill the time by answering questions their traveling companions asked them.

"Itami... what is New York City like?" Tuka asked the young man, as she sat nect to both him and his wife.

"I don't know, this is the first time I will be going there as well." The SDF officer confessed. "But from what I have heard, it is one of the largest cities in the United States."

"Not to mention, one of the most diverse." Risa added on.

"How big is this city?" Myui piped up, as she and her maids overheard the conversation and decided to join in.

"Hey Williams!" Itami called over his friend. "The girls have some questions about New York City. Figured you can answer them since you are from that part of the world!"

"Uh, okay." the Marine replied, as he gt up from his seat and walked towards Itami's group. Taking a seat next to them he asked. "So, what do you guys want to know?"

"You're from New York?" Leilei asked curiously, as by now the Flamart contingent had gathered around the two men.

"Sort of. Lived there for ten years before my family moved to New Jersey." The Marine explained. "Still, I would visit from time to time when I wasn't in school or when not on duty."

"How big is New York City?" Myui repeated Tuka's original question, as she too was quite curious herself. "Is it like Toe-Ki-Yo?"

"In some ways, it is." The Marine explained. "It's not as big as Tokyo, but just as busy. It's certainly thee most diverse city in the world though."

"How so?" Rory chimed in.

"You could basically meet people from all corners of our world in New York." Williams replied. "Hell, my dad is from New York but my mom is from India and they met in New York!"

"So New York... it's like the Capitol of your country?" Pina asked the Marine.

"No... that would be Washington D.C."

"So your largest city is not your capitol?" Bozes asked in disbelief. Surely such as diverse city would be where the seat of government would be, right?

"Nope." Puller replied, as he joined in on the conversation. "New York is just one of our largest cities, if not one of our more important."

"You will see for yourselves once we arrive." Williams added. "But believe me when I say its' a city like no other on Earth. It is said that if you can make it there, you can make it anywhere."

 _'You can make it there, you can make it anywhere...'_ Pina repeated that phrase in her mind, as the rest of the group continued on with their conversation. Hopefully by the end of this trip, she herself would have succeeded in preventing the Coalition from destroying the Saderan Empire.

A couple more hours passed as the group found ways to kill the time, but eventually the aircraft's pilot announced that they were now approaching their destination. Excited by the news, the Flamart contingent and even Itami and his friends looked out the windows and were greeted by the most magnificent of sights.

 _ **( Music: "Welcome to New York City!" Instrumental -**_ _ **Cam'ron. Give it a listen, this version of the song works for this scene)**_

The sun had long since gone down in the west and New York City was now illuminated by the millions upon millions of lights that were scattered across it's landscape. The many skyscrapers and towers that filled the skyline glowed brightly in the darkness in a kaleidoscope of colors, while the surrounding harbor seemed to mirror the city's glory as if paying tribute to it's greatness.

"By Flare..." Bozes gasped out in awe... "This... this... its even greater that Sadera!" Pina for her part, just sat there wide eyed at the city. If she was not convinced that this world was far more advanced than her own before, then she certainly was now. Then again, it would make sense that a civilization that was experts in the art of war, would also be masters of construction.

"This is New York?" Myui asked curiously, as she and her maids gazed at the city.

"Yep!" Williams said proudly. "New York, New York! A city so nice, we named it twice.!"

"It looks so lively!" Tuka commented excitedly, as the elf and her new friends marveled at the American city. It was just so BRIGHT!

"It's the city that never sleep after all." Puller added on, as he joined in.

"Impressive." Rory gasped out. "But what is that dark, foreboding area across the water over there?"

"Oh that's New Jersey." Williams replied flatly.

"And that's were you live?"

"Yep!" The two marines replied in unison.

It would be another half hour before _"Air Force One"_ touched down in _JFK International_ but instead of making its way to the main terminal, the 777-X taxied it's way to an area that had been sealed off from the rest of the airport. As the Air Force aircraft made its way towards a hanger, it's occupants could see a number of vehicles were parked near by and that there were armed soldiers posted around the structure.

Eventually the Triple 7 came to a stop and the fuselage doors open to allow its passengers to disembark. Upon exiting, the group made there way down the Stair Truck and were greeted by a middle aged man that wore a black suit with cream colored jacket.

"Welcome to America, Lieutenant." The Secret Service Agent said with a smile. "My name is _Agent Ronald Adams,_ Secret Service. Director Callahan has assigned me to your Security Detail for the duration of you stay in America."

"Secret... Service...?" Pina asked curiously, as Leilei translated.

"They are Body Guards." Williams explained. "They normally provide security for the President of the United States, as well as for visiting foreign dignitaries"

"I suspect you are the one Komakado said would be meeting us once we arrive in New York?" Itami asked the older Agent.

"Indeed." Adams replied. "He said you would have some very important guest that would be speaking at the UN tomorrow. My job will be to make sure that it happens and no one tries anything to stop them."

"Komakado said that they had received information of a possible attempt on us?"

"He was not wrong." the Secret Service agent confirmed. "PISA sent my government everything everything they had. NSA is following up on them as we speak but for now, lets see about getting all of you to your hotel. So if you can follow me..." and with that, the group followed Adams to the convoy that would be taking them to their accomodation for that night.

Waiting for them, was a mix of Black Chevrolet Suburbans and marked New York Police Department Ford Taurus "Interceptors". Itami and his group would be traveling in a custom Ford Transit bus which was also operated by the Secret Service and after filing in, the convoy was off with a short burst of police sirens and into the city.

The ride into New York was thankfully an uneventful one, as the joint Secret Service/NYPD motorcade made it's way into Manhattan and eventually, the group made it to their hotel. The Secret Service had leased the top two floors of the establishment for both Itami's group and their security detail. Each member were given their own rooms for the night, save for Myui who had her maids stay with her and Pina who wanted to share a room with Bozes. Curiously, Itami and Risa were given their own room to spend the night in. A fact that made the couple rather happy, apparently Komakado had insisted that such an arrangement be made for the husband and wife.

Eventually the group settled in for the night as they knew that in the morning they would all have to go to the United Nations General Assembly and answer some very hard question. Well... most of them did anyway, as Shino soon found out. Her room was right next to Itami and Risa's an what ever hope she had for a good night's sleep was quickly dashed away when she heard a rhythmic thumping sound coming from one of the walls. Curious, the Sargent pressed her ear against it to hear just what was going on and when she did, CQC expert heard...

" _Don't.. Stop! Don't.. Stop! Oh YES!"_

It was in that moment Shino learned another unsettling fact about her commanding offer. Not only was Itami an S and married... but he and Risa had a VERY healthy sex life. All the Japanese Sargent could do at this point and go over to the mini fridge in her room had hope the booze in it was strong enough to put her to sleep.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

Morning soon arrived and after enjoying their complmentary breakfast, the group had reassembled in the main lobby. By this point, Tuka was now dressed in a dark blue business suit that had been provided by request from Itami. She was going to be questioned at the assembly and she needed to be dressed in attire that was a little more appropriate than her jeans and sweater.

The group's uniforms had been cleaned overnight and returned just in time for them to get dressed. The same had been done to Pina's and Lady Bozse's clothes as well, though it was a bit of a challenge to convince the pair that nothing bad would happen to their official Imperial Garb. Myui and her maids had also changed for the event, as the young Countess now wore a simple sky blue dress while both Persia and Mamina just changed into fresh maid uniforms. Risa was also there as well, but she just wore a blue jeans with a white T-shirt and brown jacket. The anime/manga artist was just along for the ride after all and there was no reason for her to dress up.

Eventually the group were lead to the Hotel's underground parking area where they boarded the Armored Up Transit and on there way to the UN. Where upon arriving, the group were greeted by a combination of news reports and protesters. Many of whom were holding up placards and yelling angrily as the Convoy passed them.

"Who are these people?" Tuka asked nervously, as she looked on in wide eyed horror out the bus window. "Why are they so angry?"

"Alot of them lost family in Ginza when the Empire attacked." Itami explained, "They all want justice for their loved ones and don't like the idea that there are people from Sadera being here."

"But... but... Were were not the ones who attacked them!" Mamia replied, an almost pleading tone could be heard in her voice as she spoke.

"They don't care." Williams replied. "As far as they see it, once you are from beyond the Gate, you are the enemy."

The Falmart natives just remained silent as the bus continued on, soon realizing that that despite this world's many wonders, the people were still prone to predjudice. But for the Imperial Princess, it was a sobering reminded that her mission was not gonna be easy. She was basically gonna be throwing herself at the mercy of a people that wanted justice for the Empire's crimes.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **{ Special Region Commission. United Nations Building, New York City }**_

It was an overwhelming experience to say the very least, as the girls were absolutely taken aback as they entered the General Assembly. The Assembly Hall itself was grand in its own right, well lit and covered in some of the best wood work any of them had ever seen. Within the hall, sat the representatives of every nation on Earth. From the tiny Island Nation of Nauru to the super powers that had influence around the world, they were all here today to hear the testimony of these people from beyond the Gate.

But these diplomats were not the only ones to be witness to this commission as many world leaders, including those from the United States, Russia and specifically, China, were watching the proceeding with special interest. What ever happened here today, would influence just how the Japanese lead Coalition operated in Falmart.

After the initial opening statements and introductions were made, the Commission into the actions of the Coalition in Falmart officially began...

"We will now ask questions of the witnesses." Secretary General _Soloman Hochoi_ announced, "Ambassador Alena Federova, you are free to being your questioning."

Soon enough, the representative from the Russian Federation stood up and said. "I will cut right to the chase. Why did 107 civilians from the Special Region killed why under the supposed protection of Japanese and American Troops, by a creature you call "a Dragon"?"

"Witness Itami." Sure enough the Lieutenant came up to the podium with had been set up for this particular hearing. The Otaku just sighed heavily before her replied "Uh... well... probably because the Dragon was so strong."

"What?" The Russian ambassador replied in surprise. "How can you be so calm? Don't you feel any sense of responsibility for those lives lost?"

"I am sad that so many were killed in that attack." Itami replied. "I also felt that our capabilities were also lagging as well."

"So you are admitting that it is your fault?" Federova admonished the Japanese Officer.

"No! We lacked sufficient fire power!" Itami said firmly. "Our rifle rounds bounced off the creatures scales like they were BBs and even the rounds from the ACV were unable to penetrate it."

"Ambassador Federova, sample provided from the Special Region forces after the encounter shows that these 'Dragon' scales are as strong at tungsten." Belgian Ambassador Rowlan Mayers stated, as he held up the results provided from the testing lab. "It was basically a flying Tank. Demanding zero casualties while fighting such a creature is rather unreasonable, don't you think?"

"Very well. I have no further questions." the middle aged woman replied, as she returned to her seat.

"Ambassador Basir Farzad, you have the podium."

Sure enough, the Ambassador from Iran came up and called his next witness, which happened to be Williams. "Corporal Williams, you were assigned to Third Recon during this particular incident. Were you not?"

"That is correct." the Marine replied.

"Tell me, do you believe that Lieutenant Itami did everything he could to save those civilians when the dragon attacked?" Farzad asked the young man.

"I do believe that under the circumstances, he did everything in his power to save the Coda villagers." Williams replied. "Upon learning about the existence of this dragon, we radioed the base about the situation and were given air support to assist in the evacuation."

"Do you think there was anything the Lieutenant could have done differently that could have saved more lives?"

"No sir." the Marine replied firmly. "The Lieutenant acted to the best of his abilities on that day. Though I have to agree that we were not prepared, nor expecting such a creature to attack us."

"Very well. I have no more questions." The Iranian diplomat replied, before he returned to his seat.

"Ambassador Li Xin, you now have the floor."

"I call miss Lelei la Lalena as my witness." the Chinese Ambassador announced, to which the young mage took her position to speak.

In his office in Beijing, President Dong watched attentively as his ambassador began to question this refugee. Certainly this child would be able to tell of the Coalition's short comings in there care of the refugees now living near the base.

"Miss Lalena, do you understand Japanese?"

"Yes, just a bit."

"Very well." Xin began his examination, as she switched to Japanese. "I am told that you are currently living in a refugee camp which has been set up by the Japanese lead coalition. Are there any inconveniences?"

"Um... I do not understand what you mean by 'Inconveniences'" The mage replied "If you mean that not everything is convenient then that is true for everyone."

"I will change the question then." The Chinese man replied. "Do you lack anything that you require?"

"All of my clothing, food, shelter, work and spiritual needs are being met." Leilei replied. "If I started to ask for more, then there'd be no end to it."

"Then you do feel the Coalition's response in any way contributed to the result of 107 casualties?"

"No."

 _ **A few minutes later...**_

"I am an elf of the Lodo Forest Clan." Tuka introduced herself, as she had now been called on to testify. "I am the daughter of Hodolew Ray. Tuka Luna Marceau."

It was not long before the internet exploded with many individuals reaction to the news that an honest to god elf was not speaking to the UN.

"I know this may be a rude question, but are your ears real?" The Chinese diplomat asked the woman.

"Yes, they are. Would you like to feel them?" The elf replied, as she moved her gold colored hair to reveal her pointed ears. There was a slight commotion that swept across the assembly as she did so, as millions of weebos and otakus collectively lost their minds.

Slightly uncomfortable by the response he got, Xin continued to question. "Th-Then Miss Marceau,was there any problem in the way Itami and his men handled the Dragon attack?"

"I... don't know." Tuka replied somberly. "I was still unconscious at the time."

 _ **A few more minutes later...**_

"Witness, Rory Mercury."

A wicked grin suddenly formed on the diplomat's face, as he saw this young child in the black attire. ' _Black clothes and a veil, she must be mourning someone who was killed in the attack... this is perfect!'_

"What is your name, miss?"

"Rory Mercury." the apostle said flatly.

"Can you please describe your life in the Refugee camp." Xin asked her.

"It's very simple, really." Rory began to explain, as Leilei continued to translate . "I wake up. I live. I pray. I receive life, I pray. And then at night, I sleep."

"Receive life." the Ambassador asked curiously.

"Yes." the Apostle replied. "I eat, I kill, I make offering o Emroy... a lot of different things."

"I'll reword the question." Xin replied hastily. "From the way you have dressed, it seems that you may have lost someone who was very close to you. So do you feel as I the Coalition under Japan is responsible?"

"She says she does not understand the question." Leilei translated back. "Rory's family..."

"According to reports, despite the fact that almost one-forth of the refugees being killed in the attack, Itami and his men did not suffer and casualties or injuries at all." Xin stated, cutting the Mage off. "The people who were supposed to defend you defended you places their lives first and as a result, caused those civilian deaths in the first place!"

Rory was taking aback by this man's statement and flinched a bit, causing Xin to smile as if he was victorious. "Now tell us! What did you really see?! EXPOSE THIS COALITION'S TRUE COLORS!"

Xin was all but shouting by now, certainly he had showed just how inept the coalition was with the Japanese in the lead. It was only a matter of convincing the assembly that a UN Peace Keeping force lead by China was the only logical solution... but that did not happen...

" **ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID?!"**

Many in the assembly covered their ears in pain, as the feed back filled the assembly hall.

"Wh.. what did you just tell me?" The Ambassador gasped out in surprise.

"I asked if you were stupid." Rory replied. Her trade mark grin forming on her face, something that did not go unnoticed by Itami. . "Little man..."

"You... you speak Japanese?"

"And English and even Tagalog." Rory replied, as she took off her veil. "That does not matter, you want to know how they fought and killed a dragon, right little man? They did they absolute best! They charged right towards the creature, screaming that they needed to get it away from the Coda villagers and they most certainly did not use them as shields as much as you want to believe! They got the Dragon to move it's focus away from the villagers and towards them, ensuring the surviving villagers were able to get away.

"But to begin with, what is wrong with Soldiers wanting to stay alive during a battle?" Rory continued, her gaze never leaving the Ambassador. "If they died needlessly, then who are gonna protect people like you? Who d nothing but sit in comfort and complain, little man."

"Little... man?" Xin growled out silently, starting to get annoyed by this little child's taunt.

"They fought and killed a flame dragon, and lived to tell the tale." The Apostle continued to speak. "Not even the Empire's mightiest armies could claim such a feat and you should be praising them for that fact alone. Also... you said that one forth of the refugees were killed, but you forgot to mention that Itami and his men were able to save more than three fourths of them. All of whom are now forever greatful for their actions. If you can not even understand that, then the soldiers of this world must have a very hard time. They succeeded in something no one else in my world has ever done. That is my answer to your stupid question! Do you understand, little man?"

The hall as absolute silent by this point, as many in the assembly were both shocked and impressed by Rory's statement. None more so than Itami and his group, were were not immune to the shock.

"You don;t seem to know just how to talk to your elders." Xin growled out in reply. How dare a child like her speak to him in such a manner. "Little child."

"Are you reffering to me?"

"Who else could it be!" the Chinese Diplomat shot back in anger. "I don't know how it works in the Special Region, but here we are taught to respect out elders, Little Child!"

A look of horror soon flashed upon Itami's face, as he saw Rory reach for her axe and smile. He rushed forward and got in front of the Apostle,exclaiming. "Mr. Secretary! Ambassador Xin is mistaken. Um... you may not believe this, but Rory is the oldest person here in the room!"

"Just how old in this child, anyway?" Xin asked dismissively, as he folded his arms.

"Nine hundred and sixty-one years old." Rory answered casually, much to the shock of the ambassador. As well as everyone else that heard her who did not know.

"A.. And how old is Tuka?"

"One hundred and sixty-five." the elf replied.

Fearfully, looked at Leilei and asked.. "And you?"

"I'm only 15." The mage replied. "I am human, our life span is between 60-70 years. Almost all the residents in our world is are human. Tuka is elf, they do not age and live very long lives. She is a rare fairy type who live almost eternally. Rory was originally human, but when she became a demigod, her body stopped aging and after a thousand years or so, her kind abandons their physical existence. Becoming first spirits and then gods. Thus the concept of a life span does not apply to her at all."

If the internet did not explode before... it most certainly did now.

"Ambassador Xin, does this conclude your questioning?" Hochoi asked the diplomat.

Defeated, the Chinese Ambassador just nodded before returning to his seat. His plan to humiliate the Coalition... had completely backfired.

 ** _TBC..._**

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 ** _A/N:_** _Part one is done! Now for me to start part 2!_

 _As always, ;eave a review and tell me want you think! Until next time, NIGHTSTALKER OUT!_


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: WARNING! SHORT CHAPTER!**_

 _Part II of the United Nation's saga is hear and I know many of you were waiting for it! Some of you gave me suggestions that I liked, but could not use because I felt it sounded like other fics. But I am glad for your input._

 _But like I said, this is gonna be a short chapter because I wanted to focus on the UN Assembly more. So yea..._

 _To_ _ **Great Celestial Dragon and DragonFlyGaming**_ _I was hoping someone would get that joke. I am not an american but I know that NJ is usually the butt of some jokes_

 _To "Guess Million": I hope this lives up to your expectations._

 _To_ _ **Animeboy12:**_ _In good time..._

 _And to_ _ **JB6156:**_ _You are the last one to be talking to me about "More of the Same" ._

 _To everyone else, thanks for your reviews, now on to the story!_

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **( Chapter 26: United Nations Pt: 2 )**_

 _ **United Nations General Assembly...**_

"Countess Myui Formal of the Principality of Italica."

After a brief recess, the general assembly had reconvened to hear the more testimonies from their visitors from Falmart. Earlier they had heard from a mage, an Elf and, for a lack of a better term, a Demi-goddess. The latter of which caused a bit of a stir while she was being questioned by the Chinese Ambassador.

The recess in question hasd been called to allow the assembly to "cool off" as it were, before they could continue on. Curiously Ambassador Xin was not present when the assembly was recalled, as the the diplomat had left the UN for "Health Reasons".

Upon hearing her name, the young Countess walked to the podium with her maids in tow. The apparance of the Cat Girl and the Bunny Warrior caused a bit of a stir within the hall, but not so much to disrupt the proceedings.

"Please state your name for the record." the General Secutary asked the child.

"I am Countess Myui Formal of the Formal clan and Viceroy of the City of Italica." Myui said confidently, as she stood at the podium.

"Countess Myui." Hochoi began "I was informed that once learning of this assembly, you personally requested to meet with us."

The young countess nodded before she replied. "Yes, I did. I thought that it would be ideal to meet with the governments that were responsible for freeing my city and it's people from the influence of the Saderan Empire."

"Miss Formal." The Ambassador for New Zealand began, as he stood up from his seat. "Prior to the Coalition's military actions in Falmart, wasn't your City apart of the Empire?"

A somber expression soon came upon the Countess' face, she was silent for a few moments before she replied "I am afraid that was the case for many centuries before your people came. Italica was once a prosperous city state and under the direct governance of my family. But one day the Empire invaded our lands in an attempt to expand their borders, and defeated our army within a day before Emperor Agustus Co Ceaser asked for our surrender. My ancestors feared what would happen to Italica and it's people if they were to refuse, so they were force to yield to Sadera's demands and swear allegiance to the Imperial Family.

"The only reason my Family was allowed to remain in control of Italica, was because under the treaty, several of my great-grand aunts were forced to become concubines for Ceaser and his sons."

There were some murmors that came from the assembly, as they learned about the fate of some of the Formal clan members. While Social Media exploded once again, though this time in digust and anger. "So you and your clan were forced to become subservient to Sadera?" The New Zealander asked, "Because in the aftermath of the Battle of Ginza, Japanese Soldiers recovered several banners that were later identified as belonging to Italica."

"The only thing which linked those men to Italica were those flags!" Myui shot back angrily, causing some to jump. "After Italica's subjugation, We were banned from creation our own army. What your people encountered were Imperial Soldiers that only marched under our colors. They did not march under the command of the Formal Clan."

"Um... well then." Hochoi managed to reply, after recovering from the young Countess' out burt. "So the Coalition under the Japanese government did not force you to break ties with the Imperial government?"

"No." Myui replied with a smile. "The decision to break away from the Empire came after Sadera failed to protect us after the Italica Garrison was destroyed. I sent numerous messages to the Empire begging for help, but all we got were a group of nobles who dressed like knights and were no where capable of defending my city. It was the coalition that really saved us! They didn't ask questions, that just offered to help us and didn't ask for anything in return. After that battle was won, they agreed to help protect my city and the lands around it from any more bandit attacks... or even reprisals from the Empire."

There was a moment of silence as the assembly allowed what Myui had said to sink in. Apparently she had nothing but high praise for the Japanese and the Coalition they lead, while at the same time she openly denounced the Imperial Government of Sadera. If anyone were expecting Countess Myui to openly denounce the Coalition forces currently operating in the Special Region, they were greatly disappointed.

"Thankyou, that would be all..."

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **Some Time Later...**_

"Please State your name for the record." General Sectary Hochoi asked the woman now standing at the podium, as he and the rest of the assembly waited for her reply. This was now the main event the entire United Nations assembly was waiting for and they were all eagerly waiting to hear just what this VIP had to say.

By this point. It was more or less well established that the Coalition was in no way responsible for the death of the Coda Villagers and that thry had but there were still many questions that needed to be answered. Questions that Princess Pina Co Lada of the Imperial Saderan Family could answer. Needless to say, the royal could not remember just when she had felt so nervous in her life. She felt as if millions upon pairs of eyes were burning through her soul, which was not exactly far from the truth. She was after all speaking to this world's United Nations and her this meeting was being broadcast around the planet after all.

"Your Name, miss?" The native of Singapore asked the princess, as she looked down on her from his position. "For the Record."

"I... I am Princess Pina Co Lada." royal managed to stammer out. "Third Child of his worship Emperor Molt Sol Augustus and Countess Nell."

There were a few murmurs from the assembly and even a few chuckles before Hochoi continued on. "Let me make one thing clear... this is not an official peace conference. At present the Japanese lead Coalition is in control of the current military operation in your world and the war is till ongoing. However, if both parties do come together to discuss a peace treaty, then the United Nations will be willing to moderate such a meeting. Is that understood?"

"Y... yes." The princess replied, as she soon realized that things were much more complex than she would have hoped.

"Very good, then let's begin." Hochoi replied, before bringing out some files which had been provided by the Coalition leadership. "From what we understand, your empire actively practices slavery and often launch wars with the sole intent of gathering slave. Is this true?"

Pina was shocked by the man's question. She was prepared to do what ever she could do end this war against her people, but the princess was not prepared to defend Sadera's actions in regards to slavery. "Yes... it is true."

"Then the Empire's invasion into our world was indeed an another attempt by your government to gather more slaves?" Hochoi asked the Princess before him, a stern expression forming on his face as he spoke.

"Um... I was aware that my Father had ordered an expedetionary force through the Gate in order to investigate what ever lands laid on the other side." The Royal explained.

"Well what came through the Gate did not seem to know they were only their for exploration." Hochoi explained. As soon, images from the Ginza Incident began to play on the projector screens which had been set up. There was no sound, but the images spoke for themselves and what Pina saw horrified her.

She could see people running for their lives away from advancing Imperial forces. Forces that ran after them and sliced down anyone who got in range of their weapons. She could see dozens of civilians fall under a hail of arrows which were launched by Elfen Archers which were pressed into service by the Empire. Men, women and children now laid dead in the streets, as Imperial soldiers gleefully killed anyone were were still alive.

Was this the expedition force her father sent through the Gate all those months ago?

"The footage you see was taken by a one Makoto Ishta." Hochoi explained, as the video came to an end. "The video was taken from her cell phone that was recovered from her body later that day. You claim that your Empire sent only an expeditionary force to scout our world, but on that day 3,500 people lost their lives and many more were left asking just why an event happened."

Pina grimaced at the images. She had always been lead to believe that the only reason the Imperial Army was so feared, was because of how disciplined and formidable their soldiers were in battle. But from what she had seen, the Royal could not help up to be disgusted by their actions. What was worst still, these moving pictures were taken by a woman who was found dead after the battle had ended.

"Ishta was actually on vacation with her family in Tokyo when the Empire attacked." Hochoi continued. "Both she and her children were killed, while her husband had been in the hospital ever since. He does not know about what happened to his family and likely never will. The doctors are not even sure if he will ever wake up. There are many like Mr. Ishta who lost loved ones in the attack and are all asking the same questions. Why did this happen?"

Pina so desperately wanted to defend her father's decision to enter through the Gate. She so wanted to defend the Empire's actions on that day and say it was all a lie! But she couldn't. Pina knew that there was no excuse for her Empire's actions, there was none at all. Her nation started this war and it was her nation that had managed to enrage an entire world because of their actions. Worst still, there was still the matter of those who were taken from this world as slaves. From what Pina had remembered from talking with Williams and Puller, Slavery was a serious offence to these people. What ever she would say next, could determine just what would happen in Falmart in the future.

"I... I... want to sent my deepest condolences to the families of those who were killed that day." Pina began, doing all she could to keep her composure at that moment. She held her head down in shame as the royal fought back the tears. "I... am sorry that this happened and that so many innocent people were... hurt by my nation's expeditionary force."

"An Expeditionary force?" Exclaimed the South Korean representative. A look of anger and disgust on her face as she spoke "My nation's embassy in Tokyo was ram sacked and burned to the ground by your Empire's forces after the Ambassador tried to rescue as many civilians as he could! 33 of my countrymen and hundreds of civilians were killed in that masacare and my government has just received word that 7 Korean nationals were rescued from an Imperial slave camp just days ago! What your country sent through the gate was anything but a an Exploration force!"

There was minor uproar from the assembly as many began to voice their thoughts over Pina's claims. But Hochoi was able to calm them all down and continue his line of questioning.

"From what information which had been provided by the Japanese government, this 'Expeditionary force was said to have been made up of veteran units from your Empire."

"Yes... it is standard of such a deployment to be lead by veteran units of the Imperial Army." The royal replied calmly. Though on the inside, Pina was starting to question just what she had gotten herself into. She felt as if the room's temprature had dropped once she was called up to testify.

"Then it would mean that those forces were being lead by veteran commanders who were tasked with commanding this mission as well?" the Secutary General replied, to which Pina agreed.

"Then it would have also meant that these commander were the ones who ordered their men to openly attack civilians as they attempted to feel to safety." Hochoi finished, his gaze never leaving the Royal. "Is this how the Imperial Army conducts their campaigns everytime they come across an city or town? Kill everything that moves or take them as slaves?"

Pina just wanted to die at that moment get it over with. Obviously their was nothing she could have said that could have justified the Empire's actions all those months ago. The Empire had attacked civilians and had taken many as slaves, as they had done to countless other nations in the past. But now one of the Empire's would be victims were now demanding answers for her Father's decision to cross the Gate and attempt to subjugate what ever they found on the other side.

On numerous social media outlets, many shared their views on the Princess and her Empire. Almost all of whom showing absolutely no mercy towards the royal, as many saw her as being just as guilty as those who committed those horrid crimes in Ginza. It was not long before one simple phrase began to trend...

 _ **Remember Ishta, Burn Sadera.**_

"I... I... was not made fully aware of my Nation's actions until the survivors came back." Pina replied. "But... I want to let you all know that once I return to my nation, I will do everything in my power to locate every person that was taken from Ginza and return them to their families."

There was a moment os silence as the air seem to cool even more, as the Princess waited for a response.

"That will be all, you may return to your seat. I think we have heard all everything we needed to hear, we will reconvene tomorrow to continue on the matter." And with that, the Assembly adjourned for the day. While Itami and his contingent were escorted back to their vehicles.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

"That went well." Itami commented, as the group made their way back to the hotel.

"Who knew the UN could be so vicious?" Williams asked, noting just how the GS had bore into Pina. Who now sat quietly at the back of the Transit with Bozse for company.

"Yea!" Shino added on... "I thought she was gonna cry!"

"Well, she better make good on her promise to locate all the slaves her empire took." Puller commented, as he used his phone to read some of the comments that had been made on social media "Because I think that might be the only thing that might save the Empire's skin. Man! Some of these comments are vicious!"

"Excuse me, Corporal Williams." A Secret Service Agent called from front passenger seat. "Agent Adams whats to speak with you."

Confused as to why Adams wanted to speak to him, the Marine took the small phone and placed it against his ear. Just as he did this, the Convoy made a sudden sharp turn and sped up.

"What's going on?" Tuka replied, as she noticed they were heading away from the hotel. "Is something wrong?"

"Guys, we have a problem." Williams suddenly announced, as he gave the phone back to the agent.

"What's wrong?"

"Secret Service said they have discovered a plot to kidnap the Falmarts at the hotel." the Corporal explained.

"What?" Itami exclaimed, as Risa held on to her husband. "What happened?"

"Apparently a delivery truck that was supposed to make a drop off to the Hotel got pulled over for speeding. But when the police searched it, they found some assault rifles hidden in it."

"What you think they were planning to do?" Shino asked.

"Adams didn't say much, other than the NSA was gonna look into it." The Marine replied. "In the mean time, they are gonna send us to s secondary location for safe keeping."

"So where are they taking us?" Rory asked curiously, as she and the Falmartese leaned in to listen. Williams just sighed before he replied...

"Rememeber that dark, foreboding area we saw on the flight in yesterday?"

The convoy continued to make it's way through the busy streets of New York city, police sirens bursting every so often to alert drivers to get out of their way. Eventually the NYPD vehicles broke off as they approached the George Washington Bridge, leaving the 3 Secret Service Suburbans and one Ford Transit to cross over into what many say was a land of darkness and unspeakable evil

A land that many knew as... New Jersey.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _If you have been following the story closely, you can see where they are going... I know you have many questions, but I promise, they will be answered in future chapters..._

 _As always... leave a review and tell me what you think... until next time, NIGHTSTALKER OUT!_

 _ **Trivia: NSA**_

 _ **N**_ _ational_

 _ **S**_ _ecurity_

 _ **A**_ _gency_

 _Yea... think CIA, but are more focused on monitoring within the United States._


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N:**_ _You know you have been waiting for for this and yes, it was way over due..._

 _Second installement of the "Black Ops" story line is finally here and I hope you guys enjoy. I know I left the last chapter on a bit of a cliff hanger, but trust me, I will return to the main story line in the next chapter._

 _To everyone who asked, I have nothing against NJ. I am just going off on all the NJ joke I have heard on T.V.._

 _Now on to the story..._

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **{ Interlude: Who Dare's, Wins... }**_

 _ **December 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 20XX**_

" _ **The Southern Territories"**_

The rains had begun just days ago and the storm showed no signs that that it was going to let up any time soon. The eastern and southern regions of Falmart were notorious for suffering some of the worst storms during the Rainy seasons and it was a fact that kept most imperial settlers out. Of course bad weather was not enough a reason to keep the Saderan Empire out and for the last 300 years, the territories of _Terras Meridionalis_ and _O_ _ram Orientalem_ had been under the control of the Sadera . The numerous villages and small city states that once called these regions home were no match for the might of the Imperial Army and Naval Corps. As the Emperor at that time sent over a million soldiers to crush any resistance. It was no wonder that Emperor Maximilliom Aguainus was remember as _"Caesar Victor"_ so many centuries after his death.

Thanks to his conquest, the Empire now had direct access to the _"Great Ocean" and_ the _Burran Sea_. But despite this achievements, the Empire could not say they were in complete control of these regions. As most Saderan settlers found it difficult to adjust to the normally violent weather patterns which existed in those areas and in Terras Meridionalis, it was next to impossible. Being located near the Burran sea, which was nothing more than a large fresh water lake, the territory was subjected to powerful storms on almost a weekly basis during the Rainy season. Which not surprisingly, lead to the area being known for some of the worst flooding in the Empire. Steps had been taken in an attempt to alleviate the problem and encourage more settlers to move in. But nothing had seem to have worked and the Territory had remained mostly under developed, when compared to the rest of the Empire.

The only persons who called this region home were the native Demi-Humans that were now forced to live deep within the swaps. Per Imperial policy, Demi-human/beast men were never given the same rights as the human population and were subjected to harsh treatments by ruling Imperial authority. Most of the humans that did live here were made up of the many nomadic tribes and villages that had existed well before the Empire came. There was once a time when Demi-Human and Humans lived together in harmony and there was even a conglomeration of city states known as the _Unitum Insulae Narrantur ad Lacum._ But that all ended when the Empire marched on their lands and not even the combined armies of Beast Men and Humans could defeat the invaders'

Now the "Beast Men" were not allowed the same rights as the human population and even then, only those who had pledged their loyalty to the Imperial Family were given special privileges. Yet you still had an obligation to pay Imperial taxes, or risk imprisonment.

Needless to say, there was a very strong anti-Saderan sentiment which existed in Meridionalis and it was a sentiment which what shared by both the Demi-Humans and even the native human tribes that still had lived their for centuries. The only thing keeping them in check was the massive imperial Garrison which was located in the city of _Altum Urbs._ Formally an independent City State much like Italica, Altum was not so fortunate as the Formal clan when the Empire came. There was no chance for a surrender or even peace talks, as the Imperial Army stormed the city and slaughter every single man woman and child they could find. The rulers of the city had made the mistake of being Demi-Human themselves and Maximillion saw this as an insult to the natural order of things and had ordered his men kill not only the population, but the ruling family as well.

Now the City was the capitol of the territory and while it was touted as quote _"A Bastion of Civilization in the barbarian lands"_ the reality was that it was a constant reminder of a time when all walks of life were treated as equals regardless of their race or species. Now it was an symbol of oppression and subjugation, of what was stolen from the natives.

Now it was going to be something else...

 _'Move..."_

A voice commanded through the radio, as 22 figures moved through the darkness and towards one of the many entrances into the walled city. The heavy rain had driven most of guards back into their barracks for the evening, leaving only a handful of soldiers to guard the eastern gate. Then again, no one really expected any kind of attack to happen in kind of weather. Most of the roads had been flooded out for the last 2 days and the muddy mess that now existed outside the city walls would have made it difficult for any large force to move.

"I got three Tangos on scope." a new voice chimed in, as he could see everything from his vantage point.

"Take em' out. Weapons free." the first voice ordered. Moments later, all three imperial guards fell to the muddy soil dead. Blood draining out of the small holes that now existed in their heads. Despite the harsh weather conditions, the SAS snipers were still able to take out their targets with ease and precision. The pounding rain and distant thunder covered the sound of the bullets as they exited each Sniper team's _PSG1_ rifles. It was almost too easy.

No sooner had the bodies fell, members of the _British Special Air Services ( S.A.S.)_ moved in to remove the corpses from sight. Stealth was of the up most importance for this mission and the last thing the men of _"A Squadron" wanted_ was someone thinking they were there.

Then again, 22 SAS had been operating just outside the city for the last 4 days and had been in the Special Region ever since elements of the British _30 Commando Group_ crossed into Falmart over three months ago. 30 Commando was tasked with scouting and gathering information on enemy troop movements and even identify possible targets of interest for the Coalition. At present, 30 Commando was in the process of being moved from Ginza to Italica to continue their operations. But A Squadron had another mission to undertake before they could regroup in the City State.

Almost 2 weeks ago, A Squadron had been delivered to the territory via USMC V-22s as part of the Coalition's mission to locate and rescue those who had been taken during the Ginza Incident. It was believed that some of the hostages my have been taken to Altum to be housed before being sent elsewhere to work. Altum was the only major city in this part of the Empire and it was not illogical to believe that slaves would be sent here. But once again, King Duran's information had proven to be reliable, as the Lion of Elbe had told the Coalition that it was unlikely that the Empire would send any slaves to the Southern territories. Other than a few farming estates, there really wasn't anything that would require slaves being moved to the city. Besides, the local Imperial governor had no problems with rounding up slaves for those estates from the local beast men population.

Sure enough, the SAS discovered that the only slaves being held by the Imperial government, were not human and to true to Duran's words, they all came from the surrounding area. This was proven when A Squad came across what was left of a village in a near by swamp. All the houses had either been burned or ram sacked, while dozens of bodies littered the area. Disturbingly, the unit only found male bodies. Meaning the women and children had been the real targets of this attack and had been taken by the Imperial soldiers.

Radioing their findings back to Ginza Base, the men of A Squad soon received new orders. Altum Urbs was still a major hub for the Saderan Empire and a symbol of Imperial power in the region. Their mission now was not only to free the slaves currently being held, but cause as much chaos within the city as possible. The bad weather was actually the result of what could be seen as a Category 3 Hurricane that formed over the Great Ocean and picked up speed once it encountered the warm waters of the Burran "sea". As a result, an Air Strike or even air support would be impossible.

A Squad would have to be creative when it came time to deal with the city itself, but there was another target the coalition wanted to deal with. The Count which held dominion over the city and the region itself, was well known throughout the Empire for providing "high quality" demi humans for the slave markets of Falmart and was a close associate to the Imperial Family. Removing him would be a major blow to the Imperial Court and possibly seriously hurt the Slave Trade.

Thus... 22 SAS was set forth...

With the sentries dead and sniper teams providing cover, the 22 man team entered the city completely unopposed. Thanks to the storm, the streets were completely deserted and despite the heavy rain, the SAS operatives were still able to move through the water covered streets. Altums suffered from severe flooding when the rains came it was only going to get worse as the storm moved inland.

With the water at knee height, the SAS squad still managed to move with surprising speed. Then again, many of these men were veterans of numerous operations the UK government had conducted over the years. So this was second nature to them. Every so often a wagon would float by in the rushing water along with other items, but they did little to slow the the battle hardened men.

Eventually Squad A was able to make it higher ground and from there, began to locate possible targets of interest. Captain Price, leader of A Squad began to split his team up into 6 groups and signed each of them targets. But while most of them would be hitting the numerous garrisons and slave pens, Captain Price and Lt. MacTavish would be going after their primary target.

From the Intel they has received, Count _Cal Mon Mesto_ was what one could call a "P _iece of Work"._ Under his direct leadership, thousands of Demi-Humans had been captured to be sold into slavery. From what the SAS had seen, these slaver raids were absolutely brutal. Children seeing their parents die, entire villages completely wiped out, all so that the Count could provide slaves for the Empire and line his pockets with the profits that came from it. The males that were taken where sent to work in the numerous mines and foundries that drove the Imperial war machine. While the females... well... lets just say what happened to them lead the Coalition to their final solution.

Their was a special place in Hell for men like Mesto and there was no real reason to take him prisoner. Though prominent in the Imperial court, the count was not high enough in the food chain to have any valuable intel.

Making their way down an alley way, both Price and MacTavish soon came upon an warehouse of sorts with a large wooden door. Peering through an open window, the Scottish born SAS operative could see that the massive interior was empty.

"All clear, lets move." MacTavish stated, before climbing through the opening and into the building. Switch to night vision goggles, the two mean quickly made their way a flight of stairs that lead to to a pair of doors that lead to the rooftop. Apparently the storm that forced the doors open and they were now helplessly banging on the roof due to the strong winds.

Using a pair of tactical binoculars, Captain Price could see their primary objective and in a perfect world, their current location would have been good enough. But it was still too far away and their position was not exactly a prime spot.

"It'll take us too long to head back down stairs." Price commented, as he could see the river that now flowed through the streets. "And that water in rising too fast. We're gonna have to move from rooftop to rooftop. Let's move!"

And with that, the British officer made and running leap to one of the near by buildings. Followed closely by MacTavish right behind him. The rain still fell and the wind still howled, but they did little to slow down the two men as they moved towards their target. There were a few close calls and at one point, MacTavish landed on a rooftop that almost gave way, causing the man to lose his balance and almost slide off. Only Price's quick reflexes saved his life.

Eventually they made it to the roof of what could be best described as a apartment building and forced their way through one of the windows. Fortunately, they had entered what appeared to be the attic and there was no one to be found. Using his binoculars again, Price had a clear view of their objective and their target.

"Soap!" Price ordered, using his team mates nickname. "Set up!"

With out a word, the Scottish born soldier switched out his G36 rifle for his secondary weapon which had been specifically selected for this operation. Normally, the Special Air Services would used the tried and true _Accuracy International Arctic Warfare Sniper Rifle_ for such a mission. But when Captain Price learned that he and his men would be going into the Special Region, the British Officer requested that his men be equipped with weapons that carried a bit more fire power. As a result, "Soap was carried a _Barret M82 Sniper Rifle_ with an advance scope.

Taking position near an open window, MacTavish used his scope to zoom in on his target. Through the rain, the officer could see a man in his mid to late forties and dressed in a rather flamboyant robe sitting on a bed. The man was lived in a extravagant mansion in the city center and it was from here, the Count ordered his men to round out as many slaves as they could and commit unspeakable acts against the native population. But that was about to change.

"Look at the bastard." Price commented, as she looked through his binoculars. "He doesn't know what's coming. When ever you have the shot, take it."

The Scottish Sniper just nodded, as years of experience from both serving in the British army and SAS came into play. In his mind, the soldier began to calculate distance and wind speed in side his head. Adjusting his aim ever so slightly and lining himself up for the perfect shot. As she watched the Count enjoy what would be his last meal, the Scotsman held his breath to slow down the beating of his heart before pulling the trigger. The Rifle recoiled as the 50 Cal. Round exited the barrel and near super sonic speeds.

Moments later, the Count's upper body exploded as the bullet found it's mark. The sheets of his bed now covered in a large red mess, as what was left of his body fell to the floor.

"Target neutralized." the SAS operative said with an emotionless tone in his voice, as he lifted he head away from his scope.

"Beautiful." the Captain replied, as he could see what appeared to be the Count's body guards scramble in a panic as they entered the bedroom. Suddenly his radio chirped to life and a voice said.

" _Captain, we have rescued all slaves and all charges have been set. Just waiting your command, sir."_

"Target has been eliminated." Price replied. "We'll meet you at the rendezvous point. Execute Round Hammer."

" _Understood."_ the voice replied. Moments later lightning flashed and when it did, both Price and MacTavish could see massive fire balls rise into the night sky. The thunder masking the loud noise which would come from such explosions.

"Alright. Soap, lets move. If we're lucky, the bastards would not still not know what happened long after we are gone."

The younger man just nodded in return, before he holstered his rifle and proceeded to exit the attack behind his commander.

By dawn's light, the citizens of Altum would be waking up to a lot more than damage from the storm. While the empire would soon come to a horrrifying realization...

 _No one was safe from the Wrath of the Other Worlders..._

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 ** _A/N:_** _The ultimate goal is to have all the Spec Ops teams each nation be featured as the story goes along. Though, i am thinking about doing a separate fic that focus only on all the "Special Forces Missions" conducted in Falmart._

 _Anyway... leave a review and tell me what you think. Until next time, NIGHTSTALKER OUT!_

 _P.S. Yes... I did add them._


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N:**_ _Yep... I am still quite alive, though just barely. Sorry that I have not updated in a while and I must point out that this is a short chapter. But the last month has really kicked my in the gut._

 _Recently... there was a death in my family and it really hit me hard since we were close. One week after the funeral, I got the mother of all colds and it took me out for weeks and I am still recovering. So yeay this is why this chapter is shorter than normal._

 _Glad everyone loved the last chapter and I plan to do more in the future. If not, then I will do an entire story focused on all the Black Ops that will take place during Tiger Strike._

 _So anyway, on to the story..._

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **( Chapter 27: In the Land of Darkness)**_

 _ **Somewhere in New Jersey...**_

Night had long since fallen over the New Jersey countryside, as three back Chevy Suburbans and one Ford Transit made their way through the back roads of the Garden State. Ever since the apparent threat against the Falmart Party had been discovered, the Secret Service were not taking any chances and were now in the process of taking their VIPs to a secondary location where they would be safe.

Fearing that the convoy would draw the wrong kind of attention to itself, the Secret Service abandoned the main roads and opted to use the many back roads that were not heavily used by the public. The fact that the New Jersey State Troopers had also deployed some of their unmarked Suburbans as both decoys and escorts for the Convoy didn't hurt either.

Meanwhile in the Transit, both the JSDF soldiers and the Falmart native were still feeling a bit uneasy about the whole situation. Just hours ago they were in one of the largest cities in the world, now they were in a small bus being driven to an unknown location and all because there was a possible threat to their safety. It also did not help that the surrounding woodland area gave off an eerie atmosphere, as the pale moon light bathed the area in a ghostly light. Just where were they going?

Eventually the 4 vehicles made their way back onto a main road and passed a somewhat large gas station that had a small store. A land mark the two marines on board knew very well and recognized instantly.

"Chester's?" Williams asked curiously, as the Transit passed the aforementioned gas station.

"You know them?" Itami asked curiously.

"Yea!" Puller Replied. "which mean we should be passing Coop's Garage right about... Now." Sure enough, the convoy passed an old brick building with a bright red Plymouth Barracuda with flames parked in front and a blue sign shaped liked a giant robot with flames on said building that read _"Cooplowski's Motor Works"._ "Punjab, are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"What's going on?" Shino asked curiously, as the other passengers just looked on in confusion. "Where are we going?"

"HOME!" The two Marines said in unison, just as the convoy passed another sign that read:

 _ **Welcome to Ceder Hill**_

 _ **population: 8500**_

"Home?" Itami asked his two friends, still confused as to what they were talking about.

"Yea!" Williams replied with a smile. "Ceder Hill!"

"That's right!" Shino exclaimed, "They live Ceder Hill!"

"So this is where Williams and Puller are from?" Leilei asked from her seat, as she looked out the window and into the darkness.

"I wonder where we're we are actually heading?" Itami asked again, just as the convoy came to an intersection that has another gas station on the corner. His question was soon answered as the Convoy swung into a driveway that went up a small incline and towards a somewhat large building with three large garage doors in front. But what really got the group's attention was the sign in front that read...

 _ **BERKS COUNTY VOLUNTEER FIRE DEPARTMENT**_

 _ **Station 6**_

"Nawww..." Williams gasped out in amusement, as they came up to the Fire Station. "They can't be serious now.

"Oh, we are quite serious, Corporal." Adams replied, as the Secret Service Agent pulled open the sliding door and began to explain everything. "With the Princess and the refugees coming to America, we needed a secondary location to keep them just in case the hotel was compromised and it was. We needed somewhere out of the way, yet we could control the security just in case any more threats presented themselves."

"But here?" Itami asked, as he and the rest of the group exited the Transit.

"Well let's be honest, who will suspect a Fire Station in New Jersey of all places to be a safe house for visitors from another world?" Adams asked flatly, just as his phone rang and he moved off to answer it.

"Well you cant be that logic." Puller commented, just as the group assemble in front of the Station entrance. "But what did the fire chief say about it?"

"I was kinda surprised, but I'm alright with it." A muscular man in his early sixties replied, as he came out of the building to greet the Fire Station's new guest. "Besides, we let them use the station and we get three brand new trucks to replace the ones we already have. Hey Lewis!"

"Hi daddy." William replied, all be it a bit sheepishly. He then turned to the group and said. "Guys... this is Fire Chief Bernard Mathis Williams, My Dad."

Needless to say, the JSDF Soldiers and Refugees were a little surprised to actually meet the Father of one of the Marines they had befriended. Especially Shino, who really was not expecting to meet William's Senpai father.

"Three new trucks?" The younger fireman/Marine asked the Secret Service agent. "Well I guess Tanker 6 is getting a bit worn out."

"You may want to head inside and settle in now." Adams suggested, just as he got off his cell phone, "Something has just come up and I need to go."

"Um... how long are we going to be staying here?" Tuka asked curiously, as she looked on at the stone building. It was a question that got everyone's attention.

"From what I have just been told, a few days at the very least." The Government agent replied, as he made his way to the lead SUV. "I will contact you as soon as I can."

"But what about security?" Puller asked the man.

"Don't worry about it." was all Adams replied, just as he got into the Suburban and the convoy peeled off into the Night.

"I better get going myself." Bernard announced. "You got access to the dormitory and the rest of the station. Lewis, you are in charge. Make sure that they don't destroy the building please."

"Yes daddy." the younger Williams replied, as he watched his father hop into his Explorer and drive off. The Marine then turned to the group and said, "Well... let's head inside, I'll show you to your beds. You coming, Rory?"

The Apostle for her part, paid no attention to the Marine calling her name. As her gaze was transfixed on the tree line across the road. A blank expression could be seen on her face, as the demi-goddess continued to look on into the darkness. It was as if she was in a trance of sorts, as if something in the woods had her under it's spell. But this notion was quickly put to rest, as Rory suddenly smiled and giggled to herself.

Moments later, a strange winged creature emerged from the forest with an frightful expression on it's goat like face. It's leathery wings flapping frantically in the cold night air, as the devilish creature desperately tried to get as far away as it could from the Demi-Goddess.

"Rory!" Williams called out again. "Are you alright? Lets get inside."

Rory just nodded with a devilish smile of her own, before entering the fire station with the rest of the group.

Meanwhile, back with Agent Adams...

"Are you sure they were Russian?"

" _Positive."_ the voice on the other end of the phone call replied. _"Facial recognition confirms these men were apart of FIS. Several of them were in Tokyo prior to the Tiger Strike Invasion."_

Moments later, images showing the faces of several dead men matched up with images taken of individuals in Tokyo during the beginning of Tiger Strike. Adams smirked as he recognized one of the dead men. "Rusev... haven't seen him since Hong Kong. If Ivan sent their best, then they were serious about getting to the VIPs. Was your team able to get any intel from their safe house?"

"Negative sir." the agent told his superior, as the SAC Strike Team gathered the FIS bodies for disposal. "They managed to destroy most of their computers before we raided the freighter. I'll send the laptops in, maybe the tech guys will be able to still pull something out from them."

"Very good." the CIA Agent replied. "Just remember, the Russians were never there. The Freighter was overworked and old. It was just another industrial accident waiting to happen and the Coast Guard was unable to locate any of the vessel's crew after the explosion."

" _Understood, Sir."_ the field agent replied, before the call ended.

Adams just leaned back in his seat and sighed heavily. It was not every day that the CIA conducted operations on American soil and officially, they were not supposed to be. But the opening of the Gate in Ginza did a lot more than link two worlds. The world beyond the Gate was undoubtedly rich with natural resources and it did not take a expert to realize that anyone who had access to the Gate, would have first grabs at what ever resources could be found on the other side.

Obviously the Coalition members would have "first dibs" and would undoubtedly bring up that fact once they brought Sadera to the negotiating table. But there were a lot of other nations that also had a vested interest in accessing such wealth and with a member of the Imperial Family visiting , some governments felt now would be a great time to have said royal meet with their leadership weather if they wanted to or not. So far the CIA, in conjunction with British _MI-5_ and Japanese _Naicho_ had managed gain information that several governments were actively trying to gain access to the Falmart contingent. But so far the Russians were the first to make an actual attempt.

Luckily the CIA and NSA were able to stop the Russians in their tracks and was unlikely that Moscow would make any kind of scene after losing a FIS team. But there were still a number of other organizations that were said to be operation in both the US and Japan and they could prove to be more problematic. As the convoy made its way onto the high way leading back to New York, Adams could only hope that nothing would happen in the days to come. The CIA Agent was confident in his team's abilities, but he knew all to well that in his line of work, things normally don't always according to plan...

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **( Back at Ceder Hill...)**_

"Welcome to Fire Station 06, Home of the Berks County Volunteer Fire Department!" Puller announced proudly, as the group entered the building. Needless to say, both the JSDF officers and Falmart natives were taken aback by what they saw inside and no sooner had they entered, the group were greeted by three large, yellow and silver trucks that were parked in the bays. But the vehicle that really caught their attention was the third truck parked at the end. For the Falmarts, said truck reminded them of the ones they saw both at Fort Ginza and Italica. Williams saw this and said... "Brush 6. It use to be an Army truck before the station bought it 30 years ago and converted it into a Fire Truck."

"These are Fire Trucks?" Myui asked in amazement. She could remember the two marines telling her about Berks County back at her palace, but the Countess was still rather taken aback by these large horseless carriages. "How... how do they work?"

The marine saw the child like wonder Myui had and he could not help but to smile. It was an expression he was very familiar with, as it was the same one he got when he first saw his dad's Engine when they lived in New York City. It was also an expression he would also see when the local schools visited during field trips. Apparently it did not matter if you were from this world or another... children just loved Fire Trucks.

Williams just chuckled a bit before he knelt down before the countess and said. "You know it's real late right now so you should probably get some sleep. But I promise tomorrow morning I will give you a full tour of the station, how that sounds?"

Myui's eyes lit up almost immediately and nodded in agreement. "Okay then. Let's get you guys set up for the night." Williams declared, before leading the group to the dormitories on the second and third levels.

Eventually the group settled in for the night with the men sleeping on the second level while the women slept on the third. Tomorrow would bring a new day and a new adventure in America, but for now the group would sleep.

Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the Pine Barrens...

"What's wrong with Tom?" one of the winged demons asked, as he and a group of others like him looked over their traumatized friend.

"I don't know, Gerald" the other Devil commented. "He came in here babbling something about a demon watching him."

"Ugh, I told him not to go so close to that human settlement." Gerald replied as he rolled his red eyes in a huff.

Meanwhile, Tom just rocked back and forth in a fetal position. His long arms and wings wrapped around his cloven hooves, as he continued to mutter about the little demon that smiled at him. There was just something not right about that human... and it shook him to his very core...

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _Told you it was a short chapter, but I still hoped it entertained. Normally, I would leave some trivia for you guys, but don't have the energy to explain it all. So you will just have to google it on your own._

 _Until Next Time, NIGHTSTALKER OUT! and leave a review._

 _P.S.; Yes I know what I did._


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N:**_ _Guess what? this will be my last update for 2019 and on Christmas day too! How is that for a Christmas Surprise?_

 _Normally, I would answer questions reviews left for me and what not, but this is a all points bulletin to other authors writing for GATE._

 _There is an author by the name of_ _who copying other people's stories for his own and is actively blocking people who call him out on his blatant plagiarism. He will often remove his stories, block certain reviewers and then repost it in an attempt that no one would known what he has done. Other writers have tried to talk to him, but he has blocked us all._

 _If you want to read the fic the is stealing from, read_ _ **TheDrkKnight12's "GATE: World At War V2"**_ _Believe me, it much better than the other guy and if you read both, you will see what I am talking about. I normally don't do this, but this guy needs to be dealt with._

 _Enough of my rant, now on to the story..._

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **( Chapter 28: A Demon Girl named Shino... )**_

 _ **December 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 20XX**_

 _ **Yokosuka Detention Center, Yokosuka Naval Base.**_

Despite being nothing more than a prisoner, Dena had to admit that his captors treated him and his men much better than the Imperial Army. The Demi-human _(Half man, Half Tiger)_ could still remember day his unit marched through the Gate on Alnus hill and into this new world. He was just one of thousands of "Beast Men" that had been conscripted into in Imperial Military and Dena himself had taken part in a number of campaigns the Empire had launched against it's neighbour.

Despite being seen as second class citizens by Sadera, the Imperial Army did have a large number of conscripted Beast Men and "Non-Humans" among their ranks. It may have been odd to see Demi-Humans serving in the army of a nation that actively discriminated against their kind, but for these beast men they really didn't have much of a choice. For many, they saw service within the Imperial Military as a way to earn money for themselves and their families. The pay may have been only half of what a human soldier made, but it was still a lot more than what could have been earned by working as a farm hand or a simple labourer. It was the main reason Dena allowed himself to be conscripted, as at the time his wife had recently given birth to twins and he wanted to make sure his new family could live well.

Thanks to his monthly income, Dena had managed to secure a comfortable home in a small village near the city of Italica. One of the few where both human and Demi-Humans lived side by side in peace and his two daughters both happy and healthy. Dena himself had also saved up some money which he hoped he could use to buy a boat so he could fish once his conscription was up. Which was supposed to be when his unit returned from beyond the Gate. But nothing could prepare the Tiger/Human for what he saw on that terrible day. The Imperial Commander had his men slaughter every single person they saw once they were through the Gate. Those who were not killed and captured were sent back through as slaves, as the Imperial Army pushed further into the city.

But what Dena remembered the most, was just how brutally the Imperial army was beaten back, when the city's defenders finally responded. Their commanders wanted Dena and his men to act as shields as the Imperial Army retreated and ordered them to charge the advancing army. But Dena and his men refused and attacked their human commanders instead. Only stopping when the other worldly army surrounded the camp and blocked the Empire's escape. Not wanting to anger the "enemy" forces, the surviving beast men units allowed themselves to be taken prisoner and in some cases, helped freed some of the civilians who had been taken captive by the Imperial Army. This action may have actually gone over well with their captors, as Dena and the rest of the Demi Humans were taken first to what looked like a colosseum and finally, to what looked like a villiage near the sea.

But this village was in reality a prison camp which had been created for them and in the weeks following the Battle of Ginza, Dena was surprised by just how well they were treated. They were given three hot meals a day and even had access to fresh water. Water which was the cleanest he had ever seen. Their "Cells" were well lit and far more comfortable than the barracks they would sometimes sleep in back home. Once the language barrier had been broken _(Much to Dena's surprise!)_ the Beast Men allowed themselves to be interrogated by the Other Worlders and gleefully answered any questions they had. Despite being part of the Imperial Army, the Demi-Humans held at Yokosuka had no obligation to protect an Empire that had treated them and their kind so badly.

It was not long before these would be prisoners began to feel as if they were nothing more than guest in this new world. As their cooperation with the Other Worlders saw their living situation become more comfortable. In a way, there was a working relationship between the two parties. But while he was in good health, Dena could not help but to think about his family back home who most likely thought he was dead. He did not want to think just would happen to his wife and daughters now that he was here. Dena was still a Prisoner after all and there was no telling just when or if he would ever go home, or if he would have a home to go too.

Another day had begun as Dena left his room and made his way to the cafeteria for breakfast. It was a routine he had done for weeks and nothing out of the ordinary really happened this early in the day. Eventually, he made it to his destination but something was off. Instead of the long line that normally greeted him, Dena saw that everyone was seated by their tables without food. While the air was thick with murmurs which came from the assembly.

"What's going on?" Dena asked one of the detainees, a Pig Man that was seated next to him as he took a seat.

"I don't know." The Demi-Human replied, "The guards said that the commander of this facility has some announcements to make."

"This early in the morning?" Dena asked curiously, as such an event usually took place later in the day. "I wonder what it could be about?"

"Who knows." the pig man replied, just as the Detention Center's commander made his way into the area and stood on a small podium which had been set up by some of the guards. The Demi-Humans at the center had grown to admire this Jah-Pan-Ese Officer over the last few months. Though firm, the commander was fair and would often listen to the concerns of the POWs in his care and it was a fact that made them respect him.

"Good Morning, Gentlemen." The Japanese commander said, as he addressed the detainees. "I hope all of you had a good night's rest, because I have some important news to share with you all. As you are all well aware, my nation's military and our allies successfully crossed through the Gate and are currently engaged in hostilities with Saderan Empire."

This was something the Demi-Humans already knew and it was something that made many of them smile. They all remembered what they saw during the Battle of Ginza and the idea that the Empire itself was now at war with such a powerful adversary made them happy.

"Well, I am here to inform you that there have been some developments in Falmart that you may find interesting." The Commander announced. "Our Forces were able to get in contact with the leadership on the City of Italica and thanks to our efforts, both the city and it's ruling family declared its Independence from the Saderan Empire."

This caught everyone by surprise, as they all knew just how important the city was to the Empire. But no sooner had they heard the news, many of them began to cheer loudly at the Commander's announcement. Italica was widely known among these beast men as being one of the few places in the Empire where their kind would not be discriminated against. Some of them, like Dena, had even put down roots near the city. With Italica free from Sadera, by extension they were free too.

"There is more." the commander continued. "In recent months, hundreds of refugees have begun to settle around Alnus hill. Apparently, the conflict has destabilized the region and the Empire has pulled most of their forces in an attempt to consolidate their military. But this had lead to a sharp rise in bandit and slavery activity in the Alnus provence. Allied forces are doing their best to police the region and deter these negative elements, but they are not familiar with the land and are having difficulties interacting with the flood of refugees into Alnus.

"That is why command has come up with a solution to this problem." The Japanese officer then took a deep breath and said, "Command is considering taking volunteers from your group to form a new unit to assist in the Refugee situation in Alnus..."

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **December 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 20XX.**_

 _ **Berks County Volunteer Fire Department, Station 6.**_

Shino was the first one to wake up out of her group. The night before, the men were separated from the women in an attempt to give them some privacy. The dormatory they were given were normally used by the Fire Fighters and despite some reservations, it was still rather comfortable. A vast improvements over the bunks they had in Ginza. The rest of her group were still asleep, even Rory was still snuggled up in her bed with her Ax resting against the wall next to her. Although it was still rather early, Shino did not feel like staying in bed and decided to head down stairs and wait for the rest of her companions to wake up.

Wearing a grey T-Shirt and a pair of black track pants _(The "Secret Service" had transferred their luggage from the hotel prior to their arrival),_ Shino made her way down the first flight of stairs and onto the second level. There, the male members of the group had slept for the night. She cringed when she saw Itami laying half way off his bed and wearing nothing but a black shorts and a line of drool coming from his open mouth.

 _'What does Risa see in him?'_ The Sargent thought to herself, as her mind tried to work out how a guy like him was able to get a somewhat pretty wife and still have a sex life. Shino cringed even more as she remembered what she heard coming from his room during her time in the hotel. It was also at that moment the Sargent noticed that there was one member of their group that was missing. Williams was not there, just were had he gone? The Sargent soon got her answer when she heard a door suddenly open and a long groan followed.

Looking in the direction the sounds came from, the CQC expert was greeted with a sight she was not expecting. For coming through the door was a sleepy and shirtless Williams who seemed to be coming out of a small private bed room. Although the young woman's attention was more focused on the shirtless man that was now standing in front of her. But the Marine soon realized he had an audience and his eyes soon went wide in horror before slamming his door shut. Leaving a VERY surprised and red faced Japanese woman to mull over what she had just seen.

' _Kami-sama..."_ Shino thought to herself. Her cheeks turning a slight shade of red as a shocked yet amused expression formed on her face. _"He is ripped!'_

It was one thing to to see him shirtless from a distance, but to see the Marine shirtless up close... well... Shino was only human after all.

A few minutes later Williams emerged from his room, now wearing a white T-shirt of his own with the Berks County VFD symbol on it. Both he and the Sargent had an awkward moment where they just stood there just looking at each other before Shino decided to break the silence and asked...

"Um... so... you have your own room?"

"Um, yea. Sorta." the Marine replied, trying not to notice that Shino's top hugged her "Assets" quiet well. Or that they were currently reacting to the cold air.

"So..." Shino asked again. "You live in the Fire Station?"

"For now, anyway." Williams explained. "Trying to save up for my own house right now and the other fire fighters suggested that I live here for the time being."

"And they just let you live here?" Shino asked in amazment.

"It was their idea." the Marine replied. "Besides, it was their idea and I really don't want to stay by my parents place when I was off duty. And I am not the only one that stays here. Usually, one person stays in the station for a week then another takes over and so one. But when I am home, I usually stay until I have to return to active duty."

"You don't like staying by your family?" Shino asked curiously.

"I love my parents and sisters to death." The Marine explained "But I also like my privacy as well."

Shino just nodded in understanding, as she could relate to Williams' plight for his own place. She herself mostly lived in the Fuji Barracks and only just recently got an apartment of her own in Tokyo. It was not a very big apartment and could be considered to be in the bad part of town, but it was her's and the woman did not have to deal with sharing her space with someone else.

"So what are you doing up so early?" the Marine asked the young woman.

"I... just am." Shino replied. "I'm always up early."

"Heh, same." Williams stated. "I was about to head down to the kitchen to start breakfast."

"Um.. would you like some company?" The young woman asked nervously, not sure how to continue the conversation. Williams for his part was a bit surprised by her request, but figured that the young woman just wanted an opportunity to get to know him better. Truth be told, the marine wanted to get to know the Sargent better himself. She was a very attractive young woman after all and Williams had to admit that Shino did had some qualities he found himself attracted to and not just her figure.

He accepted her offer and together, the US Marine and Japanese SDF Soldier made their way to the Fire Station's kitchen area.

A couple hours later, the remainder of the group had woken up and were now assembled in the kitchen area. The group was treated to banana pancakes which Williams had made from scratch, as was hot coffee _(For Itami and the Japanese-American contingent)_ and chilled orange juice for the Falmart natives. Needless to say, the group was a tad bit surprised that the Marine had made them all breakfast and were equally as impressed by just how good it all was. But while most of the group happily eat their meal, there was one individual who was not feeling hungry at the moment.

Pina just sat at her seat and quietly looked on at her untouched glass of juice, as her pancakes slowly cooled off in the morning air. Her meeting with the United Nations Assembly had a massive impact on the young royal and even though she held no illusions, Pina was not ready for what she she experienced. For the first time in her life, the Saderan Princess saw just how the Mighty Imperial Army conducted itself when it was sent forth to expand the Empire's boarders. The images she saw on that video both sickened and horrified the princess, for so long she believed that Sadera was spreading enlightenment and civilization when it expanded it's boarders.

But now the other worlders showed her the truth about the Saderan army and it's so called glorious campaigns. She saw Imperial Soldiers butcher innocent women and children why tried to run away. She saw how gleefully they slaughtered those people and even cheered when they killed someone. But what made it all the more worse, was the fact she could not bring her self to defend her nation's actions against the other worlders. These people were angry and demanded answers to questions she could not _( or would not )_ answer. Pina just hope that she could deliver on her promise to locate everyone the Empire took from Ginza and have them returned home.

"So... Williams..." Myui spoke up, just as she finished her glass of juice. "You said that you would give us a tour of this... Fire Station?"

The Marine just smiled as he could clearly see the hopeful expression on the young Countess' face. Noble or not, she was still just a child and it was a well known fact that Fire Stations hand that special effect on young children. "When I finish wash up, we can start." Williams told her. "Just go and wait in the living area and I will be along shortly to begin, okay?"

The countess just nodded happily before she and the rest of the group left the kitchen area and wait for their host. Apparently it wasn't just Myui who was interested in getting a tour of an American Fire Station.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

True the William's word, the tour soon began and both himself and Puller proceeded to show the group around the fire station. As well as give a brief history about the about the organization and their exploits over the years. Through the two marines/firemen, the group learned that the Berks VFD was formed out almost 80 years ago with only one truck and that how over time, the organization grew as the county's population expanded. As a result, they now operated three trucks from this station and would normally be dispatched to other towns in the County to assist the local fire departments.

The group was shown around the facility and asked questions at every opportunity, to which the two marines answered them. Eventually they was lead to the three trucks which were currently being operated by the fire house. The first truck was a Pierce Impel which acted as the Engine, it had been donated by the NYC Fire Department back in 2011 and was the primary unit the VFD used when a call came in. the second vehicle they were shown was a AM General M939 5-TON named _"Attack 6 "_ which was bought back in 1995 and had been converted into a _"Brush Unit"_

"Brush Unit?" Leilei asked curiously, "What is it used for?"

"We use it to fight forest fires." Puller replied. "This truck is able to go into areas the Engine can't."

"Impressive." Persia gasped out, as she gazed at the large horseless wagon. Particularly the large water cannon that was mounted on the vehicle. "Do all fyre statons have these?"

"There are a couple other units in the county that have them, but not all." the marine replied, just as the group were lead to...

"Tanker 6." Williams declared, as the group say the large water tanker. "This is what I drive, I guess that it's name is pretty much suggest what it is for."

But while most of the group listened intently to the two fire men as they showed them around. the Mack Truck, Shino could not help but to think about William and not in the way you think. When she first met the man, Williams was everything she thought a Marine would be. Strong, duty driven and an aggressiveness that she always admired. From what she saw in Falmart, Williams was all of this and it was a factor that made the young woman fall for the man. But it surprised the curvy sargent that despite his aggressiveness, Williams was actually a quiet and level headed individual who really had no interest in making the Marines his life.

He had plans to go back to school, get a degree while still becoming a fire fighter. Williams obviously had a plan for his life and from the time she had spent with him, it was clear to her that "her sempai" was quite content with his life goal. But while Williams had plans for when he left the military, Shino never once considered what she would do with her life if she were to leave the JGSDF. Eventually, there would come a time where the young sargent would leave the Japanese military but then what? Just what would she do with her life afterwards. For Shino, the military was her life, her ultimate goal and she accomplished it. She quite litterally lived, eat and breathed the military, so much so that Shino soon came to a shocking conclusion... would Williams still like her once he was out o the military?

Would he be comfortable with a person that was known as _"Demon Girl of Chiba Garrison"?_ Once he had settled into civilian life? More importantly, would she be able to be adjust to civilian life if she were to leave the JSDF? Sure she had her own apartment in Tokyo, but most of her neighbours avoided her. She would try to go out but would always end up going home alone while her few girl friends would always have stories about their night the next morning.

The JGSDF was her life, it was all she knew and for the first Shino felt as if her blessing, was now actually a curse.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **( That Night... )**_

 _'Should not have had that last borrito.'_ Williams thought to himself, as the young man exited the Fire House's facility and began to make his way back to his room. The day itself was thankfully uneventful and the group more or less stayed indoors and kept themselves entertained by either watching movies or even playing games the Falmarts knew. But eventually it was time for bed and everyone done just that by 10:00pm.

Well most of them were, as the marine was now regretting eating the last microwave borrito that was in the fridge. But with his system clear, Williams was on his way to turn in for the night when he noticed there was a light still on in the living area. Upon investigation, he could see that Shino was sitting alone on the couch and was currently half way done with a large pack of Oreo cookies which he was very certain he had hidden way in the kitchen.

"Shino-san? What are you doing up?" the Marine asked the sargent, as he walked up to the young woman. Shino for her part, was surprised by William's unannounced appearance. She wanted to be alone at the moment, but she did not mind the intrusion.

"Oh.. um... I just could not sleep." the young woman replied. "Thought I would just come down here and get a snack."

Ignoring the fact that the curvy sargent had eaten half of his secret stash of doubled-stuffed Oreos _(With is the good shit by the way),_ the corporal could see that these was something bothering the young woman. Had she been crying?

"You know, nobody is around so you can be straight with me." the marine told the sargent "Wanna talk about it?"

Shino, knowing she was defeated, allowed her crush to sit with her at that moment. Besides... Williams was possibly the only person she felt comfortable talking to at the moment. Which all things considered, was really saying something.

Taking another bite out of her cookie, Shino just huffed and asked... "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Williams asked the woman, a puzzled expression forming on his face.

"How do you manage to balance out being a Marine and Fireman?" the Sargent replied, in an almost pleading tone. "How do you do it?"

"Where is this coming from?" the corporal asked the young woman. "What's wrong?"

"It's... it's just that...For as long as I could remember, I always wanted to be in the army, like my dad was." Shino began to explain. "He was in the JSDF before he died. Even after my mother remarried, I still wanted to follow in his foot steps. Its all I wanted to do. The day I graduated from basic training was the greatest days of my life... but..."

"But...?"

"I... I don't know..." the Sargent confessed. "You know what they use to call me in basic training?"

"The Demon Girl of Chiba Garrison." Williams replied with a slight smile, much to the surprise of the Sargent.

"How... how...?"

"Your friend Mari told me." the Marine replied, refering to Third Recon's medic.

"Figures..." Shino muttered.

"Yep... but why do you have to be so aggressive all the time? From what I have heard, it was why they call yo the Demon Girl."

"I... I just don't want to look weak." the CQC expert admitted, before she looked up at the marine and said. "When I was growing up, I was always picked on. The other girls would pick on me for mot being 'pretty enough' to have a boyfriend and the boys would always tell me I was too ugly for them... and the ones who said they did like me, only did it to make me feel worse. My step dad told me to stand up for myself or the bullying would never stop and people would always take advantage of me."

"So that is why you are aggressive to everyone?"

Shino just nodded before she replied, "Since I already planned to join the JSDF, I saw no reason to stop being the way I am. Besides, its was probably the only place where someone like me would fit in. I just want to be the best."

"You put a Indonesian Marine in the hospital for a month when you were sparing with him, I think you have more that achieved that." Williams said with a chuckled. To which Shino could not help but to smile herself. "It's not always easy for me to balance my military life with my private life, but somehow I manage to. I just got to remember that I can't be focused one thing all the time."

"I just want to be good at what I do."

"You are good at what you do." Williams reassured her. "You just gotta flick that soldier switch off and turn on the civilian switch on."

"That's the problem." Shino said sadly, as she gazed up at her sempai. "I don't know if I can..."

"I can help you... if you let me." the corporal replied, before he got up and made his way towards a small cabinet. Upon reaching the piece of furniture, the marine opened the twin doors to reveal a vast collection of Bluray and DVD cases.

"In the name of the moon..." Shino gasped out in awe, as Williams closed the cabinet and walked back to her holding three Bluray cases.

" _Shaun of the Dead, Hot Fuzz or Paul?"_ Williams asked his friend, as he held up the movies in question.

Shino was completely taken aback by the Marine's question and replied, "Um... which one you think I will like more?"

"No..." The marine stated, "I mean which one you wanna watch first?"

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _And with that... we close off 2019 and in true style, I end on a somewhat cliffhanger._

 _AAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNYWAY... I just want to wish everyone a very Happy Holidays and lets hope 2020 doesn't suck royally like 2019._

 _As always, leave a review and tell me what you think. Until next time, NIGHTSTALKER OUT!_

 _P.S.: Ten Points to anyone what movie I referenced at the end of the chapter._


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N:**_ _HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

 _I'm back with a new chapter and I know many of you were waiting for this! I'm looking at you, "Cooldude"_

 _Anyway... I forgot to point this out in my last update but December 30_ _th_ _marked one whole year since I satarted Tiger Strike, so... wooo!_

 _To everyone who got the reference in the last chapter, you get cookies!_

 _Now on to the Story!_

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **{ Chapter 29: A Day on the Town... }**_

 _ **December 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 20XX**_

 _ **Berks County Volunteer Fire Department.**_

 _ **5:57 AM...**_

Another day had dawned in New Jersey and at the home of the Berks County Volunteer Fire Department, something very interesting had transpired the night before. and no... it was not the lewd kind. That night, an American Marine had conducted a impromptu movie marathon in an attempt to "help" a member of the Japanese Ground Self Defense Force relax. As well as help her take her mind off of her problems and help the Sargent smile for once.

Shino herself was rather surprised and even shocked at the Marine's idea, but allowed herself to take part in the Corporal's idea. what did she have to lose anyway? She sat next to her secret sempai on the couch, just as the first movie began to play. Shino could not remember when last she just sat down with a friend to watch a movie, let alone have a friend to watch a movie with, but it felt good to do so. It also felt good to laugh with someone for once as well, as both herself and Williams enjoyed the antics of both Simon Pegg and Nick Frost as the night progressed. But the duo were not able to finish their little movie marathon, as both the Sargent and the Corporal had drifted to sleep just as _"Paul"_ came to an end.

Williams fast asleep while Shino has some how managed lean up against the marine with her left arm resting on his chest. As some point during the night, the young woman managed to snuggle in a bit closer, while Williams unknowingly wrapped his arm around the curvy woman. Needless to say, the two slept very well that night. But like all good things, this too came to an end as the two "adults" woke up at the same time and realized the situation they were in. Completely red faced, the two quickly fixed themselves on the couch. All the while muttering apologies to one another. Fortunately, no one else had woken up as yet so nobody saw them.

A couple hours later the rest of the group had woken up and once again were treated to pancakes and bacon for breakfast. They were just passing the time with small talk as they ate when a loud beeping sound interrupted their conversation.

"Shit!" Williams exclaimed, as he practically leaped out of his seat. "Cover your ears!" the marine exclaimed, as he ran out the kitched an into the station.

"What's going on?" Tuka asked curiously, as she and the rest of the group wondered just what was going on.

"Just do it!" Puller told the group, as he soon followed his friend out of the kitchen and ran up stairs.

Then it happened. It started off slow, but soon a mournful wail filled the air and it became louder and louder. Immediately both Mamina and Tuka grab their heads as if they were in pain, as the rest of the Falmart natives covered there ears and looked on in confusion.

"What's going on?!" Myui asked tearfully, as the young countess covered her ears as hard as she could. But while the Falmart contingent were almost in a state of panic, Itami and the rest of the group just sat there and wondered just why the Station's Siren. They then remembered what Williams had told them when they were given a tour of the building the day before.

Moving towards the kitchen entrance, Shino could see Williams running in between the trucks in the Garage and switching them on. Though drowned out by the siren, the young woman could still make out the familiar sound of truck engines being started up and left ti idle. Moments later, the large garage doors began to open and the Japanese Sargent could see that a couple cars had parked up out side and men run into the building. Soon more and more people began to show up and immediately change into their fire fighting attire, while Williams by this point was on a near by phone and writing down something on a piece of paper.

By now the siren had been silenced and everyone who had been in the kitchen were now looking on at what was now taking place. The LED lights on Tanker 6 and Engine 6 came on as the two large trucks rolled out of the garage and made their way down the small driveway and onto the public road. A burst from Tanker 6's air horn signaled their departure, as a chorus of Hi-Lo and Attack sirens began to be heard as the trucks drove out of view.

"What... just happened?" Pina asked, a confused expression still visible on her face.

"We got called out." Puller replied, as he came down the stairs after switching off the station's vintage "Air Raid" siren. "Where they goin' Lewis?"

"Warehouse fire in Eithen." the Marine replied. "Shannontown and James County got called out too."

"James County?" Puller replied, as he knew James County was a HAZMAT unit. "I wonder what was in that Wharehouse?"

"So... there was a fire?" Myui asked curiously, as she and the rest of of the Falmart natives came out from the kitchen.

"Yep, like I said yesterday, Berks would sometimes be called out to other towns to help local units." Williams told the young countess.

"When will they be coming back?" Itami asked his friends.

"Could be a few hours." Puller replied. "Eithen is about a 90 minute drive from here and depending how long it takes them to out the fire, they may not make it back until this evening."

"Well.. that was rather entertaining." Rory commented, " So what else can we do to keep ourselves entertained for the res of the day?"

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **( Meanwhile, In Eithen )**_

" _Well that could have gone much better."_ Agent Adams thought to himself, as he and his team looked on at the burning warehouse.

Just hours ago, the CIA field operative and his strike team had conducted another raid on this very same building. The information they had recovered from the Russian Cargo ship had hinted that another, secondary FIS team had been deployed with the first one. Apparently, the FIS had somehow discovered the location of the CIA's secondary safe house for the Falmart natives and had even sent this team just in case the first one had failed to secure their targets.

This was a serious breach in security and heads would most certainly roll for this, but this secondary team needed to be eliminated now. And Eliminated, they were. The element of surprise was on Adams and his team's side and after a brief fire fight, only the CIA operatives were still alive.

In all, 12 FIS agents were killed and once again, a treasure trove of intel was recovered. But now they needed to make sure no one outside of the agency knew what happened there the previous night and it just so happened that this particular warehouse was being used to store petro-chemical products. Accidents do happen after all and it was an old building they were being stored in.

But as Adams watched the old structure burn, he realized that Itami and his party were no longer safe where they were. The FIS would not have invested so much time or effort in setting up a base in New Jersey of all places, unless they had a reason to. As the first emergency units began to approach the scene, the CIA strike team quickly their convoy of armored up SUVs and fled the area without drawing too much attention to themselves. While the senior CIA agent began to make some calls and organize transportation for the Falmart contingent.

The Safe House was no longer safe...

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _( a couple hours later, Back in Ceder Hill...)_

As the morning progressed, the combined American/Japanese/Falmart group made attempts to keep themselves occupied. Itami helped his wife illustrate some Doujins she was doing for work, Leilei and Tuka were reading some of the books Puller had loaned them from the Station library _(which as nothing more than two small shelves)._ Pina was also there with the, though she wanted to get as much information on this world as possible. Not because she wanted to if the world had a weakness she could then tell her Father to exploit, but because she was genuinely curious as to how this world operated. It was not long before she asked both Shino and Williams if he could help her with her questions.

Puller himself was with both Persia and Mamina, as the two of them were watching Myui play on Attack 6, making sure that the young Countess did not hurt her self on the large vehicle. Tomita was on the couch with Lady Bozes and the two were engaged in conversation. The only one who was missing was Rory, who left the group without being noticed.

Things were going rather well until a familiar convoy of black vehicles rolled up to the building, with Adams stepping out of the lead vehicle and more or less, speed walk to the office entrance.

"We need to move, now!" the "Secret Service" Agent announced, as he entered the building.

"What?" Puller asked, as the rest of the group reassembled in the living area. "What's going on?"

"We think this location has been compromised." the Agent informed the group. "We have received intelligence that some unknown agents may have discovered this location. I don't have time to explain, but we got to get you out of her now!"

"Oye!" Williams groaned out. "So where are we heading this time?"

"You're going back to New York City." Adams replied, "You're gonna be there until SAM 34000 _(The Tail Number for Air Force One)_ is ready to leave."

"Well you heard the man, we're heading back to the NYC!" Williams decleared. "Gather your things, we're outta here!"

Within a few minutes, the group boarded the Ford Transit and were on the move once again. Rory had actually rejoined the group just as they were gathering their things. When asked where she had went, the Demi-goddess replied with a smile "I just needed some fresh air." All the while remembering the three hooded figures she had encountered in the Forest near the Fire Station. Rory wondered just how long it would be before anyone discovered those headless bodies, maybe they were the same "agents" Adam's had warned them about?

Driving back the way they came _(and passing a still very traumatized Tom who was hiding under a stone bridge)_ the convoy of black vehicles crossed the George Washington bridge. Knowing that keeping the assembled group in one place was too risky, Adams informed them that they would be allowed to tour the city while they were there. This was something that surprised both military personnel and the Falmart natives. None more so than Williams, who was informed that he would be guiding the group through his former home city.

"The best way to keep the enemy guessing." Adams told the Marine. "There will be a group of my men following you just incase, but you will decide just where you go. Just don't draw too much attention to yourselves."

The Falmart natives were provided with clothes to wear, as they were intended to blend in to the hoards of tourist who visited the City every year. Even Countess Myui's maids were accounted for, as some minor adjustments to their outfits as to hide their distinct physical traits. Bozes was rather rather disgusted by the idea of dressing like a simple commoner, but had little choice but to wear what was given to her. Within an hour, the entire group were now dressed in a combination of t-shirts, 3 ¼ jeans, cargo pants, coats and in the case of Myui, Persia and Mamina, simple blouse with skirts.

Tuka had a baseball cap on that hid her ears while Persia wore a hat that not only matched her top, but hid her cat ears as well. Someone on the "Secret Service team got creative and simply cut holes in Mamina's dress hat and made it look as if her ears were apart of her outfit. Only Rory wasn't given as outfit to wear, as the Demi-goddess made it very clear that her "dress" was the formal wear of Emroy's Oracles and if she wore anything else, it would be an insult to her lord.

"Alright then!" William's decleared proudly. "Let's go have some fun in my city! New York!" he finished that last part with a very distinct Brooklyn accent.

"You can't be serious now?" Bozes asked accusingly, as she adjusted her Jacket. "This is not a time to have fun! Adams said we are in Danger!"

"All the more reason t have fun when we can!" the Marine replied. "We are in the greatest city on Earth and we can't fully experience it if we are content to hide from ever shadow. Besides... Adams said we have to blend in and we are not gonna do that if we just hide all the time."

"He has a point!" Itami said with a smile. "So where are we gonna head first?"

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **( Half an Hour Later... )**_

" _Lombardi's!"_ Both Williams and Puller exclaimed, as the group now found themselves outside the ahformentioned Pizzeria.

"You guys are gonna love this place!" Puller added. "They make the best Pizzas anywhere!"

"Pe... zah?" Tuka asked curiously, as the two marines lead the group inside the famous establishment.

"I always wanted to try a genuine New York style pizza!" Risa exclaimed happily, as she and the rest of the group were lead to their tables and given their menus. "Ooooo... it all looks so good!"

"Williams?" Shino asked the dark skinned marine. "How will you be able to pay for all of this?"

"Don't worry." the man replied. "Adams said the Secret Service will cover all charges. But don't over do it, okay?"

About half an hour later their meals had arrive and everyone began to eat. Both Risa and Itami had the _"Cake Boss"_ Special with Pepperoni, while Myui and her maids ordered Calzones for themselves. Puller and Tomita gleefully shared a large _Original Margherita_ topped with sausage, with Pina and Bozes. While Tuka, Leilei and Rory enjoyed a _"White Pizza",_ with Rory enjoying it more than her two companions.

Williams for his part, just ordered a Clazone stuffed with Italian Sausage and meat balls. With Shino ordering the same for herself and eating with her secret sempai. Needless to say, a good time was had by all, with Pina even suggesting that not even the Palace cooks could do any better.

 _'Now I know why Williams and Puller gush about this place so much!'_ Shino thought to herself, as she happily ate her meal.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

As the day progressed and with Williams playing the part of Tour guide, the group visited many familiar and famous locations in an around the city. The Famart Natives were awed when Williams took them to the top of the Empire State Building to view the city skyline. Pina was absolutely impressed that such a large city not only existed, but seemingly thrived as well. After this, the group traveled to the _American Museum of Natural History_ in the upper west side of Manhattan. Where they were given more insight on how this world worked, as well as how life evolved over millions of years to become what they were now.

 _'They are so advanced, yet they see the need to document the world around them so that others can learn'_ Pina thought to herself, as she eyed the massive T-Rex display. Not even the scholars at the Imperial Halls of Learning made this much effort into understanding Falmart, not unless they wanted to anger certain faction in the Imperial court or even the many Religious bodies that held more power than they actually should.

A few hours later, Myui became the happiest girl/countess in the world. As the 10 year old child was able to acquire a some what large Pikachu plush that wore a Deerstalker hat on its head, when the group visited _F.A.O. Schwarz._ Basically, the _Rolls Royce_ Toy Stores. Surprisingly, the child was not the only one who bought themselves something from the Iconic store. Itami brought his Risa a Drone that had a built in camera, while Tuka got a stuffed elephant she personally took a liking too. Even Williams and Puller bought themselves a few Hotwheels for themselves that they would ship back home once they returned to Fort Ginza.

"You are never to old to like Hotwheels." Puller stated, as both himself and Williams pocketed several cars.

Not to long after this stop, Rory Mercury found love... in the form of a while gown that almost mirrored her Oracle attire. The outfit it self sat in the window display of a store that specialized in _"Otaku Culture"_ and was of luxurious design. Apparently this was a costume that was based on an Anime which had recently came out and although the Apostle took her role seriously, Rory could not help but to think that his particular "dress" would look super cute on her.

"So much for insulting her lord." Williams chuckled, as both Rory and Risa dragged the helpless Itami into the store to buy what they wanted.

Eventually the Group made it to the final stop on their grand tour of New York and it was something that caught them all by surprise.

" _U.S.S. Intrepid..."_ Shino said out loud, as the curvy Sargent read the name on the side of the Aircraft Carrier that was docked near the area known as Hell's Kitchen.

"Welcome to the Intrepid Air, Sea and Space museum!" Williams announced, as the group looked on at the collection of ships before them. "Figured we finished off today with a bit of military history from our past."

"What kind of ship is this?" Bozes asked fearfully, as her hazelnut colored eyes gazed at the gray monstrosity before her.

"That... is an Aircraft Carrier." Tomita explained, "And if I am correct, it is one of America's most decorated Warships."

"That is a warship?!" Pina exclaimed in shock, as she eyed the super structure"How... How... are you able to build such things? Its even bigger than our Dragon Carriers back home!"

"oye..." Williams muttered to Shino. "If she acting like this seeing the Intrepid, she would lose her damn mind if she ever saw the _Enterprise."_

Shino could only giggle at the Marine's comment, as the group slowly made their way onto the retired Essex-class Carrier. Once on board, an actual tour guide began to show them around the ship while giving them a brief history about the vessel. All the while, Itami and his counterparts translated everything for the Falmart natives so they would be able to understand. After some time in the ship, the group were lead on to the flight deck and were greeted with the sight of over a dozen aircraft parked on display.

But while most of the group looked on in awe _(and in Pina's case, absolute horror)_ at the displays and the stories that went with them. Rory cold not help but to feel a bit strange at the moment.

As the Apostle for the God of War, Rory could sense if someone or something had seen combat. It was something that helped her determine if someone was worthy of Emroy's respect and deserved a place at his side in the afterlife. Rory remembered when Tomita said that Intrepid was one of the Most decorated warships America had and from what she was sensing, Intrepid would most certainly have a place next to Emory.

Suddenly, the Demi-goddess' ears were filled with the sounds of an alarm and men yelling. Looking again, the Apostle saw that the Intrepid was no longer in New York. But now in the middle of an ocean and surrounded by a collection of ship of various sizes and types. None of the men she saw running seem to notice the small girl, nor did they seem to notice her when she tried to interact with them.

" _Enemy Dive Bombers, incoming!"_ a voice said over the ship's P.A. System, just as Rory saw a large number of black spots appear above the Carrier. But those spots soon revealed themselves to be Japanese _A6M "Zero"_ fighters and _Aichi D3A "Val"_ bombers and began to dive on the fleet below. Almost immediately, the entire American fleet erupted as anti-aircraft gunners opened up in an attempt to destroy their attackers before they could strike and the Intrepid was no different.

Rory could only look on in absolute shock, as the Intrepid's gun crews desperately tried to dive off the Japanese aircraft. Every so often, her crimson eyes would see explosions rock some of the ships in the distance. Yet they continued to fire at their attacks. Suddenly they was a massive explosion and when she looked, Rory could smell the smoke and feel the heat from the flames that poured out of the Carrier's flight deck. As men with hoses ran towards the fires in an attempt to put it out.

There was another violent explosion and before Rory could react, the Apostle soon found herself and he vessel back in New York with no signs of damage.

"Rory, did you hear me?" Williams asked the Demi-goddess, as he was now standing in front of her. "We gotta go. Adam's called and he said the plane was ready to take us back to Japan.

"Uhhh, yea." Rory replied, still feeling a bit unnerved by what she had experienced. "Tell me, Williams. The Intrepid... did it see a lot of combat?"

"Um.. it did." The Marine replied, no sure just why she wanted to know. "She saw some of the worst fight during World War 2."

"Oh... well then... let's be off." and with that, the Apostle walked away to rejoin the rest of the group. Leaving a very puzzled marine in her wake.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **JFK International Air Port, New York City...**_

Like all good things, their visit to America had come to an end and it would be a visit they would remember for the rest of their lives. The Falmart natives had learned a lot about this world, how it worked and it's history.

They had also gotten some souvenirs for themselves to take home for themselves while in New York. Tuka had gotten a brand new hunting bow with arrows and of course, her suit which she used when speaking at the UN. Leilei bought herself enough books to open her own library once she got back to Fort Ginza. There was just so much she wanted to know about the World Itami and his people came from and she wanted to know as much as she could. Hence the numerous history books she now carried and the mage planned to translate every single one of them.

Rory, of course, had the new "dress" she made Itami buy for her, as well as a series of books she found interesting called _"Death Note"_ she found in the store as well. Even Pina and Bozes got them selves some Manga they found VERY interesting, though these were more _"Blue"_ nature and were not the type of thing meant for younger individuals. But despite this "glorious" find, Pina was still rather troubled.

Her father had made a terrible mistake by crossing the Gate and the result was not only the Empire angered the Coalition, but an entire world. The Imperial Army slaughtered thousands and took slaves from this world. An action that was seen as barbaric in this world and had angered their populations. The Empire had gotten itself into a War it could not possibly win and the only thing keeping the Coalition from utterly destroying her people, was the fact they didn't want to... for now anyway.

For the Saderan people, the war was already lost. They just did not know it. The only question left to be answered was just how badly the Empire woyld be defeated? Would their even by an Empire by the time it was all over? Pina remembered listening to both Itami and Williams when they explained the Relationship between Japan and the United States. How at one point they had gone to war after Japan had attacked a Naval base and just how badly the Japanese Empire was defeated once the U.S. Went on the offensive. Winning the war and crippling Japan as a result. Now these two former adversaries were not only close allies today, but were now united against her Nation for its actions.

If Sadera and it's people were to survive, then Pina would have to make good on her promise to locate every single person taken from Ginza, and bring them back home. It was a task that was easier said than done but with the fate of her people at stake, the Princess would have to go the distance and do everything she could to keep her promise to the United Nations.

That was Pina's only thought, just as SAM-34000 lifted off into the to begin it's long journey back to Japan...

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _And with that... the "United Nations Arc" comes to an end. Sorry there was no big shootouts or Chinese agents trying to kidnap our Heroes, or anything related to that one scene from the Anime where they go to the bath house. I changed the narative so much that I felt I would be trying to shoe horn in the Bath House scene just to get a Drunk Shino hitting on Williams._

 _(I had an idea, but then I realize it sounded way to much like another story I read and the last thing I want to be called is a plagiarist! They are scum!)_

 _Anyway, that is also the reason why I left out some elements out of this chapter, sounded too much like other fics I have read. So don't be mad, okay?_

 _As always, please leave a review and tell me what you think... until next time, NIGHTSTALKER OUT!_

 _Trivia!: When the US President is not on the Presidential aircraft, said aircraft is reffered to by its tail number. The 2 VC-25s that are used are called SAM-28000 and SAM-29000. So in my fic, the 777-X used was named SAM-34000._


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N:**_ _I bet you were not expecting an update today?_

 _Now a bit of a disclaimer... this chapter will introduce a new front in the "war" and it was something I planned on doing since I started this story over a year ago. I hope you guys like it because it will be featured more as the story progresses along. Its a short chapter, but it was never meant to be a long one._

 _I don't really have much to say again, really. So on to the fic!_

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **{ Chapter 30: Muddy Water }**_

For centuries, the Tyran River had been the primary link between the Saderan Empire and the numerous city states/colonies which existed along the coast line of the continent. Despite being the dominant power in Falmart, Sadera did not have direct access to the Blue Sea. Though the largest nation on the continent, the borders of the Saderan Empire never reached the coast line. It was generally believed that the Coastal regions were swampy, which made movement over land almost impossible and there were numerous failed attempts at building roads to confirm this. But the existence of the Tyran River gave the Empire their much needed access to the Blue sea and over time, the Empire was able to establish a number of colonies along the coast. Colonies that would later be used to launch massive merchant fleets to conduct trade with other City states that existed in that region.

As a result, the Tyran river was quite possibly thee most important asset the Saderan Empire had at their disposal. As the massive water way not only linked the Empire with the open ocean, but other parts of the continent thanks to the numerous tributaries and streams which fed into the river. Over time though, an extensive network of forts, supply bases and garrisons had been established by the Imperial government to secure the massive network of waterways and man made canals that had been created to link certain rivers and even lakes. The Tyran River network was without question, a marvel in its own right and the Saderan _Mare Exercitus_ were totally unchallenged as they patrolled the Water Ways.

That of course, was about to change...

 _ **{ Music: Fortunate Son – Clearwater Revival }**_

The silence which had existed that entire morning was suddenly broken, as three _Small Unit Riverine Craft_ powered up the Tyran River and towards their destination. Each vessel carried 20 men _(4 Crew, 16 Marines)_ and were armed with a combination of 50. cal. Machine guns and M134 miniguns. While the marines on board carried a combination of M27 assault Rifles, M248E4 light machine guns and even Mk153 SMAW rocket launchers. On top of each vessel, a blue flag covered in white stars flew wildly in the cool morning air. As the small yet well armed Riverine craft thundered up the river at speeds well over 30 knots

Just over an hour ago, these 3 water craft had departed Alnus via the recently created _Ginza Canal_ to conduct the first ever combat mission of the recently established _"Special Region Naval Command"._ When the Coalition learned about the existence of the Tyran river and just how important it was to the Empire, the decision was made to bring in certain Naval assets who sole mission was to deny the Saderan Empire access to one of their most important means of transporting men and material throughout their Empire.

These particular vessels belonged to _Riverine Squadron No. 2_ of the United States navy and had arrived in Falmart just three weeks earlier from Virginia, USA. Flying into Japan on USAF C-5M Super Galaxy aircraft, the vessels were later towed on trailers through Tokyo before being sent through the Gate and into Falmart.

They were the first of what was expected to be a force consisting of over three dozen vessels which were to be committed by certain Coalition members. The Indian Navy was currently in the Process of shipping over a pair of Israeli Built Super Dvora-class patrol boats from to take part in operations in Falmart, while the Philippines were just now activating their recently arrived Mk. 3 Fast Patrol Boats and Coastal Craft.

But for now, these three American vessels made up the bulk of the Coalition's naval forces and were already on their first deployment. With a modified Predator drone relaying navigational data, the three fast boats suddenly made a sharp turn into one of the tributaries that fed into the mighty Tyran. The Marine Corp contingent holding on to what ever they could as to not lose their balance during the tight turn. They traveled up the tributary for another half hour before the small flotilla came upon their final destination.

Their was a small beach on the west bank of the river and on it, a large group of civilians stood with welcome banners in hand and even a make shift American flag. What was even more surprising, was that there was a small band present playing lively music, as the crowd began to cheer as the three fast craft approached the recently completed pier that had been complete by U.S. Navy Engineers. Behind the crowd, the sailors and Marines could see the familiar shapes of armored up Humvees and a fuel tanker, along with a contingent of Japanese Soldiers waiting for them.

Music continued to fill the air, as the first fast craft came up on the beach and lowered it's built it ramp. No sooner had it touched the muddy shoreline, the Marines disembarked the craft and assembled themselves for inspection on the beach. It was not long before the remaining vessels did the same and the Marines on board joined their comrades for inspection. The crowd fell silent as the one who organized the welcoming ceremony walked forward with her Maids in tow for protection.

The Marines stood at attention as the young child approached, as they all had be briefed about their new posting and just who was responsible for allowing the Coalition forces to set up camp near her city. By the Countess' side, stood Major Sean Payne. Commander of the Coalition forces stationed in Italica and liaison between the Coalition command and the Principality of Italica. The music soon ended and the crowd fell silent as their beloved leader began to speak...

"On behalf of the people of Italica, I want to personally welcome you to our nation." Countess Myui said with a welcoming smile, as she gifted the commander of the Marine Contingent a special medallion she had created for the historic occasion. Myui's visit to the other world beyond the Gate had a major effect on the young countess, as it confirmed that she had made the right decision to ally her city and her family with the Coalition. It had only been a few months since Italica declared its Independence and already the new nation had ties with not only the other worlders, but the recently formed _United Independent Kingdoms of Falmart._ Formally known as the Allied Kingdoms. King Duran himself even visited Italica and pledged his support for Myui and her city.

Needless to say, Myui had quickly become one of the Coalition's biggest supporter/ally in the Special Region. After welcoming the Marine/Naval contingent to her city and making a small speech about the friendship that now existed between her people and the Coalition, the Countess stepped back and allowed the Coalition Liaison to Italica to speak.

"Welcome to the Principality of Italica!" Major Payne began, as he addressed the men an women before him. "As of this moment, you are now all under the direct command of myself and the House of Formal. I don't think I need to remind any of you just why you have be sent here, but let me remind you just in case. With our support, Italica was able to break free from the Empire's grasp and for the first time in centuries, it's people are free to determine their own future. Obviously Sadera will not take took kindly to this fact and the immediate area around their capitol still needs to be secured.

"Therefore, our job will to make sure the Empire does not try to retake Italica and place it back under it's influence. Your job will be to ensure that Sadrea does not get any ideas and try to use the rivers to attack the city. Italica may be free, but they have a long way to go before they are able to protect themselves. Countess Myui here has allowed us to build a base on her lands, I expect that none of you make her regret her decision to allow us to be here! You are guests in her county and I expect all of you to not only respect her country and it's laws, but her people too. You are representatives of the deadliest fighting force the world has ever seen, I expect all of you to conduct yourselves in a manner that best represents the values United States Marine Corp! Do I make myself clear!"

"OORAH!"

"Oorah!" the Major replied, before he ordered the marines to their new barracks to settle in. But they would only have a few short hours to rest themselves, for when the the night came, their operations in Italica would begin.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **January 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 20XX.**_

 _ **01:25 HRS...**_

Three large war barges of the Imperial _Mare Exercitus_ slowly made their way up the Tyran river, as teams of Slaves used their oars to propel the ships against the current. Just days ago a small flotilla consisting of just over a dozen ships, loaded up with 5500 soldiers in total, departed the coastal colony of Urbs Mare for the Imperial capitol. Prior to this, Urbs Mare, along with ever other colony along the coast, had received news about the Other Worlder Army on Alnus Hill and how they had crushed the Alnus Garrisons. As a result, the Imperial Army had begun to recall a number of military garrison in an attempt to rebuild the numbers lost at Alnus.

Urbs Mare was no different and upon receiving their orders, the Mare Garrison dispatched the 3rd Legionnaire Army to Capitol for redeployment. In total the Mare Garrion had 15,000 soldiers at their disposal. But was only able to send the third and the other two armies were needed to suppress a possible revolt that was rumored to be sweeping the Coastal Colonies.

In his cabin of the lead ship, Legate Garabol Co Ansa sat by his desk and continued to go over all the dispatches he had received before leaving departing Mare. The seasoned commander still found it had to believe that not only the Alnus garrison had been destroyed, but an army from another world had be responsible for it's destruction. His army of 5000 men was only just the advance force, as more units from the coastal colonies would sail up the Tyran in the coming weeks.

With a heavy sigh, the old Legate got up from his work desk and exited his room. His Flagship, the Superbia, was only a few years old but already had seen extensive combat. Under his command, the 30 meter long vessel had faced off with Pirates and other City states which had refused to bow to the will of the Saderan Empire. Though these City States had yet to be defeated, the Superbia had more than a few victories to it credit. While Ansa himself, was seen as one of the more experienced naval commanders of the Coastal Colonies.

Now he was on his way to the Imperial Capitol where he believed his knowledge would be used to defeat the barbarians from beyond the Gate.

As the Legate mad his way onto the deck of his seasoned vessels, the cold night air bit on his exposed skin. The weather here was a little cooler than what he experienced in the Coast, but it was nothing he could not handle. From his vantage point, Ansa could see the few torches that illuminated the ships of his small fleet. While the only thing that could be heard were the sounds of the oars splashing into the river, propelling the fleet forward.

"We will be passing the Iilis river soon." the Superbia's captain announced, as he approached his commander. "Would be nice if we could put into Italica for the night, the rowers are starting to strain."

"It would be nice." Ansa replied, his focus now on the river bank in the darkness. "But the men will just have to deal with the strain. The Emperor had made it very clear in his dispatch to arrive in Sadera as soon as possible and I do not want to keep him waiting. Besides, we are effectively in enemy territory and completely surrounded. Even if we were to stop in Italica for the night, we would still be a tempting target for the enemy to attack."

"Understood." the Officer replied. "At this rate, we should arrive in Sadera in four days."

The legate looked as if he was about to respond to the officer's statement, but it would forever be a mystery as to what he was about to say. For no sooner had Ansa turned to face the young man, the legate's body suddenly exploded violently. His flesh and blood covering the now shocked officer, who was still trying to process what he had just seen take place before him. But this process would never be completed, for moments later said officer met his end in the same violent manner, as the wooden hull of the Superbia began to fall victim to heavy machine gun fire.

It was absolute chaos, as the Trieme's crew attempted to figure out just what in the name of the gods was happening? The Superbia and it's crew were quite literally being torn apart and there was nothing that could be done to stop it. Suddenly there was a massive explosion that ripped the wooden hull open and set it on fire. The water proof tar with was used to seal the hull fueling the flames, as the fire began to spread across the ship. Those who were fortunate to still be alive were now no longer concerned with defending the ship, but with their own survival. Many of them made it to the top deck and began to throw themselves over board into the dark waters of the Tyran.

Those who were fortunate enough to make it back to the surface were soon rattled by another explosion in the distance. Upon investigation, the survivors of the Superbia were met with a sight that would forever haunt them. Many of the ships that were apart of their flotilla were now nothing more than burning hulls being pulled away by the river current. The screams of their dying comrades filled the night air, as the survivors tried to make it to shore. But as they did, some of them could see the silhouettes of what looked like small boats darting in between the burning ships, at incredible speeds. They made an unholy sound as they moved about the destroyed fleets, as streams of light lashed out from them and struck the wooden hulls with a fury they had never seen before. Just what in the name of the under world were they?

But as soon as the attack began, it came to an sudden end. The the three Riverine craft formed up and sped back up the river. Out of the 15 ships that were apart of Ansa's fleet, not a single vessel survived the U.S. Navy's surprise attack. Every single vessels was set ablaze by the assault with only a few managing to beach themselves to the river bank to avoid sinking.

Morning's light would show the extent of the would be battle, as all that was left oh the Urbs Mare flotilla were half sunken burnt out hulls and hundreds of dead bodies floating down river towards the sea, many of them covered in burns and even missing limbs. While the survivors were soon rounded up by Fillipino Marines and JSDF personnel who had been sent in after the would be battle.

The first battle of the Tyran River had ended in a massive defeat for the Saderan Empire, and it was only just the beginning...

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **Special Region Naval Command Fleet**_

 _ **United States Navy:**_

 _6 x Small Unit Riverine Craft_

 _3 x CB90 Riverine Command Boats_

 _10 x Special Operations Craft – Riverine_

 _ **Indian Navy:**_

 _2 x Super Davora-class Patrol Boats_

 _6 x Immediate Support Vessels_

 _8 x Fast Interceptor Boats_

 _2 x_ _Griffon/GRSE 8000 TD Hovercrafts ( On Loan from the Indian Coast Guard )_

 _ **Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force**_

 _10 x Special Operations Craft- Riverine (On Loan from the U.S. Navy)_

 _2 x Shinano-class "River Monitors"_

 _ **Philippine Navy**_

 _6 x Swift MK. 3 -class Patrol Boat_

 _15 x Ridged Hulled Inflatable Boats_

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _And just like that, I added a new front to the conflict. Anyway, I know many of you are asking just what are the Shinano-class River Monitors being used by the Japanese? Are they a type of warship being used by the JMSDF? Actually... no._

 _During my research, I learned that the Japanese dont really have much in the way of Riverine craft so I decided to give them some. If you are asking where the Shinanos came from, well... remember that village Princess Pina told they had to abandon due to the rise in bandit activity and the other worlders?_

 _Lets just say Shinano and her Sister Ship Tone were a Thank you from the villagers. They will be featured in future chapters._

 _As Always, leave a review and tell me what you think. Until next time, NIGHTSTALKER OUT!_

 _P.S. All the vessels that will be used by the Coalition Naval Force are currently being operated by their respective nations. Google them and you will see just why I selected them for this story._


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N:**_ _Hey Peoplez!_

 _Another Chapter update and I hope you enjoy! Now... I know that some of you are a bit upset that in my last chapter I had slaves apparently killed during a Coalition night attack. Now that was not my original intention and it was not intended to shock anyone, but it was what it was. I hate to tell you this, but slave/POWs have been killed during war in similar circumstances._

 _Case in point, in 1942 the USS Grouper torpedoed and sank the Japanese merchant ship Lsibon Maru. Completely unaware that the vessel was carrying 2000 British POWs from Hong Kong. Another Incident, the German Freighter SS Cap Arcona was sunk by RAF Typhoons while carrying_

 _prisoners from concentration camps. The vessel was not marked with Red Cross colors._

 _Yea... not justfying what I did, but it I bit more true to life._

 _To_ _ **NRF: No**_

 _to_ _ **MKOficial357:**_ _Maybe? :)_

 _To_ _ **Major Simi:**_ _I did say it was a short chapter, didn't I?_

 _To_ _ **x37JB51x**_ _ **: You better not copy this for your story you uncreative snowflake!**_

 _To everyone else, thanks for your input. Now on to the Story..._

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **( Chapter 31: Welcome to Alnustown)**_

 _ **February 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 20XX**_

It had been six months since hostilities between the Empire and the Coalition began and three months since Japan and her allies crossed through the Gate in retaliation. Despite what they had been told about the Other Worlders and their would be intentions, the people who called the Alnus Provence home soon realized that the men and women of the Coalition forces were not the demons the Empire had painted them as.

With the Imperial Army now non-existent in the region, the Coalition had taken it upon themselves to secure the Provence from not only the Empire, but the bandit hoards that sought the take advantage of the situation. A task which was made easier after the Battle of Italica, where most of the bandit armies were eliminated by the Coalition. With Italica now an Independent nation and the region now firmly in Coalition hands, Alnus had become very peaceful. Even more so than when the Empire was in charge. The numerous roads that ran across the land were now being patrolled heavily by coalition forces, thus allowing caravans of goods and people to move freely without fear of falling victim to Bandit attacks.

Trade began to flow freely between not only the villages, but with Italica itself and even the former vassal states of the Empire. Once again, Italica was becoming one of the more important trading post within the former Imperial Provence. But Italica was not the only major trading post in Alnus, as another town began to flourish in this new age.

What originally began as a refugee camp for those fleeing the conflict, _"Alnustown"_ had grown into a thriving settlement that existed in the shadow of Fort Ginza. As news about the new town began to spread, thousands began to flood into the settlement. Some saw it as a place where they could escape the laws and subjugation that came from being under the Imperial regime. While for others, Alnus town was a chance to start over and live new lives. Not surprisingly, many Demi-Humans and escaped slaves began to arrive and what began as nothing more than a refugee camp, became quite the small city.

With assistance from Coalition Engineers, Alnustown had been developed with a lot of planning included. The streets, though not paved, were wide and allowed free movement of traffic, the building themselves were constructed using techniques not even the most seasoned of wood workers, tradesmen and masons had even thought off doing. They were much sturdier that anything they had seen before and the fact that said buildings were constructed much quicker than traditional housing, made the locals adopt these new techniques as their own.

Proper drainage prevented water from settling and turning the dirt streets into muddy messes, while pipe lines provided the town with a daily supply of clean drinking water. Now one would think that such a diverse mix of peoples and cultures would cause problems in this new village and there were a few minor incidents between Demi-humans and those who were not happy with the idea f having them live there. But in reality, Alnustown was quite peaceful and many of the town's inhabitants did not really care just who lived among them. Just as long as they did not cause any trouble, that is.

In the beginning, Japanese Military Police patrolled Alnustown and kept the peace. But with the United Nations now throwing its support behind the Japanese lead operation, it was not long before other military organizations began to exit the Gate under the banner of _U.N. Peacekeepers._ One of the more notable units to come through the Gate, were over 400 members of the _Italian Armed Forces._ Specifically, the _Carabinieri._ They were sent to assist the Coalition police not only Alnustown, but Italica as well.

It was not uncommon to see Carabinieri Unimog parked along side Japanese High Mobility vehicles in Alnustown, while Egyptian soldiers made foot patrols around the recently established market place. Even more so, it was not uncommon for local children to interact and even play with some of the Coalition soldiers/peacekeepers that ventured into the settlement while off duty. As a matter a fact, there were a number of establishments that not only catered to the local population, but coalition soldiers as well.

Fort Ginza itself, was still abuzz with activity. Despite the apparent lull in the conflict, the Coalition was still very much active in not just Alnus, but some of the surrounding areas as well. Patrols were still being sent out into the country side to ensure that the Provence and Italica remained secured, while helicopters of various sizes and types continued to fly in and out of the fort in support of ground operations.

Combat jets would occasionally fly out of _Alnus Air Field_ to conduct air patrols aw well. After the incident with the Flame Dragon, the Coalition did not want to take any chances that another similar creature would appear in the skies above Alnus. As a result, a _"No Fly Zone"_ now existed above not only Alnus, but Italica and even along the border with the United Independent Kingdoms of Falmart. But despite these facts, Alnustown thrived and as far as the residents were concerned, the war was stll very much far away.

Children happily played in the streets as new shops catered to the growing population. A town market had recently opened in the town's center while PX Store was due to open within a few days.

While in a recently opened tavern, the residents frequently interacted with Coalition troops who often came in for a drink or even a hot meal.

"You have to admit, this is pretty impressive!" Williams stated, as he and Itami made their way through the town's main street on foot. The two men were on their way to check out the recently opened PX store, as well as visit some of the town's people they had befriended over the last few weeks. Many of whom had settled here back when the town was nothing more than a basic refugee camp. "You would never guess that this was nothing more than a tent city just a few months ago." Williams continued, as he saw some children run pass him.

"Yea!" Itami replied, just as a Carabinieri drove past. "And it's still growing!"

"People like to feel safe, after all." Williams stated, "and from what I have heard, Alnustown is the safest town in the Provence."

"Well that, and the PX store selling a bunch of product the people here have never seen before." Itami added, as the duo came up on the Tavern. "Old Skool told me that only the PX store existed here at first, now the whole town seems to have been built up around it."

"Yea, he told me that too." the Marine replied. "He also said that a lot of people are buying stuff here and are making a killing by selling it to the nobility in the Empire."

"So that's what's going on?" Itami said with a smile. "Well a little free trade is a good thing."

"I am just glad the UN decided to send in Peacekeepers to help us maintain security in the town." Williams told his friend. As he saw some Italian soldiers walked pass wearing the signature blue helmets that designated them as being apart of the United Nations Gate Task Force. "Kinda eases the strain on our guys and allow us to focus on the other towns in the region."

Suddenly there was a loud crash and a man was sent flying out of the Tavern just feet away from the two young men.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" one of the tavern workers, a bunny girl, exclaimed. As the yelled after the same individual the former warrior bunny had just thrown out. "This ass is for show, not for trash like you to grab and smack!"

"Watch your mouth, bitch!" the man growled back, as he tried to get back on his feet. "You're messing with the wrong-"

The would be creep was cut off from finishing his threat, as a large axe suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Well hello there, little fellow." Rory said with a smile, as the Apostle not stood between the tavern and the creep with a pair of Italian Peacekeepers. "Would you mind if I messed with you? I'm sure you are aware of who I am, are you?"

"E... Emroy's girl?"

"Look at that, you got it on your first try." Rory replied, as she continued to smile at the now frightened man before her. "But if you are still interested in getting messed with, I can happily oblige"

It was in that moment the would be pervert realized that he rather enjoyed having all his limbs and head attached to his body. He then proceeded to practice the time honored tradition of _"Running for one's life"_ , as he disappeared into one of the nearby side streets.

"Out on patrol again, Rory?" Itami asked the Demi-goddess, just as the same creep from before was being brought out by 2 Japanese soldiers in handcuffs.

"There have been a lot more people coming in and out of town lately." the Apostle stated. "many o them are idiots like that guy just now, who cant seem to keep their hands to themselves."

"Well, you're doing great!" the JSDF officer replied.

"Well were you two heading into the Tavern?"

"Actually, we were heading to the PX store." Williams replied.

"Well, that's a shame." Rory replied with a pout. "Oh well... next time." And with that, the Demi-Goddess playfully skipped off into the town on her merry way.

"I swear, that girl scares me sometimes." Williams stated, as he saw the "Child" skip off.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

After so many months of traveling alone, she was certainly not expecting to see this. A massive fortress with a thriving town just outside it's walls.

Months ago, the Dark Elf had left her home in an attempt to save her people. Once upon a time, her clan lived in peace in the _Schwarzt Forest,_ far away from not only the Empire, but from the numerous kingdoms that surrounded her clan. They never had an interest in interacting with the outside world, nor did anyone have an interesting with them. But it was a fact that did not really bother her fellow clan members, as the forest provided them with everything they needed to survive . But one night, that all changed.

While the villages were getting ready to celebrate one of their many holidays, a _Aquadraco_ suddenly emerged from a near by river and attacked. The massive creature did not fly nor did it breath fire, but it moved at unnatural speeds and blasted powerful jets of water from its nightmarish mouth. Jets so powerful, they could smash the sturdiest of stone structures as if they were a child's tow and drown entire villages in one blast. Many of the clan's best warriors tried to fight the creature off, but none ever returned and more villages were destroyed.

It was not long before the clan's numbers began to dwindle and the survivors were forced to shelter in the many caves in the nearby mountains. But it was only a matter of time before the Aquadraco found them and finished off their clan once and for all. Out of desperation, the Dushi Clan sent out several of their best/surviving warriors to find help. Despite their reclusive lifestyle, the Dark Elves of the Schwarzts forest would occasionally encounter travelers that would pass through and who would tell them about the goings on of the outside world. It was during one of these encounters that one traveler told them about strangers that came from another world and who had killed a Fire Dragon after it attacked them.

These... "Other Worlders" used strange but powerful weapons and were able to kill the beast swiftly. The traveler even produced a scale he had taken from the dead creature, to prove that her story was true. Of course not everyone believed this story at first, but with a Aquadrago rampaging and with Schwarzts clans now on the brink of extinction, the Dark Elves were desperate for any kind of salvation.

As a result, seven elves consisting of the Dushi Clan's best warriors were sent out to not only locate these other worlders, but ask for their help. They were told to do what ever was need to convince the Other Worlders to save their people and they were even given what was left of what ever valuables jems the clan had to pay them.

That was over 2 months ago and out of the seven warriors, Yao was the only one left. One by one, her companions were either killed in bandit attacks, or fell victim to infections from the wounds they sustained. Yao buried them all by hand as she openly weep for her comrades, the last one dying after being impaled by a bandit's sword. All alone, Yao continued on her mission for another month and in that time, she was forced to make some hard decisions and do things she rather not remember just to survive. But despite there hardships, the Dark Elf woman began to hear more and more stories about these Other Worlders and how they had saved towns, liberated slaves, even freed one of the Empire's most important cities from Sadera's influence. It were these stores and more than convinced her that the Other Worlders were real. That they could save her people from destruction.

But finally, after all her hardship and pain, Yao had finally arrived at the home base of the Other Worlder army. They were real and from what she was seeing, they truly were from another world. Wiping the tears from her eyes, the Dark Elf was able to join a small caravan that was entering the town and blend in to the group. To her surprise, the settlement did not look too different from the other towns she had seen. If it were not for her already knowing that said town was in the shadow of the other worlder fortress, Yao would have believed this to be just another town.

Of course, this illusion was quickly cast aside when she saw a Japanese Humvee and Carabinieri Land Rover drive past her. Needless to say, Yao was completely overwhelmed by the sight of two "carriages" moving without the need of horses. She wanted to follow them and see just where they were going, but the two vehicles were moving too fast for her to follow. With a defeated sigh, Yao wandered for a bit before she came upon Alnustown's Tavern and entered the establishment.

Yao ended up spending a couple hours in the tavern and even chatted with the Bunny Girl that served her drinks while she was there. It was during this time that the Dark Elf learned that even though the "Men in Green" would visit said tavern, none of the were there at the moment. But they were more than likely to visit again tomorrow.

Eventually, the elf woman left the tavern and went into the forest to get some sleep. Hopefully she would be able to locate the other worlders and if she did, then her people could be saved. She just hoped that she would still have a clan to return...

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

" _... once I return to my nation, I will do everything in my power to locate everyone who was taken from Ginza and return them to their families..."_

The Empire had made a grave mistake, this was a fact that haunted the Imperial Princess ever since speaking before the United Nations. Her father's attempt to expand the boarders had brought an enemy the Empire had no hopes of defeating, an enemy that was angry at her nation's aggression and calling for justice for all those who had been killed or taken. The princess remembered the promise she made all those weeks ago and it was quite possibly the only thing preventing the Coalition from marching on Sadera itself and burning it to the ground.

She needed to keep her promise, or risk open war with the Coalition. She needed to find those who had been taken by the Empire from beyond the Gate, but it was a task easier said than done. Despite her title, Pina never really associated her self with any nobles who were known to be major players in the Slave Trade. Mainly because unlike her older brothers, Pina was the child of one of her father's many concubines. In the minds of many, she was just one of Colt's many "illegitimate" children born out of wedlock.

But there was one person Pina knew would have the connections she needed to complete her task and keep her promise. Pina just hoped that she would not regret bringing this individual into her plans...

"Princess?" _Beefeater E Caty_ spoke,as she approached her long time friend and leader. "The Knights are all ready to leave."

"Thank you, Beefeater." Pina replied, as she got up from her desk and walked toward her fellow knight. "I wish I could join you, but I have to stay here and meet the nobles that will be visiting in the coming days."

"Prin... Pina, are you certain this is the best course of action?" the Rose Knight Captain asked, a hint of concern in her voice as she spoke. "If your father finds out..."

"He will not find out." the Imperial Princess replied, "He is too busy trying to convince the senate not to panic. He will not notice anything we do."

"Still... if word gets out that we are helping the other worlders..."

"I am very well aware of what can happen." Pina replied. "But it will be nothing compared to what will happen if the Other Worlders are not able to retrieve their people. The Empire can not and will not win this war. The best we can do is appease the other worlders and hope that we are able to convince them to show mercy on us."

"You really believe that the Empire will lose this war?" the noble asked curiously. Genuinely unsettled by her princess' statements, as Pina was quite possibly the biggest supporter the Empire had.

"No... we have already lost. All the Empire has to do now, is accept it as fact." Pina replied, as she handed the knight several scrolls. "Lady Boses will remain here with me to meet with the noble house leaders when they arrive and Grey is already on his way to Italica with Panache and Hamilton to assist in training the City Militia. You will be heading to Alnus to meet with the commanders and hand them these."

"What are they?"

"Lists of Slave pens and the Imperial Families that control them." Pina explained. "The Other Worlders want their people back and I intend to help them."

"How... how were were able to get these?" the noble/knight asked her leader, a shocked expression now evident on her young face. Pina hesitated for a bit before she replied...

"How I got these are not important. What is important is the survival of the Saderan people. You best be of now, I don't want any anyone to see the knights leaving the Jade Palace and inform anyone who does not need to know what we are doing."

Beefeater just stood there in silent shock, what Pina was asking her to do was straight up treason! The Prince was activly assisting the other worlders on Alnus hill and if caught, not even her status would save her or the Rose Knights. Pina had changed since her meeting with the Other Worlders and even more so after returning from her trip beyond the Gate. But Beefeater herself was well aware of just how powerful the Other Worlders were, as she could still remember being taken prisoner by them while riding to Italica's "rescue". She had no reason to doubt that Pina's actions were to ensure the survival of the Saderan people and was doing everything she could to prevent angering this Coalition.

All Beefeater did was nood before exiting the Princess' room and heading off to lead the Rose Knights out of the Capitol. Leaving Pina alone to ponder the consequences of her potential treasonous actions.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **Outside Alnustown...**_

Yao woke up to a strange sound that seemed to come from all around her. The Dark Elf had spent the night in the forest that surrounded Alnus town, as she did not feel comfortable sleeping in such a strange environment. She did have a lot of valuables on her and did not want anyone to get an opportunity to to steal from her.

As she quickly wiped the sleep from her eye, the strange sound only got louder and louder. Desperately, the lone elf scanned her surroundings for the unseen threat, but it soon became clear to here that what ever this sound was, was coming from the sky above! She soon snapped her head upwards and when she did, she was greeted by the most spectacular of sights.

For now flying over her in formation, were 3 _OV-10A/M "Bronco"_ attack aircraft flying in formation low over her location. The aircraft in question belonged to the _Hukbong Himpapawid ng Pilipinas_ _( Philippine Air Force)_ and were currently returning from night time patrol of the Tyran River in support of Riverine operations between the Ginza Canal and Italica. They found no targets during that patrol, but this was only their first outing and their were many more night missions to come.

Upon seeing the Broncos fly off, Yao suddenly felt a great joy fill within her. After weeks of hardship, pain and tears, the Dark Elf now felt as if her mission was finally coming to an end. The Other Worlders were near and they would save her people.

This was her only thought, as the Dark Elf quickly gathered her things and ran off in pursuit of the three aircraft...

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _Now for some bad news... there will be a delay in the next update. I need to start working on a new article for a website (If you been here long enough, then you know what I am taking about) and as a result, I need to do some research. That means I will not be working on this fic until that article is finished._

 _As always, leave a review and tell me what you think. It really helps me when I write. Until next time, NIGHTSTALKER OUT!_

 _Trivia: The Italian Carabinieri_ _are the national_ _Gendarmerie of Italy and usually_ _carry out domestic policing duties_ _. But they are also_ a _military force, being the fourth branch of the_ _Italian Armed forces and have been deployed on a number of peace keeping missions along side the Italian Military. also did you know that Egypt is one of the largest contributors to United Nations Peace Keeping operations? not the largest, but one of them._

 _Also... the OV-10 is a twin engined light attack/observation aircraft originally developed for the United States Military, but is still in service with the Philippine Air Force._

 _One more thing... since i killed the Fire Dragon, i had to get creative when it came time to introduce Yao. Since the Flame Dragon is dead, decided to use a "Water Dragon" since... well i will not spoil the plot if you have not seen that far into the Anime. just trust me on this, okay?_


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N:** YES! After a long than expected Hiatus, I am back with a new chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! now... I know the world is basically on lock down because of CONVID-19 and I ain't go lie when I say, I am genuinely concerned about it. I really am. Let's just hope things improve in the coming weeks, but until then... please stay safe guys. CONVID IS NO JOKE! Take your vitamins, avoid un needed social contact, just do what is needed and you should be alright. _

_Not much to say again, really. So on with the Story..._

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **( Chapter 32: A New Day )**_

 _ **JDS Shinano, Tyran River**_

 _ **February 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 20XX**_

 _ **0550 hrs...**_

To say that Carli Village was thankful for the Coalition's presence, would have been a gross understatement. Ever since Australian soldiers saved the village from being attacked by bandits all those months ago and promised to protect their little village, Carli had become a firm supporter and ally of the Japanese lead Coalition. Despite what the Empire had told them prior to their evacuation, the people of Carli were surprised to see just how friendly and and helpful these "Barbarians" from beyond the Gate were. They never asked for compensation nor did they ask the villagers to swear their allegiance to them. If anything, the Coalition offered to protect the village and even rebuild what the Bandits had destroyed.

By comparison, the Empire had sent a bunch of wannabe Knights, lead by a minor member of the imperial court, just to tell them to pack everything up and leave their homes. Needless to say, the villagers who proudly called Carli the home felt rather insulted by the way the Empire had treated them and saw no reason to continue associating themselves with Sadera. As a result, Carli basically became it's own "City State" and the Coalition now had another ally in the Provence. What had once been one of the Empire's major ship repair facility on the Mighty Tyran, was now under the dominion of the Other Worlders. But this was not all that came from this switch.

Located in the shipyard were two vessels that were under construction when the order to evacuate was given. The two ships in question had been ordered by a merchant in Sadera and they were intended to carry goods and people from the Capitol to the Coastal Territories. But with Carli breaking away from the Empire, those ships were now going to be used for something else completely. The Coalition, bought the two ships off Carli and paid with a sack of Dragon Scales. Much to the disbelief and glee of the Town Elders, who were happy to give away the ship for three times they were actually worth.

The Coalition took control of the uncompleted vessels hand began to make some "minor" alterations to them. A diesel generator was installed to provide power to the new water jets that had been fitted. While the deck was rebuilt to allow a pair of M61 Auto Cannons and 50. cal machine guns to be fitted. Ballistic armor was fitted at key points and covered the exposed top decks, while a basic radar and sonar system was fitted on each ship. Eventually... the two uncompleted merchant ships had become what could be best described was _"River Monitors"_ and were officially commissioned into the _Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force_ just three months after being bought.

 _JDS Shinano and JDS Tome_ were by default the largest vessels the Coalition had on the Tyran river, with the Shinano acting as flagship for the Naval Contingent. They would be tasked with patrolling the river, as well as support any operations taking place along the banks. There was also the unintentional psychological effect both Shinano and Tome had when the Falmart natives saw them sailing unopposed on the Tyran river. For some, the two ships had them feel a sense of comfort and security. While for those still loyal to the Empire, they were a stern reminder of just who were truly in control of Provence.

This morning though, the Shinano sailed alone down the Tryan. The vessel nearing the end of it's week long patrol and currently on course to the Ginza Anchorage. Over the last several days, the River Monitor had patrolled the Tyran and made a few _"Courtesy Call"_ to villages who fell under the dominion of the Italica Free State. As well as visited the recently complete _Ilvermorny,_ a Forward Operation Base which had been established by the coalition and was currently under the control of the United States Marines. Once at Ginza, Shinano would be refueled and restocked before being sent out on another week long patrol.

From the bridge of his vessel, _Captain Etajima Goro_ sat in his chair and sipped what was now his fourth cup of coffee for that night. Though upgraded, the Shinano still lacked certain features that were normally found on more advanced vessels back home. Mainly, a private quarters for the the Commanding officer/Himself. Not it was not like he felt he was too good to sleep in the same room with the rest of his crew, it was more of the fact that a couple of them snored like a freight train going through a tunnel and if he was not going o sleep, he might as well stayed on the bridge.

"When are you due in port?" Captain Goro asked his second in command, his bloodshot eyes not even bothering to look at the younger man as he spoke.

"Two more hours, sir." Lt. Commander Mizuki Nagano replied, as he took a sip from his own mug of coffee. "It would be good to get back to base."

"Would be better to be able to sleep in my own bed and not hear snoring" Goro joked, as he got up from his seat and walked towards his 21C. "Looks like we another uneventful patrol under our belts. Not that I am complaining."

"Agreed." Nagano replied. "Less paper work to do!"

"Sir, Radar is picking up an unknown contact." a sailor suddenly announced from his station. "Its moving at less than three knots and is coming out from the tributary."

"Could be one of the American fast craft?" Goro reasoned, as it was common knowledge that the Americans had vessels of their own in this section of the river.

"Negative sir." the sailor replied. "It's too big."

Sighing heavily, Goro replied. "Send up the drone. Lets see who it is."

Within few minutes, a small _"Helicopter"_ drone was launched of the rear deck of the Shinano. The sun was just starting to crest the horizon as the small craft flew off to investigate the unknown vessel. On the bridge, Goro, Nagano and the drone's operator watched the live feed said craft was transmitting back. Within a few minutes, the small unmanned aircraft came upon a sight that stunned everyone. For on the river, was a burnt out hull of a ship that was slowly being pulled along by the current. This was quite curious, as they had not received any reports of any allied vessels engaging Imperial ships during the night.

Under the orders of Goro, the drone pilots lowered their aircraft towards the crippled vessel and began to scan it with it's camera. It was then that the camera caught sight of something that had them absolutely stunned.

There were two individuals laying on what was left of the upper deck. The dirty rags that covered their bodies confirmed that these persons were in fact, slaves.

"Possible survivors?" Nagano asked, as he saw the images beig sent back by the drone.

"I think it is worth checking out." Goro replied, before taking another sip of his coffee. "Contact Ginza and inform them of our situation. Helm, set course to intercept."

"Sir, the Americans have two vessels 5 minutes away." Nagano informed his commanding officer. "I suggest we call in their assistance just in case this is a trap."

"Duly noted." the JMSDF Officer replied, before ordering the com officer to do just that. Within moments, the Shinano increased speed and and began in intercept course towards the mystery vessel. Completely unaware of just what they would find...

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **Fort Ginza, 0600hrs...**_

The cold morning air was pierced by the call for morning prayer coming from the base mosque as Indonesian forces and Egyptian Peace Keepers took part in the daily _Salat al-fajr._ It was an event that usually signaled the beginning of the day for the residents of near by Alnustown. As this was going, another supply convoy from Japan came through the Gate and made it's way towards the main storage facility. While a Australian convoy made its way back into the base after a all night patrol of the area. Helicopters could be heard flying out from _Alnus Air Field_ in the distance, while a pair of Indian patrol craft slowly cruise out of the Ginza Canal and towards the Tyran River.

Basically, it was just another typical morning on Alnus Hill.

Yet in this early hour, one could find a long line of hungry marines and soldiers waiting to eat breakfast. There were actually several mess halls located within the walls of Ginza and they all catered to the thousands of military personnel that called the base home. This one in particular catered to both Japanese and American troops and already, service was in full swing.

Scrambled Eggs, hot cakes and Bacon was the main course, while troops had the option to wash it all down with either coffee or Orange Juice. In the dinning area, both Japanese and American personnel ate their meals and although the two groups mostly kept to themselves, their were few tables where both sides interacted. Such was the case with Third Recon, as the joint task force would usually eat together every morning and today was no different.

"So I heard Itami is flying out to Sadera today." Kuwahara commented, as he sipped his mug of coffee.

"I heard that too!" Williams replied. "Apparently the Cocktail Princess requested that he be there for some party she is having?"

"Would explain why he's not stuffing his face with the rest of us." Puller added on, as the marine took another bite out of his eggs. "What's so important about this party anyway?"

"Well my government is sending a trade mission in an attempt to win over some of the senators." the Sargent Major explained. "There are a number of them that are against this war, but don't have any real power compared to the noble houses that are still calling to continue the war."

"That reminds me, I heard a rumor that the 160th is going to be coming through the Gate this week." Santo stated casually, which caught the attention of almost everyone there.

"You're kidding?" Shino exclaimed, "The _Nightsalkers_ are coming through?"

"Who are the Nightstalkers?" Kurata asked curiously, genuinely puzzled by his friend's reactions.

"Remember the Bin Laden raid?" Williams asked the young man.

"Yea."

"Well... they were the guys who flew the helicopters. The are expertd when it comes to night time operations and usually work closely with groups like SEALs and even Delta Force!" the Marine explained. "I have not seen them since our tour in Somalia!"

"That's so cool!" Shino squealed out, before she chugged down the last of her coffee. Excited at the idea of possibly working along side both U.S. Marines and the Nightstalkers. But while the members of third Recon continued on with their breakfast and small banter, the leader of said group was busily getting ready to undertake a new mission.

"Textiles..."

"Check!"

"Pots and pans..."

"Check!"

"Care package for Pina?"

"Uhhh... yea check." the marine replied, just as the last of the items were loaded on to the V-22.

"Well... that looks like everything." Ambassador Todo remarked, just as the last of the items were going with him to the Jade Palace. "It's certainly gonna go a long way when I finally meed with some of these noble houses. Besides, it beats using strong arm tactics."

"Ambassador, everything is secure. All we need is to get you on board an we'll be off!" Itami told the diplomat, just as the Marine Corp aircraft powered up it's engines. With a nod, the Japanese Ambassador boarded the Osprey along with a contingent of soldiers from the JSDF. A few meters away, a second Osprey loaded up with U.S. Personnel also came to life and within moments, the two fast transports were airborne and en route to the Imperial Capital.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **Alunstown, 0900hrs**_

To say Yao was having an interesting day would be correct. It all started with the Dark Elf following a flight of Broncos towards Alnus Air Field, where she almost broke down in tears when she saw a group of men in green suddenly approach her in what was quite possibly thee strangest carriage she had ever seen in her life!

As they came to a stop, Yao introduced herself and requested that she met with their commanders. Unfortunately for her, the Egyptian Peace Keepers that occupied the Humvee were not as well versed with the Falmart language as some of the other Coalition members. They could only say _"Hello! How are you!"_ in broken Falmart. Much to the dismay of the dark elf, who soon realized that many of the Other Worlders she encountered could barely speak her language, let alone understand her. A few "locals" would offer to help her meet directly with the Other Worlder Leadership, but for some reason every single one of them you try to lure her into a back alley and every time they would be run over by a horse and carriage while clutching their private areas.

Even stranger, they would leave behind a pouch full of gold while they fled. But through luck, Yao managed to wander into what was by far the most wonderful market she had ever seen. It had strange items she had never seen before, yet the locals seemed keen on buying them for themselves and everything was well organized. But what really caught her attention was the fact that the wolf girl that worked there was talking casually with two of the men in green.

Needless to say, the dark elf woman was surprised by this and litterally ran up to the girl behind the counter.

"I'm sorry!" Yao said desperately. "Please talk to me!"

"Wait..." Meia gasped back "Weren't you in the tavern last night?"

"Just now, were you taking in the language of the other worlders?" Yao asked, a small glimmer of hope starting to build inside her once again.

"Oh... you mean English?" the wolf girl replied. "Well... that's one of their languages anyway. It's right here in this book!"

"Book?" Yao asked, as she looked at the little book the wolf girl held up.

"Yea!" Meia replied cheerfully "Conversational English! There are also books on Japanese and Hindi too! Every one that works here in the military exchange gets them for free. Help us interact better with the Other Worlders when they come in to buy things!"

"Let me buy this from you!"

"What? No!" the store keeper replied "We're not allowed to-"

"Please!" Yao pleaded, as tears began form in her eyes. She was so close, she could not afford to fail now. "I have got to learn their language! None of them here can understand me, I desperately need to speak with them! I beg you! Please... my people need their help... I... I can not fail my tribe! I... can't..."

Meia could only look one helplessly as the Dark Elf before her broke down in front of her. Obviously, this woman was desperate to meet with the Other Worlders and she was willing to anything to speak to them. But before the Wolf Girl could say anything, Two Carabinieri enter the store and fortunately for her, she knew them very well."

"Hey, Meia!" one of the Italian peace keepers said cheerfully in English, as the two men entered the store. "How's... um... what's going on?"

"Oh... hey Georgio." Meia replied nervously, her mind still trying to process just what was going on. But the attention of the two Carabinieri was soon drawn to the Dark Elf that stood at the counter with their friend.

"I think that's the suspect." Georgio said to his comrade in Italian.

"Dark skin, silver hair, tall female with elf ears." the other man replied. "Wearing leather armor and a long dark cloak. Deffinately matches the description we got."

Nodding to one another, the two Military Policemen approached Yao and said in perfect Falmartese "Good day miss. Do you have a minute?"

"We need to talk to you for a minute about a few things."

When Yao head this, her mood did ac complete 180. "You... want to talk.. to me?" she said through tear filled eyes.

"Um.. yea." Georgio replied. "We want to hear you story."

Then the most unexpected thing happened. Yao literally leaped into the Carabinieri's arms and hugged him tightly, much to his surprise. "Yes, DEFFINATELY!" She cried happily, just as the two peacekeepers escorted her to their Land Rover parked outside. But just as her "companions" opened the door to let her in the back, two Ambulances attached to the near by military hospital drove past with a speed, their red led lights flashing as every so often they would sound their "fog horns" to alert persons to their approach. The two Carabinieri just shrugged them off as they got into their truck and drove towards the Military Police headquarters.

Meanwhile at the Ginza Anchorage, there was a buzz of activity. An Indian Hovercraft navigated it's way through the canal before it's pilot came up onto the shoreline and approached a near by hanger.

Expertly manipulating the controls, the Indian Crew guided the craft towards the prefabricated structure where a team of medical personnel waited with stretchers and other pieces of medical equipment. No sooner had the Hovercraft powered down, the doors opened and the medics on the ground ran up to help the crew inside. Moments later, stretchers emerged from said hovercraft and the naval personnel that were there carried them to the hanger just as the Two Ambulances arrived on scene. In total, three stretchers had been on board the hovercraft and on each of them, rested individuals who showed signs of both malnutrition and physical abuse.

They were dirty and gave off a horrible,as if they had not showered in weeks and wore dirty rags. It was clear to see that these individuals had been slaves, but there was more to them that met the eye.

One of the would be slaves, a male, had features that were not normally found on any male Falmart native. As he had physical features that were normally found on persons... from Japan.

Within minutes of their arrival, the three now former slaves were loaded on to the ambulances and were immediately whisked away towards the Base Hospital. What happened in the next 24 hours, would determine just would come next.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 ** _A/N:_** _Another chapter down and though short, I hope you guys still enjoyed it! As always, please leave a review and tell me what you think. Until next time, NIGHTSTALKER OUT!_

 ** _Trivia:_** _Now before you think i just shamelessly created a fake military unit that just happened to have my pen name, well think again! the 160th Special Operations Aviation Regiment is a real and operational military unit of the United States Army. They really do work along side other Special Forces groups in the U.S. Military and it is believed it were the Nightstalkers that flew the helicopters that were used in the Bin Laden raid._

 _I just named myself after the Nightstalkers cause their name sounded cool_


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N: Yes! I am still alive! for now...**_

 _Hey guys! Hope you are still safe and healthy in this time of crisis. Taking your vitamins all the while enjoying the isolation that comes with being an introvert. Not before I continue I need to make a few announcements._

 _I recently got transferred to a new location since he Security Company I work for got a new Contract. So updates will be irregular until I have settled in into my new location. I can't say exactly where it is due to privacy reasons, but it is a big improvement over my last location. Plus I get more time to relax when I am off duty. So I may have more time to work on chapters._

 _To everyone who has reviewed and been with me since the start, thank you for your support. And to "x37JB51x" lets hope the next time you decide to post a story, you do not copy from someone else who actually put in the effort to make their stories enjoyable. To everyone else, go read GATE: Worlds at War V2 by DrkKnight12 and show him some love. His story is epic! But "x37JB51x" has been copying that fic for his own for a while and anytime someone calls his out on his blatant Plagiarism, he deletes his story, block the person that called him out and then repost in on new different account ._

 _Now do not try to message this individual to harass him for his actions. He wants attention, so if anything, just ignore him and don't feed his ego._

 _Other than that... on to the story..._

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **( Chapter 33: A Hopeful Hope )**_

The Ginza Base Hospital was a buzz of activity by this point, the Ambulances that had been sent out just an hour ago returned with their new passengers. No sooner had the first vehicle entered the compound and reversed into the bay, a team of medical staff swarmed the rear of the ambulance and proceeded to off load the young man that laid in the stretcher and carried him into the intensive care unit.

The boy could not have been no more that 16 years old and his two would be companions were just about the same age. All three showed signs of extreme abuse and numerous lacerations about their bodies. Their almost skeletal frames was evidence that these individuals were not in any way well fed and all were showing advance stages of Hypothermia. Clearly these teens had been through hell and back, and the fact that all three had Asian features made this all the more troubling. Even before the doctors got to work, fingerprints and hair samples were taken so as to identify just who they were and if possible, locate their families back home.

But for now the main focus was on saving their lives, as all three were in bad shape. The next several hours would determine if they would live, or go home in coffins.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **Jade Palace " JUNO PAPA", Sadera**_

 _ **1145hrs**_

Despite technically located in the Capitol, the Jade Palace was more or less located far away from most of the important mansions and government buildings. This made it the perfect location for Pina to hold many social gatherings with those who opposed the war with the other worlders. Its location also made it easy for said other worlders to occupy the massive structure and use it as a diplomatic center of sorts. Despite their obvious technological advantage, there were many who did not like the idea of basically jolly stomping such an underdeveloped civilization because of its leaders. Besides, there was still the issue of those who were still being held as slaves and any possible allies that could help recovering those who were taken was welcomed.

Over the last few weeks, Princess Pina had been assisting the members of the Coalition move into the lime stone structure. Already several of the Palace's rooms had been renovated to house members of the Coalition and their diplomats. While the princess herself had held a number of social gatherings as a means to introduce some of the noble houses to the Other Worlders. This lead to many interesting interactions and exchanges between said Nobles and the Coalition Ambassadors. But it was during these meetings that Pina was reminded just how cunning _(If not devious)_ the Coalition could be. As Hostile Nobles soon became docile and more hospitable toward the Coalition diplomats when they discovered family members they once thought had been killed when they Marched into Ginza, were alive currently being held in camps across the Gate.

They were even more surprised to discover that the Other Worlders were willing to release the captured Nobles back to their families. But only if certain requests were met, that is.

In a clearing located just a few miles away from the Jade Palace, Princess Pina and a few of her more loyal Knights could only look on in awe as the Other Worlder flying machines came in and landed just a few meters away from her group. The sight of the two Ospreys hovering before her reminded the Princess and her companions just who was really in control of the continent and why she wanted to work with the Coalition.

Within a few minutes, the two impressive aircraft touched down and their occupants began to file out. Taking defensive positions around the landing site, the Marines pointed their weapons into the tree line. Moments later, Ambassador Todo emerged from the second Osprey with Itami and approached the Royal.

"Princess." Todo addressed the royal before him. "I hope that you have been well since our last meeting"

"I have," Pina replied, as she noticed the crates being off loaded from one off the Ospreys. "Are those for the party tomorrow?"

"Indeed." the Japanese diplomat replied with a grin. "Some of the finest items and wears my world has to offer. From what you have said about some of these nobles. What's in these crates should go a long way in winning them over to our cause."

"Indeed, it should." the leader of the Rose knights replied, knowing full well just how much the nobles of Sadera prized such exotic items from far away lands. She then leaned towards Itami with an hopeful expression and asked "D... Did you bring what I asked for."

"Uh, yea!" the Japanese soldier replied, as he went into the Crate and took out a small box. "Risa sends her regards, by the way."

There was almost a child like glee in the princess' eyes, as she took said box and opened it to see its contents. A small squeal almost escaped her lips, before closing she replied. "Thank you very much. Shall we be going?"

With nod, the Ambassador and his small entourage followed the princess and her knights toward some carriages which would take them to the Jade Palace. But while the Japanese would be going with Pina, the Marines that traveled on the second Osprey returned to their aircraft.

"Where are thy ey going?" Pina asked the Itami, a puzzled expression forming on her face as she saw the tilt-rotors slowly lift off. "They are not coming with us?"

"No." Itami replied. " They were only here to make sure nothing happened when we arrived."

"So where are they heading now?"

"Honestly, they never told us." Todo replied. "But if I have to guess, those Americans have their own objective in Sadera."

Once again, Pina began to have sinking feeling in the pit f her stomach. Just what were the Other Worlders up to? Up until now, an hostile enemy force had not entered the Sadera for almost five hundred years and even then it took a year long siege to destroy the city defenses. Now there were enemies of the empire walking within the Imperial capitol and more were to come. With that fact in mind, Pina and her knights mounted their horses and began the long trek back to the palace with their new guest in tow.

Meanwhile in the air, the Osprey that were carrying the marines made its way to it secondary location. Though an unofficial cease fire currently existed, the Coalition leadership knew it was only a matter of time before the Empire went back on the offensive. The Empire was currently in the process of moblizing/rebuilding it's military after the heavy losses it had suffered at Alnus. It was only a matter of time before the Emperor thinks that he could defeat the Coalition Forces and send his new army to "drive back the other worlders."

An action that would result in another slaughter and possibly lead to the destabilization of the Imperial Government. Considering how things apparently worked in the Empire, it was not too far out there to believe that it could possibly lead to a civil war in Sadera. If peace talks were to fail, then the Coalition needed to have the ability to strike down the Imperial leadership and its supports in one swift blow.

As a result, _Operation Black Paint_ was initiated. Over the last few weeks, Special Forces teams had begun to secretly enter Sadera and set up a covert base within the city walls. Their task was to conduct recon missions into the city itself and relay any and all information they acquired back to Ginza. Thus elements of the _Third Recon Battalion, Third Marine Division_ had been deployed to take part in the operation. They would be joining members of the Fillipino _1_ _st_ _Scout Ranger Regiment_ that had already been operating just outside the capitol for a week, scouting possible targets. While members of the Japanese _Special Forces Group Commandos_ were in the process of location a suitible base of operations within Sadera itself.

The arrival of the Force Recon team would bring up their total number 75 and it was expected that Australian SAS would be joining them soon. But for not the main focus would be to locate and link up with the other teams to secure a new base.

Another Phase in the Tiger Strike mission was about to begin.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **Administration Building, Fort Ginza**_

Yao still could not believe that this was happening. The Elf woman could barely contain her absolute excitement as she said in a chair and waited for her name to be called. After so many weeks, she was finally going to be able to speak to the leaders of the Other Worlder army!

The two other worlders that wanted to speak to her first took her to what was quite possibly thee most basic yet comfortable room she had seen in a long while. It felt so good to finally lay in a soft bed, yet she did not understand just why the door back outside was locked. But it didn't matter. After a couple hours, the dark elf was taken out of her room and was informed that the operation commanders were willing to meet with her face to face. Yao could feel the tears once again form in the corners of her eyes, as she practically lunged at the Italian MP and hugged him tightly.

Now here she was, sitting quietly and waiting. Yao still had her bag filled with her clan's most valuable of treasures, which she planned to use as payment for asking for the Other Worlder's help. Hopefully it would be enough to convince them to save her clan. If not, then the Elf woman would have to resort to... other means... to bribe these leaders. Yao did not care just what would happen to her, as long it meant that her clan would be saved.

Suddenly the door opened and too her surprise, a young mage with short blue hair and an neutral expression on her face came out. The Mage then told her that the Commanders were now ready to meet with her. With one last sigh, Yao got up from her seat anf followed the girl inside.

 _A Few Minutes Later..._

"My name is Yao Haa Dushi of the Dushi clan of the Dushi!" The Dark elf said proudly, as she addressed the Tiger Strike commanders. As Leilei translated for her. "I come from Schwarzt Forest and represent all the clans that call it home in an attempt to ask for your help. In recent months, the clans that call the Schwarzt Forest home have come under attack by an Aquadraco that has killed many of our people.

"Entire villages have been washed away and we have been forced to flee into the mountains for safety. But the Aquadrago has followed us and hunts my people for feed its hunger for our blood. I fear that if this creature is not stopped, then the Dark Elfs of the Schwarzts Forest will become nothing but a memory that will be forgotten as time passes."

Tears began to form in her eyes as the memories of those attacks began to flood her mind once again. But she continued to speak. "I... I come before you today... to ask for your help. My people are dying... and there is no one that can help us. Our warriors tried to kill this beast, but have all failed. I beg you... " she then threw herself on her knees and clasped her hads as if she was praying. "We are willing to pay you everything we have! Please save my people."

General Hazama and the other commanders were obviously taken aback by this woman's plea and it was clear to see that she was desperate for their help. But then again the Dark Elf and her clan were strangers to the Coalition and there was no telling if she was being truthful. Then again, from what Leilei had told them about Dark Elves _(The Mage had told them everything she knew about the Dark Elves prior to them meeting with Yao),_ they were usually not known for asking for help from outsiders unless their situation was dire.

Thank you, Miss Dushi. That would be all." General Hazama told Yao, as he instructed Leilei to escort her out of the room. Yao felt a bit surprised by the other worlder's response, it was rather neutral compared to what she was expecting. From all the stories she had heard, Yao thought that the Other Worlders would jump at the chance to save her people. But they didn't. Feeling slightly deflated and with no other choice, Yao left the conference room with the young Mage and was escorted to a new room that had been provided for her.

"Tell me, young mage." Yao asked Leilei. "Do you think they will help my people?"

Leilei just replied "The Other Worlders like to think before they act. They will need some time to think about what you told them before they make a decision."

Yao began to feel a little more anxious at this point and it clearly began to show on her face. Something that did not go unnoticed by the teenager.

"Would you like to get something to drink?" Leilei asked the older woman, attempting to get her mind off of her current situation.

Yao was a bit surprised by the young girl's offer, but with no other option but to wait on the Other Worlder's reply, the Dark Elf decided to go along wit the Mage. If only just to pass the time.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _Meanwhile, back with the Coalition Comanders..._

"Well...?" Gibbs asked out loud.

"Well what?" The commander of the Korean contingent replied.

"Well... what do we do now?" the Marine Corp Colonel asked again. "Do you really believe that she really needs our help, or just pulling our legs with that story?"

"I don't know." Respati replied, as the Indonesian commander got up from his seat and walked up to the giant map of Falmart that was on display in the conference room. Visually scanning the map, Respati stated, "The Schwarzt Forest is a good distance away and even then, it's technically inside the Kingdom of Elbe."

"That should not be too much of a problem" Bautistia replied. "King Duran is more or less on our side."

"He still may not like the idea of our Forces entering his kingdom" Hazama stated, was he too walked up to the map. "The main reason he agreed to assist us, is because we told him that we had no interest in invading his or any of the other kingdoms. If we suddenly suddenly show up near his kingdom with a large force, then he may believe that not only have we gone back on our word, but we are going to invade his kingdom. The last thing we need is another front in this conflict, especially against an ally all because of a misunderstanding. And even then, we still don't know if this Dushi is telling us the truth."

"Then the only way to find out if she is telling us the truth, is to take a look for ourselves." Colonel Singh suggested, as the Indian officer spoke up. "We should conduct a recon flight over the Schwarzt forest to see if there is any signs of this... Aquadraco. If this creature is as destructive as as Miss Dushi says it is, then there should be signs of this devistation."

"Even if there is such a creature, we really don't have any obligation to assist Miss Dushi or her people." Brig. General Thomas Giddeion of the Australian Army added, "This may sound cold, but our main focus should be on locating and rescuing those who were taken from Ginza. I am certain that we are all aware that we currently have three individuals laying in the base hospital who have been identified as persons who were taken by the Empire."

"I am well aware of that fact." Hazama replied. "But we also have an obligation to assist any and all Allies we have made in the Special Region. We may not have direct ties with this Dushi clan, but they do reside within the Kingdom of Elbe and who is to say that this... Aquadraco would not soon become a threat to the rest of that kingdom and it's people? It may only be a matter of time before King Duran request help from us."

"Beside, I doubt any of us here like the idea of quite possibly leaving people to die, all because we refused to take them seriously." Gibbs chimed in, "We could have one of the Predators do an over a fly over of the region and send us a live feed."

"Then I guess it is settled." Hazama announced. "A Drone will be sent out first and depending on what we find, then we will know haw to react."

And with that statement, the Commanders of Tiger Strike left the conference room and made their way back to their personal offices. But as General Hazama was about to enter his office, a Japanese soldier ran up to him.

"General Hazama..." the young man said in between breath. "The Hospital has called."

"What has happened?" the older male asked, as he was closely monitoring the status of the three people that had been rescued by the Shinano.

A somber expression suddenly came upon the soldier's face. "I am sorry sir, but one passed away while in ICU.."

"And... the other two?"

"Only one has woken up." the young man replied. "The other one is awake and talking."

"Contact Col. Gibbs and General Giddeion and tell then to meet me in the Hospital." the Japanese General order, before he made his way out of the admin building and towards the base Hospital.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _Another Chapter down and I hope you enjoyed it! Anyway as always please leave a review and tell me what you think, or I will steal all your hand sanitizer and Toilet Paper. Until next time, NIGHTSTALKER OUT!_

Sorry, no Trivia today.


	36. Chapter 36

_**A/N:**_ _I'M BACK!_

 _Another "short" chapter, but I hope you guys still enjoy it. I really dont have that much to say really, so on to the story!_

 _And for those who did not leave a review, thanks for the free Toilet Paper!_

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **{ Chapter 34: Black Paint... }**_

It was an established fact that no matter how majestic or cultured a city appeared to be on the surface, there was always a seedy that existed in the shadows and Sadera was no different. Despite being dubbed the as the most cultured and civilized city in the Empire, Sadera did have it's dark side that most in the upper echelons of the dominant noble houses chose to pretend did not exist.

For those nobles, this dark side was known as the _Akusho District_ and it was not the kind of place that reflected the mythos that surrounded the Imperial Capitol. Akusho was by far thee poorest district within the Imperial city, as it was located in the lowest levels of slums that existed around the city. Unlike most of the Districts, Akusho was settled after the fact by persons who who were too poor to acquire homes in the upper levels of the city. The streets were narrow and had little in the way od proper drainage, while the buildings that made up the majority of of Akusho were a far cry from the marble palaces that dotted the rest of the city.

Being one of the poorest districts in Sadera also made Akusho the perfect breeding ground of crime and criminal organizations to flourish. The Saderan Government had long decided to ignore the deteriorating situation in the district, as little to no funding was ever allocated to maintain the area. Imperial patrols were practically unheard of in Akusho while social services that existed in the other districts did not exist. Add to the fact that the residents of Akusho already lived in extreme poverty and were in desperate state, it was not long before the district became known for something else. As over time, powerful crime families and syndicates emerged from the shadows and more or less took control of the district. Prostitution and extortion soon became main forms of business with Akusho, while kidnappings and rapes were a common practice for the many brothels that existed.

Many of whom were operated by the very same criminal organizations, but the largest was operated by thee most powerful Crime Family in the District. If not the most feared.

The _Bessara Family_ was quite possibly one of the oldest crime families in Akusho and as a result, thee most powerful. If it was illegal, illicit, morally questionable or just plain wrong, the Bessara Family had their hands in it in one form or another. Even among the District's crime Lords, the Bessara Family was seen as the worst of the worst. Despite their less than honorable professions, there were just some lines most of the crime lords were not willing to cross. But the Bessara and their current leadership had no problems breaking these rules, once they could make a decent profit that it. Dealing in child prostitution, kidnapping individuals to force into the sex trade, indiscriminate murders, there was even a rumor that Bessara were kidnapping young girls to sell as sex slaves to certain members of the Imperial Family.

The only thing that prevented the other Crime lords from taking out the Bessara Family, was the fact that they were so powerful and ruthless. It was considered suicide to even think about moving against them. No one dared cross the Bessara Family, unless they knew what was good for them. But that was about to change...

Night had fallen over the Imperial Capitol and once again, the _"Playful Elf"_ was in the process of getting ready to welcome that night's business. The Brothel was just one of many operated by the Bessara, but it was by far thee largest and popular brothels in Akusho and had a reputation of having the best "quality" of workers there. Many of whom were demi-humans and it was rumored that certain members of the noble houses would frequent its facilities. The interior of the Playful Elf was the absolute definition of exorbitant luxury, a stark contrast to the extreme poverty that surrounded the building. But perfect to cater to some of the _"Better Paying"_ customers that were said to visit from time to time.

The girls that made up the establishment's work force were watch/guarded closely by the Bessara Family enforcers. Mainly to ensure that none of the girls escaped or tried to pocket some of the profits for their "work". While most of the multi-level structure was reserved for private rooms and other special services provided by the prostitutes, the last two floors were reserved for the Bessara Family enforces and a one _Angus Bi Lorca._ A top lieutenant in the Bessara Family organization and the one in charge of running the Playful Elf.

Lorca was business man and it showed in how he ran the Brothel. But he was also just as ruthless as the family he worked for and it was not uncommon for him to have one of his "Employees" just _disappear_ if he found her to be stealing from him. He had no time for excuses and allowed that fact to be known anytime he spoke to the girls under his care.

Tonight found him once again sitting in his personal office and going over the numbers. The last few months had shown a sharp decline in the numbers of high paying clients, but then again that was to be expected since the Empire was currently at way. Either way, there were still enough numbers of horny men coming into the Playful Elf to more than make up for the lost numbers. So engrossed he was with his work, Lorca did not seem to notice the soft thuds that came from outside his door. Nor did he seem to notice the figure take aim from the roof top behind him...

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **Half and Hour Later...**_

Nobody knew just what exactly was going on, as the Playful Elf's "work force" had now gathered in the main lobby. Normally, the girls/demi-humans would not even be allowed to leave their rooms until one of Lorca's men came to unlock their doors and escort them to the Lobby. Where clients would select just who they would want to spent their time with for a few hours. But today instead of one of Lorca's goons, the women were greeted by unknown individuals dressed in robes who lead them from the cellars and up to the lobby.

As the girls walked, they could see more and more of these strange robed men standing as if they were on guard, noticing that not one of Lorca's men could be seen. Well this was most certainly odd. Normally the men under Lorca's thumb would not hesitate to make lewd remarks to them as they were brought up, but these men... they didn't do that. If anything, these strangers had looks of absolute pity for the girls, it was as if they felt sorry for them. Had something happened? Had Lorca replaced his men for new recruits? Had a rival crime family finally made a move and talked over the Bessara's family most valuable asset? Something was not right, but they did not know what.

Eventually, an individual dressed in what was quite possibly the strangest attire they had ever seen and holding a equally as strange black staff, came in front of the assembled sex workers and began to address the group.

"Greetings." the strange man said with a deep, authoritarian voice. "I am certain that you have noticed that none of your former employer's men were present when you were freed from your cells. That is because he and his people are no longer in charge of this establishment. This establishment is now under new ownership."

There were a few gasps from the assembled group, as many of them were in complete shock. They knew very well just how protective the Bessara Family was when it came to their businesses. There was a reason Bessara was feared among the citizens of the district and this group, who ever they were, had now signed their own death warrants by claiming to have taken over the building. With so many questions flooding their minds, a beautiful woman with long blond hair and a pair of wings on her back, stepped forward from the group and took a long drag from her pipe before she said. "And just who has supposedly taken over our home? Bessara and his men will be here once they find out someone has taken one of their business without their consent."

"We are very well aware of that fact, miss." the man replied. "And I can assure you that when he and his people come, we will be waiting for them."

She took another long drag before asking, "And tell me, just who do you think you are challenging thee most powerful Crime Families in Akusho? I would like to know just who are would be liberators are."

"You will find out in due time. But until then, I suggest that you all head up stairs and select your new rooms. There are going to be some changes and the first thing is that you all are being moved from the cellars and into the final two levels of this building." the man explained, "So I suggest that you take what ever belongings you have and carry them to your new rooms."

And with that, the Japanese Commander left the lobby to meet with the rest of the Task Force leaders. Leaving a very confused group of sex workers behind to mull over what had just happened. Out of all the possible locations that the Special Forces teams could have used, the Playful Elf was possibly thee best suited for their operations. The building itself was large enough to house all their teams and equipment, while the fact it was located in Akusho made it very unlikely the Empire would ever think that a enemy base was now located in the Capitol itself. From here, the Coalition Special Forces Teams could conduct numerous recon missions inside Sadera and scout possible targets of interest. As well as locate possible HVTs just in case they needed to be dealt with in the future.

But of course, that one woman from before did bring up a valid point. The SF units that were taking part in Black Paint knew very well that it would only be a matter of time before Bessara and his thugs came to retake their former brothel. Prior to taking the building, the Special Forces Teams learned as much as they could about this would be crime family and knew just how ruthless they were. Many of the locals down right refused to talk about the group or its leader, while the few that did painted a picture of an individual that could have been best described as a monster. A man that feared as much as he was hated who either got what what he wanted or would make sure no one else did. Even the other criminal groups regarded Bessara as dishonorable individual.

Which was really saying something.

As a result, elements of the _1_ _st_ _Scout Ranger Regiment_ were tasked with locating and following Bessera several days. They were to learn everything they could about the Crime Lord and report their findings back to the rest of the task force. It did not take an expert to realize that Bessara could become a major problem for the covert teams in the future and with his possible links to the Imperial court, he could become real problem real fast.

Bessara's arrogance came from the belief he had that his family was thee most powerful crime organization in Akusho and by default, untouchable. But now he would be in for a rude awakening...

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

A lone figure ran desperately down one of the many alleyways that criss crossed the district. His normally immaculate attire was now dirty with the filth and grime that existed the streets of Akusho, while his face showed that he was now a man filled with a sense of terror he was not familiar with. His gasps echoed throughout the cobble stoned streets, as the man frantically tried to make his way to what he thought would be his salvation. He could still hear the screams of his men as they were quite literally ripped apart by an unseen force. His best soldiers and enforces, many of them demi-humans, were killed when they tried to retake the Playful Elf. By Hardy, they didn't get close enough to even enter the building!

He too would have probably been apart of that slaughter, but his own cowardice possibly saved his life. As the Crime Lord had in fact been over watching his men from a near by balcony. But upon seeing his men decimated before him, Bessara ran as fast as he could off said balcony, just moments before gunfire blanketed the location. No sooner had he made it to the street, he could see his men laying either dead or dying. Some of them pleaded for him to help them, but the Crime Boss just kicked them away from him before running away as fast as he could.

The Man that was once said to had as many body guards around him as the Emperor himself, was now alone as he ran for his life. Just who or what had killed all his men? How were they able to defeat his private army, which as the largest in Akusho? Just who were they?

There was no moon out that night, making the streets and alley ways all that much more darker and sinister. The streets were completely deserted, as most of the district's inhabitants were inside their homes. But the Crime Lord could hear voices coming up from behind him. Who did they belong to, Bessara did not know nor did he want did he want to find out. His main focus was to reach the safety of his mansion, one of the few well kept homes in Ahusko.

But as the crime lord came around the last corner, he was met with a sight that left him completely speechless. For now standing in front of the main entrance, was not only his wife, but their three sons as well. They were still dressed in their regal attire as the mother of his children cried and begged to be let back into the compound.

"What id the meaning of this?" Bessara demanded, as he made his way towards his family. "Merdia, what's going on?"

"They thew us out!" the red haired woman cried, as she thew herself at her husband. "They killed all the guards and threw us all out!"

"What?" Bessara exclaimed, as he cold feel a sudden sinking feeling in his stomach. "Who threw you out? di-"

"BESSARA!" A new voice called out from the darkness... followed by a chorus of angry yelling. Looking in the direction the voice came from, the Crime Lord was met with sight that filled him and his wife with absolute dread.

For now advancing on their location, were hundreds of men an women who were armed with various home made weapons and torches. The were all yelling angrily and had murderous looks on their faces. These people were in fact, the very same residents of Akusho that for a very long time, lived in fear of the Bessara Family. They had all lost loved ones in some way or form to the Bessara Crime family over they years, but never had the will to move against them. But with news of the massacre near the Playful Elf quickly spreading among the populace, now there was a chance of the People of Akusho to remove one of the biggest threats in the district.

Bessara and his family tried to look for a way to escape, but to their horror both he and his wife realized that all the streets were blocked by the advancing mobs. Bessara's wife began to openly cry has she held on to her children in an attempt to protect them, while Bessara himself just froze in place and watched as the crowd came closer and closer.

The Bessara Family had made many enemies over the years, but were too powerful for anyone to dare challenge them. But now his private army was gone and there was no one there protect him or his family. A glass bottle smashed on the wall behind him, the shards cutting the now doomed crime lord's face on the left side, as the citizens od Ahusho came closer and closer. But just as the crowd was about out reap their revenge on the family, a series of loud "bangs!" filled the cold night air and the crowd came to a stop. This was followed by the sound of gates of the mansion opening up and when the crime lord looked to see who it was, he saw a group of men dressed in the strangest attire he had ever seen with even stranger black staffs in their hands.

A thunderous silence fell upon the the crowd, as the men formed themselves around Bessara's wife and children.

"Now here this!" the leader of the group said with a strange accent. "The Akusho District is not under a new authority! From now on, nothing will happen in this district unless we say it can!" he then looked at Bessara's wife and children. "They are now under our protection and will be allowed to leave Saderea." the Australian SAS Captain stated, as he his men began to lead the woman and her children back into the estate.

"But... but what about me?" Bessara pleaded. As he literally threw himself at the feet of his would be savior and begged. "Do you know who I am? I am very wealthy, I can make it worth your wild!"

The Australian just looked at the man before him with an emotionless expression on his face. The SAS Captain was briefed about Bessara and his dealings and it made his blood boil.

"What about you...?" the Australian replied in an emotionless voice, before retreating with the rest of his men back inside the small estate.

All Bassara could do at this point was look on helplessly, as the angry mob advanced on him.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

A new day had adawned over the Akusho district, but there was something certainly different in the air. It was as if the dark cloud that had hung over Akusho for many years had been lifted and although the district still had its problems, the people began to feel a unfamiliar sense of hope. That things would finally get better.

The many crime families and criminal organizations did not seem to have as much presence as they did once before after that night. It was as if they suddenly decided to put a cap on all their illicit activities for the foreseeable future, while a rumor began to spread that the head on the largest crime family in Akusho was found mutilated near the main entrance into the district.

But while Akusho was not coming to terms with the sudden change in the daily norms, I single message was received by Fort Ginza that same day...

" _...Bletchly Park and Alice Springs are now operational... Target Kabukicho has been secured..."_

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _Again, not much to really say, so please leave a review or all your the quarantine will last another 6-8 months._

 _Until Next Time, NIGHTSTALKER OUT!_


	37. Chapter 37

_**A/N:**_ _Hey guys! hope you are all doing well because I am back with another update! Now before I continue, I have a special announcement to make..._

 _I, UH-60 NIGHTSTALKER... is looking into the idea of writing another GATE-Fic after I am finished with this one. I won't go into too much detail, but all I will saw it will be set around World War 2 and unlike this one, it will be a total American Affair. Why? Because in the Time Period it takes place, the Japanese would be in no position to send anything through the Gate when it opens. I will not say anymore sine I want it to be a surprise! But let me focus on finishing this story first, which I think will be much longer than I thought_

 _Not much to really say again, so on to the story!_

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **{ Chapter 35: Push Comes to Shove...}**_

 _ **Alnus Air Field**_

 _'Tower to Goal Post, you are cleared to take off.'_

 _' Copy Tower. '_

The American pilot replied as he slowly began to apply power, causing his single engine aircraft to accelerate down the air base's sole run way. Just hours before, elements of the _USAF 489TH Attack Squadron_ had received orders to deploy one of their aircraft to the kingdom of Elbe. Specifically the Schwarzt forest near the boarder with Sadera. This was a operation that was not unfamiliar to the men and women of the 489th, as since their deployment to the Special Region, the unit had conducted and taken part in numerous reconnaissance operations and close air support missions for the coalition.

Normally, the 489th had a ridged time table and schedule laid out for when each of their assets would would be deployed and just were they would be deployed to. This system usually allowed the squadron to cover as much territory as possible, without overlapping with other units. But today, they would be conducting what could be best described as a _"Snap Operation"._ As command had received information and needed to verify that said information was indeed, valid.

With final conformation from the tower, the _MQ-9 "Reaper"_ accelerated down the black tarmac and within a few moments, the single engine drone was air born and retracting it's landing gear into its body. The small yet powerful Honeywell turbo-prop engine propelling the unmanned aerial vehicle to its operational altitude, before its operator directed the craft towards its intended area of operations.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **Fort Ginza Medical Center, 1400 HRS**_

Seiya still could not believe that after all he had been through, he was now going home.

What was supposed to be a day fun filled day at Mei Con with his friends and girl friend, soon turned into a nightmare when the Saderan Army attacked. It happened all so fast, one minute they were running for their lives and the next thing Seiya knew, he and his companions were captured and sent back through the Gate in chains.

What came next was what could have been best described as a living hell, as soon he was separated from his friends and girlfriend. As they were soon loaded onto large wagons for transport. He could still hear the screams of his beloved Megumi as the wagons went their separate ways. He could only wonder just what happened to her afterwards. It was not long before he was sent to what could be best described as a mine where we was forced to work endlessly underground with others who had been taken from Ginza as well. He saw many die and witness unspeakable horrors the guards did to the other captives, all the while wondering just what became of his Megumi... Just why did he let them just take her...

It was not long before he was befriended by two others who had been taken as well and soon, they came up with a plan to escape.

It was not easy, and they were forced to do things that would forever haunt them for the rest of their lives, but the group was able to escape from the mines. But it was not long before their captors gave chase and soon the trio found themselves on a boat that had been set on fire by their former masters after they were re-captures. The operator of the mine thought simple lashings were too good for them so he decide to lock them in a old barge with a few others and set in alight, before letting it drift down the river.

The screams... the screams of the dying will forever haunt his dreams. But somehow the Student and a handful of others were able to break free just as the flames died down. But they were the only ones left alive, left to drift aimlessly on a river in another world. Far away from everything they he knew with no hopes of ever returning home or ever seeing his loved ones again. He was going to die here and it was a fate the high school student was willing to accept.

But fate was indeed on his side, as he ans his group were discovered by the Shinano and rescued. Now he was here was, in a hospital operated by his fellow country men and being given the proper medical care he had been denied for all those months. But it was a bitter sweet feeling. While he was safe and would finally being going back home, Seiya knew that his friend were still in the hand of those bastards and only Kami-Sama knew just what horrors they were being subjected to. Just an hour ago, Seiya was visited by the Commander of the base and his companions and was surprised to learn that not only Japan had crossed over to rescue those taken from Ginza, but other nations were taking part as well.

The commander, General Hazama, spoke to the young man and even gave him words of comfort. While his companions, an American and Australian, also spoke to him as well. They were not aggressive nor did they push him for information, but they were genuinely concerned about his well being while asking him questions. They were not forceful and Seyia knew they were probably just wanted information as to quite possibly launch a rescue missions in the future. As a result, the young man told them everything that he could about the mine and it's occupants, as well as how many persons from Ginza he thought were still there.

He told them everything, including the conditions they were kept in and just how the owner of the camp tried to killed them after he had escaped and was recaptured. A few more minutes passed and after speaking to them, the three commanders left Seiya as to allow him to get some rest. But not before telling him that the base Psychologist would visit him soon. Seyia had go through literal hell and it did take an expert to conclude that he would need some serious therapy to deal with the trauma.

The medical personnel already that when he woke up... he was screaming...

Meanwhile General Hazama had recalled all of the other commanders to inform them about what they had learned.

"According to this map, he probably came from the Minataro Provence." Gibbs stated, as he brought out one of the maps that had been provided to the Coalition by King Duran. "It's much further north from our current theater of operations."

"But Intel provided by Duran stated that the empire really had no mining operations in that region, hence not a likely location for slaves to be sent." Respati explained, as he and the rest of the coalition commanders examined the map.

"Does not mean they aren't any." Giddeion replied, "We can't expect Duran to know about every mining operation and slave camp the Empire has. As far as we know, it could just a new operation Sadera started. Which makes sense like the Colonel said, it is much further north and far away from our area of operations."

"It is possible that the Empire is actively trying to keep out people as far away from the wat as possible so as to prevent us from rescuing them." the leader of the Indian contingent reasoned. "Probably in an attempt to spite us. I mean by now the Saderans know we are actively trying to locate and rescue everyone they took from Japan."

"I have to agree." Hazama replied, as it was a logical conclusion to come to. Over the last few weeks, intelligence gathered by Special Forces Teams in the field and information provided by the Princess have suggested that the Empire has been moving large numbers of slaves to the very edge of their domain. If the coalition did not act soon, then there was a very strong chance that many of those who were taken from Ginza, would never be located. "But we still need to locate this mine before we can do anything."

"Normal Drones would take too long to reach Minataro." Gibbs notes, as the location was much further than where they normally operated. "But one of our jets should be able to make it there in a couple hours."

"I could have one of my jets up in the are in an hour." Respati announced, as he knew that the Flankers his country had sent over had also been conduction recon flights over the southern coast of Falmart and the numerous colonies the Empire had there.

"Very well." Hazama agreed. "You are cleared to conduct a recon flight over Minataro. Once we locate this camp, then we can act accordingly."

"General!" said a Japanese soldier as he ran up to the commanding officer. "Watch Tower just radioed that a Contingent of the Cocktail- I mean Princess Pina's knights are on their way. They said they have some important documents to give you."

"How long before they arrive?" Hazama asked the young woman.

"They were on horse back, Watch Tower said they should be entering Alnustown in half an hour." the soldier explained. "Col. Mahmood _(Commander of the Peacekeeper force)_ has already been alerted and has sent a contingent to escort them to the base."

"Very Good." Hazama replied. "I will meet them when they arive"

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **( "Main Street" Alnustown Half an hour later... )**_

What ever business or event that was taking place near the town center at that period of time, had suddenly come to a hault. What ever sale or business transaction that was in the process of being completed was now on pause, while persons who were browsing the many small businesses soon found their attention drawn to the new spectacle that was happening before them.

For now riding down the main street on horses, were members of the Rose Order of Knights. Their ornate and well polished armor a stark contrast to the uniforms worn by the Other Worlder soldiers they were so use to seeing by this point. Some who saw the knights looked on in both awe and confusion, while others could only look on in disgust and anger. Many of Alnustown's residents had lived on lands that were controlled by Imperial Lords and Barons, many of whom were quite corrupt and abused their powers to take advantage of those who lived under their domain. It was safe to assume that the People of Alnus Town did not view the Rose Knight in high regard.

Just what in the name of Hardy were there Imperial Brats doing here?

Meanwhile, Beefeater felt as if thousands of eyes were suddenly burning holes through her and the rest of her team. Which was not exactly far from the truth. The Nobles that made up the small contingent knew that they were literally in the heart of enemy territory and those who lived there would not hold the Empire in high regard. Let alone a group of knights that were made up of the children of some of said noble families. Probably the only thing that prevented the populace from straight up mobbing the Knights, were the fact that they were currently being escorted through the town by other worlder soldiers that for some reason, wore blue helmets rather than the dark green they were use to seeing.

Were these some kind of special units?

Suddenly, Beefeater soon found herself on the receiving end of a rotten Tomato attack. As three of the rotten produce found their mark on her face and body armor. Almost knocking the knight off her mount and sending her to the ground. Both the knights and the Egyptian escorts tensed up at the sight, as they suddenly expected the crowd to rush them and attack the nobles. But it was clear to see that the populace were just as surprised by the attack as the Knights and Peacekeepers were. Wiping away the disgusting mess from her face, Beefeater chose to ignore this blatant act of aggression and continued to lead her unit towards the Other Worlder Fortress. She did have a mission to complete and the Noble woman intended to complete it

Eventually, the Knights were able to make it to the fort itself without being use as targets for rotten produce and were completely taken aback by the impressive walls that surrounded it. They were massive! By Flare, these walls were even greater than those that protected Sadera! Just how were these other worlders even able to build such things so fast? What were their secrets?

Eventually the Rose Knights were lead into the Fortress and towards the Administration Building where they were to meet with the Coalition commanders.

"Princess Pina said that you may find these useful." Beefeater stated, as the knight gave Hazama the pouch that carried the numerous scrolls and documents the Royal had managed to covertly acquire. "She said these would most likely assist you in your mission to rescue your people."

Upon receiving the pouch, Hazama and the other commanders began to look over the it's contents. It was an absolute treasure trove of information! Names of known Nobles who were in the business of slavery, names of their associates, routes that slave caravans were known to take. But the big one, was a detailed map that showed the locations of slave camps that not even King Duran knew about. Obviously, most of it would have to be verified but the commander had no reason to believe that the Princess had any reason to feed them any false information. Hell, she was quite possibly the only member of the Saderan Imperial Family that knew just how dire the consequences would be if she was caught lying to the Coalition.

"Her majesty has been trying to gather as much information as she can to help you on your mission." Beefeater told the commanders, as she and her knights shifted rather uncomfortably. Despite their loyalties to the Princess and understood just what was at stake, the nobles could not help but to feel as if they were committing the highest form of Treason by meeting with the Other Worlder Commanders.

"You do realize that we will have to verify that what you have given us is accurate, right?" The Marine Corp General told the young woman. There was a pause before the Knight replied, "Pina knows that you may not believe her, but she assures you that as a member of the Royal House, she swears that her sources are reliable."

"We will be the judge of that." Hazama told the group, before having the armed guards escort them out of the conference room.

No sooner had the metal door clicked shut behind the exiting knights, Respati just looked up from the assembled parchments before he asked, "I think we may need more aircraft for this..."

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **( Alnustown Market )**_

With hundreds of people arriving in Alnustown on a weekly basis, Countess Myui had offered to assist the Coalition to deal with the growing population. With many of the town's new residents being "Demi-Humans" both Myui and Kaine thought it would be a good idea to have some of their maids visit the new settlement to help the new residents assimilate into their new homes. Not surprisingly, many of these Demi-Humans were survivors of the Great Northern War between the Empire and the Warrior Bunny tribes that once thrived in the Northern Regions of Falmart. Despite being known for being skillful fighters and brutal warriors, the Bunny Tribes of the north lived in peace. Every once in a while, the tribes would go to war over land or food if times got desperate, but for the most part they generally got along well with one another and rarely had a reason to interfere with any of the human villages and towns that were known to them

But that all changed a few years ago, when the Imperial Army lead by Crown Prince Zorzal marched into their lands and began to decimate entitre villages and towns. It was during this war the Bunny Tribes united and soon began to live up to their reputation of being deadly warriors. The Imperial Army suffered horrible casualties and the Northern Lands were covered with Imperial Blood. But no matter just how many legions were decimated, more and more would replace the lost ranks. It was not long before Zorzal began a scorched Earth policy that saw numerous town and their inhabitants burned to the ground. Thousands of their kind who had been captured were either killed or sent back to Sadera as slaves and Trophies for the Prince. But the biggest act of treason against their kind came when the leader of the United Tribes and Queen gave herself to the Prince and sold out her people. The battle that came afterwards saw the end of the Bunny Tribes in the North and those who were fortunate enough to escape, fled south in an event that became known as the _Turpe Est Dolorem Magni_

 _The Great Shameful Sorrow..._

They were all forced to leave their homes and everything else they knew because of their former queen and were now being hunted by the empire. Mamina was just one of the lucky few who were able to make it to the Formal Lands with her mother, her father having been killed trying to help his family escape. Upon being taken in by the Formal Clan, Mamina decided to repay the Clan's kindness be becoming a maid for Count Formal and his family , and it was not long before she became one of the clan's more trusted servants. She loved her new life and loved her countess as if the child were her own. A sentiment that was shared by many of those who worked under the head maid Kaine, who Mamina saw as her second mother.

Now the Warrior Bunny/Maid was in Alnustown with a few others helping the many Warrior Bunnies that were now calling Alnus their home. But right now, the Maid was in the Town Market gathering vegetables for later. Apparently she had stumbled upon some Warrior Bunnies that were from her clan up north and had planned to get together later that evening and even cook some of their traditional meals. But the bunny girl was not alone, as she was accompanied by the Clan's newest maid. A fellow Warrior Bunny who had arrived in Italica just some months ago and was proving herself to be valuable addition to the Clan.

"Ohhhh... look at these mushrooms, Kenya!" Mamina said to her young companion, as the duo came upon a cart that was selling them. "They look so good! They would most certainly go well with the meal tonight! Kenya?" the older maid stated, only to realize that her young companion had not replied. Mamina was about say something else when she notice the the attention of the young maid was not focused of the produce in front of them, but rather the group of American Marines who were also buying some fruit from another vendor near by.

The young bunny girl had a look of wonder in her eyes, as she saw the men pay for their items before walking off. Something that did not go unnoticed by the older maid, who could not help but to smile at her young friend's actions. It was not the first time it had happened after all.

"You know, Kenya... they would not hurt you if you went up to talk to them."

"Oh!" the young Bunny maid gasped is surprise. "Sorry, were you saying something?"

Mamina just giggled before she replied, "I think out of all of us, you may be the Other Worlder's biggest fan."

The young maid blushed at this statement, an action which caused Mamina to smile. Kenya had come a long way since she first arrived in in Italica. It was clear to see that the Bunny Girl was indeed an escaped slave when she was first found by one of the maids, but when asked just how she managed to escape, Kenya would only say that someone had rescued her from her master before setting her free. But nothing more. It was clear to see that her time in captivity was hellish, as her body covered in bruises and although she never said so, it was obvious she had been sexually abused numerous times. Mamina decided to take the young girl under her wing and though it was hard at times, the Bunny Warrior was able to build a friendly relationship with her new friend.

She gave Kenya a small hug before her eyes caught sight of a familiar face. For now walking through the crowded market, was the young Mage Lei Lei but she was not alone. For walking with her and with a sandwich in hand, was a dark elf! The Formal maid could not believe that a Dark Elf was in Alnus, as it was well known Dark Elves normally did not interact with persons outside of their respective clans.

Curious, the maid called out to the Mage as both she and her young companion walked up to the duo. "It's good to see you again, Lei Lei!" Mamina said cheerfully.

"Its good to see you as well." the teen replied, all be it with her trade mark emotionless demeanor. "Have you been well?"

"I am fine, I am just here to help some of the refuges settle in." the Maid replied, before she motioned to her companion and said "This is Kenya. She is one of our newer maids that I have been training for the last few months."

The younger Bunny Girl just gave a shy wave before Mamina asked "Who is your new friend?"

"This is Yao Haa Dushi." Lei Lei replied. "She is here to ask the Coalition for help. We are just waiting for them to reply."

Yao for her part, just stood their silently as she eyed the two warrior bunnies before her. The Elf Woman was sell aware of the reputation the Warrior Bunnies had and just how deadly they could be. To see two of them here up close was a bit unnerving to say the very least.

"So where are you two heading?" Mamina asked her teen.

"Yao has some questions about the Other Worlders, so I am taking her to the Town Library to help answer her questions."

"Well, we have some time to kill until later. Care if we join you?"

"That would be a good idea." the mage replied, before the new group made they way tho their new destination.

But while this was going on, a mixed squadron of unmanned drones and Indonesian Su-35 fighters were being prepared for their next operation.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _Another Chapter Down, but there is more to come so stay tuned! As always don't forget to leave a review or Princess Luna will be in you bed tonight... and she won't get out._

 _Until Next Time... NIGHTSTALKER OUT!_

 _ **Trivia!:**_ _The MQ-9 "Reaper" is basically an upgraded Predator Drone built by General Atomics of the U.S. Military. But is also used by other countries such as Italy, The U.K. And is even operated by the U.S. Boarder Patrol._

 _Also... the 489TH Attack Squadron is a real squadron based out of Creech AFB in Nevada._

ONE MORE THING! Thanks for the Shout Out, The DrkKnight12! Please update again soon!


	38. Chapter 38

_**A/N: RED ALERT! RED ALERT!**_

" _x37JB51x" is back at it and on a new account! He is now going by xJB06x and is re-posting his plagiarized story now under the title "Black Dawn I – Talons of Blood". The Sh8t head had been copying my friend TheDrkKnigh12's story "GATE: World at War V2" and blocking everyone who calls him out for it!_

 _Last time I told you guys no to confront him cause I thought he learned his lesson the last time. But now that he is at it again, I think it is time the community needs put him on blast and call out xJB06x for stealing someone else's work and claiming it as his own! Don't believe me? Read DrkKnigh12's story then read Black Dawn and you will see what I mean! This guy is a total parasite and must be reminded that he is nothing more that a wannabe fan fic writer that cant even come up with his own story so he has to steal from other, better authors. It only a matter of time before he steals from someone else and claim it as his own! He is scum!_

 _This has been a public service announcement by UH-60 NIGHTSTAKER, Put JB on Blast._

 _Now on to the story..._

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **{ Chapter 36: Enter the Devil... }**_

 _ **Febuary 24th, 20XX...**_

 _ **Minataro Provence, Falmart.**_

Of all the places the Emperor could have sent him, Molt had to send him to this hell hole. For as long as he had been alive, Lord Kano Lo Mudran had lived in absolute luxury and splendor. Out of all the noble houses that existed in the Saderan hierarchy, the House Of Mudran was well known for the lavish lifestyle the family lived in. The family owned some of the largest mansions within Sadera and owned similar properties in numerous cities within the Empire itself. There was even a rumor that the Mudwan even owned an entire island near the coastal colonies and would hold insanely lavish parties where only the highest of the high within the Imperial Court would be invited.

But of course the Mudran family had to ave gotten their wealth from somewhere and while they did own a number of businesses within the empire, there was one trade the House of Mudran was known for...

 _Slaves..._

For as long as anyone could remember, the Mudran Family were the largest Slaver Guild within the Imperial Court and had been since the early days of the Empire. It was often said that the Empire was built on the backs of Mudran slaves, as the Family had always been a major source of forced labor for the Empire. They operated many of the major Slaver camps within the Empire and was one of the few Noble Houses that had their own private army. An army that would often marched along side regular Imperial Forces anytime the Empire decided to expand its boarders.

It were the Soldiers of House Mudran who had brought back slaves when the Empire crossed the Gate into Japan. But the Mudran could have never guessed that their actions would have brought such a brutal response from the Other World. As no sooner had the Imperial Army had been defeated at Alnus hill, the family began to receive reports that a number of their slaver camps had been attacked and destroyed by "Unknown Forces", while the slaves themselves were able to escape.

It did not take long for the House of Mudran to realize just what was going on and just who was behind these attacks. What ever the Empire had enraged beyond the Gate had not crossed over to only seek revenge, but were actively trying to locate those who had been taken by their Soldiers. But this fact only struck home when they were told about the death of Count Mesto in Altum Urbs. Mesto had been one of their closet associates for decades and had always supplied the Mudran Family with beast-men from the southern territories.

His mutilated body was found in his bedroom just minutes after the Other Worlders had attacked his city and liberated hundreds of slaves. Eventually the Emperor himself has instructed the Mudran Family to gather the remaining slaves they had taken from beyond the Gate and relocte them within the northern territories of the Empire. If the Other Worlders wanted their people back so badly, then it could be an advantage in the Empire's favor. They could use the safety of these slaves to force the other worlder army to surrender and withdraw from Alnus. But that could only happen if said Other Worlders were unable to locate their people first.

As a result, hundreds of slaves, mostly male, had been relocated several mines within the Minataro and Gurrere Provences. This is where they would remain until the war ended and the empire was able to ship them to other slave camps.

The largest of these camps was located near what many in the Empire knew as _Ubertas Hardy Sciptor, (Hardy's Gift)._ By far one of the largest and deepest gold mines the Empire had in operation in the north. From here, millions of dollars worth of gold were mined on the backs of thousands of slaves that worked none stop in horrific conditions. It was also here that one would find Count _Enoc El Mudran,_ head of the House of Mudwan and thee biggest slave trader in the Empire.

He, along with several members of his family had fled the Capitol and moved to their small yet lavish estate near Sciptor. The fact that the other worlders were actively killing known slavers in the Empire, had a bit of a sobering effect on the Mudran. Especially just how they were able to kill Count Mesto in his own home without anyone seeing them. As a result, Enoc and his family moved to what had originally been built as a holiday home. But would not serve as their new home for the foreseeable future.

There weren't that many people who knew of their new estate up north had it was highly unlikely that the other worlders would know as a result. But this new reality did not change the decadent mindset that had always defined the Noble House. As supply wagons would occasionally make visits to the lake side mansion to deliver the finest wines and silk outfits for the Family's personal use.

On this particular evening, the Enoc and his family had just sat down to enjoy their evening dinner when one of the Mudran's personal guards ran into the room.

"What is the meaning of this, captain!" the Enoc demanded angrily, as the older man was just about to enjoy the the roast beast before him.

"I'm sorry, my lord." the guard captain replied. "But I must inform you that one of our patrols have encountered Prince Diablo and his caravan on the main road. The Prince has made his intent to visit you this evening."

Enoc almost could not believe just what he had been told. Prince Diablo? one of his better paying clients? Here? and he wanted to meet with him personally? Why?

"Ready the men to receive his highness at once and have the maids ready the guest rooms at once!" Enoc ordered, as he and family got up from their seats. "And have the cooks make their finest deserts!"

"Yes, my lord!" the guard replied, before he ran off to carry out his Count's orders. Just as Enoc and his family made their way to their quarters to perpare themselves to meet with the Imperial prince.

 _ **( An Hour Later... )**_

Count Mudran and his family stood in the court yard of their mansion, as they waited for the Imperial Princes to arrive with his part. Enoc himself had every reason to be excited by the Royal's visit, as Prince Diablo was quite possibly one of his best clients when it came to the sale of slaves. Over the years, Despite being an Imperial Prince and second in line in succession, Diablo had carved out his own path in life by personally starting up several mining operations of his own in the Dumas and Romalia Mountain ranges. Not to mention, the prince had personally invested in several civil project throughout the Empire. Projects that were both celebrated and welcomed by the population that benefited from them.

Curiously enough, the princes was one of the few persons the Count knew that took great care to ensure that the slaves he owned were well taken care of. A stark contrast when compared to his older _(And Sadistic)_ brother, Zorzal. The Count could remember the last time he visited one of Diablo's mines in the Dumas mountains and noticed just how well the Prince's slaves were kept. They had a proper living area and the princes even granted them something he called "Breaks" during the work day. But Mudran knew better than to question the prince's actions when it came to the treatment of slaves, especially since he always paid well for them.

Oddly enough, Diablo did not show any interest in acquiring any of the slaves that were taken from beyond the Gate. He never explained why when the Count brought them up, but once again Mudran never question the Prince's logic. But maybe with this visit, that would all change. Mudwan hoped he would be able to unload as many of the Other Worlder slaves as possible, making it harder of the other worlder army on Alnus to find them. This would be his own little revenge for the death of his long time friend, Mesto.

Suddenly, a horn sounded off as the Mudran guards opened the main gate that lead out of the court yard. No sooner had they done so, Prince Diablo El Caesar of the Sadera Imperial Family entered the compound on a large white horse. He was dressed in typical attire one would expect from a person in his position and his long blond hair flowed neatly down his back, as his proud steed carried him along. But the prince was not alone, for following him inside were ten large carriages that were ornately decorated and were each pulled along by a pair of large horses.

"Ah! Your highness!" Enoc greeted the prince with a smile. "It's such a glorious surprise that you have decided to grace both myself and my family with your presence! Especially during these trying times!"

"It is good to see you too, Count Mudran, though I wish it was under better circumstances." Diablo replied, as he dismounted his horse.

"Indeed." the Count replied with a nod. "We are still mourning the lost of our friend, Count Mesto."

"As are many in the Imperial Court."

"Still." Enoc continued. "I am glad that you seem to be doing well and that you have decided to visit. Are you here for business or pleasure?"

"Business." Diablo replied. "I head that you are currently still in possession of hundreds of slaves that were taken from beyond the Gate?"

A small smile crept onto the Noble's face. so he had changed his mind after all "Ah yes, the other worlders! They may be from another world but are no different from thee ones we have taken from our other conquest. Though I have to admit they are much more intelligent than once thought."

"I see." Diablo replied.

"Tell me, you visit would not happen to a sign that you are finally interested in them." the older man asked, as he could see a hefty sum of money being given to him in the future for this sale. "How much do you want?"

There was a moment of silence as the looked back at his small procession behind them, before he turned to face the Noble and replied loudly... "All of them!"

Suddenly, the men that sat sat in the driver seats of each carriage stood up with cross bows in hand and aimed them at the guards that were on the walls. Before the count realized just what was going one, several guards were now dead as the sides of each carriage flew open. Allowing dozens of Warrior Bunnies in full battle attire leaped out from their hiding spots and proceeded to attack the still stunned Mudran guards. Diablo just stood there in complete silence and stared down the now shocked Noble, as his personal army quickly and effortlessly eliminated the Mudran Family's personal guards and took control of their mansion. There was a reason the Northern Bunny Tribes were so feared in combat and they were showing just why that was case as they made quick work of the Mudran Family's guards.

"Wha... What is the meaning of this!" Enoc demanded of the princes, just as few of Bunny Warriors came up and held his family at dagger point. "What have you done!"

Diablo just sighed before he replied. "I am sorry for this deceit, my old friend. But I am afraid that recent events and new information had lead me to this decision."

"What do you mean?" Enoc asked the royal. His voice now fill with anger as he spoke. "Do you know what will happen when your father hears about this?"

"I know just what might happen." Diablo replied, his voice showing little to no emotion as he spoke "But I also know that he will be in no position to take any action against me."

"So what do you plan to do with us now?" the Noble asked fearfully, as he could see the frightened expression on his family's faces."

"Believe it or not Enoc, but I have quite possibly saved your life."

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **Alnustown Public Library, AlnusTown.**_

Yao still had so many questions about the Other Worlders and fortunately there was someone who was able to answer them. The Dark Elf warrior was now in what the locals called a "Library" with a young mage and a pair of Bunny Warriors/Maids. Before them was a strange contraption Lei Lei and said was called a "Computer".

"With this, we can access all forms of information about the other worlders." Lei Lei explained to the group. "One of the Soldiers showed me how to use it."

"How does it work?" Mamina asked curiously, in awe by what this "Com-Pu-Tor" was said to do

"First, I type in what I want to look for in the search bar." the Mage explained, as she typed in: _"Operation Tiger Strike."_

"Then I manipulate this device in my hand to press Search" Lei Lei continued, as she moved the mouse across the screen and pressed the Search button. In an instant, dozens of images and hundreds of links appeared on the screen before them in reference to the ongoing military operation. "It is connected to what is known as an Internet. Where you can access an unlimited amount of information about anything."

Both the Dark Elf and the Bunny Girls looked on in wide eyed wonder at the computer screen. Just the idea that an unlimited amount of information could exist and was so easily accessible was a wonder in its own right. "What would you like to know?"

"Um..." Yao muttered out. "This Coalition. Who are they and why are they even here?"

Lei Lei scrolled through the results on the computer before clicking on a site named "Wikipedia"

" _Operation Tiger Strike is an on going military campaign against the Saderan Empire by a multi-national Coalition lead by Japan and was initiated in response to the Battle of Ginza."_ Lei Lei translated the text and read it out to the group.

"Battle of Ginza?" The Dark Elf woman asked. "What was that?"

"When the Gate opened on Alnus hill, the Empire marched through thinking they would be able to subjugate the lands like they have in the past." Mamina explained, as she and everyone else who affiliated themselves with the Coalition knew just why they were here. "But they ended up attacking an district known as Ginza in the Capitol of Japan. They killed a lot of innocent people and too k many as slaves, and when the Governments of the other world leaned just why the Empire had attacked, they decided to cross over to bother rescue their people and arrest those who were responsible for the attack."

Yao just stood there in a stunned silence for a moment before she asked. "This Coalition... just how many nations are apart of it?"

Scrolling down a bit, Lei Lei soon fund the section that listed all the nations that were currently taking part in the operation. Yao's eyes went wide as she saw just how many flags were shown on the screen. Each one representing a member nation. "At present, there are a dozen nations that have contributed to Tiger Strike."

"Japan must be a very powerful nation to have many nations assist it against the Empire." Yao said in surprise. But Lei Lei just shook her head.

"Actually, they are not." the Mage Explained. "Though they have a powerful military and lead the Coalition, they are not the most powerful nation in their world."

"Wait..." The Elf blinked. "If Jah-Pan is not the most powerful nation in their world... then who is?"

To answer her question, Lei Lei decided to use another site the soldiers had shown her to answer the woman's question. Manipulating the mouse again, the Mage soon found herself on _You Tube_ and typed in _"Top Most Powerful Countries"_ before clicking on the video that came up...

 _ **{ A/N: Okay... I have to interrupt here. For this scene, I suggest that you go on Youtube and look for "Top 10 Most Powerful Countries" by James C. Because the video Lei Lei brings up is very similar to that one. Just Swap out Germany for Australia and North Korea for Indonesia and that basically the Video the girls see. Okay, back to the story... }**_

Yao was very surprised _(If not a little bit frightened)_ by what what she had just seen. Though Japan was presented, they were obviously far from being the most powerful in their world. But what really caught her attention was the fact that some of the countries that were more powerful, were also present in the Coalition.

"The main reason just why so many countries are helping Japan, is because they too lost national when the Empire crossed." Lei Lei explained. "They all offered to help Japan against the Empire, but are only interested in getting their people back and avenging their dead. While Japan wants to bring those who were responsible for the attack, to justice."

"So they are not here to subjugate the continent and it's people?" the Dark elf asked curiously. Certainly they had the power to do as they pleased.

"No." Mamina replied. "From what I have seen, the intentions of this Coalition seem to be quite content with seeking a peaceful end to this conflict. They even had an opportunity to take over Italica and remove the Mistress." the Bunny paused for a bit. "But instead they helped free us from the Empire."

"But will they help my people?" Yao asked somberly, as tear ran down her cheek. "If they are here to rescue their own people, then why would they want to save mine?"

"When the Fire Dragon threatened Coda Village and we were forced to flee, the Coalition escorted us so as to ensure we got to where we were going safely." Lei Lei replied. "Even after they were able to kill the beast, the Soldiers ended up bringing many of us who had lost everything back to their base to care for us. They did not have to, nor did we ask. But they helped a lot of people, many of whom now live in town."

"I am sure they will help you too." Kenya spoke up. "They seem to have a habbit of help people when no one else would and asking for nothing in return."

"I just hope you are right." the Dark elf replied, as she looked out a near by window and stared into the afternoon sky. Just in time to see a pair of _Su-35s_ of the Indonesian Air Force fly over head, as they screamed off into the Falmart sky on another mission. Little did the Warrior elf and her companion realize was that while they were talking, the Coalition was now diving head long into another operation.

The Fighters which Yao had seen in the air, had actually been deployed in response to the information that had been delivered by the Rose Knights that day. The Two Flankers were on their way to the Minataro Provence to conduct a reconnaissance mission over the Imperial territory. One of the jets had been fitted with a advanced camera pod located under the right wing, while the second jet was armed to the teeth with air-to-air missiles and was to provide cover just in case they encountered any Imperial Dragon Patrols.

Their powerful twin _Saturn AL-41F1S_ jet engines propelling both Russian built aircraft to incredible speeds. As the Indonesian Air Force's most advanced combat aircraft flew off into the country side on their latest mission.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **Mudran Minataro Estate, Several Hours Later...**_

By now the entire estate was now firmly in the hands of Prince Diablo and his personal army made up of Elban Mercenaries and Warrior Bunnies. The Imperial Prince made sure that the bodies of the Mudran guards were properly disposed of and the blood cleaned up. While he made sure that Count Mudran and his family were safely locked away in their rooms and under guard. This action against one of the oldest and wealthiest noble houses in Sadera would shock anyone if they found out, but no where as much as Diablo himself. As the Prince still could not believe just what he had done.

Then again, Diablo could care less about what anyone would think if they ever found out what he and his sister were up too. Just like Pina, Diablo was usually over looked and generally ignored by most in the Imperial Court. But while Pina was ignored because she was born to one of their father's many concubines, Diablo fate was determined by the fact that he was born just a few years after his brother Zorzal was.

By Imperial law, this meant that Zorzal was the next in line to become Emperor while Diablo just happened to exist. Even though he had an Imperial Title, the prince was forever doomed to be ignored while the rest of the court praised that Monster he called his brother.

It was no secret that Crown Prince Zorzal had his vices within the Imperial Court and there were more than a few stories about the older sibling raping some of the palace maids. Of course no one ever questioned if these stories were true because of his status, but Diablo knew they were all true. Zorzal was quite possibly one of the most arrogant bastards he knew and was as perverse as he was sadistic. Every month a new "Shipment" of girls would be sent to his mansion under the cover of darkness, yet none ever seem to out. Diablo shuddered to think just what happened once his brother got his hands on them.

Ironically, it was his brother's personality actions that motivated Diablo to become the man that he was now. While Zorzal continued to feed his ever growing lust and live off his family's wealth to fund his escapades, Diablo decided to make his own way in the world by operating his own mines and even investing his own fortune to help those who were not as fortunate as he was. But more importantly, Diablo actually took very good care of the slaves that worked in his mines and took great care to ensure that they were taken care of. Controversially... Diablo had even instituted a system that could allow a slave to buy their own freedom by giving them a (Small) payment of a few gold coins at he end of each month.

As time passed and Zorzal became more and more of a degenerate, Diablo realized that he was quite happy with the life and reputation he had built up for himself. He also grew to hate both is oldest brother for what he had become had his father for naming Zorzal as his successor. The so called crown prince was nothing more that a spoiled brat that thought he was the Gods' gift to this world. That his very existence was a blessing and that the Empire was for him to do as he pleased. Mean while Diablo had worked his ass off to be a success, only for his father to ignore his efforts.

It was this reason that made him grow closer with his sister, Pina. Who he saw as his only real family and he loved her very much. Sure she was just as head strong as their father and more than a bit naive for her own good, but she worked for what ever she wanted and now enjoyed the fruits of her labor as leader of the Rose Knights. But Pina surprised him greatly when not only admitted to him that the War was already lost, but that she was currently working with the Other Worlders to bring a peaceful end to the conflict.

Pincess Pina Co Lada... quite possibly one of the most patriotic and devout supporters the Empire had, was now secretly working with the Other Worlders and not ever their father knew. Honestly, Diablo could not help to be a bit impressed by his sister's actions and understood just why she was helping them. Though the Princess never admitted it to him, Diablo could see that his sister was genuinely afraid of the Other Worlders and their ability to wage war.

In crossing the Gate and attacking the world beyond, they had managed to anger the nations of that world and were now in a war the Empire had no hopes of winning. The only way to ensure the survival of Empire, Pina Hoped, was to locate and return every single person the Empire had brought over as slaves. That was why Pina called on him for his help. Diablo, though not a slaver, did have a lot of connections within he many slaver guilds in the Empire. If there was anyone who would have been able to locate those who had been taken, it would be him and Diablo knew it.

His sister needed help to save the Empire, and Diablo was going to do everything he could to do so.

"Princess Diablo." One of the Warrior Bunnies said, as she walked up to her employer. "I have received word that my teams have successfully captured t _Ubertas Hardy_ and the slaves are currently being brought back to the surface."

"Very good." The Prince replied. "Have the healers treat their wounds before bringing them to estate."

"You want all of them, sir?" the silver haired warrior asked with a confused expression forming on her young face.

"We have more than enough space here to house them before the Other Worlders arrive." Diablo explained. His eyes never leaving the horizon in the distance as he spoke. "They have been through Hell, they all deserve some comfort."

"Are you sure that the other worlders will be come?"

"They want their people back, Nera." the prince replied, using the name of the Warrior Bunny leader. "They will come and Mudran and his family will have to answer some very difficult questions when they do arrive." he then faced the bunny girl as he said. "The Empire is going to lose this war and the best we can do right now is win favor with the victors. I know you want to see my Father and my Brother burn because of their own hubris, would you want to watch it along side the other worlders?"

Nera just gave a predatory smile as he Prince's words before she ran off to carry out his orders. Leaving Diablo to look on at the setting sun in the east and ponder his next move...

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _What a TWIST! Diablo is now on the Coalition's side, or is he? Does he really want to help his sister or does the Royal have his own personal motives? And how was he able to hire a small army of Warrior Bunnies? I guess you will ave to wait until the next chapter to find out!_

 _As always please leave a review and tell me what you think, or Rory the Reaper_ _will be in your bed tonight._

 _Until next time: NIGHTSTALKER OUT!_


	39. Chapter 39

_**A/N:**_ _I'm back! and with a new chapter I know any of you were waiting for. Now before we continue I must point out this chapter was originally gonna be longer, but I decided to break it up into parts so as to balance out future chapters. So just to be clear... this is gonna be Part 1 of an new "arc" of my story, so it may consider it as being too short. But I think it was needed._

 _Anyway... not much to say really other than thanks for all the feed back I got from the last chapter and I hope to from you guys more. As for those who did not leave a review, I guess you really wanted to have Rory in you bed that nignt... weirdos._

 _But enough of that, on to part 1..._

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **{ Chapter 37: Show of Force pt.1 }**_

 _ **Shwartz Forest, on the Boarder of the Saderan Empire and the Kingdom of Elbe...**_

 _ **17:47 hrs. February 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 20XX...**_

The sun not too long disappeared over the horizon, as the lone Reaper Drone flew over the Elbe landscape. Its single turboprop engine effortlessly propelling the small craft through the cool evening air, as its advanced camera and radar systems scanned the the landscape thousands of feet below. The _MQ-9 Reaper (sometimes known as the Predator II)_ was by far one of the more advanced drones to be deployed in the Special Region by the Coalition and had been operational ever since Alnus Air Field became operational.

Since their arrival, the Reapers had worked along side their Indian Counter parts in mapping out the Falmart continent. As well as conducting surveillance missions against a number of Saderan cities and forts which had been located so far. The 489th it self, had actually managed to map out the Saderan Capitol itself and as a result, the Coalition now had more detailed maps of the Imperial Capitol, than the Saderans themselves. But this particular drone, nick named _"Lil' Nell"_ by its ground crews, was now on a recon mission over kingdom of Elbe to confirm the existence of something called _"A Auqadraco"._

Normally the Reaper would be armed were at least 4 _AGM-114 "Hellfire" air-to-ground_ missiles, as had been their standard weapons layout since arriving in the Special Region. Though mostly used for Recon and Surveillance, there were a few time the Reaper had been used to attack _"Targets of Opportunity"_ during their missions. But due to the nature of this mission, Lil' Nell had been fitted with extra fuel tanks that allowed the drone to remain on station for a much longer period of time before being forced to return to base. The only armament carried at this time were a pair of Sidewinder air-to-air missiles.

It may have been a simple recon flight, but no one was willing to take chances in a world filled with magic, dragons and questionably named Imperial Princesses.

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away, the "Pilot" of Lil' Nell manipulated the controls of his vehicle from the safety of the 489th command building. If one were to she the young woman sitting in front of her computer screen with a joystick in her hand, they would have been lead to believe that she was playing some kind of computer game on the USAF's dime. But in reality, the young airman was in control of what was quite possible one of the most advanced pieces of equipment the USAF had deployed with their contingent to the Special Region.

Expertly guiding the unmanned aircraft over the Elbe county side, the airman used the craft's advanced chin mounted camera system to visually scan the landscape below. Despite being briefed prior to the flight, the young woman did not know just what exactly she was looking for. Just what was a Aquadraco exactly? Either way, a lightly armed Reaper had been deployed and it was her job to locate just what ever the hell a Aquadraco was.

Checking the fuel levels once again, the drone operator then switched to the thermal cameras to compensate for the fading daylight. As Lil'Nell approached what the locals called Mount Tube, a large, mostly dormant Volcano that resided Schwarz forest and was part of the much larger Tuba Mountain Range.

Dropping altitude, Lil' Nell began to orbit the area where it was believed the Aquadraco had attacked. Its powerful camera systems began to scan the world below, all the while relaying images back to the 489th's building at Alnus.

"Have you spotted anything?" The commander of the 489th contingent asked the young woman, as he stood near her console and took a sip from his mug of hot chocolate.

"Negative, sir." the airman replied, as she ever so carefully moved the controls in her hands. "Thermals are not picking up anything."

"Well, call me if you do." the officer replied. "I got a meeting with my Indian counterpart to discuss future operations."

"Yes sir." the woman replied, just as her commanding officer left her room.

For the first thirty minutes or so, Lil' Nell continued to orbit around Mount Tube and scanned the area around it for any signs of life. But nothing came up so the drone flew off towards it next location. This time though, Lil' Nell found something.

There was a large section of the forest that seemed to have had all of its vegetation stripped away, as large portions of the normally lush green forest was now devoid of any forms of life. Trees as tall as three story buildings has seemingly been knocked down by some unknown force. Their shattered trunks now littered a large portion of the Schwartz forrest , but yet there was no signs as to just what had caused it. It was then the drone pilot began to notice a rather interesting pattern.

The apparent area of destruction seemed to be centered mainly around a large river that wound it's way through the forest. Not knowing what else to do, the airman then decided to have Lil' Nell fly in a "figure 8" pattern at ten thousand feet and use its advanced camera systems to locate what ever had done this. It was only then did the small aircraft began to notice the true extent of the destruction. Miles of forest had been completely and utterly destroyed and all of it centered around the river. But even more disturbingly, as the drone's camera's zoomed in on the land below, the operator could see signs that a village had once existed along the river's banks. As destroyed buildings and boats now made up the landscape.

But this only confirmed that something terrible had indeed happened in the Schwartz forest, but not as to what had caused it. As far as anyone in the coalition knew, all of this could have just been as a result of a natural disaster. But then the camera caught sight of something moving in the river. At first the operator thought that it could have been a boat but zooming in, she soon realized that not only was it moving too fast, but was far bigger than any water born vessels the coalition had seen since their arrival in the Special region.

Suddenly, a large serpentine like creature emerged from the water and slithered onto the river bank in one fluid motion. The drone pilot could not believe just what she was seeing, as the large creature snaked its way through the destroyed forest for a few minutes. As if it was admiring its handy work before sliding back into the river from where it came. Clearly... this was the supposed Aquadraco Lil' Nell was sent out to locate, but just where was it heading now?

The Reaper still had several hours worth of fuel left in its tanks, so the pilot decided to follow the creature for as long as she could before being forced to return home. What ever she could learn from this beast, could prove to be very valuable n the future.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **Akusho District, Sadera.**_

 _ **February 23rd, 05:45hrs...**_

The sun had not yet crested the walls which surrounded the Imperial Capitol, as four hooded figures made their way through the dirty streets that made up the city's notorious slum. They had long since left their small palace within the upper levels of the Imperial city, only taking a fraction of their wealth so as to not draw any unwanted attention to themselves. Then again, wealth means nothing when your family had been universally shunned by those you once considered your friends. Especially since it was your husband that lead the failed expedition across the Gate on Holy Alnus Hill.

For as long as anyone could remember, the Landa name had always been associated with the Imperial army in one one way or another. Caster Co Landa was the Legate that lead the Empire to their first victory against the great Beast-Men Uprising 400 years ago, Adeb Al Landa served under Emperor Maximillion Aguainus during his successful march into the Sourthen Territories. Gura Co Landa was quite possible one of the best spies the Empire ever had and was a key figure in the subjugation of the _(Now Former)_ Allied Kingdoms. The Calass always held weight within the Imperial army and it was always expected that every male member of said family would serve in form or another.

Mara could still remember the day she was told she would be marrying a one Calass Co Landa, the noble woman could have not been any happier. To marry into the Landa name was quite possible the greatest honor a girl in her mid teens could have. It also did not hurt that she thought the young man was quite the attractive individual and had always day dreamed about being with him. That arranged relationship saw her give birth to several children over the years, the oldest of whom followed the family traditions and joined the Imperial military. When Mara found out that her husband had been selected to lead the Imperial army through the Gate, she was so happy for him and was absolutely thrilled that she was married to someone would would once again bring the Landa name to greatness. Her husband would be remembered for being the man who would conqueror the world beyond the Gate and be extension, she would be remembered as well.

But when news of the horrific defeat beyond the Gate reached the Capitol, destroyed could not even begin to describe just how the noble woman felt at that moment. What was supposed to be another glorious victory for House of Landa, had turned into one of the worst defeats the Empire had suffered in centuries. But worst of all... this defeat was squarely placed at the feet of her husband, who himself had failed to return. Amost overnight, the House of Landa was disgraced and soon fell out of favor with many of the other Noble Houses in Sadera. Especially with those who had lost sons who had followed Landa through the Gate. It was Calass's fault the Imperial Army was so soundly defeated and their children didn't come back.

Within a few short months, Mara and her family had become social pariahs within the the Imperial Court and were openly shunned for this defeat. They no longer had friends, were rarely invited to anything and even when they were, it was usually for the other guest in attendance to target them for insults and other harmful words. Mara and her three daughters soon became prisoners in their own home, as they could not even leave without being insulted and harassed by the people that once held them in such high regards.

Oh how the mighty had fallen... but then something happened hat made Mara's blood run cold and worry for for the safety of her children. Just a few days ago, the noble woman received a message with an imperial seal on it. Curious as to why the Imperial Family would send such a thing, Mara opened the scroll and when she read it, she almost bust into tears.

The message itself was from Crown Prince Zorzal himself, he had send her a proposition... as future Emperor, the Prince would gladly return the house of Landa to prominence once he had risen to the throne. But... Mara would have to offer her three daughters to the Prince as his new personal concubines first.

Mara did not know if she should have been angry or disgusted by this supposed offer. It was a well known secret within the court that Prince Zorzal loved women and there were more than a few credible rumors that painted him as a sadistic predator. There was no way she was going to let her beloved daughters fall into the hands of that monsterous bastard! But... she also knew that Zorzal was not not the type to take "no" for an answer. The Noble had heard stories about what happenedd to women to did not return the Royal's advances... she needed to get her family out of Sadera and away from the Prince's dirty hands. But where would they go? The Prince would surely find them eventually.

Strangely enough, as if the Gods themselves had heard her prayers, Mara soon discovered a scroll that had been left by her bedroom window. She she did not know who left it or just how they were able leave it without being noticed, but her curiosity got the better of her and upon reading the message inside, her eyes went wide is shock...

" _Prince Zorzal and his associates will be coming for both yourself and your daughters tonight"_

" _We can help you, but you must follow our instructions starting from now"_

" _You will leave your home with your daughters as soon sun sets behind the east wall"_

" _Pack only enough for a 5 days travel, nothing more."_

" _Make sure no one sees you as you leave, leave your servants behind"_

" _Make your way to the Akusho District and wait"_

" _We will contact you"_

" _Tell no one of this."_

 _Signed, Overwatch_

Mara's blood ran cold at this news. She _(as well as everyone else in the Imperial Court)_ knew just what Zorzal was capable of, once he was left to his own devices and devious thoughts.. There were just too many stories about him for the noble woman to just brush side this apparent warning. Doing as she was told, Mara personally packed what was asked of them and gathered her three _(Ages 18, 14 and 10)._ she did not tell them about the note, but did say that she had been warned about the possible intentions of the crown prince and said that their home was no longer safe.

Now here they were, trying as best they could to not draw attention to themselves as they walked along the streets of Sadera's most infamous districts. All the while the eldest of the group hoped that this... _Overwatch,_ would contact them soon and this was not just some clever ploy by one of the more vindictive Houses. As Mara and her family passed one of the few working public water pumps in the district, they were suddenly accosted by two large, hooded figures.

" _Are you Lady Mara of the House of Landa?"_ one of the figures said in a deep voice.

" _Y... yes..."_ The woman replied, all the while trying her hardest to not show her fear at the moment. The men just stood there for a moment before the other one replied...

" _Follow us. Do not try to run away."_

With no other choice and noticing more hooded figures around them, Mara and her daughters just nodded before doing as they were told. The men themselves did not seem to talk much and never made an attempt to start a conversation with the group. But at least they did not seem to be hostile, nor did they seem interested in her daughters... or had not noticed them.

Eventually, the group came upon one the entrance of a mansion that was guarded by even more hooded figures. Mara was surprised such a impressive and well kept home even existed in this part of Sadera. Who ever this Overwatch was, he must be quite the individual.

Eventually, Mara and her family were lead inside and were met by the most unexpected of sights. For in this home were dozens of men where dressed in the strangest attire the noble woman had ever seen. Some were in green, others wore black but what really caught her attention was the fact that this entire time, none of these men seemed to have noticed her arrival. Normally a member of a Noble house, no matter how disgraced, would usually be announced upon entering someone's home. Normally, this would be a great sign of disrespect but all things considered, she was in no position to make demands.

" _Lady Mara of the House of Landa?"_

The noble woman turned and saw that a man of age in green attire was the one addressing her.

" _Y... Yes."_ she replied, as her daughters looked on a both awe and fear. " _Who... are you...? what do you want of us?"_

" _All in due time."_ the Australian SAS officer replied with a smile. _"But let me introduce myself first. My name is Captain Gordon King of the Australian Special Air Service Regiment and from now on, you and your family are my guests until we can get you out of Sadera..."_

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **Alnustown, Alnus**_

The day had only just begun in the growing town, as Beefeater E Caty and the rest of the Rose Knights milled about the streets of Alnustown. The Coalition commanders had offered both her and her contingent of Knights a bed for the night, something that was welcomed by the Noble women. Especially after days of riding. Seeing that it would take them another two weeks to ride back to the capital, Beefeater thought it would have made more sense to stay at least a few days at Alnus before returning home. Besides, it would give them chance to interact with the people of this new settlement.

Switching out their armor for more casual attire as to not draw any un-wanted attention to themselves, _(The Tomato attack from the day before was still fresh in Beefeater's mind),_ the knights soon melted into the population of Alnus Town. To say it was a case of extreme culture shock for the Nobles, would have correct, as they saw things they would have never seen anywhere else in the Empire.

The numerous buildings that made up the growing settlement were absolutely nothing like the designs found in any Imperial towns. Obviously, their design was strongly influenced by the other worlders and looked far sturdier than the earthen homes normally found in Saderan villages and from what they had seen, far more comfortable. Many of whom, had glass windows! Only the Imperial Family and the wealthiest of Noble houses were able to afford such a luxury, but here it was used extensively for both homes and businesses! Another thing the knights could not help to notice, was the rather large population of "Beast Men" that were allowed to live and work in the town.

Obviously... this was a VERY big indicator that the Other Worlders operated far differently than the Empire. As such a social structure would have never been allowed in Imperial lands. The beast men who lived in the Empire would have never been allowed to settle in human villages, let alone interact with humans on a daily basis like this! Beast Men were uncivilized savages who had tormented many human villages before the creation of the Empire! If anything, they should have been thankful that the Empire had not exterminated them all when Sadera began I expand their boarders! Sure there were a handful of towns and villagers that allowed these... creatures to live there, but even then the Beast Men were usually segregated from the human populations.

But here... in Alnustown, that was not the case. Here both human and beast men seemed to live in harmony with one another, a fact brought home when Beefeater saw a wolf child play happily with a human boy and girl. While the rest of the knights noticed just how many business were either own by, or had workers who were beast men. It was very clear to see that instead of a frightened population who were being forced to live here, the knights of the Order of the Rose found a thriving town filled with happy and healthy residents who could leave when ever they wanted... and no one wanted to leave.

Clean water, food, employment, security... all of this and more were present in Alnustown, and the sad part that it was an enemy of Sadera that had provided all of this. Meanwhile the Empire itself failed to provide any form of support for those who had hoped Sadera and their Emperor would have taken care of them.

Suddenly, the air was filled with what sounded like thunder and the towns folk around stopped what ever they were doing to look up into the sky. Moments later, a pair of Su-35s flew over head at relitivly slow speeds as they made their final approach to Alnus field.

" _Wha... what were those things?"_ Beefeater asked a one of the town's people who was close by, a hint of fear could be heard in her voice as she spoke.

The young siren with green, feather like hair replied casually, _"Looks like one of the Indonesian Jets. They must be coming back from another flight."_

" _What?"_ The knight replied almost frightfully. _"You know what those... things are?"_

" _Yes."_ Myuute replied. _"I'm guessing you are new to Alnus town."_

" _We're just passing through."_ Beefeater replied, as she attempted to make conversation with the Siren. _"Tell me, do they always fly over the town?"_

" _Sometimes its the Indonesians, other time the Americans like to put on a little show before they land."_ Myuute explained. _"The kids love it, but they always flay over before they land at Alnus Field."_

" _Alnus... Field?"_

" _Yea!"_ Myuute replied, _"Its were the Other Worlders keep all their flying machines! It's on the other side of the hill though, so I don't think you will be able to get close enough to see it."_

" _Constable Sires, we have reports of another fight near the west Paddock. Your presence in requested."_ A new voice suddenly stated, as Beefeater and saw the Siren lift a small black box and replied...

" _Copy, I'm on my way there now."_ she then looked at the group and said. _Sorry, but I have to go."_ and with that, the Siren/Alnustown Constabulary officer ran off to deal with the developing situation. Leaving a very stunned and quite possibly distraught group of knights behind.

It was at this moment did the Beefeater and her contingent of Rose Knights realize as to why their Princess/Leader was so adament as to why they should help the Other Worlders. Not only were they superior to the Imperial Army in every way imaginable, but they had obviously won the hearts and minds of the population. How does one defeat an enemy that had won the respect an admiration of the very same people you thought you were protecting?

Pina was right... the Empire had already lost the War...

TBC

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N:** Part one is done, but believe me there is more to come... Also, I figured i would give you just a taste of Black Paint Operations in Sadera just for fun. As always please leave a review or else Pinkie Pie with Pinkie you in your bed when you are sleeping tonight. _

_Until next time, NIGHTSTALKER OUT!_


	40. Chapter 40

_**A/N:**_ _Yes! Back with Part II of this Saga and I know many of you have been waiting for this. Like I said before, I had to break this one up into parts because I don't like making super long chapters and I I want to keep focus on certain aspect of this story. So here is Pt. II and I hope it was worth the wait._

 _To_ _ **Icarus636, joysclash**_ _and_ _ **Zerox:**_ _Thanks for your kind words. It really motivates me_

 _To_ _ **cko2:**_ _I don't care if she is over 900 years old, nobody in their right mind would want to end up on the FBI Predator Watch List._

 _To_ _ **Roasted Rowel:**_ _Thanks, but I don't know what I will do in the future just yet. But lets just say Zorzal nor his Father are gonna get off as easy as they did in the Anime. I have Plans._

 _To_ _ **Guest01:**_ _Wait and see, that all I will say_

 _ **History Channel:**_ _Your "Input" has not been noted cause honestly, your ramblings has not really influenced this story in any way and form. If you really want to help, stop making shows like "Pawn Stars" and go back to making actual history related content._

 _Oh... and dont forget to warn your friends/ followers about the thief that is xJB06x and his ill gotten stories. Lets put this individual on blast. Now on to the story..._

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **{ Chapter 38: Show of Force Pt. 2 }**_

 _ **The Official Residence of Crown Prince Zorzal**_

 _ **09:45 hrs. February 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **, 20XX**_

If there was ever a time to disobey orders and take the shot, now would have been the time. Or at least that was what the Filipino _Scout Ranger_ thought to himsrlf, as he looked through the scope of his _Barrett M82 Sniper Rifle_ and watch as the Crown Prince rutted another one of his many sex slaves.

Just a few weeks ago, elements of the _Third Scout Ranger Company_ had been deployed to the Imperial Capitol as part of Black Paint. Along with other Special Operators, the Scout were tasked with conducting recon missions within the city of Sadera and locate possible persons/targets of interest. Just in case the Coalition leadership decided that they were done playing nice with the Empire. It was just by chance that the Scout Rangers were assigned to monitor the residence of Crown Prince Zorzal and they had been doing so for the last week or so. It was during this time, the Filipino Rangers realized one disturbing fact about the Imperial Prince...

 _ **The Man was a BLOODY Sexual Predator!**_

Almost every day, the Scout Rangers were "treated" to the sight of Prince Zorzal forcing himself onto one of the many slaves that were regularly brought to his room. Some of whom could not have been no more than 17 years old. The things that poor excuse of a human being did to those girls, made the Rangers' blood boil and no more so than their resident Sniper on their team. See the prince engaged in his sinful escapades brought back a lot of bad memories for the Sargent, as he had witnessed similar acts when he first Joined the army and was deployed during the _Marawi Crisis._

Oh how he wanted to pull that trigger, and put that piece of shit down once and for all. There were special places in hell that were reserved for people like the Crown Prince. A place usually reserved for pedophiles, rapists... and the people who designed the Honda Ridgeline. He needed a reason... any reason to pull that trigger. But alas the Prince's current toy would have to endure the humiliation she was being subjected too, as the Scout Rangers had strict orders no to engage any of their targets unless instructed too. Sometimes... he really hated being in the army.

Eventually, the Prince "Finished" with a laugh like he always did, as if he had won some kind of victory or game. Before one of his advisers came to speak with him, all the while being observed by the biggest threat the Empire had ever faced in its history.

"Panginoong Hesukristo..." the Ranger muttered to himself, as he saw the bunny woman lay on the bed. Just has the Crown Prince exited his quarters. how was she even still alive after all she had been through? Was she even sane still?

" _Heads up"_ a voice suddenly announced over the radio. _"The Crown Prince is on the move."_

Sure enough, within a few minutes the Prince Zorzal had left his palace on horse back and in the company of his personal guards. The Scout followed the Prince with his rifle, as the group rode past the two massive statues the prince has of himself outside his palace and into the green county side.

With the Royal now out of sight, the sniper then swung his attention back to the Prince's bedroom. Just in time to see the slave Zorzal had being helped out of the room by some of the servant. For a brief moment, the Ranger could have sworn that the Bunny Woman had not only looked in his direction, but that locked eyes with him as well. It was as if she knew he and his team were there, but he face gave no expression. She did not look mad or sad, just... numb. It was a moment that would stick with the Pinoy soldier for as long as he lived, a fact he was well aware of as the woman vanished behind the door...

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **( Undisclosed Location...)**_

 _ **10:00 hrs.**_

" _Greetings, gentlemen. Glad to see that you all took up my offer to meet here today."_ Ambassador Todo said with a smile, as he saw the group of Imperial Senators exit the small convoy of Japanese Humvees that had been sent to transport them. Today was quite possibly going to be a very interesting one, as the Japanese Diplomat was about to take some rather unorthodox measures to find a peaceful end to this war.

Since his arrival in the Special Region, Todo began to gather as much information as he could about the Saderan Empire and its people. He wanted to know as much as he could, so he could work out the best course of action when it came time to deal with the Empire's ruling families and the Senate itself. The "Care Package" he created went over well with many of the officials he met at the Jade Palace, it most certainly caught the attention of the Noble elite. But of course, that was only to _"Get his foot in the Door"_ as it were. The Care Package had certainly shown that the dreaded other worlders were not the _"Savages"_ the nobles had been lead to believe. But now was the time to show the Noble Houses that the Empire was now in a war they had absolutely no hope of winning. if it was one thing Todo had learned about the Imperial, they reacted to shows of force.

The Senators and Nobles for there part, were still trying to process the fact that they were now in the company of the very same enemy they had all been fearing for almost a year. An enemy that had bested the Empire the moment the Imperial Army had marched through the Gate and if the rumors were true, had been befriended by Rory the Reaper herself. Certainly, any one who had won favor with the Apostle, had most certainly won favor with Emroy himself. By all logic these other worlders, this... Coalition, should have just rampaged through the county side before laying waste to Sadera itself. But no... they wanted to talk, they wanted peace as well. But why would an emissary would want to meet with them to discuss peace?

" _I hope that your trip in our horseless carriages was a good one._ " the Diplomat said with a smile, as his guests unsteadily walked up to him.

" _It was a rather... interesting experience."_ One of the senators replied, all be it still a bit shaken by the idea had just ridden in a horseless carriage. _"But tell us, Lord Todo. Why have you asked for us to meet by the river bank?"_

" _That is because I have arranged a little demonstration for you."_ the ambassador replied, as he gestured over his shoulder. When they looked, the Senators saw what at first looked like an Imperial Legion standing in the near by clearing. But upon closer look, the men saw that they were nothing more that wooden dummies that had been dressed to look like Imperial Soldiers.

" _What is the meaning of this?"_ another senator asked curiously.

" _I thought it would be best to show you just what your Imperial Army would face if you choose to per long this war."_ Todo explained. _"I know for a fact that some of you still believe that you could still win this war on you your own terms. Today, you are going to see that you are in no position to dictate anything to us. If this war continues, then it would only bring more unneeded suffering to your people."_

With that statement, a new individual suddenly appeared from one of the tents that had been set up with the fake army. His attire as far different from what they had seen the other worlders wear up to that point. He was much older than Lord Todo and had on a khaki long sleeved shirt with green trousers that was held up with a white belt around his waist. The left side of his chest was covered with colorful decorations while the man himself walked with a confidence that came with being a officer of the United States Marine Corp.

" _Gentlemen, this is Col. Leroy Gibbs J. of the United States Marine Corp"_ Todo introduced the man to the group. _"He commands the American Contingent that makes up the Coalition Forces on Alnus Hill. He volunteered to assist me with this demonstration today and he had brought some of his men to help us along."_

" _So were is the rest of his men?"_ the first senator from before asked, he he did not see any more other worlders. Apart from who were already present. But he soon got his answer as suddenly, a dozen men seemingly appeared out of the surrounding foliage and surrounded the now shocked delegation. These men were completely green and were covered in suits made of leaves and and brush. But what really caught the Nobles off guard, was the fact that they had just walked by some of these men and did not even notice they were there!

" _This is only a sample of what is to come."_ Todo stated casually, as Gibbs just stood their and smiled at the Imperials' reactions. _"So, shall we begin...?"_

 _ **~Howa Type-64, Japanese Ground Self Defense Force~**_

The senators/nobles in attendance were treated to Fresh Orange Juice, as elements of the Japanese Ground Self Defense Force began to show off their standard equipment. First of which being the standard assault rifle used by the JGSDF in the Special Region, the Howa Type-64. Truth be told, the Type-64 was not exactly what one would call a "modern" design, as the rifle had been in service with the Japanese military since 1964.

In reality, it was in the process of being replaced by the _Howa Type-20_ when the Battle of Ginza occurred. There were a few "Special Units" that had been deployed with the Type-20, but most Japanese solders were equipped with the older Type-64 as the Japanese did not want to risk losing large numbers of their most advance assault rifle. Should they be forced to retreat back through the Gate.

But of course, the Imperial delegation didn't really care if the Type-64 was an old design or not. As they watch in horror as a pair of Japanese soldiers effortlessly cut down several targets that had been dressed up as Saderan Soldiers. These other worlders were able to strike down an enemy from a distance and with ease. Something not even the best archers in the Imperial army could boast of!

 _ **~M27 Infantry Automatic Rifle, United States Marine Corp~**_

Unlike their Japanese allies, the United States Marine Corp was not shy about giving their units the best Uncle Sam had to offer. Despite being of German origin, the M27 IFR had most certainly earned it a special place in the hearts of many a marine due to its light weight and high rate of fire. Something the Marines that were there were keen to show off, as they decimated four pig carcasses that had been set up.

The Saderans could only look on in horror as the dead creatures, who were dressed up in ornate Legate armor, were quite literally ripped to shreds. Their horrified expression not going un-noticed by Col. Gibbs, who had a small smile on his face.

 _ **~KPV Heavy Machine Gun,**_ _ **Bhāratīya Thal Sēnā**_ _ **(Indian Army)~**_

Although they currently had no units taking part in Black Paint, the Indians most certainly did not want to be left out. As a result, a heavy machine gun team from the _9_ _th_ _Battalion, Madras Regiment_ had been flown in the night before for today's demonstration.

Though an old design, the Soviet designed _Krupnokaliberniy Pulemyot Vladimirova_ had had served with the Indian armed forces for many years. So much so that this particular weapon had actually built under licence in India by _Ordnance Factory Tiruchirappalli_ and although only used in limited numbers, the Indian military wanted to make sure that their units had the fire power to drop larger hostiles.

Right now though, the Indian gun crew was currently making short work of three wooden wagons that had been brought out by one of the Japanese Humvees. As well as it's wooden occupants that were to represent Imperial Soldiers.

Needless to say, the Imperial delegation was absolutely shocked and horrified by this display of Other Worlder power. Sure their targets were nothing more than wooden dummies and animal carcasses, but it was very clear to see that the "Enemy on Alnus Hill" were quite powerful and possessed terrible weapons of war. It was now very clear to see that the mad ramblings from the survivors of the failed expedition were 100% true. But the worst was still yet to come.

" _Alright, gentlemen."_ Gibbs stated as he faced the Imperial Nobles. _"What you have seen here is only a sample of what our people are really capable of. As you can see, our weapons are far more powerful than anything your empire can hope to field against us and continuing this war would be a grave mistake on your part. But just in case you still believe that this war can turn in your favor, I and a few of my counterparts have arranged one last demonstration for you"_

And with that, the Marine Corp officer reached for his radio and said something into it. For a few minutes, there was an almost eerie silence and the nobles were confused as to what would happen next. But suddenly, the air was filled with a low rumbling sound that seemed to get louder and louder with every passing second. An almost ungodly sound that made the once proud nobles uneasy...

" _LOOK! IN THE RIVER!"_ one of them yelled out in shock, as several large objects suddenly apperared and made their war towards the shoreline. Just as three small flying objects appeared over a near by hill and joined approaching amphibious vehicles. Within moments, the combined force of Indonesian _PT-76 Amphibious Light Tanks, USMC Amphibious Combat Vehicles and Filipino Marine Corp AAVs_ rolled up the embankment with ease and towards the delegation. As two _MH-6 "Little Bird" light attack helicopters_ and one _MH-47G "Chinook"_ of the _U.S. Army's 160_ _th_ _Special Operations Aviation Regiment_ hovered ominously over them.

It was in that exact moment did the reality of this war finally hit home for the Nobles/Senators. For a long time they had believed that the defeat of the Imperial Army beyond the Gate was the fault of the commander of that force. They believed that the destruction of the Alnus Garrisons was the fault of Imperial foot soldiers who had no will to fight. But as this combine Other Worlder Force came to a stop before them, the Nobles soon came to a sickening realization. The Imperial Army had lost because they were just no match for these other worlders or their weapons. Thousands upon thousands of Imperial soldiers had been needlessly slaughtered all because the Empire had angered an enemy they had no chances of defeating.

Soon, images began to flood the minds of these men. Horrible images of the Imperial Capitol burning and its people screaming in pain, as the other worlders finally began their assault on the city. Of other worlders soldiers marching unchallenged through the streets as the Imperial Palace burned in the distance. And the worst part was, there was no one to save their home, as the streets were littered with the bodies of dead legions. This was why Pina was secretly working with the Other Worlders, she was afraid... and rightfully so.

Col. Gibbs had a predatory smile as he and Todo walked up to the now frightened group. _"As my friend here stated, continuing this war would be a very bad idea on your part. But we are willing to talk peace and that all of our demands are met."_

" _A... and just what are your demands...?"_ one of the nobles asked frightfully. Gibbs just continued to smile as he replied...

" _You might want to take a seat for this..."_

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **Jade Palace, Sadera.**_

"Oh come on, Shino-chan." Mari teased her friend. "What's going on between you and Williams? Spill!"

Shino for her part, just sat there and began to blush a deep shade or red. Something that would not have normally happened to the young woman, but in recent months Third Recon's resident Medic had noticed a change in the CQC expert. She did not seem to be as aggressive as before, when she came back from the United Nations. In fact, she seemed a bit happier than usual. She was always smiling and there was a noticeable spring in her step when she walked. There were also more than a few times Mari caught her friend happily humming to her self. It did not take long for the medic to realize that this sudden change in Shino's personality had something to do with a certain American, who Shino had been spending a lot of time with in recent months.

"There... There's nothing going on." the Sargent denied. Normally the curvy woman would have been able to hold the perfect poker face when answering questions about her personal life. But that was before she met a certain Marine who she had fallen hard for, a fact that was not lost to Third Recon's medic.

"Come on, Shino-chan." Mari teased. "Tell me the juice!"

"There... there is no juice." Shino replied. Her cheeks clearly showing a reddish color to them. "We're just good friends."

"That kiss on the cheek you gave him when we left the Fort says otherwise." the Medic said with a smile that mimicked Rory's. As she could clearly remember seeing the Sargent give the Marine a kiss on his cheek before she ran off to board the helicopter. And it was not the quick _"We are just good Friend"_ kind of kiss either.

"Please don't tell anyone." The CQC expert replied, an embarrassed expression showing on her face.

"Ah! So you are a couple!" Mari said with a smile, as her friend slowly sank in her seat and turned redder.

"Well... not yet, anyway." Shino replied. "We don't want to make it official until after we leave the military."

"Wait... 'We'?" A now very confused Medic asked. "You're leaving the military too?"

"I... I don't know... maybe?" the shorter woman replied. "It's just that... Lewis makes me feel happy. He... gets me and... I don't want to lose that feeling... I don't want to be alone anymore and he is the first person to ever try to get to know me."

To say Mari was shocked by her friend's words, would have been correct. In all the years the taller woman had known Kuribayashi, Mari had never heard her friend sound like this. This was a woman you willingly drowned herself in the military lifestyle... hell, she thrived in it! Was always the first one to wake up before anyone else in their barracks just to get extra time for PT. Shino was quite possibly thee most dedicated soldier she had ever met and it looked as if the short/aggressive woman would spend the rest of her life in the military. But now here she was talking about leaving said lifestyle to hopefully build a life with someone who she had strong feelings for. Feelings that were obviously being returned, as Mari had also noticed that Williams had been hugging the Sargent before she kissed him. The Devil must have been wearing 3 thick coats by now, but was still freezing.

"You really love him, don't you?" Mari asked her friend, to which she nodded in reply.

The medic then hugged her long time friend tightly and said happily, "I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!"

"For what?" the Sargent asked curiously

"For finding happiness!" the medic replied. "I think this is the first time I have ever seen you so happy. Well... happy and not beating someone up, anyway."

"Just... don't tell anyone, please." the CQC expert asked her friend. "Williams will be leaving the Marines at the end of the year and I plan to join him in America when I resign next year. I don't know what I will do when I move, but I plan to make it work."

"Well... I wish you all the best, Shino." Mari replied. "Though... I would still have to tell Lei Lei, Tuka and Rory."

"What? Why?

"Because we all had a bet as to how long it would take for you two to finally hook up." Mari explained with a smile. Much to the surprise of Shino.

"I won."

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **Fort Ginza Command Building, Alnus Hill...**_

 _ **15:15 hrs.**_

"General, we have a situation developing in Alnustown." a Japanese soldier announced, as he entered Hazama's office.

Hazama himself, was going over the reports he had received in regards to the recent aerial reconnaissance missions that had been conducted by the coalition, when the soldier came to him.

"What's going on?" the General asked in concern.

"Sir, the Demi-humans in the town have begun to act strangely." the Japanese soldier explained. "They are all claiming something bad it coming."

"What?" Hazama asked, a confused expression now forming on his face. But before he could get a response, another soldier rushed in and said. "I'm sorry to interupt sir, but we have just received a message from Bletchly Park. They are saying that some of the residents in Akusho have begun to act stragely, claiming something is coming. The commander believes that an Earthquake is coming."

"Earthquake?" Hazama asked. "Is he sure?"

"Sir, he said the demi-humans are acting the same was as animals he saw when he lived in Sendai." the soldier replied. "Before the earthquake."

A grim expression soon flashed across the general's face, as he _(as well as every other Japanese soldier)_ could remember what was quite possibly one of the worst natural disasters to strike Japan in recent history. Just like every other Earthquake in the past, there had been reports of animals acting strangely prior to the event. Now it looked as if the Demi-humans of this world had that same ability as well.

"Contact every out port and inform them that an possible Earthquake may be imminent!" Hazama ordered. "Contact Col. Mahmood and tell him to prepare his men for possible major event!"

"Yes sir!" the two soldies replied, before running off to carry out their orders. Leaving Hazama alone to prepare for the worst. All the while, images taken by both drones and aircraft covered his desk.

For now at least, any plans for a rescue mission were going to be placed on hold...

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N:** Well... the Earthquake cometh and we all know what happens after that! But don't worry, I have not forgotten Yao or even Diablo's story lines. They will make an return when the time is right. As always, please leave a review or else John Wick will come after you after I tell him you kidnapped his dog. _

_Until next time... NIGHTSTALKER OUT!_


	41. Chapter 41

_**A/N:**_ _Back with another update and I know some of you were waiting for this come. I have to confess, I originally did not want to go into what happened during the shootout after the Earthquake since it had been done to death. But some of you did say you were looking forward to that scene so I wrote in in just for you!_

 _Also... am very certain this chapter will break the 700 review mark, so yay!_

 _to_ _ **panzer24015:**_ _I am Evil..._

 _to_ _ **celthcath: You fool! Reanu Keeeves is JOHN WICK!**_

 _and to everyone else, thanks for your support. But please give some words of encouragement to TheDrkknight12. I think he could use a bit of positive support right now._

 _Now on to the story..._

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **{ Chapter 39: On Shakey Ground... }**_

 _ **Alnustown, Alnus Hill...**_

Beefeater E Caty had an rather somber look on her face, as she and the rest of her Knights sat gathered at an outdoor cafe and had an late lunch. Normally, the members of the Rose Knights would be engaged in lively banter and conversation anytime they gathered to eat. As many of the members had been friends since childhood and it was just something they always did when they ate. But today, none of these young women were in the mood for any kind of friendly banter as they tried to enjoy their meals. As the gravity of the Empire's situation slowly began to eat away at their confidence.

Their day out in Alnustown had been a very eye opening experience for the Noble women, as it was the first time any of them had been exposed to the very same population they had once sworn to protect. From what they seen and from what they had heard, the people here held absolutely no love for the Empire and it's ruling class. As many of them had lived under direct control of the many barons who controlled the many estates that once covered the Provence. Barons who were more corrupt than anything and took advantage of the very same people who had no choice but to work for them for meager wages. The very same barons that fled the Alnus Provence once the other worlders came through the Gate and left the locals to fend for themselves.

These people had been abandoned by the very same Empire that was supposed to protect them and the ones who came to their rescue, was the very same enemy that was at war with Sadera. The Empire had failed its people and now the people found comfort and security in the arms of the Coalition Forces. It would also explain why she had fallen victim to a rotten tomato attack when her knights first arrived in town. But that was only half of the story, as both herself and her contingent of knights saw first hand the true power of the Other Worlders.

Alnustown was after all, in the shadow of the Other Worlder fortress and as a result, many of its occupants regularly interacted with the town's people. Not to mention, it also gave the residents a close up view of many of the weapons said other worlders used against the Empire. The Knights were horrified when they got their first good look at what the other worlders called "Tanks", as they witnessed a convoy of four Australian _MIA2_ MBTs roll through the town and towards the main highway on their way to Italica. Jut how could something so big move, yet be so quiet? But this was nothing compared to the "Aircraft" they would occasionally see flying over the town every so often at impossible speeds. No even Empire's swiftest dragon riders could boast such a feat.

These people were truly from another world.

The Knights were just about to get up for their table and make their way back to the Fortress when suddenly, the air around them was filled with a mournful wailing sound. A sound that seemed to get louder and louder as it traveled across Alnustown. But what happened next, made the situation more confusing. As Beefeater and her knights noticed that the town's people had begun to file out of the surrounding buildings and walked to some unknown location.

 _'Attention! Attention!"_ Myuute's voice boomed over the "Air Raid" siren. _"All residents are asked to report to all designated Emergency Shelters at once! This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill!"_

" _We better do what they say."_ one of the establishment's workers, a Wolf-Girl by the name of Mora, said to the noble women. _"Something big is coming!"_

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **Formal Royal Palace, Principality of Italica**_

By now a similar alarm had been raised in the small city state. Though the Formal Clan were the first to react the moment their Demi-Human members had told them about the strange feelings they were getting. The House of Formal had a long relationship with many of the Demi-Humans that resided on their lands and knew better than to question them anytime they had such feelings. So when several of the household maids said they suspected that an Earthshake was near, Kaine wasted no time in ensuring that Countess Myui was moved to a save location.

The Mansion that had been the seat of power for the Formal Clan, despite being considered one of the more impressive homes in the Empire, was a absolute fortress. The structure itself had actually been built after an event what was known as _"The Great Shake"_ and as a result, special care taken to ensure that the mansion would be able to withstand any such future events. As not only would it ensure the survival of the Formal Clan, but also as a place were healers could tend to those who had her injured.

But instead of remaining in her Home, Myui and her maids/bodyguards had made their way to the Other Worlder camp that now existed outside of her city. _"Fort Formal"_ Had a large medical facility within its pre-fabricated walls and it did not take a genius to realize that said facility would become very busy after the Earthshake. Myui did not like the idea of staying in her safe home while many would most likely need help after the upcoming event. But while the two largest settlements in Alnus prepared for the worse, there were a few Coalition units who were completely unaware of the coming Danger...

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **Unnamed Waterway, somewhere outside of Sadera...**_

What had once been the main reason for the Empire's rise to power, was now being used against them. As a small flotilla of U.S. Navy Patrol Boats escorted a line of amphibious vehicles down one of the many waterways that linked the Imperial capitol to the rest of the continent. Normally, merchant vessels of various sizes and types would be using these waterways to travel in between the Imperial City and the coastal colonies. But that was no longer the case ever since the Coalition Naval Forces became active in the Special Region.

Sure there were a few who did not get the memo about the Empire's situation, but they soon learned just who was really in control. As more naval assets were shipped through the Gate and joined the ever growing force. Recently, the U.S. Navy had reactivated about a dozen PBRs _(Patrol Boat, River)_ that had been in storage since the end of the Vietnam war and although they were almost fifty years old by this point, they were still kept in a state of readiness for use by certain Special Forces Teams. Specifically, U.S. Navy S.E.A.L.s who were now using them as part of Operation Black Paint.

The amphibious vehicles themselves had actually been towed up river by the river monitor JDS Tone, to a recently established Forward Operations Base code named _"Battan Station"_ by the contingent of Marines that now called it home. Originally, the site had been used by the Bassara Family to smuggle every single kind of contraband you could think of from into Sadera itself. But with the Crime Family no more and the other syndicates trying they best not to get on the bad side of the other worlders, the former camp fell under the control of the Coalition and was now home to a joint American-Filipino force.

One of these vehicles, an ACV, was commanded by a certain corporal who after taking part in that display of force, was now being asked question he did not wish to answer...

"Come on, Punjab. Spill it!" Puller demanded, as the young Marine grilled his long time friend.

"No!"

"Come on! Spill the Juice!"

"There is no Juice." Williams replied, trying to maintain a straight face. But unfortunately for the Marine, he was out numbered.

"Don't act like you don't know what we're talking about. Sir." Santo said with a smile. "We've seen you hanging out with that Shino chick. As a matter a fact, you two have been a lot of time together since you came back from the U.N."

"And the fact that the two of you were snuggled up on the couch back home tells me that what ever feels Cutie McSlaughter has for you... is being returned!" Puller said with a predatory smile, as the Corporal began to cough.

"H... how...?"

"Oh please, the two of you were out in the open sleeping." his fiend replied. "Not exactly a private setting and from what I saw... you two looked very comfortable together."

"Look, what ever is between me and Shino-chan is none of any of your business." the Marine said sternly, though a noticeable red tinge could been seen formig on his cheeks. Which was really saying something since he was dark skinned.

"Wait...? 'Shino-chan'?" Kenny asked, a amused tone in his voice as he spoke. "You call her 'Shino-chan?'"

"Don't make me pull rank!" the Corporal warned the private. But just as the conversation was about to escalate, a new voice filled the ACV and thus saving the Marine from anymore unwanted attention.

 _'All units, be advised that command issued an alert on an potential seismic event.'_

"Seismic event?" Puller asked with a puzzled expression on his face. "What does that mean?"

But before anyone could come up with a plausible answer, the ACV began to rock from side to side and it was slowly becoming more violent. Using the camera system, Williams could see that the river had suddenly become rough and the other vehicles were struggling as a result. A struggle that was also being shared by the PBRs.

Meanwhile in Alnustown, the residents began to panic as the ground began to move under their feet. It started off softly, but the movements soon became more and more intense as the Earthquake became more violent. In Italica, buildings rattled as the residents hid where ever they could. Some fled outside the city walls and into the open fields that surrounded the city. Something the people had always done when they were warned of an potential not everyone was able to make it to safety as a number of Italica's older buildings began to collapse.

Sadera itself, the Capitol of the Empire, was not immune to this act of the Gods and while the upper levels of the city were mostly able to withstand the shaking. The same could not be said for the lower levels. As building began to collapse as they were not as well built as those found in the well to do districts of the city. In the Playful Elf, the Demi-Human girls screamed in fear and held their heads as if they were in pain. As many prayed to what ever gods they worshiped and begged for mercy.

Meanwhile, back with the coalition flotilla, all amphibious vehicles and somehow managed to make it to the river bank and onto the shore. By now the river had gotten so bad that it posed serious risk to the armored vehicles and they made to collective decision to head for dry land. The PBRs and their crews had also done the same and had beached themselves, before running towards the now parked amphibious vehicles. Inside Tanker 6, Williams and his crew held on as best they could as the ACV rocked from side to side for what felt like hours.

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **Jade Palace...**_

The shaking had finally stopped after five long minutes of uncertainty. The lime stone building had held stong and apart from some broken windows, the palace was still intact. Save for some quite literal rattled nerves, the Jade Palace's occupants had survived with the worst injury coming from a Japanese soldier who got a cut on his arm from falling glass.

Princess Pina herself was unharmed during the event, as she had hid with both Itami and Ambassador Todo under a desk in said Ambassador's office until the shaking ended. It was no everyday that the Imperial Capital was subjected to a Earthshake, let alone one so violent and lasting as long as it did. Emerging from Todo's office, the group were surprised to see that the quake had not caused as big as a mess as they thought it would. Apart from some broken windows and certain items falling from their place, the Palace was mostly untouched. A testament to Imperial engineering. Many of the Soldiers and Rose Knights that occupied the building were busily tending to those who had suffered some form of injury from the even, as well as cleaning up the mess as to allow easier movement within the Palace.

" _My Princess!"_ Bozes called out, as the blond haired knight ran up to her friend. _"Are you alright?"_

" _I am fine."_ Pina replied. _"What is the situation within the palace? What about the rest of the knights?"_

" _They are fine as well."_ the Noble woman replied. _"We were in the Stables when the shake hit. I have them inspecting the palace grounds right now to see if any damage as been done and to see if anyone needs help."_

" _Very good."_ The princess replied. _"Have a runner sent to the Marigold Palace and have the knights there head into the city to if anyone there needs assistance."_

" _Marigold Palace"_ was where the _"Marigold Knights" were_ headquartered. _The Marigold Knights_ themselves were basically nobles who had an genuine interest in becoming members of Pina's Order of the Rose and were currently in training to do just that. But they also served as auxiliaries to the Rose Knights and usually were sometimes used to assist the main order when the need called for it. Lady Bozes just nodded before she ran off to carry out her princess' orders.

For the next couple of hours, the trio toured the Jade Palace and helped with cleaning away the mess the quake had caused. But while the Jade Palace had survived, it was very clear to see that there were many quarters of the capitol who were not so lucky. As smoke could be seen rising from the city itself.

For those who lived in the Akusho, the Earthshake had been especially devastating, as many of the already poorly built structures had either been damaged or in some cases, completely flattened. Some buildings just simply pancaked onto themselves while others just imploded once their support structures gave out. By some miracle the Playful Elf itself and its occupants had survived the shaking, though just barely. But now a new crisis was developing as thousands of Akusho's residents now found themselves homeless with little to nothing to survive. The situation in the district was already bad even before the Quake, but now there was a clear and present danger that thing would get worse. A humanitarian crisis was on the horizon and the worst part? Due to the reputation of the district, it was more than likely that the powers that be would completely ignore it.

The Soldiers stationed at both _Alice Springs and Kabukicho_ sprung into action in an attempt to prevent the district from falling into chaos. Armed personnel patrolled the streets to prevent looting from happening, while others assisted in rescuing those who were trapped in the rubble. Both the Playful Elf and Bassara's former residence were now turned into make shift medical centers for those who had been injured. While a message was sent back to Ginza, requesting more medical supplies and bottles of water. Though not equipped to deal with the situation, the coalition forces in Akusho were able to maintain some form of law and order in the district and in a strange twist, they received assistance from many of the crime families and syndicates that remained after the fall of Bassara's organization. As these groups had managed to acquire and distribute sacks of flour and blankets just hours after the quake.

But the rest of Sadera was still struggling to recover from the quake, as help had still yet to reach those who had been affected. Though several fires could be seen raging throughout the upper city levels. But as the people of Sadera and the continent at large tried to adapt to this new situation, their were completely unaware that this Earthshake was about to have a profound effect on the war...

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **Saderan Imperial Palace,**_

 _ **20:45hrs...**_

" _Father!"_ Pina exclaimed happily, as the imperial princess entered the thrown room. _"I am so glad to see that your are unharmed! But where are your guards?"_

" _I had them head into the city to assist in the clean up efforts.."_ The emperor replied, just as he realized that his beloved daughter was not alone. _"Tell me child, who are these strangers you have brought with you?"_

" _Father, this is Lord Todo and his people."_ Pina replied, gesturing to the joint Japanese-American contingent that stood behind her.

" _Ah, so the rumors are true."_ Molt said with an amused tone in his voice. _"The Other Worlders are in the capitol after all."_

Pina was surprised by this statement, but did not let that fact show. Clearly her father was still rather well informed about events in and around the city. _"W... Well... Lord Todo is here to offer us assistance in the wake of the Earthshake."_

" _Is he now?"_ Molt asked, as he crocked his left eyebrow.

" _Yes, your majesty."_ Todo addressed the Emperor, as the diplomat walked up along side the princess. _"In my world, we experience such events on a regular basis and we know just how violent they could be. Therefore, I have been given permission by my government to offer any aid you may require."_

Wait... was an enemy of the Empire offering to help them after an Earthshake? These Other Worlders were certainly an odd group. _"And why would you want to help an nation you are currently at war with?"_

" _Because we-"_

" _FATHER!"_ a new voice boomed, as everyone's attention was now focused on the rather large, muscular man who had no entered the Thrown room with his own entourage in tow. He had unaturally blond hair and wore attire that only the wealthiest of Saderan nobles could afford. This was the infamous Prince Zorzal the Coalition had been warned about by King Duran and many others. _"I am so glad to see that the Earthshake left you unharmed, but we must get out of here now!"_

" _Brother, what are you doing her?"_ Pina asked her older sibling. It was not often she interacted with the crown prince and known his reputation within the court, she made an effort to avoid him when she could.

Zorzal for his part, just sneered for a bit before he replied _"I don't have time to deal with you! Noriko says that another Earthshake could be on its way!"_

That name caught the attention of the Japanese soldiers, that did not sound like an Saderan name. In fact it sounded a lot like a...

As if to answer their questions, the prince suddenly dragged a young slave woman into the room roughly and threw her to the ground. The Prince then smiled as he said _"This is Noriko. She is one of the slaves that were brought back from beyond the Gate last year."_ He then lifted the poor girl up by her throat and demanded that she tell his father what she told him.

"P... Please... no more... I beg you..." the helpless woman pleaded... in Japanese.

This was all the permission Itami and his men need, as the lieutenant and his party drew their weapons at the Royal. "Let... her... go..." Itami said in a low, yet dangerous voice. As the JGSDF Officer pointed his weapon at the Prince's head.

Pina for her par, was in full panic mode. As in an instant, any hopes she had of ending this war peacefully evaporated before her very eyes. All because of her brother's sadistic hunger.

" _Who the hell are you!"_

" _Lieutenant Itami Youji, Japanese Ground Self Defense Force. And I think it would be in your best interest that you let go of her and release her right now!"_

" _I could give a damn who you are!"_ Zorzal shot back, as he dropped Noriko. Another slave, a bunny girl, rushing to her side to tend to her bruises. _"Who do you think you are to make demands of the Son of the Emperor and Crown Prince?"_ he then snapped his fingers and his personal guards became between him and the so called barbarians.

"With you permission, Ambassador?" the lieutenant asked the diplomat.

"I think this is why Col. Gibbs gave us some of his Marines. Do what you have to do."

Itami nodded just as Zorzal's men charged the group, a charge that was short lived as the joint Marine/JSDF contingent made short of the would be attackers. The thrown room echoed with the sounds of semi-automatic gunfire and the screams of men. The only ones who survived, were the one smart enough to drop their weapons upon Kuribayashi's demands.

Of course being they type of person that he was, Zorzal blasted his men for being cowards for not pressing their attack. Just as the Demon Girl of Chiba garrison and two Marines rushed in to attended to Noriko.

" _Now prince."_ Itami spoke again, sounding more serious than anything. _"You said she was just one on the slaves you took. Where are the others?"_

The Prince laughed arrogantly. _"I don't answer to Barbarians who fight with no honor!"_

" _Very well, Sargent Kuribayashi!"_ Itami barked. Catching he young woman completely by surprise. She had never seen the Lieutenant act this way before... and it kinda scared her. "Explain to him why it is in his best interest to tell us everything her knows."

"Hai!" the CQC expert said with an smile, as she got up and faced the muscular prince. She was most certainly going to enjoy this. Zorzal just smiled to himself as he looked over the shorter woman. Certainly this barbarian could not believe that a woman could do anything against him... boy was he wrong.

No sooner had he thrown the first swing, Shino was able to dodge it with ease.

"Sloppy..." the Demon Girl replied, as she slammed her fist into his jaw and sent the prince staggering back. She drew blood... his blood. This whore was gonna pay for that, as he tried to strike back. But before he knew it, Shino had not only tackled him to the ground hard, but was now pinning him to the ground with her own body. What came next confirmed to everyone there who saw her that the CQC was indeed a demon in human form. As she proceeded to savagely beat the crown prince with her gloved fist. The prince was absolutely helpless, as Shino continued to lay into him with such a fury, it would make _Conor McGregor_ cringe.

She continued to beat him, even as he begged for mercy. but there would be none. Blood was now pouring from the Crown Prince's noise, as his skin began to swell and take on a dark black and blue color. All the while the demon girl demanded that he tell her where the rest of his slaves were and just how many he had. Pina could not even look at her brother at that moment, as she secretly hoped that the demon before her would show him some mercy. Her brother may have been many sinful thing, but not even he deserved such a punishment. Molt himself showed no emotion as his son was savagely beaten before his eyes, but inwardly he could not help but to think his son deserved such treatment. Zorzal was just too arrogant for his own good and now he was paying for his own actions.

But after what felt like an eternity, Shino stopped her assault and got off from the crown prince. Her fists still ringing after repeatedly striking their target, as the Sargent smiled at her handy work.

" _Now... before I allow my friend here in for round two, I strongly suggest that you answer my questions."_ The Japanese Ranger/S told the prince, as he leaned over him. _"WHERE... ARE... THEY...?"_

" _They'er... they're in my Palace..."_ Zorzal finally replied, as his body experienced a pain he never thought was possible. _"P... Please... leave me alone..."_

" _See... was that so hard?"_ Itami said with a smile, apparently he was spending way too much time with Rory. He then turned to the Emperor and said _"I think it is best that we leave with our countrymen in tow and to show no hard feelings..."_ He pointed to the Bunny-slave _"We will be taking her as well."_

Tyuule's ears twitched as she heard the man's words. Was he really serious about taking her too? But without hesitation, the former Queen of the Northern Warrior Tribes ran towards the other worlders and stood behind them. After so many years... her hell had finally come to and end.

Molt just raised an eye brow and replied _"Very well. I will admit though, the World you come from has very strong soldier, but they all have one major weakness"_

" _And what is that, exactly?"_

" _Your arms are strong, but your hearts are soft."_ Molt Explained. _"That is a dangerous combination and one that would lead to your own downfall. You do well to remember that."_

" _I think you will see that our hearts are just as strong, as it is our dedication to our county men that brought us to your world."_ Ambassador Todo replied, _"And although your army out numbers us, you will find that our teeth are might big and sharp if you continue this war."_

"Noriko... you are going home now." Shino told the young teen in a soft voice. To which she hugged the soldier and openly cried on her shoulder.

As the Ambassador and his daughter left with their contingent, Emperor Molt took a good long look at his once immaculate thrown room. His son was beaten within an inch of his life, while dead bodies pooled blood on the cold, marble floor. The Other Worlders, the enemy he had once believed he could defeat, had done this and there was nothing he nor his son could do about it.

It was I that moment did the Emperor finally accepted the reality he did not want to admit to...

 _The War was over... the Empire had lost..._

 _ **[ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ] [ [ [ [ ] ] ] ]**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _It was in that moment Emperor Molt Realized... he F(YAY!)K up!_

 _Of course you realize I have completely deviated from the main story line with what I did with Tyuule and I will admit I have not given her the proper sceen time she deserves. But I will make up for that in future chapters. This story is not done yet and I dont think I am even close to finishing it. If that is a good thing, is yet to be seen._

 _As always, please leave a review... or Shino will beat you up. Until next time, NIGHTSTALKER OUT!_


End file.
